After the wait
by meyouthem123
Summary: Sequel to Waiting for someone like you. AU:now that the two former Jacob siblings have reunited, it is time for them to rebuilt their relationships to one another. Addition to that, they also need to build new relationship with each other's family. How will the two siblings and the two families get along? Not a Brallie!
1. Uninvited guest I

**AN: Hi, i am back, like i said i would be. Okay, for those who know my previous story, you can just skip the next paragraph and enjoy the read.**

**For those who are not familiar, quick recap: Callie and Jude after their mom's death got placed in foster homes, but they were separated. Jude was placed with Stef and Lena, adopted by them 4 months later. Callie was bouncing foster home's for 4 years, till a woman named Amy Scott and her family decided to foster her (Amy's husband - Aaron, and son - Marcus, died in car crash ~3 months after Callie was placed with her. But, still, few months later Amy adopted Callie. Callie is now living with Amy for ~2 months. The two siblings got reunited (details about that you can read in my previous story "Waiting for someone like you")**

**First one is just a little fluffy chapter between Callie and Amy. Jude will join in the next one.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

Callie POV

January 19th – Sunday

_I was jumping up and down next to mom as dad was running after Jude's bike as he kept going "Keep pedaling, baby!" Mom called standing next to me, I looked up to her and saw this big smile on her face_

_"__Don't stop pedaling" I called too and continued to bounce as my excitement was as huge as mom as we saw how Jude was riding his bike for the first time_

_He was now trying to make a turn and about hallway in the turn he had lost the speed he had and me and mom both saw how he was about to fall. But Dad stepped in and pushed the back of the bike to keep him going. Now Jude was on straight road back to home with dad jogging after her_

_"__You are riding! He is riding!" Mom clapped her hands and as I looked up I think I saw tears in her eyes _

_"__Mommy, mommy look!" Jude called as he ride pass us "I am so proud of you baby!" mom called and sent him a kiss thought the air. I decided to join dad and run after him. My little feet started running-_

A sudden light hit my eyes "Rise and shine, Poo Bear!" It was moms voice, that completely pulled me out of my dream. As I opened my eyes and glanced at her from my bed, I saw how she was pushing the curtain aside neatly letting the sun shine right on my face. I pull the blanket over my head and lower my head back to the pillow "Get up, we have lots to do today!"

"Mom, Jude is coming over today!" I grumble back as my face now was hidden under the blanket.

It was his time to visit me at home, last week I went to visit him on the weekend. We like to take shifts, because it just seemed fair. That way both of us can build not only relationship with one another, but also with the family. I have a lot more relationships to build, so I was usually the one that visited him on school nights (not all school nights), just for 1-2 hours at a time, not to bother the family for too long. Also, he had curfew at like 8, it just made sense that I- the oldest sibling – visit more often, as I can actually drive to him myself.

"Yes, I am aware" her footsteps indicated she had come up to my bed "but that won't happen for few hours!" then there was a force that ripped my blanket off me, out my hand as I was holding it over my head "Chop, chop. Don't waist daylight, Poo Bear!"

"Why do you keep calling me that!" I groan and turn on my stomach, my face falling in the pillow as I just wanted to sleep for few more minutes "It makes me sound like I poop a lot!"

"Yeah, well, English translation is a little weird, but trust me, that bear does not poop all the time. He eats honey all the time!" she explains and then swats my butt "Let's go. If you are not down in 10 minute I am coming up with water bucket"

"You wouldn't dare" I say in the pillow but loud enough for her to hear it

"Try me!" she says back. I turn my head and see her walking out of my room. She had this bounce in her walk. Which means she is having a great morning. At least one of us is a morning person.

I groan again but still stay in bed for a minute, that was until I heard mom yelling from downstairs "I DON'T HEAR YOU WALKING!"

"Ugh" I push myself up "I'm walking, I'm walking" I mumble as I sit on the bed and stretch.

When I get down for breakfast there was already cereal box on the table, along with milk and a bowl. First I just drink the milk from the box as I was thirsty, but as I do that, I hear mom's voice coming out from the storage unit "That's nasty! Don't do that!"

I look to my right and see mom walk out of the storage room that was in the kitchen on the right side. In the floor planning, you could tell that it was situated under the stairs actually, similar like in Harry Potter, but no little boy with scar on his forehead was sleeping there. She puts 2 buckets down and two mops, then she walks back in.

I fill the bowl with cereal and then pour milk on top. Take the bowl and decide to walk up the storage room, watching as mom goes thought it "It is not spring yet!" I take a spoon full of cereal "are we seriously having spring cleaning?" I ask her with full mouth as I am chewing

"Not spring cleaning" she balances on her fingertips as she looks at the top shelf

"Before you say it, I will - my room is not that messy! It is a normal teenager room. My mess is organized mess. I know where everything is places. And no, it does not need the strong cleaning chemicals either"

"Not your room either" she says as she searches for something on the shelf

"Did you see **_the_** spider again?" I ask giggling. Still remembering the last time that happened.

_Flashback_

_December 14__th_

_It was late evening. I had gone to bed, to read a book that I had to read for English, when a scream filled the house. She had run in my room, wrapped herself in just towel, hair dripping. I had jumped up from my bed, tossed the book aside_

_"__What, what is it!" I asked hurrying up to her_

_"__There was a HUGE ass spider in the shower! It crawled up from the drain! It…it had the red cross on it's back!"_

_"__Are you for real?" I ask now heading to the bathroom, wanting to see it myself "Wait, wait…don't go! What if it bites you? What if it bites me?" she asked me as she stood in the hall_

_"__I just want to see it myself" I said walking in. The room was filled with steam, I walked up the shower and looked to the floor, then all around_

_"T__here is no spider mom"_

_"A__re you sure?" she asked and as I looked over my shoulder to her, she was only peaking her head in the bathroom "Yes, I am sure! No spider! Anywhere!" I say back now taking one last glance around_

_"__Not on floor too? Or ceilings? Or walls!?" there was clear panic in her voice_

_I checked the whole room just to calm mom down. "There is no spider. Not a single web. Nada!"_

_"__I'm not taking a shower anytime soon!" mom said back "That thing was huge! And the cross!" she shivers_

_"__There is no spider. You can go back to finish washing your hair" I walked back out and kissed her cheek on the way out_

_End of flashback_

Mom stopped what she was doing, turned to me, extended her index finger to me

"You-were-not-there. I know you don't believe me, but it was huge and it had one of those red crosses on its back! I had legit reason to be scared, missy!" she finishes her fantasy story and then turns back to the shelves

"Whatever you say mom" I giggle again and take another spoon full before I head back to table "I will laugh at you too, when you see it. Don't expect me to help you! Or give you antidote!" she calls back from the storage room

* * *

><p>I put the bucket with the cleaning stuff down to my feet . I cross my arms on my chest, look up to mom with a look "Are you serious?"<p>

She was standing with her hands to her hips, she was smiling, full of energy, happy "Look at this space! Once we clean it all up, we can make it in like a cool, relaxing chill spot!"

"I didn't realize we needed a cool, relaxing chill spot" I uncross my arms and look at the garage again. 2 years I have lived here, and I have never seen anyone go inside the garage! Never! We don't use it as a garage either. The garage just- exists! It just takes up space at our property.

She stepped inside "If we move these boxes away, and remove that workbench, clean everything on the shelves, remove that cabinet…maybe buy a small fridge right here, and a small couch here…." she was already picturing the whole thing in her head, gesturing around where everything is going to be places or what is going to be removed

"Or we could clean it out and use as garage!" I suggest the obvious choice

"Don't be silly! That is stupid!" she said not looking back at me. "We will start from the right deep corner and move to this corner." She gestured to the outer side of the garage, left side of garage doors " We will throw out every single junk that is in here! If we find metal or scrap we could sell it. If it is toys or clothes we could wash them and give them away to charity or something"

"Do you even know what is inside here?" I ask stepping inside the garage and look at the ceiling, by the doors. There was a huge spider web by the ceiling, I tap on moms hand and point up to it "Hey, mom…maybe your red cross spider lives here!"

"Don't joke about that thing!" she shivers "Okay!" she rubs her hands "You go start looking thought the boxes I will go fill the buckets with water so we can clean the surfaces and the floor!" she left going back out the garage.

"Could you fetch me a face mask too!?" I call as I see how dusty everything is. I step further in the garage, looking around at all the junk in there, but I don't get too far in the garage when I see something on the ground that catches my attention.

* * *

><p>I am standing by the thing I saw till mom walks back with two buckets of water. "Why are you still standing? I asked you to start going thought the boxes" she said and I heard her put the buckets down.<p>

"I found something" I said tilting my head to other side look at the thing "I don't know if it is dead or alive! Or if it is even animal" I said looking at the furry thing that was lying on the ground, in a tight ball. Mom walked up to me

"What is that?" she leaned down a bit trying to get a better look

"I have no idea! Probably something form the wild life. Like they show in the big colorful box with the moving pictures"

"You are talking like a true city person" mom chuckles and stands up straight "What are we supposed to do with dead animals? You had plan for everything?" I ask mom with a smirk on my lips

"We will put it in a plastic bag and toss out or bury. I am not sure yet. I need to think about it"

"I'm not touching that thing! It is probably sick or was sick. That is what killed him. I don't want to die" I said to mom as I was watching the thing on ground.

Mom scoffed "Fine…I will pick it up" she said and walked back to all the cleaning stuff. I turned to her "You totally expected me to do it!" I said in accusing tone

"Whaaaat?" mom replied dragging out the world for far too long

"You totally were!" I cross my arms on chest. But then I feel something on my leg. Something was touching my leg around my ankle region. I looked down and saw the…the THING…up by my leg. Scratching on me.

I let out a scream and kicked it away and then run out to mom

"Why are you screaming?" mom asks as she now had the yellow glows on and the plastic garbage bag in her hand "It's ALIVE!"

"Don't be silly. It wasn't moving. It was de-" she was turning around and when she did she saw the thing move. Now the THING was running towards us, with his little legs quickly, white teeth and sharp looking nails "KICK IT, KICK IT!" I called and we both were now trying to kick it, but it just pulled back and showed us its sharp teeth once again. It was ready to attack! It was aggressive.

"What is IT doing?" mom asked as we both were stepping back now, slowly. Not to aggravate or scare that thing.

I was digging my nails in moms upper hand "run…RUN!" I screamed and took of first as the THING was now starting to run towards us again, only white sharp teeth showing. Mom run pass me and jumped over the banister to get on the porch. I made a different decision and instead just jumped on the hood of the car that was parked just there.

She threw her hands up "NOT ON THE CAR CALLIE!"

"DO YOU WANT ME DIE, MOTHER?! I CAN'T JUMP LIKE THAT!" I yelled back gesturing to where she was now and stepped up from the hood of the car to the roof.

"You will leave a bent!" she said lowering her hands still upset that I jumped on the car

"You worry more about your car then your own daughters LIFE! REAL Nice mom. Really, good job" I show her thumbs up then look around the yard "Where did it go?" I ask as I keep looking for it

She walked closer to the banister, leaned over looking to the flower pedals. "I don't see it" she says as she looks around. "Maybe It went back to the garage" I said as I was still looking for that thing

"What do you think it was?" I ask still not getting down "Badger maybe?" mom asked not knowing either

"It looked like a opossum at first" I said remembering the fur

"No, opossums look different. This one had his nose all different. His legs were shorter" mom said as she was walking from one side of the porch to other, looking for that thing

"How did a badger get here? Since when are they are so aggressive?"

"Did you poke it?" mom ask jokingly but when I don't answer she stops and looks to me. She reads me like an open book "You don't poke…animals, CALLIE! NEVER POKE ANIMALS!"

"I didn't really poke it, just kicked a rock its way to see if it moves! I was checking if it was alive! OKAY!" I throw my arms up expressing myself

"What a great job you did!" she replies "OK. I think it is gone. I think it went back to garage. I think we are safe now" mom said using stairs and stepped down to lawn.

I carefully got down from the car and we met up on the front lawn. We both stood there, looking at the garage "What is the game plan, mom?"

**AN2: ****FUN FACT - The badger thing, as crazy as it sounds, is actually a real story from my life. I live on a outskirt of a town and weird things like that happened all the time. Me and my grandfather found a badger living in our barn. The problem with that, was that the animals decided to camp out in the barn that had our basement, that had like all our food supplies, like potatoes, carrots, jams, birch sap, different salads for winter. So we had to get it out. My reaction was basically Callie's, but Amy's was my grandfathers.**


	2. Uninvited guest II

Jude POV

"Text or call 10 minutes before, so me or mom can come pick you up" mama reminds me just as we are 3 houses away from reaching Callie's place

"Callie is probably driving me back like last time and like the time before that" I reply. Callie has done that every time I have visited her. Which was some 5 times now in the short period of time, that was from December 27th when we were reunited. Mostly she came to us after school for an hour or two, sometimes I went to her after school. We made it work, because we really just wanted hang out with one another, catch up on what we missed.

Mama pulls up to the house slowing stopping the car just by the path that leads up to it.

"Still text when you drive out. So we know. Have fun baby" mama leans over and kisses my cheek just as I unbuckle my seat belt "I will" I reply quickly eager to get out of the car to see Callie.

It was weird, their garage doors were open. It never has been open before. It was a mess inside. I was thinking either her or Amy would suddenly appear in the garage, behind some box. Maybe it was cleaning day.

Just behind us pulls up some truck, that had like cages on the back of it. It was weird looking truck. And two guys get out. The driver who had a little beer stomach pulls up his pants as the other one walks around the car up to him.

"Who are they?" I ask mom as I see her looking in the side mirror. The man who got out of the passenger seat walks towards our car. Mama lovers the side window.

"Sorry, ma'am, do you live here?" he was speaking with some sort of accent. I just couldn't place it.

"No, I don't" she reply back to the guy

"Oh, sorry then." He walks back to the driver and they walk up to the lawn in front of the house, that is when Callie runs out of the house but she doesn't run to us, she runs to them. "What is going on mom?" I ask not really understanding what is happening at all

"I don't know, baby, lets go and see" she unbuckles too and we both get out. Callie has now walked with the two guys almost up to the garage. I look back to the truck as does mom – Animal Control.

I tap on mama's arm and point to house where no Amy limped out with what looked like tore up pants. "Oh my gosh" Lena gasps seeing her and we make out way to her. She was now slowly making her way down the front steps

"Amy…what happened?" Mama asks first looking to her tore pants. It also had some blood on. I look around to see where Callie was, I no longer saw her.

"Advice to both of you, never try and catch a badger on your own!" she says and winks in pain as she put her left leg to ground

"A badger? " I exclaim excited, I have never seen one alive. In the TV or some books of course, but not a live one

"It bit you? are you vaccinated to rabies?" mama thou sounded real concerned, just like when one of has a fever or like when Jesus broke his arm.

"Scratched. I'm fine, and yes, i have been vaccinated" Amy said back but Callie was coming back with her own opinion "She is not okay! I need to take her to hospital. The stupid thing has super sharp nails! It looks really deep and ugly!" she walked straight to me, ruffled my hair and gave me a quick kiss to temple, then stood with hand over my shoulder

"It's not that bad Callie!" Amy said back trying to reassure all of us

"It is, she can't even put normal pressure on the leg , see!" she points to how Amy was standing, mostly standing on her right, leaned against the banister, left leg slightly bent barely touching the ground

"It just stings"

"mm-hmm, sure It does. Stupidity stings always" Callie snaps back and Amy shots her a glare "Don't look at me like that. Those are your words not my!" Callie said back to her after the look, then she turned to Lena

"Apparently they are supper aggressive when there is the so called mating season and when they have kids near by. We have a whole family living in the back of our garage. No idea how they got here. We somehow got the father trapped under the trash can, but this one got hurt. Thankfully our neighbor" Callie nods to house on the left "called the animal control. They got here pretty fast "

"Your leg looks pretty serious, Amy" Lena says looking down to it "How about I take you to hospital to have it checked out, while these two stay guard" mama looks to me and Callie

"No, no, I can take her myself" Callie remarked

"This was supposed to be your and Jude's day" Mama says and smiles to me "You should still have it. I will take her and then get her back. I don't want you to spend hours at hospital instead of spending time with Jude"

I looked up to Callie, I could see she was thinking about, thinking about her options "Thank you"

"Hey, you are leaving me so easily!" Amy exclaimed with a smirk on her lip. But it seemed that Callie didn't catch the joke "Mom, I….okay, I will go with you"

"Callie, I was joking. I will be fine! Lena is right, you need to spend time with Jude, not sit in a hospital with me"

Callie went to get her stuff Amy will need. She came out with a bag, when I looked to her just with my look asking – does she really need that much stuff? – Callie answered "There are pants in there. You know, for when they cut the ones she has off"

She then helped Amy get to Lena's car.

"You think I can see the badger?" I ask her as they drive away, she looked down to me "totally" she says and we walk to the garage where the two animal control guys were now getting in a small cage the one badger that they managed to trap

"How did you trap it?" I ask looking how he now aggressively tries to get out of the cage.

"I guess, you could say we poked him, aggravated him a bit but now that we think about it, it was the dumbest thing we have ever done. And when it ran at us we acted. We thought it was going to come to me, because I poked him with a broom stick, again – dumbest thing ever, don't repeat ever -but it came to mom instead. It managed to get his nails to moms lower leg before she trapped it. It was really fast. We didn't quick expected him to be this fast."

"You better stay in inside till we get the mother" the beer stomach guy says to us as we were standing just by and watching them work

"Got it" Callie says and we walk inside.

"So I guess going to Go-kart thing is off till my mom gets back. Let me think of something we could do?"

"We could simply make a movie marathon" I suggest "or TV show marathon. Do you have some complete series we could watch?"

"I know we have one, but that is definitely not for you?"

"Why? I am 13 I can watch gross stuff too"

"Not that gross. I think Lena would kill me if I showed you that stuff" she says as we walk to the living room

"What is it called?" i ask now curious about it

"Fringe"

"Never heard of it" I reply quickly

"Good. How about….Star wars?" she offers next

"Never seen those" i knew as much that it was a movie, not a TV show

"Really?" Callie's eyes grew bigger, she had the biggest smile ever "not even one of the parts?"

"No" I shake my head "Is it gross too?"

"No, but there are two robot dudes, one super hairy dude and other not so good character. Oh, and one green dude who can't speak proper English" she chuckles "We are defiantly watching Star Wars…all of them!" she said and went thought the DVD collection that was under the TV in the cabinet.

"How many are there?"

"6 if I remember correctly. And they are totally out of order!" she chuckles again and places on the coffee table 6 DVD. I pick the first one up, examining it

"This seems super weird"

"It totally is." Callie said as she stood up "We will need popcorn, Coca cola with ice, and I will order us a pica!"

"Awesome! I love marathons!" I say and follow her to kitchen, she hands me a menu "pick the one you like. I hope we it get's here right when they are done catching the animals"

"How about the Tourist pica?"

"Like I said Jude, pick whichever one you like"

"It is just weird. We are always on a fight what pica we order. Moms are strictly – no more than 3 pica rule. And one is always with olives and mushrooms, that one is moms, one is with extra everything for Brandon and Jesus and then me and Mariana basically need to figure out the third one. And Mariana is very picky. She has pica mood - one time she likes pepperoni, other she doesn't, next she wants tomatoes, other time she doesn't. Frankie luckily eats everything. She usually get's half from one from Jesus and B and half a slice from moms. she is full."

"Well, I am not picky" she leans on the kitchen table, looking at the menu upside down as I was holding it 'just don't order-"she points and I glance to her "Joking, joking. I eat pretty much everything "

After some 5 minutes going over the menu that she had, I finally chose "Can we take this one? It looks good" I ask again pointing to the one I looked at first –the Tourist pica. It was pretty simple basic pica with extra cheese with ketchup, tomato, sweet pepper, sausage "How big we will take?"

Callie takes her phone out, as she dials she adds "The biggest there is! We need to save one or two slices for Amy too."

I just nod back "Start the popcorn" she adds quickly and nods to the popcorn she had taken out while I was picking the pica to order. I open the package and put it in the microwave. I love the popping sound. But the trick is to not let the popcorn stay in for too long or it will burn. And I am not a fan of burnt popcorn, I am pretty sure no one is. I watch the clock and listen to the popping sound, waiting for the right moment to get it out.

After the biggest popping moment is gone I wait few more seconds before taking it out. It was perfect, it wasn't burnt, most of it was popped, it smelled awesome too. I poured it all in a big bowl and took few as I waited as Callie was confirming the order.

She hang up "It will be here is some 30 minutes. Hey, don't eat all!" she playfully swats my palm away as I was just tossing popcorn one by one in my mouth. But she then takes few for herself.

"Are we going to wait for the pica or are we going to start watching?" I ask and sneak another one in my mouth.

"Let's just wait till the animal control is done and I hope the pica is here by then…and then we will be able to watch it without any distractions"

"Okay" I toss another one in my mouth.

Some 20 minutes later the animal control was finally done, Callie went to pay them. I was just sitting and watching some documentary on the TV. When she got back I lifted the bowl "Popcorn is out!"

"Wonder who ate it" she again ruffles my hair then takes the bowl and walks to kitchen. Just as the popcorn starts to pop again the doorbell rang. I went to open it, the pica was here "CALLIE THE PICA IS HERE!" I call to her inside, Callie hurries to doors and hands the pica guy some dollar bills "thanks" then she runs back in the kitchen to get the popcorn. Meanwhile I set the box down on the coffee table and open the box.

Callie walks in with bowl and napkins in her hands. then walks back to kitchen and gets the coca cola. She sets it all down and then puts in the first movie

"Get ready for the best movie marathon ever!" she looked very excited herself.

"What if I hate the movie?" I ask her as she presses play and taking her first slice she leans back in the couch "Then I will make you like it! You are obligated to like this! Otherwise, I simply can't call you my brother anymore"

"The pressure is high I see" I smirk back

"Prepare to be wowed there my sweet baby brother!" she grins back and takes a big bite, then adds while chewing "Now shush…and watch it! There is no speaking during movie time!"

* * *

><p>Amy gets back shortly before the first movie ends, she looked okay. She was earing some sweats instead of the jeans she was in before. She flopped back next to Callie on the couch and took one of the reaming pica slices we left. "Uuu, Star wars marathon! I am loving this!" she extended her left, hurt leg, on the coffee table "You better like the movies, Jude, or you will be banned from this house"<p>

"It is a bit confusing" I say back and lean my shoulder to Callie's as she was sitting in the middle "but I like the Chewbacca!" they both laugh "Atta boy!" Amy said back chuckling

**AN: if any of you have any suggestions on what you would like to read, please, don't be shy. I would love to read your thoughts and try to incorporate them in the story. Thank you everyone for the support. **


	3. The anniversary and detention

Callie POV

January 22nd

I woke up around 6:40AM . By 7:20 I had already had an early shower, I was dressed, my school bag was packed, I have ate breakfast already, I had my morning coffee and now I was making waffles for mom.

As the waffle was making, I quickly cut a banana in small slices and I cut one apple. I places the fruit on the plate neatly before I checked on the waffle. As it wasn't ready yet, I poured a new cup of coffee and also checked on the bacon I was making. The bacon was ready so I placed it on the plate too, different, smaller plate that was just for bacon.

Next I took off the waffle and placed it on the plate with the cut fruits. I poured a glass of orange juice, took the tableware, placed it on a napkin. Take the tray and walk out to corridor, I places the tray, that was made for breakfast in bed ,on the steps as I quickly run out to get the newspaper. I place it on the of side of the tray, just next to the cup of coffee.

Then finally I make my way up. Once again stop in tracks, place the tray on ground and run to bathroom to start a sizzling hot bath, so that it would be appropriate temperature when mom is done with breakfast. As I let the hot water run I walk out, pick up the tray and make my way in mom's room.

She was sleeping on Aaron's side with the pillow in her arms. She also had Markus PJ shirt on and she was sound asleep. I put the tray on the nightstand and crawl up in the bed.

She stirred as the bed moved when I sat on it "Morning mom" I say softly to wake her up. It was her day off, just like last years. I lay down and cuddle up to her back, putting my arms around her, to just give her some love, that she needs to today.

"I just want to stay in bed all day" she says as I lay down my head "I made you breakfast" I say back and that got her attention. She turned around to face me

"What did you made?" she asks and then sniffs the air "do I smell bacon and coffee?"

"I made you waffles, and I cut a banana and apple for you, also, yes 3 slices of bacon and orange juice. And coffee as you read the newspaper"

"You didn't have to Callie" she says much more sadder than before

"I know. I wanted to" I say kissing her forehead and sat up. As I stood up, she sat up against the head board. I placed the tray over her legs.

"Also I just started you bath. So when you are done with breakfast you should take the bath" mom smiled to me after she looked up from her breakfast in bed

I run out to check the bath, I still left the water to run as it wasn't full yet. I go back to moms room and just sit with her for some minute, so she would have company, before I go back and check the bath. The bath was now almost full so I stop it.

I grab my bag from my bedroom and walk again to mom "I need to go to school or I will be late. I will take the car If that's okay?" I watch as she drinks the orange juice on "I can walk if you want to go—"

"No, no…you can take the car" she puts the glass back down and takes the knife and fork in her hand again

"Text or call if you want me to buy something. I will be home around 5."

"I will. Thank you honey" she says as takes the bacon in her hand

"Don't mention it" I say and walk to the bed and kiss her on the cheek "Bye mom. Love you"

"Love you more munchkin!" I look over my shoulder before I step out and smile at her "You are the best daughter I have!"

"I'm your only daughter mom!" I call back as I was on the stairs, smiling to myself as I walk down "Don't forget about the bath!"

* * *

><p>I was in my class, the one that was after the lunch break, when I get a text from mom<p>

**-Can you stop at the shop on your way home and buy chocolate ice cream(big box…or two little ones), chips, coca cola, M&M's. love you! **

I text her back I will try to get everything and just when I pressed send, the teacher was standing next to my desk. i don't really want to look up, so i do it as slowly as i can

"Texting in class, _again_, Miss Scott?" the Biology teacher said in his low demanding voice, giving me a disappointed look. The whole class was looking to me now.

"It won't happen again?" I offer back but he doesn't buy it. He goes to table and writes a note "To Mrs. Adams Foster! Pack your stuff! This is not your first warning. I thought by now you would have learned there is no texting during class, Miss Scott"

I said nothing back just packed my stuff, walked up to his desk, took the note he was holding out and headed out to hall. Some kids were giggling as I walked out. Probably laughing at me. But I don't really care.

On the scale about if I should care or not, they weren't even on it. So I just headed to the VP office, and found that one other kids was already sitting with a note in front of me in the line. I took a seat next to him.

Some 5 minutes later a senior (he was on the volleyball team) walked out, I could clearly see he had gotten the lecture from Lena, he was mumbling something to himself as he took his bag over his shoulder and headed right down the hall. The boy next to me got up and walked in after knocking. I scooted to other side of the seat and waited. This boy was in there for around 5 minutes.

I was calm until the boy walked out looking really upset. I think he had tears in his eyes. I wonder what he did? I stand up, my heart starts to beat so much faster, and my palms start to sweat.

My hand shakes before I knock. I stopped breathing before I reached for the door handle and walked in. This is place where Lena makes kids cry, she was the Grinch of Anchor Beach. I hope that day never happens to me –when she makes me cry. I step in and I can see that she is not in a good mood.

"Take a seat" she says looking at some papers in front of her. as I sit down she looks up and extends her hand for the note "You want to tell me what you did before I read it?" she asks as I lift the hand up to give her the note

"Texted in class" I say almost choking up on my own words. She takes the note and looks to it, checking if I was telling her the truth. That probably was a point in my life that determined if she would trust me further in life. Or if she would stand up to me, if I get in really bad trouble with Principal Sanchez. Actually not only in school but also with Jude.

"This is not the first time. Mr. Young has said that you have been texting in his class. Probably not only in his class. Am I right?"

I swallow a lump in my throat "Here and there, but it is not like I have disturbed him or anything. Or any other student" that seamed like a reasonable answer, at least in my mind

"You disturb yourself. You are in school to study. Not to text. If you can't concentrate for 40 minutes at a time, you can go back to your previous school Callie." ouch, okay that hurt a bit. I didn't not expect her to say that, that I should just leave. I don't want to leave, I love this school. Does she want me to leave?

"We don't need students who rather spend time looking at their phone screens than actually listening to what teacher is trying to teach you!" she didn't raise her voice, but it was still very stern. The voice you better not argue with, because she means business. I will admit it- I was scared of Lena. She may look cute, but she can be real hard ass if needed.

"I'm sorry" I say quietly back. I want to pull my head in like turtles can. I want to hide in shell.

"You want to tell me what was so important that couldn't wait-" she looks to her watch "-20 minutes until your class ends?"

"Not really" I say honestly "Let me rephrase that, Callie- I wasn't asking if you want to or not!"

I swallow the knot in my throat "Mom…wanted me to…..buy something on the way home"

"So it wasn't even close to emergency!"

I shake my head and voice my thought too "No"

"Your mom enrolled you here so you would have the best education possible. DO you really want to just throw that away. A good education is what gets you a better life after school. You can get in better University-"

"I know okay. You don't have to lecture me on life. I have had a fucked up life before I don't want to go back to that, Okay? I get it!" I snap at her and then regret the second after

Lena leaned back a bit in her chair, behind her big desk, crossed her arms on her chest "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to….i apologize" I try to fix what I just did. I have a feeling I failed, big time.

"One week detention-" she says after she had started at me for few seconds "-and you are lucky I am not giving you detention for swearing in school right in front of me! Next time, I won't be so nice!" I for one did not think this was nice, nice would be – she wouldn't give me detention, just a warning. After all, this is my first detention in this school. It only took me 3 weeks. That's progress right there!

She gives me a note "Go back to class! And don't text during them" she says sternly and I quickly pick up my bag and with hurried step run out of the office. Mackenzie – my only friend in this school besides the Adams Foster kids, was sitting there with a note in her hand too.

"She is pissed as hell" I warn her. Fear now took over her face, she went pale as chalk "Why did you tell me that! I didn't need to know that…she will bury me!" she looks so scarred

As I turn to walk back to class I see Jude walking over with a note in his hand, he was looking down at his feet so he hadn't noticed me yet "What did you do, rebel?" I ask him, and when he looks up to me I smile at him

"Oh…hey…" he looked really guilty "I, um….talked to Connor during class. The teacher only called me out. Mom is going to be so mad" he says sounding miserable

I guess telling him she was already pissed wouldn't work this time. I never pictured Jude as the type of student who gets sent to Principals or Vice Principals office. I can only imagine how much more terrifying it is when it is your mother.

"Hey, it will be fine. She was forgiving to me. Only gave me one week, and I accidentally cursed in front of her" I try to brighten him, make him feel better

"You were just in there?" he questions me back

"yeah, I kind of texted in class." I said looking back to the doors

"How mad was she? On the scale from mama to Mena-Lena?" he asked me back taking me back by surprise "There is a scale that goes mama to Mena-Lena?" I raise eyebrow at him

"Yeah, well, for us it goes mama to Mena-Lena, but for others just Lena to Mena-Lena. Lena or mama is like 0, when she is nice and fluffy and she uses the soft gentle tone of voice and her eyes are all like puppy dog eyes. And Mena-Lena is 10, when she has the worst day and she is " he leans closer and whispers "pissed off" then leans back and continues "you know, all on edge because someone has made her day horrible. Or like she has had a disagreement with Sanchez or some tour for new possible students has taken its toll on her because of well, stupid, parents. And she is just, like I said" he whispers the last part again "pissed off"

He then just looks to me and when I don't say anything back, because I was trying to figure out which one was she. It is not like I have seen every Lena there is. He asks me again, expecting an answer from me, probably wishing for mama/0 "Well? Which one?"

"Um…" I scratch my temple

"Oh, no…she is in Mena-Lena mode." he takes off his bag and flops down on the bench. Looking miserable once again "She is going to be so mad at me"

I walk back to him "No she won't. You are her youngest son. The youngest always are their favorite ones"

"But Frankie is the young one! Now I will be grounded for like…EVER. And mom is going to mad at me too!" I rubbed his shoulder just trying to give him some comfort when all of a sudden the doors opened and Lena and Mackenzie were both in the doorway to her office

Lena shot me a death stare. I pulled my hand back, like I have been burned or something. She looked to Jude as Mackenzie walked pass me to hall, then looked back to me "WHY are you not in class!?" Lena says to me sternly.

This is the moment my color left my face. Whole blood went to my feet and I just turned and in very fast hurried, almost running step went to hall and then to my class. This will definitely come back to haunt me later. Or even come back in my dreams as my new worst nightmare – The Mena-Lena!

* * *

><p>I open the doors to the house and pick back up the two shopping bags and head to kitchen, kicking the doors close with my leg. "Mom I'm home!" I call and make my way to kitchen. After I put the bags down I head to find mom in the house.<p>

She was in her bedroom, curled up in a ball. Asleep for now. I quietly make my way back down and put away the food. Then clean up the glasses and bottle of whiskey that was left in the living room along with empty bowl that I think had chips in before. There was also a box of ice cream that no longer had ice cream but only had the spoon in. The photo albums were all out, and on TV there was stopped video or Markus smiling.

After I put everything away, clean the room up, I head up to change into sweatpants and simple T-shirt, then head in to moms room. I lift the blanket up and cuddle up to her. She turns around and cuddle up to me, pressing her head to my shoulder. She was still curled up as small as possible. I too fall asleep as I was so warm and comfortable.

* * *

><p>I wake up when mom was scooting to sit on the side of the bed, her hand was up to her face. I didn't see what she was doing, but I figured either rub away the sleep in her eyes or wiping away some tears.<p>

"Where you going?" I ask as she stands up and turned to head out of the room "Bathroom" she says and walks out, swaying a bit. I lay there for few seconds and then lift the blanket off and get up myself. I make the bed real quickly just neatly putting the blanket over and fluff up the two pillows and set them where they need to be. As I head out to corridor mom walked out of bathroom.

"How was your day?" she asks leaning at the wall at the bedroom door, her eyes were red, I lean at the wall just closer to her bedroom door "Normal. Got one week detention for texting you back in class"

She closed her eyes "Shit! Callie ,I am sorry" she somehow thinks this is her fault.

"Don't be. I decided to text you back when I was still in class, not the other way around. My fault, not yours"

"Still…I am so sorry." mom says regretfully

"You want to eat something?" I ask as I figured she hadn't eaten anything solid that normal people would call lunch, only chips, whiskey and ice cream

"No, not right now" she rubs her temples, maybe a headache from the booze "did you take something for your headache?" she nods this time.

"Did you went to see them?" she only shakes her head at me, her eyes are sad. "You want to go now?" I offer and she nods

"Take a jacket. It is late and probably chilly outside" I warn her as I go get my hoodie, when we leave it was about 9:50 PM.

* * *

><p>I pull up to the cemetery around 10:30 as we had to stop at mall buy flowers for them. Mom was always picky. The first shop didn't have flowers mom wanted to buy so we had to drive to another shop, bit further away from cemetery, where we had to convince the lady that was locking up to let us shop quickly.<p>

I give mom the flowers from the back and she gets out of the car first. I follow her, few steps behind her. She places the flowers neatly on their graves. Her finger now runs over the engraved name on the stone.

I stand looking at the two graves for some 2 minutes until I decide to give mom the privacy and space she needs "I will be in the car mom. Take as long as you need" I say as I had placed my hand on her shoulder. She puts her hand on my hand for few seconds, appreciating the support and comfort "Thank you Callie. For everything you did for me today" she says quietly, mom lets go of my hand, staying kneeled down by the two graves, but I walk back to car.

I don't know what she talks about, but I guess as we are pretty similar, it wouldn't surprise me that she was now telling everything in detail what had happened over the course of the time when she was last time here (that was on Aaron's birthday in the middle of November) and just telling them how much she misses them and still loves them.

* * *

><p>We get back home and it was already around ~11:30 PM. Mom goes up to her bed but I make us some quick sandwiches which I bring up to mom to her room, also I grab the box of ice cream and the M&amp;M she asked me to buy.<p>

We basically have a picnic up in mom's bedroom. After the sandwiches are eaten we turn to the big box of ice cream, mom digs in the box fast and puts a big spoon of ice cream in her mouth. Then winks – brain freeze! Or maybe just her teeth are frozen. I take the ice cream much more slowly, avoiding the freezing sensation.

She eats the M&M parallel to the ice cream. Yes, I agree it is a weird mix, but she will eat what she wants and when she wants it for her comfort food. If that means mixing ice cream with M&M, so it be.

I reach and turn the light is off, mom places her head to my shoulder and wraps her hand around me as I lean back "What would I do without you Cal?" she whispers quietly in the dark

"You would probably have the Volvo you wanted" I say the first thing that was on my mind

"I'm so glad I arrested you" she takes a deep breath after and sights. After some pause where only our breathing was heard and the clock on the nightstand ticking, she adds "I really do want that Volvo"

"I know" I say as I scoot a bit lower to get more comfortable "I will buy you one when you are old"

"Ha…when I won't be able to drive? Will you give me a ride in it?"

"I will drive you everywhere you want. We could drive to Boston, to see your brother and parents or like…go up to Canada. To the nice people" I like the thought of us having a real road trip. With road songs blasting thought the car, soda cans around, chips, legs up the front panel, cheap motel rooms, super fun road trip.

"My grandmother was Canadian, on my mom's side" mom again whispers to me

"That explains why your mom is always so nice and polite. Raised by the nice people. Night mom" I say closing my eyes before we both drift asleep.

* * *

><p>I am jolted awake by mom shaking me up and yelling "WE ARE LATE, GET UP GET UP!" she let's go of my shirt and my upper body falls down to bed again. She runs out jumping in her shoes, her uniform pants on but the shirt was still only in her hand<p>

"What time is it?" I ask still calmly not understanding the rush as in my head it felt like it was around 6.

"7:50!" She yells back. Just like that I am on speed 10 as I just jump out of the bed, run to my room, grab my bag stuffing some random books and notepads in, then run down and grab a two piece of bread and soda can with me. Mom is buttoning her shirt by the front doors "HURRY UP, HURRY UP!" she keeps calling from corridor

I run from kitchen to front doors with the food in my hand, if you can call that food. I notice she doesn't have her belt on "GUN!"

"What?" she asks tucking her shirt in "Your gun! Where is it?"

"Crap!" she runs up skipping every other step. I get in my sneaks in the meantime. Mom runs down like elephant with her belt around her waist "Go, go, go!"

I give half of the bread slice to mom and open the can of soda to wash down the dry bread. After our super brief breakfast i kind of have the need to brush my teeth "You have gum?"

"Check my bag?" she says taking a sharp turn

I look to back seat "What bag?" there was no bag on the backseat

"Fuck! Okay….umm, then no. No I don't"

"You need to make your hair, mom" I say as I run my hand thought my hair using my fingers as a brush "I will do it in squad car. I will let Stef drive this time"

"Ha! Nice plan" I chuckle and rub the sleep out of my eyes

She barely stops the car to drop me off and I jump out of running car and then run over the street to school. I pull the doors open and run down the hall.

"STOP!" I hear a voice just as I made the last turn to my classroom. It was the meanest teachers. I stopped and turned to him. Watching as he made his way over with his big steps. He always dressed the same, light blue jeans, brown shoes, white shirt, a vest, his glasses were around his neck on a string, he had the physics book under his arm.

He stepped up to me, looked me up and down as I did too. I was still in my sweatpants, simple T-shirt, slippers, my hair was down, bag in my hand

"Aren't you late, Miss Scott" he holds the book up front, tapping his fingers to it

"Our car had empty tier. And the spare was cut by some thugs 2 weeks ago and we didn't have it repaired. I had to call the guys that toll your car to repair shop and then I had to run back school . I got here as fast as I could Mr. Warrick! And – NO- I do not plan on repeating that! Meaning being late!" that was the first lie that popped in my mind that could get me out of even longer detention that I already had

He kept looking at me, I just kept straight face hoping he bought the lie "This time only, Miss Scott. Next time you are coming with me to Principal. Take this as a warning! The only warning you get!"

"I will. Thank you Mr. Warrick!"

"Off you go! Straight to class, got it?"

"Yes, sir!" I turn on my heel and run down the hall to my English class.

* * *

><p>In the break after my second class I am scared by Jude as he jumped out as I walking to my next class "Hi Callie!" he seemed in good mood.<p>

"Hey bud!" I give him a quick side hug "Why are you in sweatpants?" he asks looking down to my legs as we walk down the hall together

"I overslept today" i reply back

"Sweatpants and t-shirt suit you!" he says now walking backwards in front of me "What is Red Hot Chili Peppers?"

"What?" I pull on my shirt "You don't know them?"

"Nop" he turns around and now walks next to me. I put my arm back around his shoulder "Who are they? Are they famous? Are they old band like the Beatles?"

"Red Hot Chili Peppers is only the best band ever!" I say to just get him to listen to them. To search them up. They were good, but I could never pin point the one and only 'Best band'. There is no such things. Different artists, different music, different sound. You can never compare them. No one can.

"Then how come I never heard of them?"

"Because you only listen to One Direction" I tease him as the group songs pretty often filled his home. The sound thou was coming from Marianas and Frankie's room, but still I get to tease him a bit

"Na-ha! That is Mariana! I like other groups too!"

"Yeah, name one?" I bump his shoulder with my

"I like Foo Fighters!"

"Foo fighters! Are you serious?" I ask surprised by his answer "Yeah. Jesus is listening to them pretty often and I know pretty much every song. They are cool"

"Aren't they a bit too rough for you? How about some classical?"

"I know every song Brandon is playing too. I am universal. I like all the genres! Not just one"

"That's…pretty rare these days, actually" I admire that trait very much. Then I remember his yesterday's trouble. "How did it go with your mom yesterday? The whole…talking in class thing?"

"Detention for 3 days. And I am not allowed to play video games at home for a week"

"That's not so bad, is it?" I give his shoulder a light squeeze "No, I guess not. But every time I get in trouble with school the home punishment grows too."

"They just expect you to be as good in school as you are at home. There is nothing wrong with them wanting you to succeed at life. You have to remember they want what is best for you. I am pretty sure with Lena being the VP, she wants her kids to behave good at school too, to set a good example"

"Yeah…I guess so" he says looking down, but then his head snapped up when someone called his name.

"JUDE!" I boy called him from the hall on our right. The boy was taller than Jude, bit more buff too. Light hair. Jude waved back at him "I need to go!" he says slipping out of my hand around him

"Is that Connor?" I ask looking at the boy down the hall. I have never talked to this Connor guy, but I have seen him around the halls few times.

"Yeah, see ya later" he says before he takes off

"See ya!" I wave back as he runs off to his friend. I change my course and head to my lockers instead straight to class. I pick up the books I need and put away the ones I don't and when I closet the locker room doors I see the girl Mackenzie going thought her locker just few lockers down.

"Hey" I walk up. Her locker is covered in some pictures. "Oh, hi. Like your shirt" she says and then points to one of the pictures on her locker , that had the band name on "Cool, you a fan too?"

"Yeah, one of my favorite bands to be honest" i reply as i lean to some lockers just next to hers

"Have you ever been to their concert?" she asks putting some notepad in "No, haven't had the chance" nor the money, but that part i don't tell her. She took all her light brown hair and twirled it up in a bun. Then she had to move her glasses back up her nose as they had slipped down a bit.

"Did you wrote in the journal for Timothy?" she asks me next, as she checks her bun

"I think the journal thing is pretty dumb, if you ask me" i say back as she closed her locker and we turned to walk to our next class – Chemistry

"I think it is stupid too. You missed out on few entries as he started the journal thing somewhere around October/November. I don't get what is the reason to write in the journal if he isn't going to grade it. Nor read it. Nor everyone else is going to read it. I just sat in the class and wrote this word jumble, just like, I was thinking about some TV show and I wrote it down. Then I pictured popcorn and I wrote popcorn down. Pretty funny text comes out of that" she chuckles at that herself

"I should try it next time. I just sat not writing in it and he almost wanted me to keep after class. I somehow managed to talk myself out of it"

We arrive at the classroom just as the bell rings. Chemistry, that's the class I met her. I sat down next to her the first day at Anchor Beach, and just like that we started talking and we became what people call – friends. She is officially my first friend besides all the Adams Foster clan kids.


	4. Vandalism I

Amy POV

February 9th

I was in the kitchen, opening myself a beer, as I was going to watch a game. You can't watch a football game without a beer in one hand and some snacks by your other. I couldn't wait till I can just relax, not worry about anything, just watch the game and time by time yell at the screen because I think I know how to play the game better than the professionals who do this for living. Fans are wired that way, we criticize other's who are running as fast as they can while we stuff ourselves with alcohol and greasy snacks.

Just when I opened the bottle, the front doors opened and slammed shut loudly, indicating Callie was back home. I glance to the clock, she was back way too soon. She left merely hour ago.

"MOM!" Callie called out sounding really upset and also bit of desperate. Desperate to locate me and to talk to me. I quickly grab the beer bottle and walk to the corridor showing myself to her "I'm here. You are home fast..."I ask making my way over to her "Everything okay?"

"NO!" she said, her face was filled with rage and anger "Some…fucking asshole has damaged our moms headstone! It is completely scratched! Like someone was smashing it with a shovel or something! It is completely ruined!" she was throwing her arms up and around, showing how just how upset she was

"What- are you serious!? Was her headstone the only one or were others vandalized too?" I have never understood the people who go to cemeteries to ruin other people resting places. I have done few calls like that, when families call in that sort of vandalism

"I saw few others vandalized too. It got Jude to tears!" she said and paced up and down the hall "What am I going to do now!? It is ruined! I don't have the money to repair it!"

I put the beer down on the small table by the doors "We will fix this okay, don't worry. But you don't have to worry about the money, Callie." I say pulling the girl that was in front of me in a tight hug stopping her from pacing in the hall. She let out a small sob as soon as I did, her hands pulled on the back of my shirt "Who would do that?" she cried out in my shoulder, burying her face to my neck

"Shh, it will be okay, Cal. Don't worry. We will fix it" I whisper back to her as I hold her and run my hand softly up and down her back, just soothing her.

_Flashback – 10 months in fostering Callie_

_2012 August 5__th_

_I was woken up this Sunday not because of my alarm or by Callie walking around in the house, but by a reminded I had set on for this date, few months back. _

_The first day we got a hold of her file, her thick file that had record of all of the mistakes she has made, all her former foster families, school records, first thing we looked for were the important dates._

_Her birthday, the date she was placed in foster care, the birth date of her parents, and the date when her mother had died. Every important date that we saw, was put in our calendars as a reminder of how important this day is to her._

_Today, sadly was the August 5__th__. The day her mother died. _

_I had no idea what to expect, how she was going to react to this date. Will she just shut off completely, not talk to me at all, will she just spent the whole day in her bed, silently grieving her mom's death, or will she be the grumpy kid, the kid who throws tantrums, the kid who is angry at the world. _

_With Aaron and Markus death so fresh in my memory, I fear this day not only for Callie, but for my sake too. I just hope I can keep my posture and be the strong person Callie can turn to, if she needs. I never expected that this day would come and I would be alone to handle it. I expected Aaron to be by my side, so we could face it together, help her together._

_When I get to kitchen, first I put on coffee. As the water was heating up, I went grab the newspaper and check mail in the mail box. When I get back to the kitchen, the coffee is almost done and I start to make the pancake mix._

* * *

><p><em>The pile of pancakes stand in the middle of the table, I am on my 3<em>_rd__ pancake and the newspaper segment about economics when Callie walks in. Just like me, she is still in her PJ pants, hair was still up in a messy bun, sleep still visible in her eyes. She has put on her big dark blue hoodie. On the sleeves I notice these small wet spots, she probably wiped her tears in her hoodie before she came down. _

_"__Morning Callie" I greet her cheerfully, just trying to give her as positive morning as I can. She says it back quietly and makes her way to the coffee pot, pours herself a cup and walks to the table and sits down. In the meantime, I had grabbed her a plate and tableware for the pancakes and set it down opposite me._

_The weight of the day is clearly visible on her face, she looks sad and lonely. Her face is also puffy from crying, eyes are red too, but not that she would ever admit it to me that she cried. She still is hiding her feeling and emotions the best way she can. Trying to protect me. _

_She takes one pancake from the big pile and places it on her plate. Grabs spoonful of the jam ,that was on the table next to the milk, spreads it out all over the pancake and without saying anything else starts to eat her breakfast._

_After she is done with her first one, she takes the second one and then speaks up "Can I-" I briefly hold my breath, hoping she would actually come to me first, without me slightly poking her, just giving her a small push "-get the sports page?" I let the breath out "Sure" and hand her the sport page and offer her a warm smile, she places the paper on her left, reading it time by time as she eats._

_After I am done with my third pancake, I have decided to just poke the bear a bit. Maybe something will come of it, and she will open up about today. _

_"__So, you want to do anything special today?" I ask as I hold the glass of milk in both of my hands on the table. She looks to me, still chewing "What do you mean? Why?" she asks trying to play it cool, like this day doesn't affect her at all. Like this is just another simple day, that holds no meaning what so ever._

_"__Your mom" I say and watch her react almost instantly. She tensed up the moment I said that, she had stopped chewing "Her anniversary. It has been 4 years. I thought maybe you want to go visit her?" she shifts in her seat, looks down to her plate, cuts a small piece of pancake off as she continued to chew the last piece. It was like she ignored me._

_"__Maybe bring her flowers? We should probably go and at least take the old ones off, from the last time you visited her" she looked to me again, not saying anything. But I have a feeling something in the last sentence I said, stirred up something in her. She was now chewing the side of her lower lip, she was nervous. _

_"__You haven't been to visit her, have you?" I ask going with my gut feeling. She confirms my thoughts with a head nod. Her gaze was going from one place to other, it went anywhere but to my eyes. _

_"__You never been to visit her" I say quietly to myself, not understanding how it could be that way. 4 years and not one single visit. I put my both elbows on the table, left hand I place on the table, right is up to my face, I am running my hand up and down my jaw line_

_"__No" she says quietly but then luckily adds something to the dry response "I never had the money to go there, nor to buy her flowers…"_

_"__What…what about the funeral?" the look she gave me said it all "You didn't go to her funeral?" I ask her softly_

_"__I wanted to, but my foster parents wouldn't take me. The Gerald's said it was too far, they won't ruin their Sunday to take me there and back. Also Benjamin said the gas money would come off the money they gave me for lunch and that would like leave me with almost nothing"_

_"__So you __**never**__ went to see her? Not even one time?"_

_"__No. I lived on Jackson Hill Drive with the Gerald's, but mom was buried at Miramar National Cemetery. It was too far for me to go to by foot, I never had the money to go by bus, nor did I know how to get to there" she explains to me once again "The closest I live there, was with Anna and James Rask but it still was like 14 km from their house to the cemetery, that is like 3 hour walk if not more. And they didn't even know that it was the day my mom died, they didn't care. Actually no one ever cared, most of them just barely knew that I existed" _

_Her gaze travels to her hands on the table "You are the only one who has taken any interest in this and the first person I talk about it for real, not just…yell at me. You were the first person to remember my birthday are the only one who talks to me and doesn't ignore me"_

_I reach over the table for her hand, it takes 3 seconds, but she moves her hand and holds my hand back "How about…we go buy your mom's favorite flowers and then go visit her?"_

_"__You would do that for me?" she once again questions my actions_

_"__What kind of question is that, Callie? Of course I would. I will take you there every weekend if you like, to just get back the times you missed the important dates, honey. Of course I would take you. Don't ever doubt me like that again, Cal" I give her hand a firm squeeze and never take my eyes off her big brown eyes who _

_"__I doubt there are flowers to take off. I don't know anyone but Jude, who would actually care and visit her" she thinks out loud _

_"__Who's Jude?" I have never heard her mention that name. An uncle maybe, but if she had an uncle why hadn't he taken her in after Colleen died and Donald was sent to jail. _

_She tenses up again, she wants to take her hand back, but I hold on to her hand and don't let go. Instead I stand up and walks around the table and sit on the chair next to her, I take both of her hands in my hands, hold them in my lap. She is fully turned to me in her chair, still avoiding my gaze the best she can_

_"__Please, talk to me." I rub my thumb over her palm. I readjusts the hold of her hands, now holding her both hands in my left as I take my right to her face. I move aside a stray of hair from that was covering her eyes and tuck it behind her ear "Callie, you can tell me…I will never hurt you, never, you know that. All I want to do is help you, I want to get to know you"_

_"__You already have other things to worry about, you don't need my problems too" she says when she looks back at me "I caused enough trouble with Liam already. I cost you too much already. And everything you have been thought the past few months..."_

_"__Your problems are my problems too. You are my priority, got it? You will always be my priority. No matter how big or small your think your problems are, you can __**always**__ come to m_e. _I will never send you away. I will always be all ears for you, you will have my undivided attention. So don't ever think about saying something as silly as you just did. And you don't need to worry about money, that is my field, not yours" she looks down to her hands in the middle of my small speech as she again couldn't hold her gaze_

_I know it is not possible but I can almost hear how much she is thinking about it. How her mind is running, trying to find other excuse not to open up to me. Opening up about Liam was hard enough, she got hurt again, so she doesn't want to put herself out there again and get hurt again._

_"__We can figure everything and anything out together. You don't have to face everything in your life on your own Callie. I am here for you. No matter what it is, __**we**__ can face it together. We are a team, I will always be on your side"_

_Few seconds pass by till she speaks up "My brother" she says first and looks up to me only after she said it "You have a brother?" that is first time hearing about this. Nothing like that was mentioned in her file, that Colleen or Donald had another kid, that there was a brother. The social worker hasn't mentioned it too. I was shocked to say the least._

_She nods back "Older?" I ask now thinking maybe he was older, out of the system, maybe living his own life on the other side of the USA, or Europe maybe. Far away from here, from her, distancing himself from his family._

_"__Younger" she says, and my stomach drops a bit, that meant he was in foster care also "he is 10" she adds and looks to my eyes with her sad eyes, worried face, she once again chews on her lip_

_"__When was the last time you saw him?" _

_She shrugs at first "4 years ago" again this horrible, worst case scenario popped in my head, and what she adds next confirms my fear "the day after they told us mom is dead and dad is going to jail for manslaughter"_

_"__You were separated when placed in foster care?" she nods back_

_"__Have you heard anything from him? Anything at all? A letter? Phone call? Some e-mail form other family to your foster parents? A visit from your social worker anything?" _

_I have read the documents few times and the paragraph was pretty fresh in my mind - when siblings are separated when placed in foster care, the social workers give the two families contact information so the two kids could meet up. It doesn't matter how often - once a year, on birthdays, once a month, phone calls every few days, e-mails, letters - there was suppose to be chance for her and her brother to talk to one another, communicate. David hasn't told me anything, I haven't been contacted by any other family, I wasn't given this kind of information. This just showed how once again the system has failed, and just done more damage._

_"__No, nothing. But I doubt my earlier foster families would have cared that I have a brother. Even if there was a letter or phone call, I wouldn't have heard about it." she takes a small pause "David said he was adopted…like 4 months in"_

_"__That means he was in a good family, yes? A caring, loving family who are keeping him safe" I tried to look on the bright side of it._

_"__I guess so" she says still thinking about it "Okay, so" I needed to set the priorities for today, a day plan "Finish your breakfast, go change and then we will make a quick stop at flowers shop before heading to the cemetery. When we get back, if you are up to it, we can talk more about your baby brother Jude and figure out what to do next. Okay, sounds good?"_

_She was biting her lower lip, nodded back to me. "Good" I say standing up, I place my right hand on the back of her neck, leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead, then pulled her in a little hug._

* * *

><p><em>We had to go to the cemetery manager to fist just locate where her mom was buried. Turned out she was buried at this small hill on the left side of the cemetery. Not far from her place rested her parents and grandparents. The place she was buried at was reserved for one more people. Her husband – Donald. They had obviously thought about this, planned. It is possible that she also left a will, that she will be informed about when she turns 18.<em>

_Aaron and I thought about it too. He had his will written some 2 years before he died. You can never know what will happen to you in the next days. He agreed to have a will written for both of us, after one day I was injured on job. Nothing too big, just a bullet gazes my upper tight. But still it made us think about future, our son, what we leave behind and to whom._

_When we finally make our way up the small hill we see a headstone that had her name, birth and death dates engraved in. Nothing much, it was simple but the headstone looked good. _

_Callie has this small, sad smile on her lip as she looks to the grave. She then takes the flowers, simple white roses, out from the paper and hands the paper to me and _kneels down to place the flowers on the grave _. I put the crumbled up paper in my hoodies pocket. Take the lid off the two candles and take the matches out of my pocket. _

_"You want to light them?" I ask her, she stands back up and walks up to me "I will hold them, you light" she takes the two candles out of my hands and watches me light them up. I place the lids back on and then Callie places them by the headstone. Her right hand then goes to her mom's name engraved on the headstone, she drags her finger over her name, then the date of death._

_"__I will give you a minute alone, okay. I will be just on the path down. Take as long as you need Callie" I say to her, she looks over her shoulder to me, she has tears in her eyes. Then out of nowhere jumps up and hugs me tightly, giving me a big squeeze "Thank you" she whispers to me after few second. I kiss her cheek before she lets go of me "Always, Callie, always"_

_Callie then turns back to her mom's grave as I turn and walk down to the path, giving her and her mom some time alone. I wait for her by the big oak tree that was by the path, just watching her being crouched down to her grave._

* * *

><p><em>She walks down to me some 20 minutes later, she had tear strains still visible on her cheeks. Callie takes her hand out of her hoodie pocket, glances away and wipes the tear off her face. I open my arms to her and she doesn't hesitate to come to me in my embrace "I miss her" she says, her voice cracks in the middle "I know honey, I know…" I press my lips to her temple.<em>

_"A__ll I have…is her necklace…I don't even have a photo of her…I'm afraid, that I will forget how she looks. How her voice sounds…or her perfume…how her touch feels…"_

_"__She will always be with you in your memories, honey. If you afraid of forgetting a certain memory, you can try and write a journal, just write everything you remember about her. So you could read it after if you want to" i say quietly back to her ear, not letting go of her_

_"__I didn't kiss her goodbye…I was mad at her…I didn't…I didn't tell her that I loved her, she died thinking I hated her" she cries in my shoulder_

_"__She knew it. She knew you loved her, and she loved you. No matter what, she loved you! Trust me, moms love their kids even when we are disappointed, or angry or we have had an argument with our kids, we never stop loving. Never."_

_"__I waited for her to come back….she never came back…" she was now sobbing in my shoulder. I tightened the grip on my hug. I let her cry it out. She hadn't dealt with her mom's death, that was pretty obvious. She needed to cry, she needed to deal with her emotions and feelings. This was a step to right directions._

_End of flashback_

We stand there, by the front doors for few minutes till she ends the hug. My mom once told me - when you hug a kid, never let go first, you can never know how long hug the kid needs. Keeping my moms advice in my head, i always wait till Callie pulls out of the hug first. I wipe away a stray tear from her cheek, offer a smile to her. When she smiles sadly back to me - I head upstairs.

Callie is on my heel walking after me "I will change quickly and then we will go back, I will call it in, it was clearly vandalism." i tell her as i make my way up

"You think you can catch whoever did it?" Callie asked standing now in the doorway as i walk in my room "I will do everything I can to catch him, Callie. That I can promise you" I change my pants and grab my wallet, phone and I grab my sweater from the chair and head back out "I promise you" I say as i stop by her briefly in the doorway "I know. I trust you" Callie says back and then follows me down and out to the car.


	5. Vandalism II

Amy POV

We are at the cemetery in about 20 minutes. When we get out of the car, I get straight to business, get in my cop mode instantly. I already have a plan in my head.

"Go get the cemetery manager in the office building. Meet me at you moms grave after, with the manager."

"What will you do?" she asks me walking around the car to the front "I will go take photos and call it in and—" but I was stopped half sentence when we both saw another car park just next to ours. The black SUV we both know so well.

Stef got out looking like she was also in her cop mode. Lena looked more worried, my guess she was more worried about the two kids, than the actually vandalism. The two woman walk straight up to us. Stef ,like I thought, got straight to the cop thing too "Did you call it in?"

"No, we just arrived. I was about to go and take pictures, Callie was going to get the cemetery manager. She said other graves around were disturbed too" I reply back to Stef

Lena was up to Callie, the two woman were talking quietly. Mostly Lena was talking and Callie was just nodding back, looking to ground but her features still told me she was upset about this whole thing. She probably in some weird way blaming herself. Somehow, Callie was really good at that. Lena was softly rubbing Callie's upper arm as she spoke, it seemed to calm Callie down a little.

"I will get the manager" Stef says and grabs my attention as I was looking over at Callie and Lena before. I look up to Stef "Go take the photos. We will meet up at the grave" she said and walked off to the office building, after I nod back in agreement.

I fiddle the phone in my hands for few seconds looking at Callie and Lena again. Even thou Callie had gotten in some trouble with Lena few days back and got a maybe too harsh reality check from her, she still very much respected her and looked up to the woman. Lena was very educated, with manners and could be very stern but she was also very caring and loving person, who was good with words and knew exactly what to tell people, it also means Lena knows when to just shut up and listen. She is also very sympathetic with people, especially when it comes to kids. And right now, even thou Callie wasn't her kid, she was giving Callie the support and care that she needed.

Callie doesn't look up when Stef walks away but Lena does "We will meet you up there" she says to me, basically saying to me that she will look out for her "Thanks" I mouth to her before turning and walking in the cemetery territory.

5 minutes later I am standing there, taking pictures of the damage done not only to Colleen Jacob grave but the others too. Her grave, compared to others, was just touched lightly on, other graves and headstones looked even worse. Some had spray color sprayed on, vases ,where flowers were in before, where shattered, flowers were kicked all around, stomped on, some broken beer bottles were around the ground too. The ground on the grave was disturbed to one grave, like someone with shovel had dig few times in. The headstones were scratched with something. It looked ugly.

After the pictures are taken, I call it in. Too bad I won't be able to investigate this myself. I would just love to look in the eyes whoever did. These kinds of things just make me so angry. I don't understand how another human being can do something like this. It was just wrong.

By the time I end the phone call, Stef and the cemetery manager walks up. He looks horrified by what he sees. He grabs his head by his hands and walks around the few graves, looking at the damage done.

"Ah, man…who would DO this! Who in their sick minds would do this!" he says walking around, then pulls his phone out and calls the secretary in the office, giving all other people names, so she could call the families and inform them.

Stef is looking at Colleen's grave "Don't get me wrong, it is bad, but her grave still looks good, compared to…" she gestures to the next one, who had the spray paint on, along with the scratches on it, glass shards were all around it, it was the grave that had the ground disturbed.

"Yeah…just don't tell that to Callie or Jude" I say back "Any thoughts?" Stef asks me when she turns back to me

"Well, there are shattered beer bottles, my guess would be that some teenagers came here to get some alone drinking, then decided to 'have fun' and well….this is the result"

"Just like that they would have a shovel with them, to dig up the grave? What would they have used to damage the headstones? Tier iron, the shovel? It had to be something metal. And spray pain?" She has some good arguments

"Good point. It was probably pre-planned "I look around and walk to the most damaged grave "I would guess this is the lucky one"

"My thoughts exactly" Stef agrees walking up to it too "Someone was clearly mad and took it out on a dead guy. Harold Perry" Stef read off the headstone

"It has been 8 years – died 2006. That's long time for someone to hold a grudge to him" I conclude, then I look to Stef who stood next to me "you know that we won't be allowed to investigate this, right?"

"Yes, I am aware, but I am crossing my fingers that we could at least bring whoever did this in." She says as I look back to the path down the small hill and see Callie and Lena walking up. Lena still has her hand gently rested on her shoulder. They walked up to the grave "Look at this…it is ruined!"

"Cal, I will fix this! It will look good as new, I promise you" I say from the other grave as I heard her loud and clear

"Listen to your mom, Callie" Lena says back to her rubbing her shoulder "**We-**" she emphasize the word and shots me a quick look, telling me that there is no- I - in this "-will fix this. You know two cops, you think whoever did will get away from those two?" Lena then asks her then looks over to me and Stef. Callie looks to me and Stef, then back to Lena "Not a chance"

Stef POV

2 days later

Wind was hitting my face sharply as I was running down the street, full speed. I was passing people who were walking slowly on the sidewalk. He had pushed some older lady aside as he tried to pass her. He took a 90 degree sharp turn to left in the intersection. Before I make it to there I radio it in to Amy "Suspect tuned left on 25th street! Going to J street!" He pushed a trash can in front of me, I jumped over it successfully and kept going in pursuit. I was just few steps behind him, he was bumping into people who were walking slowly, it was slowing him down. I will catch up to him soon.

"POLICE STOP!" I call once again, but he just keeps running. My gun was in my right hand as I had pulled it on him before. My breathing was getting heavier and heavier, but I had no intention of letting this bastard get away. I heard the sirens in the air, Amy stops the car in the next intersection. She jumps out of it and runs towards him

Then when he tried to run across the street Amy tackled him hard in the middle of the street as the traffic had stopped as soon as she stopped the car in the intersection. She did quite a jump on him. It even hurt to just look at the tackle. I run up and keep the kid down. When I was putting handcuffs on him, Amy was dusting off her pants and shirt, cracks her neck as she stands up.

"LET ME GO! I DIDN'T DO NOTHING!" he was struggling, trying to get out of my hold "Yeah? Then why did you run?" I ask putting the handcuff on his left hand securing them, trying to get him off the street as fast as I could.

"You were chasing me!" Amy from behind me gives out a chuckle "Get up" I say pulling him up on his feet. I start to read his rights as we get him back to the car. We sit the kid in and radio it in to the station, that we caught him and we are bringing him in.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later he is in station, in holding. We processed him and now he just needs to sit on his ass and waits till the detectives deal with him.<p>

"Amy you know I can't allow you to do that!" Captain was saying to Amy as I was signing the papers

"Oh, come on, Captain! You know I could break him. He is already scared of me, ask Stef!" Captain Roberts looked to me "He is Captain. Acts thought, but is scared like a baby" I say and hand the officer behind the desk the paper I just signed.

Captain turns back to Amy as I walk up to her too "They always are. But you are not going to Amy, neither are you Stef, so don't even try to ask! You were the one who called it in the first place. You can't interrogate the suspect that is responsible for something YOU TWO called in! You already located him, arrested him and got him to the station. That's all you can do, all I will allow you to do. Detective Harrison and Allen will take it from here!"

"Just let me talk to him for one-" Amy was still trying hard to get some one on one time with him.

"NO" Captain said sternly "Go grab your lunch and after your lunch - get back out there! Catch some more criminals, you two are good at that" she gives out orders, then just turns and walks away

"Yes ma'am" I said back to our Captain who was now walking away, as Amy just looked still pissed that she was not allowed to interrogate that guy.

"Hey" I push her softly back to the desk "Harrison will get him good. You know that. Probably will make him cry like a baby and will get him to give up on his friends too. You know how good Harrison is at interrogation" Amy just sucked in deep breath and then exhaled it "I just want to know why he did that"

"And we will" I give her one last soft push towards the desk. As I stop at my desk and grab my keys I say to her "I will go have lunch with Lena. Don't do anything stupid while I am gone"

"Yeah, yeah…." She mumbles back as she sits down at her desk.

Amy POV

My lunch, unlike Stef, was just simple sandwich, energy bar and bottle of water from the vending machine in our precinct. I had just sat down at my desk to open my lunch, when I saw Harrison take the guy in the interrogation room. Captain and Harrison's partner detective Allen went in the observation room.

I made my way over to the room, knocked and peaked my head inside. Captain shot me an unimpressed look, but Allen ,as he was reading the guys file, wasn't paying much attention to me

"I won't interfere. I just want to watch! Please?" I ask holding my lunch in my right, pressed to my stomach

"Fine, but not a word! If I hear a word from you- you will be out of here in matter of second" Captain says and turns to the window. I make my way in and sit on the table that was on opposite side of the window. I put my lunch down and start to quietly eat and watch the interrogation.

This guy was he was the main suspect. He was connected to this dead guy, through the living family. We believe the fingerprints we found on the bottle shards, will be a match to his. Also the one and only security camera that was turned to the cemetery entrance showed him and few other guys walking in and out of the cemetery 4 nights back. He was seen carrying a shovel, one was carrying a bag over a shoulder, but all of them were drinking a beer as they walked in. Mrs. Perry, the late wife of one of the dead guy who was buried there, recognized him when she we were shown the security video. So we got him, now we just need for him to admit it.

Harrison sits down and opens his file, he reads out "Adam Hill, 18. Been to Juvie 2 time for vandalism and damaging property. First off, are you sure you don't want your lawyer or dad in here?" Harrison makes sure "No" he snaps back at him, and that is when Harrison starts to drill this guy

_Flashback –2011.08.28._

_The girl was sitting by my desk, hands handcuffed. She kept her eyes down to the floor. Mike and her social worker had gone to do some paperwork._

_I was now again looking to her file. She was only 14 but she looked much more older than any average 14 year old. 4 years in foster care, she had small misdemeanors in her file. She had two accounts of trying to steal some food from a shop, one attempt to steal Aspirin and some healing cream from a pharmacy. She has been mentioned in few other domestic disturbance cases, none of which went anywhere, meaning whoever was beating on someone, got away with it and she was either the victim or the witness._

_I turned to her in my chair. Just the way her eyes were, the saddest eyes I have ever seen, told me that something else happened in the house. Something no one is talking about, something that was overlooked by the system. She didn't look like she was hurt herself, she was walking normally, breathing was normal too, no visible bruises, gashes or cuts._

_ "__Sweetheart, please talk to me" she had gone completely silent from the moment I put handcuffs on her after I took the bat away from her" I want to help you, but I can't do that, if you are not talking to me."_

_Silence_

_"__You said…you said that I should be arresting your foster brother – Liam" she tensed up even more when I said his name "Talk to me sweetheart, please. Did he do anything bad? Did he hurt you?" I ask gently and then waited, but she didn't even look up to me. She was picking her finger nails as she was staring down to the wooden floor. I sight as I again get nothing. _

_She is the hardest and toughest kid I have ever met on my job. And I have met plenty. I can't help but to compare all of them to Markus. Just imagining him being in the trouble that some of the kids, I have worked with, have been in, was scary. Ever since I had Markus, cases involving kids are harder than they were before. I take all of them personally. I just want to help them. But you can never help everyone. Also, not everyone want your help. But I don't think Callie is like that. _

_What she told me at the house, tells me she wants someone to help her. She just doesn't trust me, or worse, she doesn't the system to begin with, that we will be able to help her. _

_"__Can you tell me why you damaged his car?" she finally lifted up her head. I finally saw her eyes. "You can tell me, sweetheart" I try to coax her to talk to me "whatever the reason was, if someone said something, hurt you, you can tell me. It's okay, you are safe here. The more I know, the more I can help you."_

_She opened her mouth to say something but Matt and her case worker walked up, which made her turn back to sitting in silence. She was about to tell me something, but these two and their timing. I cursed to myself because I was so close. She was finally about to tell me something after hours of silence._

_David walks around to stand in front of her "Well, you did it Callie. You will now get to spend few months in Juvie, for sure. I hope that is what you wanted, because that is what you will get. I have no doubt the judge will see it that way."_

* * *

><p><em>David was in the courthouse, still talking to someone, as I just took Callie back to the squad car. The judge gave her 3 months in Juvenile detention. She was lucky. Usually just by attacking other human being, kids can get more time. But this was her first time getting violent and aggressive, that her former foster parents confirmed. Also she got the nicest judge she could possibly get. If she had any other judge, she would be serving more than 3 months for sure. Also she will be on one year probation when she will get out. She has a long road ahead of her.<em>

_I place my hand on her head to watch it so she doesn't bang her head when she gets in the car. She doesn't resist, she sits in the car on her own, I close the doors behind her. Then I make my way to front and get to the drivers seat. I turn on the radio, mostly for her. I don't mind the silence, but she will be walking around in blue jumpsuit and will be sleeping in a small cold cell. Listening to radio was just a nice gesture, that's it._

_What I didn't expect was for her to speak up "What will happen to me after?" she asks me from the back. I lower the radio volume, and turn to look back to her_

_"__I don't know" I say honestly "probably either group home or another foster home if Olmsted's don't want to take you back" and why would they, she hurt their son. She blinks back at me till her eyes drop to ground again._

_The passenger doors open and David sits in. "We can go now" he says buckling up. I turn back to front and buckle up too, turn back the volume and drive off. Callie was silent all the way to the Juvie._

_"__Were you planning this all along, Callie?" David turned to her to look at her "Did you just look at me and thought, I will make his life a living nightmare!?" she doesn't say anything back, her head is down as I see in the rear view mirror_

_"__It is like you look for trouble! Like you are drawn to it!" he continues and turns back to look out the front window "One foster home after another. No one is good enough for you! Everyone is…bad or whatever other word you find to them. You can't just suck it up like other kids do and not screw up ONE HOUSE! Do you think it is easy to find home for you? You are my hardest case ever! That I was given because your previous case worker just couldn't handle you. I am STUCK with you- "_

_"__HEY, ENOUGH!" I was done with his whining "Don't you think she feels bad enough? You are a grown ass man, if you can't handle the job – QUIT…no one is asking for you to stay and act as the hero! Just leave the kid alone! She is the one going to Juvie, not you. You can go back to sleep in you king size bed and eat chips in the bed while you watch the game while she will be sleeping in 2 by 3 grey walled and cold cell. You should at least try to comfort her just a little bit! But no...you can't even do that! What a great case worker you are! Pathetic!" I end my rant to him and then look up to rear view mirror, Callie had a barely visible small smile on her lips. I look back to road "Sorry, I just needed to tell that. You were acting like a baby" I say to David and the rest of the ride is completely silent. _

_End of flashback_

Harrison was walking around the guy "So, let me get this straight. Your dad divorced your mom 8 years ago, mom moved away to Chicago, leaving you to live with your dad. Your dad, 3 weeks ago, proposed to Mrs. Perry, your History teacher, who he has been dating for over 3 years now and she said yes. Mrs. Perry lost her husband in 2006. You don't want your dad to remarry, you don't like Mrs. Perry, so you decided to NOT go to him and talk to him like people usually do, but instead, you decided to get drunk with your buddies, go the cemetery, find Mrs. Perry husbands grave and destroy it. Also in the process you decide to damage few other graves around his grave, because, hell, why not. Only because your daddy is remarrying? "

"HE DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME! HE JUST DECIDE TO MARRY HER! HE IGNORED ME COMPLETELY!" he snaps back at Harrison

"You and your buddies, who you so kindly gave up, will be charged with vandalism. You are looking at possible fine, imprisonment or even both. Doesn't it feel good to be 18 – no more Juvenile Detention for you. Now you can try out the real deal. Oh, and, tell your dad you will probably need to pay for the damage done, that will be few thousand dollars at least." he closes the file, grabs it "Maybe next time, go talk to your dad first, before you do something stupid like this again!" He says his last word and walks out.

Captain and Allan turns to me "You don't look happy" Allan says to me as he looks to me now "No I am. I think I need to talk to Callie about something…" I say gathering the trash that was left from my lunch

* * *

><p>After my shift I drive to Anchor Beach to pick up Callie. We hadn't planned it, Callie was supposed to walk home on her own today, so her surprise when she sees me parked by the school is real.<p>

She gets in the front seat after putting her guitar in the back "I thought you told me that I needed to walk home today?"

"You don't want a ride home?" I ask her but she points out "You are not driving. The car is actually not moving…at all" she says and looks out to sidewalk "You need to start the engine, you know…turn the key in the ignition-" she smirks at me

"We caught the guy who did it. He and his friend will be charged, they could go to jail or they will have to pay a fine. Also, I am about 99% sure the Judge will rule that he will need to pay for the damage done. To all of the families." Her smile slowly disappears, till she is looking to me with the most serious face, listening closely to every word I say

"Oh….why did he do it?"

"His dad was remarrying and the kid, he was 18, he was …he didn't want his dad to remarry. He didn't like the woman he was going to marry. So he went to find the woman's dead husband grave and put his anger on him. I know it makes like almost no sense to why he did that, why he would destroy someone's grave who he didn't even know, it was not the dead guys fault…but …he was angry at his dad. And instead of talking to him, he just got drunk and went for it."

Callie looks down to her lap, nodding

"Hey, I was meaning to talk to you about something" I say tapping lightly on her left arm. She looks back to me, confused "About what?"

"Would you be…okay if I started dating again?" I ask her carefully.

I don't know how she is about to react to this. She knew Aaron for only 3 months, but she knew that we were family that, he was my husband. I have no idea what is the right way to deal with this. Or do I have to ask her if she is okay? She was living in the family, but she wasn't officially part of it, he wasn't her father, he was just her foster father at that time, but she was still in the family. It is all just confusing to me. I know I would ask the same question to Markus if he was alive, so why is Callie any different? But I know one thing, I don't want things to go like it did with the family, when son vandalized the graves only because he couldn't talk to his dad.

A small smile appeared on her face "Are you?"

"No" I look down to my hand for a second "But If I would…would you be okay with that? With me seeing someone?"

"I think I would be okay" she thinks for a second "I don't really know, not until you do. But, logically thinking, why would I be? I only knew Aaron for 3 months…but he was your husband…I don't know. I never thought about it before. "

"Promise me, Callie, that if I am dating someone in future, and you have…any doubts, any at all, you will come to me. I don't want you to be as mad as the kid was. I want you to come to me, so we could talk about it. I will listen to whatever you will have to say and we will discuss it. Can you promise me that?"

She nods back "I will come to you, I promise"


	6. The substitute teacher I

Callie POV

February 19th

It was now 2:45 and we were all sitting at our desks just chatting. Our Physics teacher Mr. Fisher was now late for 15 minutes. I was sitting back to wall by my desk, chatting with Mackenzie who was sitting behind me in Physics class.

Right now she was determined to convince me to go to her place and watch a marathon of all the possible Marvel movies that there are out up to this date. Of course, she has already seen them all few times. She wanted to get me ready for the Captain America new movie that is about to come out sometime around March. The date is already circled with red marker in her calendar.

"-I am pretty sure you would like the Black Widow. She Is going to be in the second Captain America movie too. She kicked ass in The Avengers." she said as she was parallel to her speaking just making doodles in her notebook. She looks up to me "She doesn't have any super powers, she was just born awesome…and she knows how to fight with these awesome moves and she jumps and slides and kicks…it is super cool" she was really excited, her eyes showed me just how much she liked these comic book characters coming to life

"Why do you think I will like the Black Widow ? Maybe my favorite will be the big green dude, what was his name again?"

"Hulk" she quickly says back

"Hulk. Maybe I will like him more. Why Black Widow?"

"She is played by Scarlett Johansson…everyone likes Scarlett Johansson" she says back and goes back to doodling in her notepad "Wait…she is the one who was in the 'Lost in Translation' right?" I ask her just when the doors to class open. I don't receive an answer back.

All of us just turn to front to see if the teacher has finally come to class. But no, it was the Vice-Principal. Lena stood in the front of the class. Somehow, it seems like this is going to be not so good news.

"Class" she started and she had all of our attention "Your teacher Mr. Fisher has gotten into a car crash and right now is in hospital" she stated with a sad tone in her voice

I was right – not good news. Even thou we were all happy that class probably won't happen today, it was seen in all of our faces that we were are pretty concerned about our teacher.

"Is he going to be okay?" A girl with black hair who sat in the first row, she was straight A-student, asked her. She looked the most concerned about the news.

"We hope so. Right now, we just know that he is being treated at Mercy Hospital. We aren't sure how serious his injuries are, so as you all can imagine, today the class won't happen. We all just hope that his injuries won't be that serious and he will be able to come back before the school year ends." She looked all around the students "However, we already are looking for a substitute teacher till Mr. Fisher will be back on his feet."

"Any questions?" as the class was silent Lena continued "Then right now, you are all free, class dismiss, but class on Friday probably will happen. I will inform you if anything changes, and let's all wish the best for Mr. Fisher" she says and walks out.

I turn to Mackenzie "That sucks. I liked Mr. Fisher. He gave me a B+ even thou I was in the B zone. He said he liked my effort in class."

"Yeah, he was one of the reasons I liked physics so much. He was always so forthcoming. Always ready to explain things to us till we all understood the theme" she said as we both were gathering our stuff.

* * *

><p>The next physics class for us was on Friday. And neither of us had heard any rumor from which school the substitute teacher will be from. I sat at my desk just as the bell rang. The class was all eager to find out who was going to teach us, and also maybe hear some news about Mr. Fisher health and his whole situation.<p>

The substitute teacher barged in the classroom some 2 minutes after the bell. The doors banged loudly behind him, I heard him tossing some bag or briefcase on the desk. When I looked up from my notepad, he has turned to the board, he now grabbing a chalk, he started to write his name on the board as he spoke

"Hello class, I am going to be your substitute teacher for the time being while Mr. Fisher gets back on his feet" I knew the voice, I hadn't looked up when he barged in, so right now I just saw his back as he was finishing writing his name, but i knew him. He underlined his name and turned to us.

I froze for a second. This can't be happening. My heart rate increased significantly, my breathing became rapid "no" I mouth to myself before he says his name to the class. As he overlooks his class, I quickly drop my head, place my hand in front of my face so he wouldn't see me and recognize me"Please no. This can't be happening" I say to myself again but I had no way of stopping it. It was him. I had no doubt in my mind. His belt was the same. His low voice, his beard. It was him.

"I am Mr. Matthew Malloc. I usually teach Physics at the Jameson's high school over at the 45th street! But I was asked to come in as a substitute until your teacher is back. Ground rules, no talking in class while I teach. While I speak, no one else does. You will only speak when I call your name. No texting, no sleeping in my class. I do not explain twice so if you don't listen that is your own fault!" i peaked a look at him to the front. He rubbed his hands together and walked to the desk. Opened his briefcase and takes out the physics book "With that said. Where did your teacher last left off? Anyone?"

The girl in the front seat, with the black hair tells him as I am starting to slowly gather my stuff. Mackenzie whisper from back "What are you doing?" she asked as she saw me packing

My hands are trembling as I put my book and notepad in my bag. I hope he hasn't noticed me. I hope my face has blended with the other students faces. I ignore Mackenzie's questions, grab my bag tightly in both of my hands, stand up and then head down, looking away from him I storm out of the class , not looking back. I knew I will get looks after this from other students, possibly gossips and whispers too. But right now, I only had one thought in my mind – I need to get away from him.

He was calling after me "Where do you think you are going?!" but once I was up to the doors, I had no intention on stopping and looking him in the eyes. I closed the doors behind me, I no longer heard what he was saying. I needed to get out of here. I swung my bag over my shoulder and started to run down the hall.

I don't care how long dentition I can get for this, right now i just wanted to get to safety. That was my priority.

I always thought of school as a safe place. But this, this just shattered that image completely. He is my teacher now, I could run into him in halls, at lunch break. I was no longer safe here. He could just walk up to me. And what then?

Lena POV

I was coming back from giving a tour to some possible future student and his parents, when I heard running in the hall. It was class hour, so no one should have been out in the hall. Before I know it, from the hall up front, Callie barges out, bumping into me hard,, we collide with our shoulders, I drop all of the papers that were in my hands.

I stumbled back few steps as she stumbled on her feet. The short second I saw her face, I saw nothing but utter and complete fear and panic in her eyes. We looked at each other for the second, she said nothing, just quickly got her stand back and then just took off. She pushed the doors to backyard open with her hands, they swung to the side of the wall. And the next second she was out of my sight.

I stand up straight, gather back up my posture "What was that…" I mutter to myself. I watch out where she run off, then I crouch down and pick up my papers, before I go back to my office and look up her scheduled.

She was having Physics with the substitute teacher. I wait till the class is over and then head over to the classroom. He was sitting at the desk making some notes to himself.

I knock and head in the classroom as she smiled warmly at me, seeing me at the doorway.

"Mr. Malloc, how was the first class?" I ask politely coming inside, going up to his desk. The board was full of different formulas and graphics.

"Ah, Mrs. Adams Foster" he puts his pen down and stands up "The class was great. Your students are all so educated and smart. Pleasure to work with such kids."

"So everything went great?"

"Yes, well…" he looks down "Did something happened?" I ask back as I saw his hesitation

"One student run out of class just minute after I walked in. I tried to stop her but she just run off, like a lighting bolt. I had class to teach so I didn't run after her. Maybe I should have…" he trails off, looks to his book on the table

"I guess that was Miss. Callie Scott" I say and he looks back up to me

"I didn't have a good look but she did seem familiar to me. Did she go to Jameson high by any chance?"

"No, I don't think she has. But she has changed schools pretty often. I bumped with her in the hall, I was coming to ask what happened, but it seems as thou you have no clue either"

"Not the slightest. Well, now at least I can check in the sheet who was missing from class. Miss Scott you said?" he said reaching for the sheet "Yes" I confirm it "I will have a talk with her, try to understand what happened. I will make sure nothing like this happens again" i say as he makes a check next to the name who was absent from class

"That would be highly appreciated" he smiles warmly back at me "Again, thank you for agreeing to step in. We appreciate it" I thank him one more time for stepping up

"That's no problem, Mrs. Adams Foster." With that I leave him to prepare for his next class as I head back to the office to make a call or two, to try and find out where Callie run off to.

The first number I try is calling Callie herself. After few beeps she declines the phone call. I of course try again but the same result was achieved at my second try. I needed a new plan.

Amy POV

We were patrolling the streets when my phone started to buzz. As I was in passenger seat, Stef was driving, I reached for my phone and looked at the caller ID "Lena?" I say and look to Stef "Is your phone on?" I ask as the first thought in my head was that Lena had tried to reach Stef but couldn't, so now she calls me.

She quickly with one hand takes her phone out, unlocks the screen "Hasn't called me. Must be something about school" she says placing it back and concentrating back on the road

I slide it to answer it –_Yes?_

**_-Amy? It's Lena_**

_-Yeah, I know. Caller ID_

**_-Right, sorry. I am calling you about Callie_**

_-What about her? Is everything okay?_

**_-She run out of school some 40 minutes ago. Out of her physics class, bumped in me and then just stormed off. Do you maybe have any clue as to why she did that? Has she called you? Did she maybe run to the precinct to see you_**_?_

_-Sorry no, I have no idea. I don't know why she would run off just like that. There had to be some reason as to why she did that. I am on patrol now, I am not at precinct, but I will call the front desk and ask if maybe she is there and I will call you-_

My phone beeped indicating I was receiving another call, I quickly looked who was calling – Callie

_-Callie is calling me on other line. Lena, I will call you back_

I end the call with Lena and pick up Callie's call

_-__**Mom, where are you?**_

She asks me the moment I pick up. Her voice was pretty frantic, she sounded scared and desperate to talk to me or see me. Or both. Something big must have happened. Callie is not the kid who would just skip school. Let alone with no reason at all. She always have said that in previous foster homes, school was her safe haven. Approximately 8 hours where her foster parents won't hurt her, a reason not to be at those houses.

_-I'm on patrol honey. What's wrong? Lena called and said you run out of class and school. Where are you?_

_-__**I'm at your precinct. I need to see you…mom I need to talk you! It is IMPORTANT!**_

_-Okay, okay, I will get back as soon as I can. Just stay put, go sit in the lounge room or at my desk. Grab a cup of coffee, okay? I am on my way_

**_-Please, hurry! I need you, MOM!_**

She says and hangs up. I turn to Stef "I need to-"

"Turning back. Got it" Stef said stopping me and made the next turn to head back to precinct.

Now I was getting worried too. It has been a long time since Callie has freaked out or had a full blown out panic at like that. Actually the last time she sounded this desperate was when she saw Liam at the court. And that was almost 2 years ago. She just wanted to get farther away from, she couldn't stand being in one room with him.

She has had few small freaks out, but nothing like the Liam panic attack. Right now, I have this bad gut feeling that this could be one of the big panic attacks. The way she sounded, how desperate and scared she sounded. This was not good.

But I had not a single clue nor an idea , what this could be about. She was in school. What could have possibly freaked her out like that in school. School is a safe place. Callie hasn't said anything to me nor she has acted out or just weird that was indicating that school no longer was a safe place.

"What happened?" Stef asks me with worried look on her face

"I am not sure. Apparently Callie just run out of her class and out of school. She is at the precinct, she didn't sound good" I tap the phone lightly in my palm as I gaze out of the side window, looking somewhere far in the distance "I don't like this"

**AN: once again i would just like to thank you for the support, reviews, follows and favorites. I am working on the suggestions you guys wanted to see in the story. I will try and do my best. I hope you guys still like this. Thank you again.**


	7. The substitute teacher II

Amy POV

When I run in the precinct, I saw Callie pacing in the lounge room. I didn't even think for a second, I just run to the room. The doors opened loudly, banging at the side of the wall, as the handle slipped from my hand. Callie jumped slightly when that happened. When she turned to me , her eyes that moment were full of fear. But when she realized that it was me, she breathed out "Mom" and then hurried up to me, pressed her head to my shoulder and warped her hands tightly around me.

"He is back" she said while she still was in my embrace, burying her head in my shoulder

"Liam?" I ask thinking the worse

"Matthew!" she said as she leaned out of the hug. She had silent tears streaming down her face as she looks to me. I was taken by surprise, I hadn't thought of that man for over a year, not since Callie and I run into their son last summer at movies. That day when we got back home, Callie told me all about the Malloc foster family.

I stutter with words for a second "H-He was in school? How…how is that possible?"

"He's the substitute. I can't take his class mom…I can't" she said back as another single tear run down her cheek. I put my right hand on the side of her neck and quickly pulled her back in a hug.

"I won't allow him to get close to you, I will home school you if I have to" I said softly in her ear. I needed to figure out how we are going to handle it. It was obvious that Callie wasn't handling the news very good. "It is going to be okay, Cal" I whispered in her ear as I felt her hands pulling tighter on my police uniform shirt "We will get thought this. Together. It will be okay." I soothed her and that was when she let out a small sob in my shoulder. I tightened the grip on her even more, running my left hand softly over her back

* * *

><p>I know taking Callie back to school was a risk. He could still be there, but i wasn't ready to leave Callie alone for too long right now. But i also know that either Lena or the Sanchez will want to talk to her about this whole thing too. Callie wants this whole thing done as soon as possible, so in the end, it was a risk, we had to take.<p>

Lena stood up the moment we walked in. She didn't get to say anything, as I wasn't going to drag this long.

"I need to talk you about the substitute teacher. I don't want him teaching Callie. I want him fired." I said bluntly. She was taken by surprise, she glanced to Callie by my side, then up to me "I'm…not in charge of-"

"Then I want to talk to the principal!" I pretty much demanded. She looked stunned "O-Okay…"

"Is he still in school, does he have class right now?" I ask next worried about Callie safety

"N-No, he had his last class for today. He left." She replies "Can Callie stay here while I go talk to the principal?" I ask her in much nicer tone, Lena nodded. Callie took the seat in the chair before Lena took me to talk to the principal.

Lena POV

Principal Sanchez has listened and dealt with many parents. But by the looks of it, she was about to lose this fight. I had never seen a parent so fired up about something.

Amy had stood up from the chair. The police uniform, gave her a clear advantage in this argument. Sanchez looked like she didn't know what to say to her. I was kind of speechless too. Amy had called him sadistic and controlling. But from the moment I met the substitute teacher, I liked him. He was well mannered, polite, quite charming even with his beard. He was funny and was easy to talk to. Principal Sanchez had no doubt that he was going to be a great substitute teacher till Mr. Fisher gets back on his feet. He was a good guy, at least we thought so.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a loud bang. Amy had slammed her hand down on Sanchez's desk. Sanchez was clearly taken by surprise too "Demit! Are you even listening to what I have been telling you for the past few minutes?" Amy was speaking in raised voice, she looked and sounded pissed off. Amy was also very loud, but we all know, being loud, didn't granted that you will be heard. She had turned to this raised voice the moment Sanchez said that Callie was probably over-reacting.

"I have been listening, Mrs. Scott but you have no proof. And I have no reason to fire Mr. Malloc from his substitute teacher position!" Sanchez argued back, Amy stood back straight. She closed her eyes, placing one hand on her hip, with other she rubber her eyes and spoke slowly "I gave you the reason not 5 minutes ago"

"You are basically asking me to fire him just because you say so, Mrs. Scott. If you don't have some proof—" Amy's hand flew down from her eyes, she pressed it to her chest "MY KID IS THE PROOF!"

"And she has lied before, her record shows-" and of course Sanchez had to mention the record. She knows about it, because Callie's file clearly states that she had spent 3 months in school that was in Juvenile Detention.

"Her record!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Amy got fired up again, she laughed at that, it was clearly a fake and frustrated laugh, that just showed how pissed off she was. And this time for a very good reason, Sanchez had no right to use Callie's file. No right what so ever "Is this why you are not doing anything!? BECAUSE SHE HAS A RECORD?"

But this was it for me, I needed to go back and talk to Callie. She was in the middle of this whole thing and i needed to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p>Callie hadn't moved from the spot. She was just sitting in the chair, looking at her hands. After she run out of school today, I didn't expect her to see her here back, not today at least. I thought she just skipped the class. She hadn't said a word when she was here with Amy. Amy did all of the talking. Which was a short talk actually.<p>

Lately it seemed like Callie was not talking to me at all. Whenever she had come over to see Jude, she always spoke to everyone for few minutes, except with me. It was like she was avoiding me. Whenever it was just the two of us in the living room or kitchen, she just walked out, without saying a word to me. And even if she had to talk to me, she was being distant and only answered with one syllable words, or just a nod or head shake. It reminded me of the way Mariana used to me the first months.

I close the doors behind and make my way to the empty chair next to her.

"I know…that, you for some reason don't like me. And you don't want to talk to me, but I need you to tell me why did you run out like that today. Mr. Malloc said that he had barely started his class and you just took off. Why was that? Why does your mom want him gone so badly?" I ask and waited but she just kept running her index finger over her left palm. As she kept doing that, i noticed a small almost faded scar on her palm

"Callie, this is not like you, to act this way" I say softly to her, my eyes still on the small scar on her hand. But that was when Callie finally looked to me "Really? It is not like me to act this way?" she said harshly back to me.

"And how long do you actually KNOW me?" she kept on going "Do you even know one thing about me?" She answered that herself " You don't, so why don't you just leave me alone and stop pretending that you care or something!"

Okay – ouch. That hurt a bit, even thou there was some truth to it. But one thing she was wrong "I do care about you, Callie."

"Aha...sure!" she says back sarcastically "I know we haven't talked that much…and that everything I know about you, I found out from Jude, but that doesn't change the fact that I DO care about you Callie. You are Jude's sister, you basically are our family. And I care for our family"

"You do have a weird way of showing that!" she snapped back at me again

"What are you talking about, Callie?"

"Nothing…forget I said it" she said in a typical teenager manner and looked back down to her hands again

"You do not get to do this Callie. Say something like that and they just pretend you hadn't said anything"

She looked back to me "Oh, yeah? What are you going to do then? Give me detention again?"

Was the silent treatment because of the first detention? When I think back to it, I do remember the silent treatment starting sometime after the incident. I just never put the two and two together, I hadn't thought that Callie would be the one to hold a grudge for something like that.

"Are…Do you not like me because I gave you a detention?" I ask leaning back in my chair. She shot me an angry look back, telling me that I was right.

"Callie, I was doing my job" I reasoned back

"They you should have given detention to 10 other people in the class! BUT NO…you only gave me one! You know, I am not the only one with a smartphone! The stupid Talia girl is texting in all of the classes and no one has ever called her out for it! JUST ME!"

I am pretty sure Callie wouldn't have said anything at all to me if she wasn't so angry at me right now. Ant this whole substitute teacher thing was just adding more pressure to her. In a way, Callie was like a ticking time bomb, just waiting to explode when it will all be too much on her. Every kid and every adult has that kind of moment. When it seems like the whole world is against you. When the emotions and feelings are just too much. Head is spinning with so many thoughts you don't understand how have you have kept on going on this whole time.

"Callie I…" I had started to reach for her shoulder with my right, but then I realized she probably doesn't want that. I pulled my hand back to my lap "I own you an apology, Callie. I am sorry that I was so harsh on you that day. I know it doesn't change anything, but I was having a stressful day, and I realize that I may have put it out on you. It wasn't my intention to hurt you Callie, in any way. I should have just given you a warning because it was the first time you had ever gotten in any trouble. I would take it back if I could. I am truly sorry, Callie" I never took my eyes off her, and as I looked to her, I think I saw her features soften just a little bit. The angry looking frown she had on, was slowly easing up.

After some few seconds she finally looked up to me, she opened her mouth to say something, but there was a knock on my door, and Callie quickly looked back down to her lap. The timing is really bad, I have to admit.

"Come on in!" I call and next second Mariana shows up in my doorway "Oh...um…I can come back" she said when she saw Callie sitting in the chair next to me

"No, don't. Everything ok?" I ask and noticed that Mariana doesn't look that good actually "You feeling okay, Mari?" I ask standing up and walking up to her by the doors. I put my hand on her forehead to check if she had a temperature "I'm fine mom." She said when I did that "Cramps…do you have…anything?" she said quietly so Callie wouldn't hear

"I will check" I walk around my desk to my purse. When I go through its content, Mariana walked deeper inside the room, she was looking at Callie

"Hey, I thought I saw you run off today…on 6th period" she said to Callie. Callie looked over her shoulder to Mariana "Yeah, I…I had a thing" she replied

"You coming over today? I want to show you something…I was going thought this magazine, and I saw the perfect blouse for you…you should totally get one"

"Yeah, um…I don't know" Callie said back and run her index finger over her nose bridge

"You haven't even seen it yet! It would look so good on you!" Mariana didn't back down

"No, uh…I meant, I don't know if I will go today"

"Oh…" Mariana saddened a bit. I was checking each and every pocket in my bag but I guess I didn't have anything with me. "Maybe Saturday then?" Mariana said cheerfully

Callie scratched the back of her neck this time "I'm not sure…that I will make it on weekend too" It was obvious to me Callie didn't want to disappoint Mariana, but the look on Mariana's face told me that she did, just a little.

Mariana was kind of always looking forward to just chatting with Callie about fashion and some art stuff just for few minutes. She has said to me when she was 8 that she would want to have a big sister. Callie has kind of taken that place for Mariana - the big sister role. But I am pretty sure neither of the girls realizes that.

"Mari, sorry I don't have anything. I will write you a note and you can go get something from the nurse okay" I said reaching for my pen, but I stopped because Callie was now holding out a small med bottle for her

"It is Ibuprofen…" Callie said to her, when Mariana raised an eyebrow to her, wondering what it is

Mariana reached for the bottle and smiled to Callie "Thanks. You are a life saver. The nurse is so weird and makes me feel so uncomfortable, and the way she looks to me - judging me" she hands back the bottle and tosses the pill in her mouth. I was about to give the water bottle that was on my desk to Mariana to drink on top, but Callie once again was first, handing Mariana her half full bottle of water that was in her bag. Mariana took a quick sip.

"I will send you the link, to the website of the magazine to look at blouse when I get home"

"Okay..." Callie smiled back to her and took the water bottle back

"Cool. See ya. Bye mom" she said cheerfully and walked out of my office. I was smiling to myself, mostly because of how close these two had gotten. Callie was a good influence for Mariana. Mariana was looking up to her. Ever since Lexi left, Mariana has had trouble finding a real friend. She has Haley now, but Haley isn't nearly as good friend as Lexi was. I ,personally, was kind of hoping that Callie could slowly take over the spot.

Callie POV

When Mariana left, I looked back to Lena, who was now just standing behind her desk. She had this silly nice smile on her face as she was looking to me. I don't know what it was that made her smile like that.

She cleared her throat, the moment she saw me looking to her, and then walked back around the desk to sit down in the chair she sat before Mariana came in. The smile was gone when she sat down and her eyes were back to looking at me seriously, with a hint of worry in them.

"I am not mad that you run off, Callie. I don't care about that, but if there is anything, anything at all, that you could tell me about Mr. Malloc, that would help me understand, why your mom, wants him gone from this school, please tell me" she spoke slowly, her voice was soft.

"He's not...a good guy" I get out stopping myself for saying anything else. The way she spoke, the way she looked to me, how understanding and caring she seemed right now, she was pulling me in, trying to get me to open up. I wanted her to know about Mr. Malloc, without her really knowing - I know it makes no sense, but I don't want people, except for my mom, to know about the bad stuff that I have been though. There had to be way of telling her enough about it, without saying too much about me. Without compromising myself, so she wouldn't have to pity.

"Okay. Can you tell me why?" she asked further in the same tone of voice. I rub my bridge of the nose quickly. What do I tell her? How much do I want her to know? How much do I want to open up? Her stupid sweet look is killing me now, if she could just look away from me…but she doesn't.

"Not…a good guy" I repeat still thinking of way of letting her know

"You already said that Callie" she said still softly and now she reached for my left hand. She took it in both of hers, rested it in her left palm and then run her right index finger over the scar on my palm

"Did he do this?" she asked as she traced the scar with her finger once again. I bit my lower lip and I looked to my lap, away from her look and her brown soft eyes.

_Flashback – foster home #5, Matthew and Marci Malloc: 2010. Jan – Aug_

_One month in_

_I was walking out of the school with my grade card in my hand. Jeremy was their son who was 2 years older than me, thin looking kid, bit taller than me, dark brown short hair, hazel eyes. He was waiting for me in the school yard till I come out of my class. I was supposed to only walk home with him. I hated it and he hated it even more. __I hated it because I know the way back by now, I can walk on my own, but he hated it because he was put in as a babysitter for me._

_I walked up to him as his friends walked away. He saw the grade card in my hands and peaked in "How bad is it?"_

_"__Mostly C. Is that bad?" His face dropped at once_

_"__Shit" He grumbled under his nose and jumped down the table he was sitting on "Okay, um...new plan, what do you say about going to park? We could hang out there for a while?" he said and already started walking out of hhe school yard_

_"__Won't your parents be mad?" I ask as I follow him._

_"__They will be more mad when they see your grade card. We will just hang out in the park, today is the football game. We will head back when it starts, so my dad will be busy and maybe will forget about the grade card"_

_"__Is C that bad grade? I just transferred here, it is hard to get used to new teachers. And in math…I hadn't even covered the material in my previous school"_

_"__Yes, it's bad" he said as he tossed a gum in his mouth, offered me one, I refused. "The only grade you should get is A or A+. You need to study more and get up to the level. You will have to take first physics class with him next year, you need get better!" if I will even make it that long with this family_

_"__But…I have never had A+ or A. I mostly have C and B" I said and glanced down to my card_

_"__Then I suggest you hit the books at night. I don't care. You need to get your grades up Callie. You don't know how mad he gets. In his eyes if you don't have A or A+ you are nothing. And you don't want to know what he does to someone who in his eyes is nothing. You will be a disgrace in his eyes."_

* * *

><p><em>We got back to the house shortly after 6. The game was already on. Marci was in kitchen making something, but Matthew was sitting in front of the TV, watching the game. When we closed the doors behind us, he automatically turned off the TV and stood up turning to us. <em>

_Marci was afraid of him. I noticed that the first day i was here. She was this petite woman, thin, short, weak looking woman, light hair. Whereas Matthew was a tall, fit guy. His beard made him look even more scarier. Yet, whenever I had seen him walking in the school, he looked so happy and always was smiling left and right. Two different people, two personalities._

_"__Where the hell were you!?" he addressed it to both of us but Jeremy answered "She was with me. We went to park, worked on our homework. It was a nice weather, we thought fresh air would be good for us."_

_He pulled on his pants. The big belt that was around his pants, wasn't apparently doing its job to hold them up. _

_"__Hand it over!" he said and extended his arm. Jeremy pulled his bag to front, dig through it, then handed him the grade card and a pen. "Good…good. But work on your Biology, I want to see an A+ by the end of semester" he said and signed the paper. Then he turned to me "What are you waiting for?" he said in his low voice. I reached in my bag and got the card out. _

_Jeremy was watching me closely. I walked up to him and handed him the grade card. He looked at it for few seconds and then looked to me "Is this a joke?" he hit the piece of paper with his left as he was holding it in his right_

_"No" I say back not taking my eyes off him_

_"__You have a D in math, many C's and one B! Don't you know what a BOOK is!?"_

_"__I do, I have read books" by his response I figured I shouldn't have answered that. It just made him more angrier._

_"__Have you EVER opened a SCHOOL book before?" he still was speaking in raised voice, talking to me like I was some sort of idiot. His tone was mean. I remembered Jeremy's words – you don't want to know what he does to someone who in his eyes is nothing – they now sounded 10 worse now._

_"__Yes" I say quieter, i was not getting a good vibe from him. Marci had stopped making whatever she was making, she was now just watching this whole thing evolve, standing quietly in the kitchen area. Jeremy was standing just next to me, holding his breath, looking scared as hell._

_"__Why do you have such BAD grades?" he asks raising his voice holding my grade card up "Haven't I bought you all the books you need!? Notepads to take notes in! Give you time and space to study? HUH?! Are you trying to humiliate me in front of other teachers? My colleagues!?"_

_I have a feeling he will explode soon and I will be in the center of that so I try and explain it "I just transferred here, I need time to get used to a new school and the teachers. I hadn't covered many materials in previous school, I need to-"_

_"__You think I care about your STUPID EXCUSES?" he snaps back and got more angrier. I swallow back a lump in my throat "YOU HAD TIME! A MONTH! AND YOU ARE STILL DUMB AS A ROCK" he crumbled up the paper and tossed it at my face, didn't react fast enough so it bounced off my face and fell to the ground. He did a quick move, unbuckled his belt and in one quick swift move he pulled it out of his pants and hold it by his side in his right hand. It hung all the way down to the ground. _

_This was the moment I realize the belt wasn't made for holding up his pants, it was made for punishments. And I am about to receive one. My heart started to beat faster and adrenaline was starting to pump thought my veins._

_My first instinct is to run or hide. My only chance now was to get to bathroom and lock the doors. I went for it, but he was too fast and grabbed me by my shirt, stopping me. I fell backwards to ground hard, losing the grip on my bag that was in my hand._

_"__DAD no!" Jeremy tried to stop whatever was coming. But as I looked to him, his dad just pushed him aside like he was nothing. He felt backwards too "She was trying dad! She was trying!" he yelled at him "Give her some more time!"_

_He stood over me, I was crawling backwards – trying to get away from him, he raised his hand that had the belt in. There was this sound, this sharp sound that the belt made in the air, and then another one when it made contact with my hand as I had raised it up to protect my face _

_"__Ahhh" I screamed out in pain as the belt hit my left hand hard, I pulled my hand close to my body. It stung so bad, it was like this burning pain. But also it felt like my skin was pulsing. But my scream didn't stop him, I even think I saw a smile on his lips as I did scream. He raised his hand with the belt up again and then came another sound. The belt made contact with my side this time hurting even more than before. _

_"__DAD NO! I WILL HELP HER STUDY!MOM DO SOMETHING!MOM!" Jeremy once again yelled and tried to get him off of me, with one hand he again pushed him aside "THIS DOES NOT CONCERN YOU, SON!" he said in raised voice. He raised his hand up again, I pulled my legs up, as close to my body as I can, shielded my head and face with my hands. Just second before I shielded my head, the belt hit my side again. And in second it collided with my back. And he just kept going, again and again and again. I only thing heard now, laying on the ground, was the whip lash sound._

_End of flashback_

"Callie, please, talk to me…" Lena repeated herself "I can't help you unless you give me something"

"He is pretending, it is an act…he is not the good guy you think he is" I say and that should be enough. She has fostered kids before, she should understand what I was saying to her. If she is as good as Jude and the other siblings says she is, she has to understand what I am saying.


	8. The substitute teacher III

Lena POV

_"__He is pretending, it is an ACT…he is not the good guy you think he is" _the words echoed in my mind over and over again.

The only sound in the room right now was the clock ticking, counting away the seconds that I had spent sunned by her words.

I looked back to her big brown eyes, then to her features. There was something about the way she said it, there was something in her eyes, the tone of her voice when she said it, that told me how serious she was. She said it with so much emotion.

How could she possibly know that he is pretending? Pretending to be who? She has said to me multiple times, that he is not the good guy that we think he is – that made me think that she knew him outside the school. But how? Maybe I overlooked her file, maybe she did go to Jameson High. He was her teacher maybe? Could it be that he has been one of the foster parents for her?

The act she talked about had to be that he was pretending to be this good guy. But now I just feel this unsettled feeling in my stomach. He played me. He played Sanchez. And the thought of me letting this guy in the school, where my kids go, where other hundreds of kids go to school, makes me feel nauseous. And I don't even know what he has done yet. Or if he even is even that bad. But I knew one thing – I believed her when she said that he wasn't a good guy.

"Callie, do you know him outsi—" I spoke slowly, thinking over in my mind what and how I was going to proceed with this new information. But I regret that decision, and the fact that I thought for so long, the moment the doors to my office room were opened by Amy.

"Callie!" Amy said holding her hand out for Callie, that was everything Callie needed to get out. Callie quickly pulled her hand out my hold, grabbed her bag. As she stood up, she gave me one last look and then hurried up to Amy, who put her arm around her shoulder protectively, then walked out together. I stood up watching them both leave.

The next person in my office after they, left just seconds later, was Sanchez. She walked up to the chair, rested her hands on the back of the backrest "Can you believe this?" she asked me, looking really frustrated after Amy's visit. I didn't know what to say to her so I didn't say nothing.

Sanchez however kept on venting "She thinks, she can just walk in like this and demand that I fire the substitute teacher…without giving me ONE straight answer. She was dancing around the same tree, not really saying anything. Cops, they think they are superior or something! You thought Mr. Malloc was a good fit too, right? He is a good teacher! He has sent many kids to physics Olympiads…his students have taken the top spots. First places even!" she reasoned that he was a good teacher

But not once Amy or Callie mentioned that he is a bad teacher. In fact, they both talked about him outside the school.

"He may be a good teacher, but that doesn't necessary make him a good man" I say now glancing to Sanchez. She looks to me, and to my surprise she nods back, then she adds before she walks out of my office "Meet me at my office in 10. We will discuss it further, we just both need to clear our heads first".

I walk to the doors and close them, then head back to my desk to sit down. I glanced out of the window as I sat down, thinking over and over again what Callie said to me.

* * *

><p>"Love, what's wrong?" Stef asks me as I was in the bed, reading a book. Well, not really reading it, I was just staring at it, looking at the same paragraph, still thinking about what Callie said<p>

"You barely said two words at dinner table" Stef said and now she was laying on her left side, her left hand pressed against her head. With right, she takes my book away and places it down on the bed, between us "Talk to me, love. I know something is bothering you."

I turned on my right side, looking at her, keeping my head up pressed to my right hand. I opened my mouth to speak, but suddenly I lost my words. I didn't know where to start.

"Did I do something? Did one of the kids say something?" Stef asked me carefully "No, of course not. It is not you or the kids. It's Callie" I say and lock my eyes on her

"Honey, I think you just need to give her time to warm up to you. She doesn't hate you. She will talk to you. It probably is a phase of something—"

"No! It is not about her not talking to me. Although I did found out what that was about, I think" I said back slowly "It's about the substitute teacher"

Stef softly run her right hand over my cheek "What about him?"

"Amy wants him fired! Badly!" There was now a worried frown on her face "She had this big argument with Sanchez. It was basically going nowhere, so I went to talk to Callie."

"Callie did seem really upset when she was in the precinct with Amy. So she run out because…of the substitute teacher?" Stef asks and she shifts in the bed slightly

"Amy called him sadistic and controlling. But Callie…all Callie said was that he was not the good guy we think he is. That he was pretending and that it was all just an act."

Stef looked thoughtful "Pretending to be who?" she voiced what I thought at first too, and then added "It sounds like Callie knows him"

"I was wrong before. She did go to Jameson high, the school he is teaching besides being substitute at ours. Callie just didn't have a class with him. She was still in 7th grade, no physic then so he wasn't her teacher back then. So the only normal explanation in my mind is that-"

She finished my thought "- he was her foster father" Stef said as she sat up, back resting to the head board. I sat up too

"And only reason why Amy would want him gone so badly, that she would be so fired up about it, is because-" I looked to Stef and she again finished my thought "-he was abusive. She wouldn't want anyone who hurt Callie anywhere near her"

"Exactly what I thought" I said and now we both were just staring at the wall opposite our bed. We heard one of our kids walk down the stairs. By the way the footsteps went, it sounded like Jesus. We were sitting silently long enough for him to run back up the stairs. I heard the pop sound, that soda can makes when you open it. He closes doors to his room and then the only sound in the house is coming from Brandon's room, where he is playing some soft melody on his keyboard

* * *

><p>I am usually a very patient person, but somehow, I couldn't wait two days to see and talk to Callie again. Monday seemed so far away, so I decided to go to her. When I am pulling up to their house, I see no sign of their car. This trip could be for nothing, if neither of them are home.<p>

But when I stop the car by the house, I notice that the garage doors are open, and a figure is walking inside it. From my car, I couldn't really tell if it was Amy or Callie, because they both look pretty much the same from their backs and distance. Both medium built, both have brown, slightly curly hair.

I get out of the car and make my way to the garage. The radio is on and as I get closer I see that it is Callie. All the stuff, boxes, tables, cabinets are placed in the middle of the garage, there are paint buckets on the ground, plastic set on the ground, tape is put on the ceiling where wall and ceiling meet. Callie has this long paint roll in her hand. She rolls the paint roll in the tray on the ground and then turns back to the side of the garage inside wall. The left one if you look at it from the entrance point.

Callie is wearing just some old looking shoes, grey color sweats that already had some sort of red and blue color paint on them, probably from other repair or remodeling projects, because I don't see that color of paint anywhere. And on top she is wearing a tight, black tank top. She had done maybe 1/10 of one of the wall. Weirdly for me, she is coloring the wall in light green color, untraditional for garages, I think.

"Working hard, I see" I say announcing myself to her before I am in the garage, not to scare her too much. She stops painting for a while, holding the pain brush up in the air, to the ceiling. She says nothing back for now and paints the line down "What are you doing here?" she asks in a voice that told me, she doesn't really care.

"I came to see you" I say and step inside the garage. I notice there are two buckets of paint, white color and the green light color paint. My guess, she just started the paint job and the white one could be for the ceiling "Where is Amy?"

"Work" she answers indifferent as she continues to pain the wall "You sure you should be listening to music so loud? You don't hear what is happening at the house" I ask her as she obviously hadn't noticed me drive up, not until I came talk to her

With her left she reaches in her sweat pocket and takes out keys, jiggles them in air then puts them back "Anything else you want to criticize me on? Point out to me? How I paint, maybe?"

There it is, her attitude towards me again. The not so nice Callie. I thought I had gotten thought to her, that I had fixed that yesterday when we talked in my office. Somehow, I am still the only one who knows this side of her. Well, I assume, Amy knows this side too, I bet this was the Callie she met first.

"I wasn't criticizing you Callie. I was just…concerned. I didn't mean anything by that. And just so you know, you are doing pretty good paint job" I notice another paint roll on the work bench that was located in the middle of the garage. Perfect - I will get my hands dirty.

I roll my sleeves, take my hair up in bun and then take the other paint roll. I walk up to the paint tray on the ground. Callie stops painting and looks to me as I pull the handle out, so I could reach the top of the wall

"What are you doing?" she asks watching my every move

"What does it look like?" I say back with a little bit attitude of typical teenager way

"Do you even know how to paint?" she asks doubting my painting skills

"Do I look like I can't?" I ask back rolling it in pain. She doesn't say anything back just watches me go to the end of the wall. I start by the corner, going from the top, Callie then points out "Don't paint the ceiling!" by the looks she wanted to come up to me and take the painting roll away from me

"Listen up" I say bit louder to get her full attention, I had stopped painting, but then I revert to my more softer voice and just explain to her "I have painted my own room when I as your age, helped my dad repaint the kitchen at my childhood home, helped my mother redecorate our living room 3 times, I put wallpapers on at my first and second apartment I lived at, by myself. Few years later after I moved in with one of my ex-girlfriend we remodeled the place, all rooms. After I moved in with Stef, to the current house, we remodeled the whole house, plus our kids room and ours room, more than once...so if you have any doubt about my competence in painting a damn garage wall - don't! For your information, I also can put together IKEA furniture faster than Stef and I throw less tantrums when I do it "

Callie stood there, blinking at me, not saying anything for some good minute at least

"You cursed" was all she said after the long silence. She turned back to wall to continue to paint the wall and then asked me without any hint of attitude in her voice, just curiosity "Who is Mike?"

"Brandon's father" I reply and turned back to painting, scolding myself that I cursed to prove a point to a 16 year old. For the next 15 minutes we both concentrated on the painting without saying anything else. Although, I did hear Callie mumble along the song lyrics time by time. Her head moved with the beat time by time, her foot tapped lightly on the floor along the beat too.

We finished the left wall as we worked in silence, Callie moved the pain tray closer to the middle wall and we continued to pain. But I no longer could take it, I wanted to talk to her.

"He was your foster father, right? That's why you said he was pretending, he was different at home" I ask as I do not even look to her. In the corner of my eye I see her stopping briefly, but she continued paint soon "He was"

"And he was abusive?" I say in much softer tone. It didn't really sound like a question actually. It sounded like I just told her a fact, about her own life. All I hear back from her is silence. I turn to look at her. She was biting on her lip, her features had changed to more nervous ones. What many parents don't understand, is that sometimes silence is also an answer. Most of the time, it tells you just how right you were about something. I didn't want to be right about this, thou. This is one of the rare times, that I wanted to be wrong. I wanted there to be a different explanation, but sadly, there wasn't.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it right now, but if you ever do, want to talk about anything, I want you to know that I'm here for you, okay?"

"You are right. I don't want to talk about it. So how about we don't!" she said back in more harsher tone, then went to the paint tray once again. As she rolled the paint roll in the paint she added "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I just don't like talking about it"

"So um…why light green?" I change the subject to keep the conversation going. I watch her walk back to the wall, she shrugs at first "Mom picked it out. She likes the color"

"What color did you want to paint it?"

"Also something light…" she says back "Yellow maybe, I think of it as happiness" She takes a small pause and then adds much quieter "I know it sounded dumb"

"No, it wasn't dumb at all. I think of the color yellow the same way." I say back instantly, she briefly looks to me. I see a small smile on her lips, just for a millisecond. But it was there and I saw it. She was slowly getting softer with me.

"Did you know that the green color is the color of healing? It is calm and it is said that it restores balance. It is peaceful and relaxing color that also gives a spark to your inspiration" Callie gives me back a confused look "Mariana told me, she did some reading before the last remodeling of her and Frankie's room"

"Ah…that explains it" Callie chuckles back lightly. I would call this a progress. A small step right direction.

"By the look how you are remodeling this, I guess you won't be parking cars in here, right?" I said looking around the garage

"No" Callie looks back to all the boxes and cabinets in the middle of the room "Half of that will be tossed out. Mom wants to make it in a second living room of some sorts. Maybe a guest room. She said she will get a Novus table, maybe even one old arcade game like Pac man"

"That sounds interesting." I really like the thought of a room to just relax and kick back " We cleared our garage out few weeks back too. It was full of old boxes and stuff we hadn't used in years. But, as we all were just big softies, we just couldn't throw it all out. There were so many memories in those things"

"Let me guess, Brandon wanted to turn the garage into his practice space so he wouldn't have to play with his headphones on, Jesus wanted it to be turned into a gym area with a boxing bag, Mariana wanted it for her dancing practice, Jude wanted it to be turned into a fort like living room and Frankie wanted it to be turned into a big princess doll house"

"Very good!" I chuckle "Any guess what Stef planed on making it into?" I walk to paint tray to get the color again on my paint roll. It doesn't take long for Callie to answer that one

"She would want a big couch, big TV screen, sound proof walls and doors, little mini fridge – basically a space where she could hide from in laws and her own kids when they drive her crazy" Now Callie walks back to the paint tray "You on the other hand, you wanted to turn it into a place everyone could use. Little bit of everything. "

"You sure you don't live with us? I could swear in some alternative universe you are our kid" I smirk back at her as she basically got everything correctly, she even got me right.

* * *

><p>Monday morning didn't exactly turn out the way I was expecting it to turn out. When I pulled up to the school, everything seemed normal. But when I was walking to my office, the last hall, everything changed.<p>

In the hall, I met bunch of other parents. They were all discussing the substitute teacher. I heard his name being said many times before they even all noticed me walking up. I stopped in my feet in the hall, looking at all of them.

Brandon's friend Aiden's mom, Caroline, noticed me first. She walked up to me "Is it true!?"

"What is?" I ask confused as the other worried parents turned to me

"That he has a criminal record! That you are allowing a criminal teach our kids!?" my mouth dropped. I was speechless. I had no idea where they had gotten that sort of information. Was this Amy's doing, did she used her cop resources to do this? To riot other parents? Was this her plan all along?

"How can you allow this man to teach at Anchor Beach!?" it was like a riot, one parent over spoke other every second "Our kids are no longer safe here!" I kept looking at the angry parent crowd and I kept hearing one allegation after another.

Amy POV

I stretched in the chair, yawning loudly. 3 hours of paperwork and 4 paper cuts later, I was exhausted. And it was still just barely lunch time. My hand hurt from writing, my legs were numb from sitting. I hate desk jobs. What I like is being out there, in the streets, protecting people. Arresting bad guys, making the streets safer one day at a time, one criminal at a time

"I hate paperwork" I say to Stef who is still writing her report. She put a dot in her file, then tossed the pen on her desk, closes the file she was working on. Then she leans back, takes off of her glasses and rubs her eyes

"I know what you mean. I don't understand how Lena can sit at her desk all day long." She look to me holding her glasses in her left "Or how I made it thought school, sitting at a desk for 8 hours…gosh, I can't even imagine how Jesus is feeling every day!"

"I can't imagine being back at school. Ugh….i hated high school Thankfully that is long gone! Would you want to go back to high school?"

"Ha! And question my sexuality again? No thank you!" she chuckles back. I take my wallet "You want anything from the good old vending machine?" I ask as I stand up. I was getting hungry so I figured a sandwich would be nice. "No, thanks. Lena is supposed to come with take out soon." She rubbed her hands together excited

"Lucky you" I smirk at her and walk to the vending machine. When I return to the desk with my lunch, Lena is already there. Stef has some take out noodles in front of her. I wanted to comment on the food but Lena was first to speak

"I need to talk to you" she said and next thing I know I am standing in the lounge room with Lena. She looked pretty angry at me, but I have no idea what this is about

"Did you really had to call other parents? I got like 10 angry calls and more than 15 pissed off parents in my office. Amy, there are steps we could have taken, and I would have helped you! Calling other parents and worry them, that's not how you should have handled it!"

"Whoa, whoa…Lena" I put my hand on my chest "I didn't call no parents. All I did when I left your office with Callie on Friday, I filed an official complaint. So they would check this guy out. Investigate him, that's it. I didn't say anything to other parents. Besides, I only know 4 other parents from Anchor Beach and 3 of those parents are in this building – you, Stef and Mike. And the fourth one is Mackenzie's mom, but I haven't talked to her in like 2 weeks or something."

"You weren't the one who told the other parents?

"No, trust me. I know law and I know that making a big mess like that, it's never good. Parents often tend to over react on things and we are over protective sometimes. I didn't call anyone. I wanted this to pass quietly. I don't know how they found out, maybe the parent board somehow found out, or some kid over heard the argument in Sanchez office Friday. All I did – I filed a complaint so he would be investigated." Lena's looks softened after that statement.

"We don't really know how to handle it" Lena admitted "Nothing like this has ever happened. The parents keep saying that he has a criminal record and now they want all the teachers investigated…they all threaten to take the kids out of the school...it's a chaos"

"Well, you can tell them he doesn't actually have a criminal record. Cops have visited him few times on domestic calls but no arrest has ever taken place, therefore, he doesn't actually have a record." i reply back and I instantly get a look form Lena. She looked to me unimpressed that I have snooped on this guy, using my cops connections

"I checked him out when Callie told me first time about him. I needed to know, Stef would do the same thing"

"Oh, I know what Stef would do. You don't have to tell me about her." She said and we both glanced out the lounge room window to Stef and out desk. Just when we looked, some of the food fell in her lap. Lena chuckles lightly and looked back to me, with much more softer features on her face "I'm sorry that I thought that you would do that. We were worried and stressed even before the other parents came. This whole situation is not easy at all and—"

"Apology accepted" I smile to her and she stops her little rambling

* * *

><p>Lena picked up her bag and sat on the chair by Stef's desk, placing her bag in her lap. I sit back in my chair ready to get back to my lunch. I place the files aside so I don't drop some food on it, or spill the water<p>

Lena turns back to me when I was ready to take a big bite out of the sandwich "Why did you chose the color green?" she asks me taking me by surprise "The garage! Why did you pick green?"

I lower my sandwich down "H-How…do you know….about the garage?" I ask her slowly, raising my eyebrows

"I was there. Saturday! I helped Callie paint the walls and ceilings!"

"When?" I ask as I had no information about her being at our home

"Around 11. Callie said you were at work! I left around 3. " She read my face and then added "By the look on your face, Callie didn't tell you I stopped by…"

"That sneaky girl! I KNEW SHE CHEATED!" I said and put the sandwich back down and reach for my phone

"Cheated? What…are you talking about?" Lena asks me as I unlock the phone "I bet her that she wouldn't finish painting the walls, the ceiling and the laths around the garage by the time I get back, without any new daub on her cloth or floor! Simply saying, it had to look like a pro did it. I lost 50 dollars. You helped her – that's cheating!"

I look at the time. I knew her school shedule by hear by now. At right now, it was her break time

The phone rings 3 times till she picks up, I don't even bother with small talk "_You cheated! You will need to deliver breakfast in bed next weekend and I will want my money back!"_

"**_What? What are you talking about? I didn't cheat! It is painted, isn't it? No daub on my clothes or on the floor! It was a fair win!"_**

_"__Lena is sitting next to me right now, she said she helped you! That's cheating and you know it!"_

_"__**Oh…" **_she was caught in a lie and she knew that.

**_"_**_Write it down…i will want 2 waffles, two eggs from both sides, lemonade, and ice cream with cherry on top. On Sunday I will want 3 pancakes with strawberry jam, 4 slices of bacon on the side, apple and a banana!"_

_"__**We don't have fruit at home. You ate the last apple this morning after I took the last banana!"**_

_"__Then I suggest you buy the apple and banana and the cherry with the 50 dollars! You can keep the change after. Now go back to class!"_

**_"_****_It's lunch break"_**

_"__Then eat healthy food! No soda or chips! Bye, love you" _

I hang up still smiling, both Lena and Stef looked to me with their mouths open, confused look in the eyes "What!? It was her idea to bet. It's all fair, she shook on it!" I say to the two woman, pick up my sandwich and take a bite.

"We should bet with the kids that they can't clean up the house" Stef says surprising Lena "What? No, honey, we are not placing bets." Lena reasoned back

"Why not! it is clearly working on Callie. Amy got breakfast in bed AND the garage is painted! Without any daub!"

"Babe, we are not one kid family! You could maybe bet with Jesus at that, but if the 5 of them go against us, they would clearly win, and you would lose way more money that you had initially thought, because Mariana would somehow made you raise it up to 50 dollars to each of them, because you are one big softy. And that Stef, that would be 200 dollars spent too much just to get a clean house!"

"We don't get to have any fun! Ugh…why do we have 5 kids!? Stef pouted as she ate the food, the take out Lena brought her

"Because you have a big heart that could only be filled with 5 other little hearts running around our home, driving you crazy all the time" Lena reminded her lovingly, Stef looks to me, basically asking me if I think the same, I nod back chewing

Callie POV

Tuesday

The school was over for me, and right now I was just sitting outside in the school backyard, by the tables, waiting for Mackenzie to come back out. She had run in to bathroom quickly, before we head out to the movie theater to catch some comedy.

Thankfully, I had no physics class on Monday and on Tuesday, so I missed the great opportunity of seeing Mr. Malloc pissed off because mom filed a complaint against him. For two days, waking the halls I was looking out for him. Even if I saw him all the way down the hall, I changed my route dramatically avoiding him at any cost. So far, it had worked 10/10 times.

All the students noticed parents wanting to talk to VP and Principal about him on Monday morning. There was apparently a rumor going around that he has a criminal record. Technically, I don't think he has ever been arrested, therefore, he doesn't have a criminal record. He has had some few visits from cops, that's it.

I was looking out to the sea, just thinking of someplace I could take Jude once this beg mess is finally going to be over. I wanted it to be someplace special, but right now, nothing really came to me. After some 5 minutes of waiting for Mackenzie to come back, a shadow came over me.

"I thought you disappeared on me Mackenz" I said standing up and turning to the person. Shivers run over my spine instantly.

"Miss Scott…we meet again" Mr. Malloc said grinning at me with his devilish smile


	9. The substitute teacher IV

**AN: I am not police nor am I a doctor. I tried to make this as realistic as I can. But if there are any mistakes regarding the two, please forgive me. I tried to do my best.**

Callie POV

I clenched my teeth as I looked back at him. No real reason to run now. He will probably catch up with me, like he had done before. He is way more faster than he looks.

"It is so lovely to see you again" he said still smiling at me. I knew better than to believe his smile "Why don't we go for a walk? Catch up on old times" he offered

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" I said thought my teeth clenched

He leaned down a bit, keeping his sneaky smile on" I wasn't asking!" he said as grabbed a hold of my right forearm. I think his tight grip on my hand even stopped the blood flow to my fingers. They felt so numb all of a sudden.

I was determent not to show my fear to him or that I was in pain. It would give him an advantage, instead I just said back slowly thought my teeth "Let. Go. Of. Me"

He let out a small sinister laugh "You are coming with me! We are going to have a little chat, Miss Scott!" he said and pulled me with him forcibly. I tried to resist going along with him, but taking in our height and mass difference, I knew, I had no chance to get out of his hold. He started to twist my hand as I put up more resistance.

Lena POV

The work day was going to end soon. It was already 16:22 and I was starting to end all of the paperwork so I could leave at 16:30 to go pick up Frankie from day care. I just needed to write 2 more e-mails and then I can be done for today.

I was writing the last line on one of the e-mails when the doors to my office flew open. There wasn't even a knock. It startled me to say the least.

I looked up to the doors and saw a scared looking student. Callie's friend, if I remember correctly her name was Mackenzie Dunn. She was little bit out of breath and looked scared.

"You have to help…You need to come…fast!" she spoke in a rush and was trying to catch her breath at the same time. I stood up immediately and grabbed my phone from the table, just in case. You can never know what has happened.

I followed after her, she was running down the hall. But I still needed to find out what had happened "Mackenzie! Where are we going? What happened?"

"It's Mr. Malloc…and Callie! She told me…she warned me! You have to hurry up!" she said and picked up her pace. As I run after Mackenzie, I dial Amy quickly. She picked up after two rings just when Mackenzie pushed the doors open to the backyard

"**_Hey Lena, wh—"_**

"_COME TO SCHOOL! NOW!" _

**_"_****_What's wrong?"_** she asks back clueless of what is happening right now

_"__Malloc is with Callie! COME QUICK!"_

I hung up and as I run up to Mackenzie who had stopped just by the tables in the backyard. She pointed to the beach where I saw two figures walking to beach. One of the figures, by the looks, was definitely Mr. Malloc, his height and body build gave him away. Other could definitely be Callie.

I didn't even think for a second, I followed after them as fast as the heels, the grass and my pencil skirt allowed me to. I had no idea what I was going to get myself into, and the fact that I was basically as helpless as Callie, scared the hell out of me. I wish I was Stef right now. I even wished I had a gun with me right now, and that says a lot, because I am certainly not a gun person. Nor do I like any kind of violence and aggression. But the fact that he was so much physically stronger, gave me a bad feeling.

I had almost caught up with them, they hadn't noticed me yet, i was just some 15 meters behind them. Callie was putting up quite a fight to not follow him. But he had a tight grip on her right hand as he was dragging her along slowly. They had almost reached the beach side. It was far away from school so no one, who still had classes or who was in the school , or heading out of school, would see them. No one had a clue what was going on, except for me and Mackenzie.

I heard part of their conversation as I was getting close and closer

"I know it was you who started the investigation on me" he said to Callie in a low voice

"Let go of me! It wasn't me!" she said and tried to pull her arm out of his hold

"BULLSHIT! No one else would do that! No one else in this school knows me! No one else has lived with me! I know it was you! Now, what I want from you, is to write them another letter saying it was all an misunderstanding! That it was a prank! YOU GOT IT?" he said and pulled on her arm

"I didn't write any letter and I certainly won't write one now! You should be investigated! You and me both know you shouldn't be allowed to be a teacher in the first place!"

"LISTEN , either you are going to write it willingly or I will make you write it! And you do not want me to make you do that. We both know how that turned out last time."

"Screw you! I don't care about your stupid threats. I am not writing anything!" Callie snapped back at him

"You stupid piece—" he raised his left hand

"LET GO OF HER MR. MALLOC!" I called out loudly to him as I was standing almost up to them. His left hand, raised up, now looked like he was about to slap her.

"Mrs. Adams Foster" Mr. Malloc turned to me along with Callie, he had now taken a stand, partly in front of her. Shielding my look on the tight grip he had on the girl, by his body. He held his left hand behind his body, with right he gestured to me. He was still putting a show on. Smiling to me, like nothing was going on.

But I wasn't going to fall for his charming smile. Not again. Not since I know what kind of man he really is.

"I was just having a chat with Miss Scott. I wanted to talk to her about running out of my class on Friday, and I am happy I caught her before her next class" is he still pretending that everything is okay. His classes had ended after lunch break. Did he really drove back to the school just to talk and threaten Callie?

"Let. Her. Go! You are hurting her" I said in my most demanding voice ever. I had gotten this fired up only one time. And that time was when Ana, the twins birth mother basically got Stef shot and endangered our kids.

He forced a laugh, still thinking he can fool me "Mrs. Adams Foster…I don't know what you are talking about. We are just talking? Right?" he said so innocently, then looked to Callie by his side, who was still trying to get out of his tight grip

"NO we aren't! LET GO OF ME!" Callie snapped back at him and now with her free hand, with her fist banged on his chest then to his arm "Let GO! LET ME GO!"

It looked like her effort to get away from him did almost nothing for him. It looked like he didn't even feel her hits. He just brushed them off.

But then came a horrible sound, bone snapping sound as he had twisted and bended Callie's right hand in almost unnatural way. Callie let out a scream filled with pain, she got weak in her knees for a second and her left hand went to her right forearm, that he still had a hold of. That sound, of the bones snapping, is going to haunt me in my dreams and nightmares for quite some time

"THE POLICE IS ON IT'S WAY! LET HER GO NOW!" I yelled at him even more louder. I could almost feel the pain Callie was in, I had winced in pain myself when the bone cracking sound came. My blood was boiling with rage toward this man. I can't believe I allowed this to happen.

He looked to me. There were siren sound in the distance, he looks to Callie and then let's go of Callie's arm. He walks away from her and walks straight up to me, while Callie grabs her hand in her left. I didn't take a step back. I stood straight, not taking my eyes of this man. Show no fear - say to myself.

"YOU ARE FIRED! I will inform Jameson High, and I have no doubt you will be fired from there too. I will make sure your teacher credentials are taken away from you! You will never teach in another school. EVER AGAIN" I said to him firmly. That was a promise I made to myself the moment I saw his hand on Callie "You will pay for this. For what you did to her!" I didn't take my eyes of him, I didn't blink, I stood my ground.

"You think I am afraid of you?" he asks as he was just inch away from me. He leans even more closer to my ear and whispers to me in chilling creepy voice "Don't even think of going to board about this…I know where you live" he leans out and looks to me one last time, offers me one of his now creepy smiles and then walks away to the parking lot.

I finally breathe out the breath I was holding in. I had never been threatened before, this was something, so much out of my league. I take a shaking breathe in and then hurry to Callie who was still wincing in pain holding her right hand to her body closely.

Her had was trembling, I could already see that it was swollen and a big bruise was forming, as she had rolled up her sleeve to look at her arm on her own

I looked over my shoulder and saw Mackenzie running over "RUN TO NURSES OFFICE AND GET ICE PACK!" I called her and she quickly change the direction and run back to school.

"You are going to be okay..." I said to her as I placed my hands on her shoulder and pulled her in a soft careful hug, not to hurt her arm more "Shh…he is gone. You are safe…he is gone" i try to soothe her as best as i can

I kissed the top of her head and then leaned out of the hug "Let's go, we need to get you to hospital" I placed my hand softly on her back and guided her back to school territory. Not a single tear had dropped down her cheek, there was just pain written all over her face. She was biting her lip as it whimpered from the pain she was in. But she didn't let one tear fall down her cheek.

Mackenzie run back to us when we were by the tables "Here, Mrs. Adams Foster!" she handed me the ice pack. I took my scarf of my neck and fold it. Put the ice pack in the middle and softly placed on the swollen part. Callie hissed in pain as it touched her skin. I saw how Mackenzie flinched at it too.

The sirens had now stopped and I saw Amy running in the school yard, with Stef after her. Their squad car was stopped just out on the street.

"Keep it to your hand…" I said as I was rubbing her back softly, somehow believing that it was taking the pain away from Callie.

Amy ran straight to Callie and checked her hand . Then hugged and kissed her. "He did this? He broke her arm?" She stood straight up, hand on Callie's shoulder supportively

"Yes" I answer back quickly "He thought she had written the letter to have him investigated. He wanted her to write another one, saying the first one was a prank. He threatened her and then broke her hand"

"What car does he drive?" Stef asked with her left holding the radio on her shoulder

"um…" well I had no clue what kind of a car he drives

"Dark blue" Callie started and wicked in pain once more "Audi a3…BJK 8…I don't remember the rest"

Stef repeats everything Callie just said in the radio

"Drives side has a small bent…on the backseat doors" Mackenzie added. Stef walked few steps away to radio in what Mackenzie said. I heard she got a response back and then she radio in something else

"We need to get you to hospital, to fix your arm" Amy said and helped Callie stand up. When we were in the parking lot, Stef run up to us

"Hernandez and Diaz saw the car going South on Ritter street few second ago, speeding! They are chasing him right this second! " Stef said in such a cop mode, it kind of turned me on for a second, but then I remember how hurt Callie is and I forgot about that immediately

Amy looked to Callie, Callie looked back to Amy. Amy didn't have to ask anything, Callie just answered her after they just looked to one another for few seconds

"Go. I will be OK" she says to Amy basically giving her permission to leave her alone, so she could get this guy

"I will take her. Don't worry, I will stay with her" I added quickly. Amy kissed her cheek quickly as Stef was already back to the squad car "I will get him. I will meet you at the hospital." She kissed her cheek again and then run back to the squad car.

* * *

><p>I was sitting by the bed where Callie was now laying on, with her left hand over her eyes. They had to give her some pretty strong pain medication, because doctors had to set her bones back in, so right now Callie was kind of sleepy and very quiet.<p>

It was one of the most painful things I had witnessed, I could barely stand there holding her left when they were setting the bones back in. One of the bones in her forearm was broken, other fractured. Her hand was now in a cast and it was supposed to stay that way for at least a month.

The doctors did believe that she will get her full hand functions back. There was no nerve damage. All she needs to do is listen to doctors orders. Plus she will probably need physical therapy for her hand. It may be a long process but she will recover.

I turned to look at Mackenzie, who was sitting on the other side of the bed. She spoke up after sitting in silence the whole time.

"What will happen to Mr. Malloc?" she asks looking to me. Callie lifted her left hand up from her eyes and peaked at me, interested in the subject as well.

"Well" I run my tongue over my low lip "It is obvious that he won't ever teach at Anchor Beach. I called Sanchez and informed her of what had happened. She will go to the boards and we will try and make sure that he won't be able to teach anymore. In fact, I will make it my main goal this semester to make sure he won't be allowed to teach."

"How come he was allowed to teach in the first place?" She asked again

"I already told you" Callie mumbled from the bed back to Mackenzie

"You only said he doesn't have a record" she said back to Callie "no record means no reason to believe that he could turn violent"

"She's right" I nod to what Callie said "He only had 2 complains about him, some 15 years ago, when he first started teaching. He lost his composure the first year to the students who hadn't listened to him teaching and had just yelled at them, he wasn't violent back then. But it was his first year, so many schools and us…we over looked it. It is our fault" I admit

"No, it's not. " Callie sat up, crossing her legs under her, she ran her left hand over her face which showed exhaustion and pain. "Men and woman like him, they all...they blend in with the rest of us. They have perfected their smile, they act all charming, they are good with words, they seem sweet and friendly, they make you feel special. That's how they fool you. It's what they do. Every day they put on their acts. They wear a mask every day, and the only people who know what and how they really are…are their families. You couldn't possibly know. It's not your fault"

Callie sounded so mature. I knew she spoke from experience, but something tells me, this little speech wasn't just about Mr. Malloc. She basically described how all the predators blend in. The exhaustion and pain in her eyes changed to sadness, the moment she started to speak. I just wanted to hug her, tightly and take all her pain and bad experience and memories away.

I heard footsteps on my left. I glanced to the side and saw Stef walking up. She stopped by the bed, put her hand on Callie's shoulder "Hey Cal. How you feeling?"

Callie looked up to Stef the moment her hand touched her shoulder "Fine. Where's my mom?"

"She's talking to your doctor, will sign the discharge papers. Your mom will be her shortly." Stef smiled down to her. Callie just nods and then looks back down to her hands in her lap.

"Did you catch him?" I ask, but I guess I knew the answer before, because of the way she walked in, how confident her walk was

"We did. The guys in the station will nail his ass. Amy said she will file for restraining order tomorrow. Will probably need your and Mackenzie's statement too. That would help them a lot." She says and looks to the girl sitting on other side of the bed "You up for that?" Mackenzie briefly looks up to Stef

"Whatever helps keep that guy way from Callie" Mackenzie says nodding, then looks back to Callie and offers her a sad smile

* * *

><p>Amy got here after some 5 minutes. She folded what looked like a prescription note from the doctor and put it in her pant pocket "Hey, champ, ready to go" She put her hand on Callie's shoulder and squeezed it softly<p>

Callie nodded, now looking very sleepy and groggy. "Come on, Mac…I will drop you at home on the way" she says to Callie's friend.

The girl grabs her bag from ground and Amy grabs Callie's bag from the end of the bed. Callie jumps down the bed and walks pass the bed, eager to get away from the hospital.

Amy stops and turns back to me "Thanks for the help, who knows what would have happened if you didn't get there in time. Thank you" Amy smiles to us and then walks away with the two girls.

I didn't even get to say that Mackenzie was the one that run me, that told me and showed me what was going on. If it hadn't been for her friend…

* * *

><p>We start to move out of the hospital too. In the parking lot, Stef stops me from walking to my car by holding me by my hand. I bit my lip and looked away when Stef was looking to me. I knew that Stef probably saw that something was wrong. The whole way to the parking lot I was silent.<p>

"Lena, love, talk to me. Are you okay?" I couldn't help it, the tears just whelmed up in my eyes the moment Stef asked me that

"He threatened me, Stef…he said he knows where I live. Stef, there wasn't really anything I could…i was pretty much helpless, he could have hurt Callie even more…or me..."

Stef quickly pulled me in a hug "He is arrested love. He won't hurt you or Callie ever again. You are safe"

"Stef…he...he threatened me!" I cried out in her shoulder

"I won't allow him get anywhere near you…or our kid…or our home! You know that." Stef said very calming back to me

"I was so scared! " I finally admitted it out loud.

"It's okay to be scared. It's okay love, you are safe." Stef kissed my cheek and pulled me closer to help me feel even more safer. "You are safe now. Callie is going to be okay too, thanks to you. You were so brave. I am so proud of you, love. You did the right thing, even if it was scary for you. I never wanted you to ever be in that kind of position, but you did great today love. I love you and I am proud of you"

Amy POV

The pain medication Callie was given in the hospital, were making Callie really sleepy and weak. I guided Callie up to her room, with one hand around her waist, other holding her bag.

I sat her down on the bed and place the bag next to her bed. I took off her shoes, then went to get her PJ pants and shirt. Helped her change out of the clothes she was in now and changed her into her sleeping clothes.

I pull the blanket aside "Come on, honey. Lay down." I say to her softly "get some rest" I add as Callie places her head on the pillow, letting out her breath when she did. She instantly closed her eyes.

"Night mom" she mumbled as I kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket up to her chin and tucked her in"Sleep tight, baby. I love you" I kissed her forehead one more time. Then I sit on the edge of the bed and stroke her hair softy as I watch her drifts asleep, peacefully.


	10. Is this what you call bonding? Part I

Callie POV

Saturday -March 15th

**Time: 12:22PM**

Driving with only one hand was easier than I thought it would be. The most difficult part is to switch gears from 2 to 3 and from 3 to 5. But that is why I managed to drive with only the first 4 gears. I honestly don't know what mom is so worried about.

"CAR! CAR IN FRONT! TURN…TURN!" mom called out as she was sitting next to me. With her right she was clanged on to the door handle ,with left she was digging her nails in my upper right arm, her body thou was pushed back in the car seat, like waiting for a crash to happen

"Ouch, mom…seriously! CHILL!" she removed her nails from my upper hand "My feet work just fine! I know how to break! And I can turn just fine with my left" I say as I make a slight turn

"Remind me how did you manage to talk me giving the keys to you?" she said with a horrified look on her face as she was watching how I drove

"I took them from you and you couldn't take them away because I was hiding them under my cast, by my palm and you didn't want to hurt me trying to get them back" I said as I make the last turn to their street.

"I am driving back!" she states "I will take the key and I will hide it in my bra if I have to, but I will not allow you to drive back!"

"You said it yourself, there is no law that says I can't drive. There is no such rule!"

"Why I don't have an automatic" mom says to herself, I just chuckle back and stop the car by the house.

She touches her face, her chest, her legs "Thank God I am alive and in once piece" she breathes out and then, with quick hands, she pulls the key out of the ignition as I was laughing at her

"Hey, not fair!" I call out as she jiggles the keys in her hand

"You laugh about mom, you lose!" she says and starts to get out of the car

"That's not how-" I start to say, but she doesn't wait for me to finish. The doors closes behind her and i am left alone in the car "-that's not how the saying goes. It's you snooze, you lose" I finish saying it to myself and then get out myself

Mom grabs the bag of food and snacks that we bought on the way here. We tried to buy healthy stuff, but we clearly failed as we got bunch of junk food instead. Although we did buy some fruit.

"Wait" she gets the bag out and looks to me as I walk around the car "You did checked in with Jude right?" she closes the backseat doors and then locks the car up.

"Yes, for the hundredth time. He said they are going to barbeque and we are welcome to come and join them" I say and mom catches up with me as we head up to the house.

Mom rings the bell, then looks over her shoulder to me as I stood behind her "You do ring the bell right? You don't just…barge in the house like in all the sitcoms the neighbors or the best friends do?"

"Sometimes I slip in thought the chimney, like Santa Clause!" Mom gives me unimpressed look back

"Yes, mother. I ring the bell!" I say back with a smirk

"Don't make me smack you or whoop your ass!" Mom turns to me after I called her 'mother'. She doesn't like when I call her 'mother'. She says it is cold and she only accepts the word 'mom'. I sometimes like to just tease her about it

"Mother, don't be silly. We both know you won't hurt a little unprotected hurt kid, would you, mother?" I ask her, teasing her further, showing her my big brown eyes, fake a whimpering lower lip and raise my right hand up to remind her of my fractured and broken bones

"Don't underestimate my powers. There are so many way I could hurt you without hurting you physical or leave any marks on you so others wouldn't see-" Mom said fake threating me, trying to scare me.

Shortly after she started this sentence, the doors behind her had opened. I peak from behind mom's body, mom looks over her shoulder to the doors, with horrified look on her face

The doors were opened not by any of the Adams Foster I knew. Mom quickly turns around to look at the older woman. She was shorter woman, red hair, colorful clothes. I am still leaned to one side, to peak at the woman.

"Check…the…house…number" Mom leans backward to me and whispers to me slowly. The older woman clearly heard that. I take few steps back, now standing on the steps that lead up to the house and look at the house number - 2330

"Right house" I say as walking back up to the two steps to mom.

Mom then quickly reacts "I'm not abusing her" she points over her shoulder with her thumb to me and laughs awkwardly

The woman just stands there, looking at us, not saying anything. I could cut the tension with a knife. I couldn't really read the older woman's face either.

There is a long silence till I speak up "Please don't call CPS" I say quickly trying to get us out of the situation we were in now

She is suddenly smiling at us, her eyes light up, then she speaks up "You must be Amy" the woman looks to me and then up to mom "and Callie"

"I'm Amy, that's Callie!" Mom corrects her quietly pointing back to me "but whatever…I can be Callie. Please don't call CPS!" mom repeats the phase I said few seconds ago, sounding desperate now

"Don't you worry doll" She said in such sweet manner "Come on in. I'm Sharon. Sharon Elkin" She steps aside letting us in "Stefanie has told me a lot about you"

"Ah" I share a look with mom as we both just realized it. There is only one person in the world who is going to call you by your full name "Stef's mom!" we exclaim out loud together as we step inside the house.

The woman laughs lightly. Funny, how I have seen many photos of her on the walls, but I couldn't place her in real life, when I see her face to face.

"And you are the famous partner " she smiles looking to Amy, then she looks to me "and the famous long lost sister of Jude."

"MOM, don't smother them!" we hear Stef's voice from kitchen and then see her walking over

"Stefanie, it is called small talk. We were just chatting" Sharon said back to her as Stef walks up.

Stef smiled to both of us "Go on thought. We all are, well those who are home, at the backyard - grilling" Stef says and gestures thought the house "You are right on time"

"We bought some junk food!" mom said to Stef as she lifted up the bag "And fruit" I add quickly

"Awesome. The kids will love it! Just don't tell Lena" Stef chuckles as we follow her to kitchen.

"How's your hand Callie?" Stef asks as mom lifts the junk food bag on the table.

"Ok, I guess." I say looking at my cast "It is not good-good, but it's as good as we could hope"

Mom chips in and adds the details "We went to the check up yesterday" she says handing the stuff from bag to Stef, to help her put it out in the pantry "The bones are healing good. Doctor said three more weeks with the cast."

"Yeah…" I whine back "and then physical therapy for my hand…which sucks!" Mom gives me unimpressed look as I cursed in their house, I shrug back not backing down or apologizing "What? It does!"

"She is upset and frustrated that she won't be able to participate in the Spring Music School Competition" mom explains further

"Didn't Brandon say he was participating in that thing?" Sharon asked from the side, where she was leaning at the counter

"Yes, Brandon is going to participate in it" Stef confirmed looking to Sharon "Last year they competed against one another" Stef offers me a smile and then places the bananas in the bowl that was on the kitchen table

"Can we not talk about that thing where I can't participate this year. It is depressing to say the least" I say still upset about it as I look around the room, to the three woman

"Consider the conversation over" Stef said to me "You can head outside, you don't have to sit and talk with the _old_ people" she nods to the backyard

I nod back and head outside the kitchen to the backyard, where Jesus and Jude were by the grill. Sharon followed me out. I didn't see Mariana and Brandon. They were probably out with friends. Lena was, surprisingly for me, playing ball with Frankie. It was so weird to see her like this. I have never seen Lena like this, I have mostly seen Lena in pencil skirts and I have never pictured her as a big sports fan. But I guess, if your kids wants to play ball, you play ball.

"Hi, everyone" I raise my left to them greeting them all. I hear replies back from all of them. Jude waves at me energetically and then flips the meat he was grilling

"Callie help yourself for a glass of lemonade or some snacks. The chicken will be ready soon" Lena called from the far side of the backyard, and then kicked the ball back softly to Frankie.

I walk to the table on the porch. There were three different salad bowls on the table. Small sandwiches with what looked like salmon on. There were also some salty nuts, pickles, pretzels. I grabbed few salty nuts and sat down. Sharon sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Which one do you wish? Soda, homemade lemonade, Coca cola?" she asks me pointing to the three different drink choices in front of me

"Thank you, but I can get it myself" I say smiling back to her politely

"Don't be silly, with your hand—" she gestured to my cast

"It has been over 2 weeks, I have learned to do things with my left" I reasoned back "Plus, I drove here"

She leaned forwards, placing her elbows on the table "Really? I thought it was against the law! I had a broken hand once too, I was afraid that if I drive and I will be stopped by the cops…license caput! And then I would have to take a bus for weeks if not months, till i would get my drivers licence back…and you don't want to take a bus in Florida for too long of period of time, especially in summer...oh, the heat...just horrible!"

"N-No…well, my mom said it was okay. That there was no law against it." I say and then toss few of the salty nuts in my mouth

"So she allowed you to drive with broken hand?" she asked further, still in a bit hushed voice. I am not sure why she did that.

"No...not really allowed. I just hid the keys from her…she had no other option than to let me drive" She laughs back lightly and leans back to the chair back rest

"How did it happen? If I can ask?" she gestures to my cast

"Oh, um…a thing…happened" I say looking to the doodles on my cast

"A _thing_ happened? Darling, I hope you are a better liar than that. You realize that I raised that one!" she points inside the house to kitchen, where Stef was. It was weird that she called me darling. I just met her. But, she also called mom doll, so I guess that is her thing – being all sweet and loving, even to strangers she met 5 minutes ago.

"She was lying her ass off with me when she was in trouble. And she was in lot of trouble, never a dull moment with her. Don't really know how she turned out so good" Sharon chuckles and smiles looking inside the house to her daughter.

There is a small pause but then she continues talking as she looks back at me "I like to think that I have a pretty good radar on lying, thanks to her!" she said with a smile as pointed inside the house to Stef

I toss the last of the salty nuts in my mouth, clean my left hand by my pants, to which she again chuckles lightly. I rub my nose bridge with my left "A..A guy…twisted my arm" I say quietly

"Must have been a big and strong guy then" she says warily "Boyfriend?"

Now I let out a chuckle. Not because it was funny, but because the thought of Mr. Malloc as…it was just completely absurd "Sorry...no…definitely not a boyfriend. Don't have one"

"Mom, quit questioning Callie. I already told you everything you need to know about her!" Stef said as she and mom came out of the house, with single beer bottle in their hands. The comment Stef said, made me wonder, what have they told her about me?

"Mom, you…you are drinking?" I point to the bottle in her hand as she was coming over to the table. It looked like she has completely forgotten that she said she won't allow me to drive back.

Mom sat down next to me as Stef sat down next to her mom. She looked down to her beer as Stef took a sip of hers

"Ah, screw it…"she says and hands me back the car keys "I won't know the difference once I am tipsy enough" she takes another sip

"Moms! The chicken is ready!" Jude calls. Stef instantly looks over her shoulder. She places the beer down "Take it off!" she says pushing her chair back

"We don't have a plate!" Jesus calls back. Stef grabs the empty bowl that was just on the end of the table and walks over to the them to the grill. Lena and Frankie, meanwhile, walk inside the house, I hear Lena say to her "What do we always do before lunch?"

"Wash out hands" Frankie said as she was walking next to Lena with a little bounce in her walk. Smile from one ear to other.

"Hey, Callie!" Jesus came over as Jude and Stef were getting the chicken off the grill "hmm?" I look up to him

"Did you grab your camera?" he asks as he sits down other side of Sharon, then pours himself a glass of lemonade

"Mm-hmm" I nod back "Left it in the car. Glove department" I say back

"Cool! After dinner…right?" he asks looking really excited about it

"Yeah…okay" I smile back to him

"After diner what?" Sharon asks him, wondering what we are planning on doing

"We are going to the skate park. Callie is going to take shots of me while I skate! She has a real professional camera!" Jesus explains to his grandmother

"It's not professional" I chip in quickly but Jesus adds "Well, you don't use a phone and you have that big zoom and that pro editing program. She has some real cool stuff! You should see her photos, grandma!" Jesus said really excited and then looks back to the grill "Mom, come on! Don't waste day light!"

"Keep your shorts on, son! You could have done it yourself, but you run away!" Stef calls back, Sharon once again smiles. I think she just generally enjoys just simply spending time with her family, her grand kids. I mean who wouldn't if you would have a family like this. They probably don't have even one dull moment. 5 kids- something is probably going on all the time.

Jude came back and sat on next to me on the side of the table "I grilled it!" he beamed just as Stef put the bowl of the grilled chicken in front of us. It looked perfect golden color. The skin looked crunchy. It smelled prefect. I couldn't wait to dig in.

Lena and Frankie came back out and soon we were all sat down. The drinks were poured, whatever each of us was drinking.

"Dig in every body" Lena said as she again was sitting at the end of the table, just like she does by the kitchen table and dinner room table. She always sat at the end. Overlooking everyone. Clearly the head of the family.

Then she added "I want at least one of the salad bowls empty! I don't have space in the fridge for all of the salad bowls" looking around the table to all of us

"No problem mom" Jesus said as he put three big spoons of salads on his plate, emptying the bowl significantly.

Mom, on the other hand, took my plate, placed it on hers. Put one of the chicken on the plate and started to cut of the meat of it for me, because even thou I could shift gears, holding a small object in my hand, for example, a pen or a fork, came more difficult to me. I could to it somehow with only my left, but that would just make a really big mess. It would be acceptable at home, but not if we are guests.

"Oh, sorry" Lena said watching how mom placed the plate back to me "We should have made something without a bone."

"It's fine…really. Don't worry about us" Mom smile back to her. Lena gives me a sad smile back and then does the exact same thing that mom did for my chicken for Frankie chicken. And with that the lunch at Adams Foster household started.

Officer Kate Marrow POV

_Flash-forward to later that same day _

_Time: _**7:39PM**

I walk from the bathroom back to the front desk. But as I pass the vending machine, Officer Hernandez stops me. "Hey, Kate, can you help me out?" he calls as he was now holding 4 sandwiches in his hands

"S-Sure…" I say slowly and takes the sandwiches from him. He then tosses more coins in the vending machine and gets out 4 water bottles.

"Are you preparing for a doomsday or something? Or are you bringing this back to your family as take out?" I teases him as I hold the sandwiches. He stand up with the 4 water bottles in his hands.

"No. But you will love this…follow me" He say with the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face. I, of course , follow him, we make our way thought the precinct to the back, where the holding cells are.

He walks up to the first holding cell and stops, smiling at whoever was in there. As I am walking up to him, I look to officer Damian, the cop who processes whoever gets taken in by the back and put in holding cells. He also has this big smile on his lips.

I stand up next to Hernandez. I give out a laugh as I see the 4 of them sitting there. They all looked miserable, guilty and by the looks they already knew they were all going to be grounded for year if not more. We all knew Stef kids and Amy's kid pretty good. They have all been in the precinct few times, not arrested, just visiting their mom's or waiting for a ride home. But everyone in the precinct knew their kids well.

Jude was sitting between Jesus and Callie, holding his left arm close to his body. Jesus had a small gash on his cheekbone, he was looking at his bruised knuckles on his right hand and then looked up to me with his sad eyes.

Callie, who now had slightly black eye, was holding Frankie on her lap, to her left side. Frankie's right arm had clanged on to Callie's shirt, head placed on her chest, she was sleeping peacefully in her arms as Callie was softly tracing her right hand over her back.

"What did you guys do?" I asked amused by the look of the four of them

"Nothing!" The three oldest said together as the little one was still sleeping. Obviously they did something, otherwise they wouldn't be here in the first place. "Does your parents know you are here?"

"I called them 10 minutes ago. They are on their way" Hernandez replies to this on "Jesus, come grab the food" He says to the oldest of the boys. He stands up and walks to get the water and sandwiches from us.

"Why are you keeping them here? You could have taken them to the lounge room, Frankie could sleep there. I could get her pillow and blanket" I look up to officer Hernandez

"Amy wanted to leave them here till they get here. And I told them that too about Frankie" He nods to the 4 of them " but Frankie didn't want to leave her brothers nor Callie. Also she said I am a stranger and that she can't follow strangers or talk to them, even if I offer candy. Stranger danger!" Hernandez explains as Jesus opens the sandwiches for Callie and Jude. Then hands the sandwich to Jude, still holding out the one for Callie

"Should I wake her?" Callie asks quietly to Jesus. He looks to her younger sister "No. She is probably tired. Let her sleep" he said it with so much care, it melted my heart, then handed the sandwich to Callie.

"Well, your moms will probably be here soon" I say looking at them thought the bars "You need anything more?"

Callie places her sandwich on Jude's tight and looks to me "I know that you…took our stuff and all that…but I really need my pain meds" she said giving me the puppy dog eyes

I turn to the officer behind the desk, he clearly heard what she said. He walked sideways few steps, leaned down, picked up plastic bag from behind the desk. He placed the bag on the desk and went thought it. There were two wallets, some dollar bills and coins, outside the wallets, ice cream sticks, two set keys, also a camera, with a broken zoom and a bottle of pain medication.

He hands me the bottle, I take out one pill. Jesus stands up and takes the pill for Callie, then hands it to her. She pops it in her mouth and drinks the water on top.

"I will go wait for your moms to get here" Hernandez says and walks out of the room.

I looked back to the kids. Jesus looked to his brother with a miserable look "We are so screwed" Jude and Callie only nod back and all three of them take a bite of their sandwiches, then all three of them chewed slowly, looking down to the floor with doomed look in their eyes.


	11. Is this what you call bonding? Part II

Amy POV

**_Time: 7:32PM_**

I was helping Lena and Stef clean all the dishes while Sharon was putting away the leftovers for the two other kids, that weren't home for the barbeque.

I take another sip of the beer, emptying my second bottle of today, and then I continue to dry the dishes.

"So many plates. Didn't we like had 7 plates already?" I ask and hand the dried dish to Stef who was putting the plates away.

"We have just started" Lena chuckles from the sink where she was washing yet another plate "We still got tableware, bowls, glasses"

"Seriously, are you like doing dishes from 3 days back? This is getting ridiculous" I dry off yet another plate

"That's what you get when you have so many kids and then decide to invite over two more people" Sharon joked from the table and then handed Lena the bowl, that had previously contained salad. She then places the leftover salad, that was now in a container box, in the fridge.

"And this is every day for you" I sight "If I were you, I would go out to dinner every day just so I wouldn't have to do so many dishes!"

"If you think washing 7 plates every day is much, just picture the sum on the check when you want to feed 7 people…and remember, one of them is Jesus, he eats for 2 if not 3 people at a time" Stef says back and laughs. Lena nods to that, smiling also.

"Is the check sum number in 3 digit?" I ask carefully just picturing how much they would spend if they go out all together

"Close" Lena says just when my phone rings. I put the towel over my shoulder and pull the phone out of my pocket. Weird, it was Hernandez from the precinct

_"__Hello"_ I answer cheerfully

**_"_****_Hi, Amy, I hope I am not ruining a super-hot date right now"_** he of course had to tease me, he always does

_"__No, just doing dishes at Stef's house. She put me to hard labor" _I say back walking to the nook "_What's up?"_

**_"_****_Well, if you are at Stef's, you can give her the message too then. It is kind of for both of you. I was going to call her next"_**

_"__Don't tell me we have to go in? Does Captain needs us in?" _I said thinking there is a going to be a bust or something and captain needs all hands on deck

"**_No, Captain doesn't need you, but you and Stef, and Lena still need to come in. We have 4 kids named Jesus, Jude and Frankie Adams Foster and Callie Scott, here in the holding. Oh and your car is in the police car pound."_** I laugh at first, thinking he was joking. But when he didn't say anything back or laugh with me, I looked to Stef and Lena and then walked a bit further away from the kitchen so they wouldn't hear me

_"__Are you serious? What did she do? Speeding? Did she crash into something? I knew I shouldn't have let her drive with her broken hand!" _I say in a hushed voice. I scold myself at the end for even allowing to drive in the first place. I knew something like this could happen.

"**Well…It wasn't exactly Callie's fault...listen, just tell Stef we have 3 of her kids in here, along with yours. I would much rather talk face to face about what they did than on the phone. I kind of want to see both of your faces when I tell you!" **he chuckles at the end

"_Not. Funny!" _I say slowly and then rub my forehead "_Did you arrest them?"_

**_"_****_We did put them in holding for now, but we didn't arrest them or process them. Just took their stuff away and put them in holding for now. Scared them a bit. We didn't lock it thought, they think we did lock them in thought, they are too scared to check. We wanted Frankie to wait in the lounge room with Diaz or Kate or whoever was free, but she strictly said that I and everyone else in here was a stranger and she wasn't allowed to go with strangers, even if we offer candy. Also Frankie said she needs to stay with her brothers or Callie all the time. Stranger danger! What do you want us to do with them - till you all get here?"_**

**_"_**_Just…" I_ rub my forehead with my free hand and sight, thinking it over "_scare them bit more and let them sit in there while we get there. Won't be long, I will tell them and then we will go. Just give them some food and water please…oh and Callie does need her pain meds for her arm. Give them to her, if she asks, please. We will be there as soon as possible. I just need to figure out a way to tell Lena that her 4 year old is in holding with her brothers" _I look over to the kitchen where Lena was washing dishes

**_"_****_Will do. See you soon"_** He says and hangs up. I walk back to the kitchen area, tapping my phone in my palm

"Was that Callie? Are they coming home soon?" Lena asks from where she stood, washing the glasses now, clueless of what has happened

"Not…exactly" I squint at her tapping my phone to my palm "That was Hernandez…"

"Please tell me Captain doesn't need us back in? It is Saturday after all and we are kind of…tipsy" Stef asked me and then placed one of her hand on the counter

"No. But he does need us" I point between me and Stef and Lena "to head in to the station"

"Why?" Lena asks confused. The thought of her kids there, hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Our kids are kind of….arrested" I drop the bomb. The glass in Lena's hand slipped out and made a splash when it fell back in the sink "WHAT!" Stef exclaims out loud, shocked.

But the few seconds of the silence, that had crept in after I told them, ended when Stef started to act on the news

"You are joking, right? Please tell me you are joking?" I slowly shook my head back at Stef

"Okay…we are going to bust them out, whoop their asses for whatever they did, ground them for a year…year sounds good, right Lena?" she asks Lena, who still looked stunned by the news.

Stef doesn't wait for an answer, she run her hand thought her hair and then run out of the kitchen to the stairs. Lena meanwhile closed the tap in the sink and dried her hands while she asked me "Where is Frankie? Please don't tell me she is sitting in the holding too"

"I have good and bad news" I say back to her. She gives me a look that says don't joke now "Okay, so the bad news she is in the holding with the other" Lena's mouth dropped "SHE IS 4!"

"You didn't hear the good news yet" I say as Lena walks pass me. She stops and turns back to me gesturing with her hands "What could possibly be good about a 4 year old being in a holding cell!?"

"Stranger danger. She said to Hernandez that he is a stranger and she can't go anywhere with him. Even if he offer her candy! So that is good, right?"

Apparently Lena didn't think that as she scoffed and went to the porch, turned off the light outside and then locked the back doors.

I turn to Sharon for some help "That is good news Lena" Sharon says to Lena calmly.

Stef came back in the room, went to the kitchen island table and grabbed the keys from the bowl

Sharon walked up to Stef, just when she picked up the keys "You had two beers. You can't drive" She took the keys away from her daughter. Stef didn't protest, she let her mom take the key from her.

Lena stepped forward "I will drive. Sharon you stay home, Mariana and Brandon should be home soon, I don't want them come to empty house"

"With our luck" Stef said frustrated "those two are arrested too"

Sharon pulled back her arm dogging Lena's hand, as she had reached to grab the keys from her. When Lena gave her a confused look back, Sharon said firmly back to her "No"

Lena was taken aback by this action "No?" Lena asked as she didn't get the keys

"No. You are too-" she looked to Lena, looking for the right word to use "-emotional. I will drive. We will leave a note for the other two. I am driving all of you."

* * *

><p>As I follow the three woman out to the car, I add "My car is at the police car pound, I will need a lift." Stef just laughs at that, then shakes her head as she got in the car, passengers seat<p>

"You were drinking too. I can't allow you to drive especially because two of those kids, sitting in the holding cell, lost their mother because of a drunk driver" Sharon added seriously as she started the car. She was right, sitting behind the wheel while drunk, even if tipsy, is never good.

"Well, I need to get my car, what am I supposed to do? How will I get Callie home?" I ask Sharon as I get in the backseat along with Lena. "We will figure it out. Let's now worry about that now"

**_Time: 7:55PM_**

We arrive at the precinct and all head inside, not wasting any seconds. Officer Kate, who works the front desk, greets us with a smile. Kate is a short woman, in her late 40, she has light short hair.

"Did she crash the car?" that was the first question out of my mouth when I walked up to her. I was sure she knew about our kids by now.

"What? No...nothing like that. The car is fine…well…" she trailed off "you should talk to Hernandez." She says pointing inside to the break room where Hernandez was sitting by his desk doing his reports.

The 4 of us walk up, he noticed walking us in and stood up "You are all here" he says smiling to us. But neither of us were smiling back

"What did they do?" Stef asks bluntly before I could

"Let me guess…Callie was making zig zags while driving with only one hand and didn't use turn signals! Wait no, I got a better one - she missed a stop sign! No, she hit something?" those were the things I thought she had done to get here. What else could of she done to get herself arrested

"Slow down" he smiles to us "Okay, first off – they are in the holding, we gave them sandwiches and water like you asked, also Callie did ask for her pain meds, we got them to her. Second, they still think they are locked in, so if you do go talk to them, if you want to play the charade on and keep them scared for a bit, Damian is willing to play along. Third, Frankie perfectly OK, she was sleeping in Callie's lap last I checked, which was basically 5 minutes ago" He said the last part specifically for Lena, who was mostly worried about her little one being in a cell.

"Okay, now…" He looks back to me "We were patrolling the south side when we saw a car with a broken tail light. Diaz run the plate number after it pulled over, it came back as yours" He looks to me.

"Oh, come one! Again!? Stupid car...I changed the light bulb in the back 4 months ago. How can it be out again? The right side, yes?" I exclaim out loud frustrated because that tail light is giving me hard time for over a year now. I changed the light bulb 4 months back. I am starting to think ,the problem is not in the light bulb itself.

"Yeah, right side. Maybe it is not the light itself, maybe you should check the wires…shortage somewhere. My wife's car had the similar problem, she was pulled over like 3 times for a broken tail light. At first I thought that light was out too, but it turned out it was the wires." He gives me a quick advice and then he explained further

"So we asked the driver to pull over, with no intention to arrest whoever it is. I honestly thought you were going to be driver. We just wanted to give the driver a verbal warning to have it checked out, do a routine license and registration check and let the driver go. To our surprise, Callie wasn't the driver!"

"What?" Lena exclaimed out shocked "Jesus was." Hernandez told us calmly

"He doesn't even have a drivers permit!" Stef almost shouted. Hernandez just nodded back.

"I am going to whoop his ass so HARD!" Stef said and took off the holding area. Lena followed after her but both of them were stopped as Hernandez called out "WAIT! There is more!"

Stef was furious. In a cartoon, you could see steam coming out of her head, Lena had placed her hand on Stef lower back to keep her calm. But even the usually calm and very reasonable Lena looked madly angry.

"It looks like the kids got into some…altercations. Jesus has bruised knuckles and a small gash on his cheekbone. Jude, I think, has hurt his arm, he didn't allow me to check it, so I don't really know, but the way he is keeping his arm very still, it looks that way. Callie ,addition to her cast, now also has a black eye and I think…there is chance that Frankie has a chipped tooth! She lisped when I talked to her" He looks to each one of us and then adds

"How did _that_ happen?" Stef asks back walking few steps back to Hernandez

"No idea. They didn't say anything when we asked." He says back now standing in a very typical cop way, hands resting on his belt

I heard doors bang at the wall, and when the 4 of us – me, Stef, Sharon and Hernandez- looked to the source of the sound, we saw Lena storming down the hall that leads to the holding area.

"That's…not good right?" I point after Lena asking to Stef.

"That is definitely not good…for the kids' sake, not my." Stef said watching her wife storm away "That should have been me…" Stef then says quietly

"What is she going to do?" Hernandez asked us. Sharon, me and Stef just stand in the break room, looking at the doors, totally ignoring Hernandez questions. I had a thought what got Lena so angry and what she was going to do. Only time will tell if i was right.

"Guys?" he asks and as we don't answer again, he walks up to me. He leans closer to me "Amy, what is happening?" he whispers to me

I raise my index finger up, gesturing him to just wait like the rest of us "Wait for it…"

Few seconds pass, Hernandez again whispers to me "Nothing is happening…"

"Shush" I keep my finger up and then we all hear it as it happens. The doors are opened back up again, by Lena, she is carrying Frankie in her arms and Jude is right next to her, her free hand on his shoulder.

"Oh boy…I will…I'm going to go…over there…" He says as he sees the look on Lena's face "Someplace, that is not here!" He says and bolts to the far other side of the room just as Lena sits Frankie down on Stef's desk and tells Jude to sit down in Stef's chair.

"Hi mommy, hi grandma, hi Amy…I broke my tooth! See!" Frankie calls out with a lisp as she is sat down by Lena on the desk and then flashes a big smile, pointing her finger to her tooth. I don't see the chipped off tooth because I am standing too far away from her, but Stef instantly walks up to her to check it along with Lena

"It doesn't hurt…don't worry mama!" Frankie says next after Lena and Stef were done looking at her teeth. The two woman share a look, then Lena pulls out her phone

"I will try to get an appointment with our dentist. I hope Cindy can squeeze us in somewhere" she says and walks bit further away from the desk. I assume Cindy is a family friend, who is a dentsit, that could help out in situation like this. Stef then turns to check Jude's hand out.

"How did this happen?" Stef asks as she examines Jude's hand. Sharon walks up to Frankie, picks her up and walks around the desk to sit at my chair. They start to play some hand clapping game where they need to count the words along.

I walk up to Jude to look at his hand too as he replies to Stef "I fell" he says back to her

"Really?" Stef asked and looked up to his eyes, to tell if he is telling the truth.

"Really. Jesus was teaching me to skate. I was doing fine on the plain ground and the light bumps so I thought I would try the lowest ramp. Just, try skate it up to it and then just back down, without no tricks" He looked from Stef to me for a brief second

"And I lost my footing and balance. Jesus said the speed was too slow. When I skated up I lost it…and I fell down. I broke the fall with my wrist" he explain. It was very possible thing to happen.

"I had all the pads on and helmet…Jesus also said I should have fallen on my side, so I wouldn't beak the fall with my hand. I would then just have a contusion and I would be sore but I didn't know that, and I landed on my wrist. It doesn't hurt that bad, mom. And I can move my fingers, see" he says and wiggles his fingers to show Stef

Mom stood up and placed a kiss to his forehead. Lena walks back up to Stef "I got an appointment first thing in Monday morning. Cindy said if the tooth hurts we can just give her some Aspirin and no hot and cold food." Lena explains to Stef

"Okay" Stef nods back, then places her hand on Jude's head, stroking his hair softly "This one needs to have his hand checked out in the hospital."

I walk away to let the two woman talk this thing over. I head to get the ice pack from the med cabinet in the locker room, I also grab a towel to have it wrapped in. When I walk back Sharon hands Lena the keys after Lena has picked up Frankie to her arms.

I walk up to Jude and place the ice pack in the towel "Keep this to your hand Jude." He takes his right hand to keep the towel with the ice pack to his hand "Thanks"

"Jude, baby, come on" Lena says and the next thing I know, the three of them walk away.

"Amy" Sharon spoke up, I turned to her "I could go get your car, if one of the officers gives me a lift and then take it back to your place and wait for all of you till you are done, at your place."

"Lena will pick us up once she is done in the hospital" Stef adds the missing parts "We will then drive you and Callie back to your place and pick Sharon up. If you are okay with my mom waiting in your home for hour or so?"

"I'm okay with that." I say reaching for my car and house keys.

"I will need the address too" Sharon said once I handed her they keys

"Oh, it's Opal street 14, in the Pacific Beach region. The car is grey Volvo 2000 s40." Sharon pulled out her phone and slowly presses some buttons on it.

She looks to me as she presses it "Better write it down, darling" she hands me her phone for me to type the address and the car in her phone.

"Okay, Stefanie give a call or a text when you drive out" She says to Stef and then walks to Officer Diaz, who apparently had offered to drive her. They walk together out of the precinct.

There was only one thing left, we had to find out every single thing that happened today. From the second they left the house, till the second they got pulled over and were brought here.

I turn to Stef who also had a determinate look on her face.

"Ready?" I ask her. She nods back "Ready"

I extend my arm to her in a fist. She fist bumps me back and then we head to the holding area to deal with Jesus and Callie.


	12. Is this what you call bonding? Part III

Jesus POV

**Time: 7:55PM**

I think we have been sitting here for some 30 minutes, 40 minutes tops. The bench was really uncomfortable. The guy in the other holding cell, on my right, by the look, was really enjoying the same kind of bench. Or maybe he was enjoying that he had a place to sleep at night, because he looked homeless, and right now he had turned on his other side and continued to snore.

I look back to the others on my left. Callie has her head leaned back at the wall, eyes closed for the moment, but I know she isn't sleeping. Frankie is still using her as a couch, I don't think Callie has moved ever since Frankie crawled from my lap to hers and laid her head to her chest. She said I was too muscular. That I wasn't comfortable enough to be slept on. I wasn't even mad, that means my workouts are good and I am getting more muscular.

I look to Jude who still was holding his left hand close to his body.

I bump him softly with my left shoulder "Hey…" he looks up to me "How does it feel?" i ask concerned

"It doesn't hurt, but it is getting kind of stiff and I think it is still swelling" He says back. I reach for his hand and softly pull up his left sleeve to have a look at his wrist. It was swollen, but it wasn't getting into any other color, which was good. At least I think so

"Can you move your fingers?" I ask and he does just that without too much problem

"Do you think it is broken?" He asks as I still hold his left in my palm gently "I don't think so. I hope it is not. I am no doctor, but this does look like the same way Brandon's wrist looked like when I tried to teach him to skate. He fell down just like you did, landed on his wrist. He had it just sprained…but…I don't know. I hope it is not"

If his wrist will turn out to be broken, I will definitely feel guilty for it. It is not that I was directly responsible, that i pushed him or tripped him, because i didn't. But I was trying to teach him to skate and and I do feel responsible for him, on some level.

He looks down to his wrist "You didn't have to do what you did." he says quietly, I could barely hear him. This was no longer about the skating, this was about the kids that gave us a hard time in the skate park

"If he hadn't, I think I would have" Callie said from his left as she opens her eyes "Either way, he had it coming. I am just glad I didn't have to mess up my left hand to punch that kid" At least Callie is on my side on this one. I know moms won't be.

"Moms are going to be so mad that we got into a fight and-" Jude starts to say but is interrupted in half sentence, when a familiar voice speaks up

"YOU ARE RIGTH, WE ARE!" Lena was standing suddenly out of nowhere by the cell, looking at us, hands on her hips. She nods to the guy behind the desk, he grabs the keys and walks to the cell doors. I stood up relived that we are going to get out of here.

I was first one up to the doors, but once the officer opened the doors, Lena gently grabbed my chin with her right hand, turned my left cheek to her, to look at my gash. I peak a look at her and then she lets go my chin and softly pushes me back in the cell

"You two-" She says to me and also looks to Callie on the bench "-sit and think about what you did for some few more minutes! Jude!" she says the moment she walks up to Callie and as careful as she can, takes Frankie out of her hands. She stirs and wakes up thou

"Hi, baby…mama is here" she says softly to Frankie, running her hand over her hair

"Jude…with me!" She says in a tone that means you don't want to mess with her. Jude looks back at us, with scared look on his face as he stand ups

"If we don't see each other, I hid the Mario game, is in the third drawer, under my drawings. Callie, you can have my teddy bear!" he says and as Lena calls him again ,he follows her out, with a doomed look on his face, head hanging down. The officer closes the cell doors behind him and walks back to the desk.

He took the Mario driving game and hide it after one afternoon. What happened, was that we had a gaming marathon and he lost, badly. All the times we played actually. He hated the game so much after that didn't want to play it anymore, ever. So he decided to grab it and run up to hide it from me.

I look back to Callie, who had just watched it happen, without saying one word. I walk back and slump down on the bench.

"Yeah" Callie says her lower lip between her teeth, she is nodding slowly "we are official dead kids walking"

"If mama was this mad I don't even want to picture my mom" I say to Callie. Mom always took these kind of things harder and always was eager to lecture us longer and ground us longer. It was official - i was scared of what is going to happen to us.

Callie looks to me and just like mama had minute ago, she takes my chin and turns my left cheek to look at the gash too. She moved my head slightly, so the light would light up my gash better. She then stands up and walks to the bars

"Could I get some first med kit…I want to clean Jesus gash…" she says to the officer as she holds on to the bar with her left hand. The officer nods back and stands up "Coming right up"

He walks to the end of the table, grabs the med kit and get is to Callie. She sets the med kit down on the bench next to me, gets out some hydrogen peroxide and some gauze.

"You don't have to do this, you know." I say watching her get the stuff out. She struggles with getting the cap off the hydrogen peroxide bottle, but eventually she get's it off

"I know" She says back and stands in front of me holding the two objects in her hands

"I actually think I could earn some sympathy points with mom if you don't clean it. You know, i would be all hurt and stuff" I smile at her lightly to light up the mood

"You shouldn't leave it un-cleaned. Lean your head back" she orders me softly but when I don't do it at first, she takes the gauze in her left too and then with her right she softly pushes my head back to and bit to right side. My head is now laid back at the wall behind and I close my eyes.

"I'm sorry about your black eye" I say back as I feel the drops of the hydrogen peroxide dropping on my gash.

"It wasn't your fault. Just like you said it wasn't my, when I was the reason Frankie chipped off her tooth"

"Ouch" the gash stung. I hear her chuckle and feel her wipe the gash dry "You are such a baby"

"Shut up" I say smirking and then she pours some more on my gash. There was a pause where neither of us said anything. I heard her put down the bottle, so I open my eyes to look at her. She is going thought the med kit looking for something.

Few seconds later she gets a butterfly bandage out. She rips one open and places over my gash. Then she takes another one but she hesitates with placing it on the gash

"Do you think…" she says looking at me "that Jude is gay?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't care if he was. He is my brother either way." She smiles sadly at me and then places the second bandage on my gash

"Do you care if he is?" I ask back as she is still standing in front me. She had this sad look on her face.

She shakes her head and bites her lip "I don't-I think not. It is just…" she trails off "What those kid said to him, how they called him and your moms. I don't want him to get bullied for that. I don't want him hurt. Kids can be really mean at that age. And I just hate that…" she stopped and picked up the med box, placed it in her lap as she sat down next to me.

I wait for her to continue

"I missed 6 years of him growing up already. And now that I have him back in my life I want to protect him. But I don't think I can protect him from being bullied about him maybe being gay. I can't be with him 24/7 and I can't save him from every person that says something mean to him"

"Jude is more tougher than you think he is. He can stand up for himself, maybe not the way I or you would. He would never get violent, he would probably try and talk it out with the bully, kind of like Lena would. That's pretty rare I think, in a kid. He is more smarter than all of those kids put together. And besides, even if you are worried that he is…gay, he lives with two moms, that can help him. They understand him and they do not think something is wrong with him or he is being a freak or anything like that. He has a family that loves him no matter what." I console her the best way I know how. I am not really good with words and most of the time I have no idea what to tell the person, to make them feel better.

After few second of just staring at the med box in her lap, she finally looks up to me. Callie has some tears in her eyes, she nods back to me, still biting her lip. I think she is just trying not to cry. What would moms do? – I ask myself when I saw Callie so…vulnerable, emotional and sad.

I place my left hand on her shoulder and squeeze it softly like mom would "We will always have his back, no matter what, Callie. You don't have to worry about him being alone or not wanted, or not loved"

She once again nods back, looking at her lap and once single tear falls down her cheek. She quickly with her left wipes it away and she sits up straighter. I take my hand back as I do believe the bonding moment is over.

"So" I say after few second of silken "You really would have punched him?" I ask her and when she looks to me, I flash a big smile to her.

She was about to answer me when we both heard a throat clearing sound. We both looked up to the other side of the bars and saw Amy and Stef standing there.

**Time: 8:10PM**

They looked angry. Mom is in such a cop mode right now, just like Amy is. Amy crosses her arms on her chest first and second later mom does it too. Why do I know and have so many cops in my life?

"I have rights! And with my rights I demand to talk to mama!" I said standing up pointing my finger to the ground, taking my stand against mom. I so wished mama was here now, she would calm mom down.

"Sit your ass back down" mom said sternly and pointed me to move back to the bench. I quickly did just that, not wanting to cause any more trouble. I had to try something. With the look mom is giving me now, I won't probably see daylight for a year.

"Talk, we are listening" Mom said to both of us

"It is all my fault!" Callie quickly says to Stef

"Don't even try to cover for him!" Amy didn't even wait a half a second to reply. Callie quickly shut her mouth and looks down guilty

"You have 5 seconds to start talking, if you don't we are going to leave you here for the night!" mom said next looking between me and Callie

"I don't see the big deal mom-" I said but I couldn't even finish my sentence when mom uncrossed her arms and stepped closer to the cell bars. And the moment the words left my mouth, I knew I should have not said that.

"YOU DON'T SEE THE BIG DEAL!? Are you trying to make me laugh because that is NOT working, son!" Her tone indicated that too. She did not find this situation funny at all.

"Do you even know what is the penalty for driving without drivers license?" Amy asks me, looking to me now too.

I just look back to her not sure if I should answer, but then mom adds firmly "Well, do you? Answer her!" I think i know have a sense of understanding how mom and Amy work together every day. They complete each other. Not the same way mama completes her. She completes her in a scary, lecturing, tough, cop mode way.

I shake my head first and they say it out too "No"

"First option : You can get probation up to 3 years." Amy was counting it off on her right hand fingers

"Second option: up to 6 months of jail time. Third option: A fine, that could cost your moms up to 1'000 dollars. Or last but not lease the fourth option: the car could be taken away for up 30 days. Which, by the way, IS MY CAR! And if you are lucky, and judge" she then raises her hands up and adds quotes "LIKES YOU" she lowers her hands back down "you could get all of the options! Anything sounded good to you?"

"And the-" mom uses quotes with her hands too "BIG DEAL" she crosses her arms back on her chest "-is that your two younger siblings were in the car with you! Not only you could harm them, Callie or yourself but also other people on the streets! People who were just walking in the street, other people in the car! DO you want to be responsible for injuring someone? Living with the conscious of you possibly killing someone or paralyzing them, hurting someone?"

This horrible feeling in my stomach made me now feel 100x times worse than I did before. I knew they were right. They are always right. Mom was right, I could never live with the fact that I could have hurt someone, hurt my family or even worse killed someone. That guilt would kill me.

"I know I messed up" I say quietly looking to ground. I felt too guilty, too ashamed and scared to look into moms eyes. And Amy's for that matter.

"Look at me!" Mom said and then just waited for me to raise my head up to look at her.

When I did she continued "There is a reason, son, that you need to be with an drivers ED teacher or an adult that has experience in driving. You don't even know the driving rules! Who has priority in an junction, huh? There are rules, each and every one of the drives have to notice, that we have to learn, before being even allowed on the street! Callie has been barely been driving for what…8-9 months? She doesn't have the experience to teach you! Not yet at least. And the fact that you thought of doing this with your younger siblings in the car, is even worse. Plus it was already starting getting dark, and you are not ready to drive in the dark! "

"How did you even allow this to happen Callie?" Amy asked Callie in the same stern voice. I guess they moved away from me to her. "What made you think, that THIS…was a good idea?"

She surged as she looked down "At least look me in the eye!" Amy said similar to what mom had said to me just few seconds ago. They wanted eye contact from us. To see how much we regret what we did, to see if we get what they are saying, to see our guilty looking faces.

"I just agreed to teach him in the parking lot how to shift gears. There was just one car there. I didn't think he was going to drive out to the street!" That was when mom and Amy both shot me an angry look.

"I just wanted him to like me more" Callie then added very quietly. Amy and mom both looked back to her

"Is this what you call bonding?" Amy was still very much angry at her "Putting yourself, your brother and his siblings in a dangerous position. It is safe to say Callie, I am really disappointed in you. This is the stupidest thing you two could ever think of doing. And i am not saying you two are stupid! Because neither of you are stupid! You both are smart kids"

"I am disappointed in you too, son!" Mom said looking to me "In both of you, actually." Mom added and looked over to Callie too

"You two were supposed to be the responsible ones." Amy continued "Callie you promised to Lena and Stef that you would look out for all of them. You are the oldest. And most of all, you know what really happens when you screw up, don't you? What happens when you make a BIG mistake. Do you want to get back to juvie, because this-" Amy pointed to down to the floor and looked around the holding cell we were in "-this is a way for you to get back. You would get an express ticket back to Juvenile Detention. And we all know, you don't want that."

"You both were lucky, today." Mom said but now she had turned to bit more softer tone, but that still was stern "You know why?"

We both shake our heads back

"If any other cop in the city would have pulled you over. Anyone, who wouldn't have know that you are our kids" mom points between herself and Amy "You would be arrested. For real! Jesus you would have handcuffs on. Your mug shots would be in the system, so as your finger prints and you would have a record!"

"Callie you would have another line in your record. And with another arrests addition to your previous one, it would get harder to get it sealed when you turn 18. And i know how badly you want it sealed. To have your past...left in the past" Amy said to Callie

"I'm really sorry mom" Callie blurred out, holding back her tears "I didn't mean for any of this to happen"

"I know, Callie" Amy said back to her in a softer voice. Mom then moved to the cell doors and simply opened then and walked in

I then jump up from the bench and gesture to it "IT WAS OPEN ALL THIS TIME!? WHAT THE HELL MOM!"Amy stepped inside the holding cell too

"Sit you ass back down, right NOW! You have no right to raise your voice to me, young man! And yes it was open all the time!" Mom said again very firmly. I quickly sat back down. They fooled us. They tricked us, we could have just walked out of here on our own. I have to give them a point for the creativity thou.

She walks up to me, looks at the gash that was now covered in the bandage. Mom looks down to Callie, almost knowing the second she saw my covered gash, that Callie cleaned it up. She says nothing for now and then she grabs my right hand and looks at my bruised knuckles.

She takes a step back and the two of them again crosses their arms on their chest. They look to one another and then Amy starts.

"Callie, no TV, no computer, no phone, no video games for a month. You are grounded for YET undetermined amount of time, that is until I think you have redeemed yourself. That also means no friends over , not even Jude. At least not for few days. That is until you have gained my trust back, because you have lost it and I believe you have also lost some trust from Stef and Lena too. Also, you won't be driving for undetermined amount of time, but for your information, you won't be getting behind the wheel for at least 2 months! And I honestly feel this is the worst thing you could ever do. Not even the fact that you two got in some fight, which we don't even know a thing about, is worse than this."

Callie just nod back at her mom, agreeing to everything. She accepted her punishment like a real trooper. Then mom starts with me.

"Same as Callie, no TV, no computer, no phone or video games for a month. And no – I do not care what will Haley say. You brought this on yourself. You are grounded for 3 months. You will be on dish duty for a month. And guess what?" she now has a smirk on her face. This was not good. What else can there be.

"What?" I ask quietly looking to mom

"I won't be teaching you to drive for few months wither. Neither is mama going to teach you how to drive, Mike, Amy, your grandparents, your friends parents AND not even the teachers in driving ED. Because I will make sure, you won't be sitting behind a car anytime soon. With that said, you won't get your license to your birthday, like Mariana will. You can trust me on that!"

"MARIANA will get license before ME!? That's not fair! I am older than her! She will rub it in my face that she can drive and I cannot!" I can already imagine the smug look on Mariana's face when she will drive me to school or some skate park. She is not going to spare any jokes. She will be enjoying it so much…ugh, but I can't blame no one else but me for this.

"You think I care about that? Do I have to remind you what you did? How you broke the law!? How there could be a picture of your mug shot in the police database?"

"You two are lucky we didn't sign you up for community work on weekends" Amy said and mom looked to her, pointing to her "Hey, that is not a bad idea, Amy!" Mom said and then the two smiled to one another

"It was just a thought that just popped in my mind…" Amy shrugs back not sure of it herself

"No, no…that's good idea! I like that!"

"You think so?" Amy said now fully turned to Stef "I was reading into that when I was looking for something Callie could do, when her PO wanted her to be active in community life. There are different jobs every week, for example, helping at the youth center, helping elderly at their homes, cleaning up streets from graffiti…"

"I definitely like that idea-" they started to discuss the option of giving us community work right in front of us. Slap in a face if you ask me. Mom looked even excited about the idea.

I turn to look at Callie, she has the same horrified look on her face. I opened my mouth to protest but Callie's left flew over mouth, stopping me from saying what I was going to say. She had closed her eyes for a second and just shook her head at me. Then lowered her hand back to her lap.

I shut my mouth close and look down. She probably saved my ass just now, from adding a month to dish duty. But then, the guy in the other cell speaks up, causing all of us to look at him and stopping Amy's and mom's discussion about community work.

"Boy, you kids are in trouble" he chuckles, standing just by the bars, holding on to them with his hands

"SHUT UP!" Both mom and Amy said to him in such cope mode that they guy jumped back from the bars, he raised his hands up and walked back to sit on the bench.

"Now…who did you get in the fight with? Why does Callie has black eye? And why is Frankie's tooth chipped off?" Mom asks turning back to us.

"We have all the time on our hands so don't even think about saying, it is a long story. Spare no details please, because one way or another, we will find out the truth" Amy adds and takes a step back, leaning with her back against the bars, looking at us.

I glance over to Callie, who was now looking back at me. We shared a look, basically having a silent talk, discussing who will start to talk first. Callie takes a deep breath in and then sight, which basically said – she will start.


	13. Is this what you call bonding? Part IV

Jude POV

**Time : 8:35PM**

I had my x-ray done few minutes ago. I could say we got in pretty fast. I was now sitting on a bed in a big room, that had all these beds, that were separated by curtains. The curtains that were around the bed I was on, were open. We had no reason to close it.

Mama put Frankie to lay down on the bed, where I was sitting on, the moment we got taken to this bed. She was already sleeping in mom's lap when we were waiting for me to get called in. My legs swung over the side and I was rocking my legs back and forth, passing my time.

Right now we were just asked to wait till the doctors come back with the results. On one hand, I kind of wanted to have a cast, then me and Callie would kind of match. Different hands but still, we would both have a cast. On the other hand – I don't want a broken hand. Broken bones are never ever a good thing.

Lena is sitting on a small chair, next to the bed, she was holding her phone tightly in her hand. Waiting for it ring or buzz. And it did - her phone in her hand buzzed and she quickly swiped her finger over the screen to unlock it and read the text message. It was probably from mom. She reads the text, which by the look was pretty long and then she typed back a response.

After putting the phone on the bed, next to me, so she would have free hands, she looked up to me from her spot on the small stool by the bed.

"Baby" she reached for my right hand "Can you tell me what happened after you fell?" she asks in a soft tone

"Nothing much" I lie to her. So many things happened, I just didn't want her to know about them.

"Mom texted me saying, that Jesus punched a kid who said something mean things about you? Is that true, baby?"

"It is nothing, really" I say back avoiding her eyes

"Don't do that honey" she said softly, she picked up her phone and put it in her jeans pocket and sat down next to me "You know how much me and mom love you. Please baby, talk to me?"

Her right hand now rested softly on my lover back as with her left she was again holding on to my right hand, which was placed in my lap. I felt the way how she was looking at me, even if I was looking down, away from her. I felt with how much love she was looking at me.

I raised my head to look at her. She tilted her head left side to look at me better. To take in my features. She lets go of my hand and then softly runs her hands over my hair that fall over my forehead.

I take in a breath and look back down.

_Flashback_

**_Time: 6:10PM_**

_Callie and Frankie were sitting on the steps that were in the middle of the skate part, from that place they both could overlook most of the skate park. There was this metal banister next to on the left side, and a small bump that you could ride over on the other side of the steps. Usually kids just used the steps to jump over then or do some other tricks but for now it was occupied by the two of them. _

_Frankie was sitting in front of her. Callie was holding the camera out in front on Frankie, so she could see it too. She was using the video monitor that you can open away from the camera. Frankie seemed to be really enjoying it, because very often Callie was telling Frankie to press the button to take the shot._

_I, on the other hand, was standing by a ramp with Jesus. He was now once again checking the pads and my helmet, making sure that they are secure._

_"__You sure you are up to this?" he asks as he puts his hand on the helmet._

_"__I am not sure, but I really want to try it" I said ready to take the next step_

_"__Okay, remember to gain as much speed as you can before. Don't push against the ground when you are some 5 meters from the ramp. And when you skate up, remember what I told you about your balance. You need to move along with the skate board. Just skate up and down, don't do any tricks. Remember to use your knees, you need to be bent in, just a little bit. But not too much"_

_"__I got it. What is the worst that can happen?" I ask him jokingly_

_"__Well, you can fall. Remember not to chicken OUT! That can cause bigger issues than anything else."_

_"__WELL, ARE YOU TWO MOVING OR NOT!" Callie calls from where she was sitting with Frankie. _

_"__Okay, go show them what you can do!" Jesus taps me on my back and runs to the ramp that I was going to just skate up and back down. He stands aside by it. I pick up his skate board and walk to the far end, as far as I can. I need to get this speed up._

_"__REMEMBER ABOUT YOUR KNEES!" Jesus calls me and he shows me once more, just bending in his. I show him thumbs and then concentrate on my goal, looking at the ramp in the distance._

_"__YOU CAN DO IT JUDE!" Callie calls me and then Frankie adds "GO JUDE, GO JUDE!" I can't help but smile at the two of them_

_I take in few breaths, to calm my nerves and then I take off. I run three steps holding the skate board in my hand, after that, I lower it to ground and jump on it. My heart is racing, I have never been so nervous as i was right now. I hope I can do it. I kick off with my right, as hard as I can, to get the speed I need. _

_The ramp is getting closer and close. As I was few meters away from it, I kick off one last time and then place my right leg on the end of the board_

_"__THAT'S IT!" I hear Jesus call as I bend slightly in my knees, getting ready to skate up the ramp. _

_Next thing I now, I am halfway up the ramp as I heard Jesus call in the background "TURN!" and __Frankie calling "__Go Jude". _

_But at the next second, I felt my balance off. It was when i was on the way down from the ramp. At the next moment, I found myself falling downwards to the ground, my feet no longer were on the skate board._

_"__NOOO" Jesus calls and I see him taking off from where he was standing. I extend my left just when I was about to hit the ground._

_I fall hard on my left hand, I think I heard this crack sound and then the rest of my body fell to ground too. At the impact I close my eyes and when I open them I see the skate board rolling away with me._

_"__JUDE!" I hear Callie call and when I glance to where she was, she jumped up, grabbing Frankie's hand, ready to run over to us._

_"__Jude…Jude!" The slow motion moment, i had found myself in few seconds ago, passed. Jesus was kneeled down next to me. He turns me from being laid down on my stomach to my back_

_"__JUDE, you okay? Jude…talk to me!" he says now looking down to me as I was laying on the concrete ground, looking up to the sky._

_"__Jude! Is he okay?" I hear Callie's voice and then I see her and Frankie also looking down on me with worried look_

_"__Ouch…" I get out as I feel pain in my left hand that I had extended to break the fall._

_"__You okay? Does something hurt?" Jesus asks still all worried_

_"__I'm okay" I say as I slowly sit up_

_"__Whoa, slowly, slowly" Callie says and I feel her hand on my back. Frankie is now standing by my legs looking like she is about to cry, she was so scared. "I'm okay Frankie" I say smiling to her._

_As I say that, she quickly comes over to me and hugs me tightly._

_"__Jude, does anything hurt?" Callie now asks me as Frankie lets go of the hug._

_"__My wrist…a little. It is not so bad" I say looking to it. It doesn't look broken, but I don't even roll up my sleeve to look at it. Jesus and Callie both look to the left that I had extended out a bit. _

_"__See, I'm OK" I say and move my fingers to show them_

_"__You scared me" Callie admits and runs her hand thought my hair and places a kiss to my forehead_

_"__Dude…that was not cool at all" Jesus says standing up and then extends his arm to me. I take it with my right and he pulls me up to my feet._

_"__Well, well, well" We heard some guys voice and we all turned to the side where Callie and Frankie were sitting minute ago. A group of boys were coming over, all carrying skate boards too. Neither of them thou had any pads or helmet on, like i did._

_"__Little baby needs his pads!" Blake said. Blake was the guy who shoved me in a locker, just because I was wearing the blue nail polish. There were three other guys with him. One I knew, he was Blake's friend, Jeremy. I think one of the oldest kids, who I think was Jesus age, was Blake's older brother. So the tall – forth boy, probably was his brother's friend. _

_Jesus took a stand in front of me immediately._

_"__My brother says you wear a nail polish. Just like a girl. You skate like a girl too" Blake's brother said and then all of them laughed._

_"__Move along" Jesus said to them in a stern voice_

_"__This is our skate park" the tall kid said in a mean tone "How about you all just leave!"_

_"__We are not leaving" Callie said as she was now standing almost up to where Jesus was. To his right side. Frankie had come up to my side, holding closely to my pants _

_"__It is not your park. It is the city's. We can be here how long we want to and you can't makes us leave" Callie statedin what very much sounded like mom's cop voice_

_"__Who the hell are you?" Blake's brother says looking to Callie up and down_

_"__I think she is the fags sister!" Blake said in a mean tone._

_"__WHAT did you just called him?" Jesus palm pulled into a fist_

_"__A fag! He called him a faggot. Gay! Pansy! Chose which ever you like more" Blake's brother said back "He is a faggot!"_

_"__What are you going to do Jesus?" Blake's brother continued looking to Jesus_

_"__Call your dyke of a fake mommy to come save you" The tall boy added "How does it feel when your real mommy and daddy didn't want you? How does it feel to be tossed out, feeling unwanted?"_

_"__TAKE THAT BACK!" Callie exclaimed loudly and sounded pissed off too_

_The boys all laughed "What are you going to do?" Blake's brother asked back_

_"__A pansy family. You are all fucking weirdos. Two gay mommies raise you. You are a pussy" Blake's brother said to Jesus and that when Jesus took another step forward_

_"__TAKE…THAT BACK RIGHT NOW" he was almost up to his face_

_"__NO" Blake's brother stepped up to Jesus face and then showed him. Jesus shoved him back and that is when Blake's brother threw a punch, right to Jesus cheek. Jesus stumbled a step back, hand up to his cheek bone. He took his fingers away from the gash, they had blood on_

_"__Jesus, no!" Callie said but it was too late and Jesus lunged back at him, taking his fist right to his face too. He swung for second punch, and landed it right to his nose. When he went for the third swing Callie lunged to him, trying to stop him. The other guys stood back and were just yelling "KICK HIS BUTT, ERNIE…HIT HIM, HIT HIM!"_

_Callie tried to grab his hand to stop him from hitting the guy, but she got hit herself instead. Jesus right elbow collided with her left eye and she stumbled back and then, losing her balance, she fell backwards._

_Jesus was still fighting with the guy when Callie's right hand went aside as she was falling and it collided with Frankie's face. Frankie cried out as she fell to ground too. That was when Jesus stopped punching the guy and turned back to us. The guy, as weird as it sounds, didn't hit him when he wasn't looking._

_"__Frankie?" he asks looking back to us. He then looked over his shoulder "LEAVE, ASSHOLE!" he yelled at him and then run up to us. The guys walk away after the two oldest t spit to the ground our direction. One of them mumbled "Freaks"_

_Callie sits up with her left now covering her eye, we all turned to Frankie who was sitting on the ground crying out loud._

_"__Frankie…what hurts?" I asked first as I was now crouched down to her as tears were spilling all over her face_

_"__What happened!?" Jesus asked in a raised voice_

_"__Calm DOWN, macho!" Callie said to Jesus in harsh tone and now sitting on her knees she turned to Frankie. She slowly took away her hand from her mouth that she was covering while crying._

_"__OH MAN!" Jesus exclaimed first, he stood up and took his hands to his hair. I leaned to see what Jesus saw. _

_"__Crap" Callie mouthed when I saw it. Frankie had a chipped off tooth. Her hand once again went to her mouth, to her chipped off teeth. I grabbed her hand in my hand "No, no…Come here" I say and shift, so now I was sitting on the cold ground, I pull Frankie in my lap and try to soothe her as best as I can._

_Callie looked so guilty, she was now biting her left thumb nail looking how Frankie was still crying. Jesus kneeled down to her too and stroke her hair softly "Shh, Frankie, it is going to be okay" and kissed her temples softly. _

_Frankie then buried her face to my shoulder and sobbed._

_"__How did this happen?" Jesus looks to me and I look to Callie, who now had a black eye forming._

_"__Callie went to stop you from hitting him, your elbow collided with Callie's eye and she fell back. Her right hands cast, as she was falling down, hit Frankie" I explain to Jesus as he at that moment was too busy fighting with that guy. He hadn't even noticed that he had hurt Callie in the process. _

_"__It hurts" Frankie cried out and I just pulled her bit closer to me._

_"__I'm so sorry" Callie said looking to Frankie, she was in a big guilt trip right now. "I didn't mean to…"_

_"__It wasn't your fault Callie" I say and look to Jesus to help me out_

_"__Yeah, Jude's right. It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. Accidents happen"_

_"__I broke off her tooth!" Callie said louder and gestured to Frankie visibly upset about it "How are we going to explain this to your moms? They are going to kill me!"_

_"__Callie! It was an accident!" Jesus said once more in much more convincing tone "If anything, It was my fault. Everything will be okay" he says to Callie and then looks to me too "Okay, everything will be okay."_

_Frankie then stirred and as I let go of the big hug, she crawled over to Jesus lap, tears still streaming down her cheek._

_"__How bad does it hurt?" Jesus asks her as he moves some hair out of her face_

_"__Bad…" she buried her face in Jesus shoulder. He run his hand softly over her back, soothing her_

_"__What do we do now?" Callie asks in a frantic voice_

_"__Don't you have the pain meds with you?" Jesus speaks up over Frankie's sobs._

_"__I can't give my pain meds to her!" Callie protested_

_"__Why not! They are pain meds and she is in pain!"_

_"__What if the dosage in the pain med is too big for a 4 year old. What if she is allergic or something?" Callie reasoned back_

_"__We give her half!" Jesus adds "I'm with Callie, Jesus" I say joining the discussion_

_"__Do you want her in pain!?" He argues back "Because she is in pain. Her tooth hurts. We give her half just so it doesn't hurt for now."_

_Callie looked uncertain. I looked back to Frankie who was still crying. "I don't want her in pain, Callie" I change my mind. I have totally forgotten how bad my own hand hurts. It is like adrenaline has taken over my body and right now, I care only about Frankie, just like Callie and Jesus._

_"__What are we going to tell your mom's? Hey, we drugged your daughter!?" Callie looks to Jesus. _

_He shrugs back "Please, Callie. She is hurt" He pleads to her. Callie still hesitates for a moment and then agrees after Frankie once again sobbed out, now sniffing also as she cries. Callie stands up._

_"__Fine" she says and we all stand up and walk to the car._

* * *

><p><em>Frankie was sitting in her car seat now. Callie goes thought the glove department where she had tossed her pain meds, pops it open and hands the pill to Jesus. I get the water bottle from the car and open it as Jesus rips off half and the other half places back in the bottle. <em>

_Jesus gave her the meds and I helped her drink some water on top._

_"__What now?" I ask looking at the two of them_

_"__We wait" Jesus says but Callie protests "FOR WHAT!? We should head back home. So your moms can…do something about this!" Callie gestures to Frankie in the car seat_

_"__We just wait and see if this helps." Jesus said, he was kind of taking charge of his whole thing_

_"__AGAIN – WHAT FOR JESUS!? WHY WAIT!?" Callie was slowly starting to lose her patient. _

_"__Just trust me on this one, Callie!" Jesus snaps at her as he leans out of the car to face her. He closes the doors behind and I am left alone in the car with Frankie. The two of them argue about what to do next. I don't hear what they say, but I have a feeling it contained not some nice words._

_A minute later, I see Callie storming off, heading back to the skate park. She threw her arms up as she turned and then just walked off. Jesus stands there, hands on his hips for a short moment. He turns and walks back to the car, walking around it, he gets in the front seat, behind the wheel and turns back to look at Frankie._

_"__Hey Frankie, you feeling better?" He asks but she still shakes her head as tears are still falling down her cheeks._

**_Time: 6:45PM_**

_We were just sitting in the car. Waiting for Callie to come back. And she did, after some 10 minutes she returned and sat in the passenger seat. She had closed the doors behind her loudly._

_"__This is the most stupidest plan ever! I don't understand why you want to wait!" She says to Jesus and then turns to look back at Frankie, who now had stopped crying and was just sitting there, playing with her one toy she had with. A soft bunny rabbit. _

_"__What are we waiting for now?" Callie looks to Jesus. There is a long silence and then Jesus finally answers "Teach me how to drive"_

_"__WHAT? How is this an answer to my question– what are we waiting for now?"_

_"__Her eyes are still red and puffy from the crying. We wait few more minutes and then we go home. Can you teach me how to drive?"_

_"__NO" She says back louder_

_"__Why not?"_

_"__I don't have enough experience to do it. And do you think now is a good time for that?"_

_"__Come on…just the basics. How do you switch gears?" He asks and pulls the seatbelt over him. "How do I start it?"_

_I can see how Callie is thinking hard about this thing. I for once think this is a horrible idea but it is not like Jesus is going to listen to me now._

_"__Jesus" Callie says a softer approach. She didn't like this at all_

_"__Pease, Callie. Just for 5 minutes. Please"_

_Callie broke under the soft puppy dog eyes Jesus was giving her_

_"__Buckle up Jude" Callie says after a while " And buckle up Frankie" she adds as she once again turns in the seat to look at her. She then turns back to Jesus "Don't even dare to drive out of this parking lot, GOT IT?"_

_"__I won't. I just want to know how to switch gears" _

_"__Alright, press out the clutch—" she tells him _

_"__Which one is that?" he asks looking down to the three pedals_

_"__Okay, first of – basics. From left, there is clutch, middle is break. Right is gas pedal. Now, you work the gas pedal only with your right. And you work the break and clutch with your left-"_

_End of Flashback_

"Am I interrupting something?" The doctor had walked up to us with the scan in his hand. He looked down to Lena. He looked young, maybe around late 20 or early 30. He was kind and wasn't like one of those old and grumpy doctors.

"No, no" She said back to the doctor

"Okay" The doctor walked up, placed the x-ray on the monitor and turned on the light so we could see it. Then he pin pointed to a small line on one bone

"Jude has what is called a distal Radius fracture. It is the most common of the breaks that is when you break a fall with your wrist. You see this line here" he says and waits few seconds as the both of us squint eyes at it

"I think I do" Lena says after few second "Jude has Extra-articular, nondisplaced fracture."

"How do we fix it?" Lena asks back quickly

"No surgery is necessary. A splint will do the trick. It should heal in about 4-5 weeks. Kids bones heal much more quicker than adults. I will also prescribe a cream you can you can put it on at night, that will help take off the swelling and also I will write you some light pain medications" he says and turns off the light leaving the x-ray up

"I will be back shortly with the splint." He smiles at us once again and walks away.

I look to Lena who now jumped down from the bed ,she had turned her back to me. I think she was running her hand over her face. I had a feeling she still was very upset about what I had just told her.

"Are you mad at us?" I ask quietly. She turns back to me and answers very honestly "A little bit, yes. But mostly I am just disappointed about all of your poor judgments."

"I know, we were stupid" I say lowering my head down, to look at the floor. I couldn't stand to look her in her eyes, to see her disappointed look at me. I already felt bad enough about everything that had happened.

"Hey, baby, look at me" she is now standing in front of me, her hand now goes to my chin as I don't look up and she lifts my head up gently

"You are not stupid. Neither of you are stupid, okay. And most importantly, baby " she took a small pause "we still very much love you. Nothing has changed okay. We still love you. I may not like how you all handled the situation, but I still love you. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you" I say quietly looking back at her

"Good" She placed a kiss on my forehead. "About what those kids said-"

"I know" I say almost automatically not really thinking what I said . I just blurred it out.

"You know what?" She asks back at me. Now I was kind of confused. Second ago I thought I know what she was going to tell me but now, now it all just slipped my mind. When I don't answer Lena continues.

"Honey, there is nothing wrong being what you are. Me and mom, and your whole family, we wouldn't care if you were gay. It was very mean of them to say those thing, but just remember, you don't have to hide who you are. You remember the talk we had when I was helping you take off the nail polish right? In the bathroom?"

I slowly nod my head. "Always remember that. Okay. You are our baby, and we don't ever want you to hide who you really are. We love you, no matter what"

"And again - am I interrupting?" The doctor asks as he was back with the splint

"Little bit yeah" Lena chuckles and goes to my right side, places her hand supportively on my right shoulder and places another kiss to my cheek.

"My apologies, wasn't my intention" He smiles back and pulls closer the stool "Okay, let's get your arm all fixed up, Jude, so you and your sister and your mom can head home" He says smiling to me


	14. Is this what you call bonding? Part V

**AN:One of the questions about the TV show is about Stef's car. Is it a 5 seat or a 7 seat. Because in 1x01 it clearly looks like 5 seat. But when the family visits Callie at girls united all 6 of the get out it,which makes me think it is a 7 seat. So for this story, let's please assume that Stef has a 7 seat car.**

Lena POV

**TIME: 8:55PM**

I send a quick text to Stef ,saying that we are on our way out of the hospital, as i was heading back to Jude and Frankie, after i was done with the discharge papers.

"Ready to go home bud?" I ask him walking up to him.

"Yes" he jumps down from the bed now with a splint on his arm. I walk to the side of the bed and carefully pick up Frankie to my arms. We head back out to parking lot. I place Frankie in the kids seat Officer Kate got for me. It was just temporary because our seat was in Amy's car, and Amy's car was at Amy's place.

Jude get's up in the seat next to drivers and buckles up without even being asked. Frankie stirs a bit but she doesn't wake up when i place her in the seat. She continues to sleep as I close the doors and head to the drivers seat.

"Are you going to ground me?" He asks, looking up to me with his big, brown and now sad eyes.

"I need to talk to mom first. We will talk about this tomorrow morning? Today has been already pretty long for all of us."

"Okay" his head hangs down again as I drive out.

Jude has never really gotten into any troubles at home with us. We have only have given him few lectures, he hasn't been grounded once. He always was staying out of trouble. He is my baby boy, and I don't really think I could ground him. When he looks to me with his big brown puppy eyes, I just want to squish him in a tight hug and never let go of him. I am a big softy around him. If there would be a grounding, I bet Stef would tell him, because I don't think i could do that. I was kind of hoping that day, when we would need to ground him, never comes.

**Time: 9:09PM**

"Wait here in the car okay? I will just run in and get the 4 of them" I say to him as I leave the key in the ignition. When I get out of the car, I lean back in and look to him

"Please, don't drive the car" I smirk at him. He gives out a small laugh "I won't. I can't even reach the pedals" he jokes back to my surprise

I quickly head in and Kate from the front desk tell me they are in the lounge room. I make my way over there. I see thought the window that the 4 of them are sitting there, not talking at all.

When I open the doors I can almost feel the doomed feeling coming from the two kids.

"Come on, let's go home" I say and the four of them follow me out.

Jesus and Callie get in the far back two seats as Amy and Stef get in the middle seat where Frankie's seat was.

None of them say a single word the whole way back to Amy's place. I don't know what Stef and Amy did, but the way the two kids looked, I think they got the biggest reality check ever. But both Stef and Amy have a smug look on their faces.

**Time: 9:24PM**

We arrive at the Scott residence and the two Scott's get out quickly. Sharon was already waiting on the porch for us to arrive. Amy and Sharon talk briefly after Amy sent Callie in and I think, maybe gave her instructions to wait for her in the living room. I wasn't sure about that.

After few second the doors to the car open and Sharon climbs in. After she buckles up I drive out to finally head back home.

"They have a lovely home" Sharon says to us stopping the silence in the car "Have you ever been inside?"

"Yes, we have" Stef says back to her.

"I am in love with their kitchen. So much space, so nicely decorated. Their living room too, oh and the couch…the couch…I am in love with the couch. So comfortable. You two should get one like that"

"We have a couch mom" Stef says. By the way she said it, she sounded tired.

"But not like that one, Stef." Sharon says back to Stef and then there is a pause from her "Did you know that she still has his room, I think, pretty much the way it was left"

"MOM" Stef sounded very upset with her mother "You went snooping upstairs. That's…You should not have done that!"

"I wasn't snooping. I was looking for the bathroom. I didn't find one on first floor so I had to head upstairs. I didn't go there snooping." Sharon explains

"Still…mom, that's their home" Stef said as I glanced to her in the rear view mirror

"I am well aware of that. I didn't go in or anything. I just checked if that was the bathroom, it wasn't, so I turned off the light I had switched on and left. Closing the door. Leaving the room just the way it was! I didn't touch anything" There is another pause

"How long has it been now? Since she lost them?" Sharon again asked

I heard Stef sight and then she answered "2 years 3 months"

"I could not imagine the pain. Parents aren't supposed to bury their kids. I can't imagine life without you Stef" I think Sharon back there got emotional, I didn't see her in the rear view mirror

"Well, I am not going anywhere mom" Stef solace her mom

Amy POV

**Time: 9:25PM**

Callie is waiting by the stairs just like I told her to. I lock the doors and jiggle the keys in my hands for a second and place the bag of her stuff from the precinct on the table by the doors.

"You know I am really, really disappointed in you Callie" I say to her as we look at each other from the distance. She nods back and then her eyes once again travel down to the floor.

"I'm sorry" she says back

"I am not the one you need to apologize" I say not even thinking about raising my voice again. I say that very calmly in hope she understands what I am saying to her. And she does.

"I will apologize to Lena Monday at school" she says to me, in a tone that says to me she means that, and then she turns and just walks up the stairs

"Callie!" I wasn't done but she walked away "Callie" I hurry after her and catch her by the top of the stairs, when she was about to head in her room. I grab her left hand and softly pull her to me.

As we are standing face to face, once again she can't even look me in the eye, she feels _that_ guilty. I know that she regrets what she did. It is written all over her face.

"Look at me" I say gently but she doesn't move "Look at me Cal, you can look at me" but once she doesn't again. I take my left and place it under her chin and raise her head up.

"I still love you, that hasn't changed. You know that, right?" she only bites her lip and her face now frowns up a bit. Tears whelm up in her eyes

"Listen to me, Callie -I LOVE YOU! I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that. I-love-you" I say it slowly after I place my hand on the side of her neck, my thumb resting by her ear. After I say it, I pull her in a tight hug

"Don't you love me back?" I ask her whispering it in her ear

"I do" she says back quietly as she finally lifts her hands up and hugs me back

"Aren't you going to say it back?"

"I love you mom" she finally gives in and says it

"Better" I lean out and kiss her cheek "Now straight to bed" I say turning her by her shoulder to her room and softly push her in "Night, Callie"

"Night mom" she says walking in her room as I walk to my bedroom

Lena POV

**Time: 10:35PM**

When we got home, first thing, we set Frankie to bed. Then we had a chat with B and Mariana about what they missed and then we helped Sharon set up for bed in B room. B offered his bed and took the couch.

Then Stef went to talk to Jude one on one while I went to have a quick chat with Jesus, before bed.

He was sitting on the side of his bed, hands between his knees, head down. I was sitting by his left side

"Do you hate me?" He asks quietly not looking up to me

"No. Of course not. But I am disappointed in you. That you decided that getting in a fight would be a good thing, that you decided to wait till you come home, that you thought getting behind the wheel—"

"I know I screwed up. Big time" he says his voice cracking a little at the end. He sniffs and then asks me another question "Do you still love me?"

I scoot a bit closer to him, so our upper arms touch. I place my hand on his knee at first but then I take his hand in my and rest it on his knee, giving his hand a little squeeze

"Words can't describe how much I love you, my sweet boy. And I will tell you the same thing I told Jude -I could never hate you. I may be upset and disappointed about how you all decided to handled the situation, but I don't hate you. But-" I take a small pause and give his hand another little squeeze "I am also proud of you, because you protected your brother"

"You are?" he finally glanced up to me, then asks me in not convincing tone

"Well, not the hitting thing, you know I don't like when you or your siblings want to resolve things with violence, but the fact that you didn't just allow those kids walk over Jude and your family. That part, how you stood up for him, yes. Very much so. That you are on his side, I will always, always be very proud of that" I say softly and kiss his temple. There is a small moment of silence

"I love you mom" he says quietly to me after few seconds of silence

"I love you too baby" I say back without a hesitation

"Mom, can you promise me something?" He turns to me, his eyes full of worry

"I can't promise you anything until you tell me what I need to promise you" I say leaning out to have a better look at his face and eyes

"Can you promise that- you won't leave the lectures and scolding to mom and Amy. Because they are hell scary together. You usually keep mom grounded and calm her down, but now that you weren't there and Amy was, who is basically like mom…it was scary."

I can't help but laugh at that, I let out a small laugh

"Only if you promise me not to do anything so stupid like this ever again."

"I promise. I swear" He says back without hesitation

"Then I promise -no more mom and Amy lectures for you" I place a kiss to his forehead, wish him good night and then head to bed myself. Stef joins me shortly.

She cuddle up to my side, puts her hand around me "What a day" she sights before we both slowly drift asleep.

**AN2: well, i am kind of confused at this point. I know, with this story, i could never get 20 reviews for a chapter. I know because this is a AU story, where Callie is not with Stef and Lena. And because, i know i am not that good of a writer. I do see that you are still reading, but i am still kind of bummed out and kind of sad because i didn't even get the usual 1-2 reviews per chapter. I got 0 for the last two, which made me wonder, are the last two chapters really that bad? Or were they just - meh...?**

**I would never ever ask for the readers that you need to like make 5 reviews otherwise i won't post the next chapter. I don't do that. And i won't. But i do still would like to hear your thoughts, even if the chapter sucks. Tell me, and i will try and fix the mistakes and try to make it so the next one doesn't suck so much. **

**But - thank you for still reading this, and thank you for the favorites and follows and for the reviews i have gotten.**


	15. Trapped Part I

**AN:I need to say few thank you words to you guys. I never imagined, that I would get this kind of response back. I was truly taken aback, taken by surprise by your kind words and your awesome reviews that simply made my day. You - readers- truly are the best. You all reassured me over and over again that i was doing OK job. Only because of you all I got my confidence back. I am also a big Stef & Callie fan, just as big Lena & Jude fan and Stef/Lena shipper. So, i want you to know, i feel the pain i am putting you guys in :D **

**It sometimes can be hard for people like me, by that I mean- people whose native language is NOT English. I am writing in other language than my mother tongue, so it can get pretty stressful and i am always worried. I always think I will have like bunch of mistakes that will make the story unreadable and so i re-read it myself like 10 times before I even get to the level in my mind that i think I could post it.**

**With that said, to the guest to who wrote the review in Spanish - I did have to use Google Translate to get the meaning of the message , but i did get it :) Thank you. Also, for future knowledge i speak English, Russian, bit of **German, **my Natvie Language, but i don't speak Spanish.**

**To FosterFanaticcc1 - i hope you can wait just 2 more chapters, because i did figure out a away to give you the detailed description of Amy without just writing it blankly to you guys, like out of nowhere. And i have to apologize for not doing it sooner. I did write a small (bad) description in the first story, but i understand how that could already be forgotten (or not read at all)**

**To the guest who caught up on my mistake - thank you for pointing it out to me(means you are careful reader :) ) It did somehow slip my mind. I somehow did not remember the chapter with Jude getting in trouble at school when i wrote the last chapter. My bad and I apologize. I hope you can look pass the one mistake. I will try to be more careful in the future.**

**To the guest who asked me to think about making a story about Callie in foster care - i am now thinking about it. But i can't promise anything. Mostly because, at this moment, i do not see this story ending anytime soon. I still have many crazy ideas for this one. But the seed to that story is now planted in my head.**

**Last thing - please do not feel obligated to review now. And please don't feel guilty that you haven't (you have nothing to feel guilty about). Review if you want to, don't if you don't feel like it. I can't force you to review and i would never want that. Mostly because i am a pretty crappy reviewer myself. So no pressure guys. I am all fired up for some 10 chapters at least :D**

** This next short story will revolve mostly around Stef &Callie , but will not lack the other characters too. Just have faith in me that i will give you a good dosage of Stef and Callie. Sorry for the delay if you read what i just wrote above, but now please, enjoy the next chapter. I hope you like it :)**

Amy POV

April 15th

My legs kicked out and I jot up in the bed. Second later I realize I just had a dream in which you are falling. I shake my head as to how real it feels, then I turn to sleep on my stomach. When I am turning, I noticed the clock on my nightstand shows that it is 4:04 AM. In my mind I calculate that I still have 2 hours and approximately 41 minute of sleep, if I fall asleep right this second.

I was slowly drifting back to sleep, when I heard the doors to my room open and then tip toes inside. I kept my eyes shut as I was listening how Callie walked up to the side of the bed

"It is 4 AM in the morning…what do you want? Go back to sleep!" I mumble in my pillow, eyes still shut

"I went to bed at 8! I am all awake now. Just tell me what happened!" Callie said standing in the darkness, next to my bed

"NO!" I say back and toss the blanket over my back as I was sleeping next to it

"Mom, come on!" Callie whines back

"NO! Go back to bed and let me sleep!" I pull the blanket up to my shoulders

I hear the floor creek and then I feel my bed shift slightly. When I open my eyes, I see that Callie has kneeled down to my head, elbows pressed to my bed side. She was looking at me, being few inches away from my face.

"Ugh" I turn to my back and pull the blanket over my head

"All you have to do-" Now Callie jumps over me to the free side of the bed "-is tell me what happened! Or allow me to watch it! Whichever you want"

"GO TO BED!" I said thought the blanket that I keep over my head. She pulls the blanket out of my hands and away from my head

"Please, it is the last season. I NEED to know what happens! Warehouse 13 is my LIFE! PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PREMIER!" She was being very persistent

"I know you hate spoilers so I won't tell you any spoilers" I reply looking right back at her "I recorded it. You can watch it once you are allowed to."

"That is _only-you-know-how-long-away_! Please…I am begging you!" she laid down next to me, facing me, inch away from my face

"But I have work in 4 hours. I love you but get the hell out of my bed!" She stares back at me thought the darkness and then just rolls on her other side taking my blanket with her, completely depriving me of my blanket.

"Give me back my blanket" I say leaning up to my elbow, looking at her

"NO!" Callie firmly said back and rolled in my blanket like a cocoon. Great, now she was more angry with me than before. I slump back to the bed, facing away from her, pull my legs up, move one hand under the pillow and try to fall back asleep as she sleeps on the other side of the bed, with my blanket.

But sleeping comes hard as she is shifting in the bed every minute or so, moving the bed with her, making nose and sadly irritating the hell out of me. Messy sleeper - i think to myself and chuckle - her future husband will have a hard time with her. Somehow I do manage to fall asleep. Only to be woken up by my alarm way too soon.

My alarm goes off and I wake up, now little bit cold. I could have used that blanket. I look over my shoulder to where Callie was sleeping. She was no longer there. The blanket was gone too. She took my blanket, _unbelievable_, sneaky kid.

I make my way to the bathroom, noticing that Callie's room was empty, doors open and she was not there. I go thought my mourning routine and after I get dressed for work I head down to kitchen.

Callie was already sitting there, chewing on her food, her cup of coffee was on her left, newspaper in her hands, plate of pancakes on her right.

"Morning, Callie" I greet her cheerfully walking in. I am not expecting a greeting back.

She lowers the newspaper and looks over the edge of it to me, scoffs and then just raises the newspaper back up. I ignore that for now and walk to the coffee pot. I smelled coffee before i walked in, so I know she made some. I walk to the coffee pot, but it was empty.

I turn to look back at Callie. The newspaper was shielding her face. I look around the room, to look for the leftover pancakes. I saw none.

"I see that you have coffee and pancakes. Did you make some for me too?" I was sure I already know the answer

"No" she says back simply, not looking at me

"I see" I drag slowly "So you made coffee for one and what, 2-3 pancakes?"

"Yes" She says back in the same tone and manner

"Okay" I glance up to the clock. It was 7:30. I walk to the fridge and make myself a quick cheese sandwich. On top I drink some milk. I eat quickly, then hurry up to brush my teeth and grab my gun from the safe.

When I get down, I see Callie already waiting by the doors for me. I grab my keys from the small table by the doors and walk out. She follows me out. I lock the doors as she walks to the car already.

I head up to the car myself too, when I get to the doors to unlock them, I glance over to the other side of the car, to the grumpy teenager. There was a time I really wanted her to act all typical teenager and being upset with me. And now that she is…I feel happy. She has come a long way from the moment she stepped her foot in this home from being scared, guarded, cold, distant, untrusting, not smiling and not laughing kid she was. I had to wait 2 months to actually hear her laugh. Now she was just challenging me every day. And I couldn't be more thankful for that. I smile to myself and open the doors.

I drive out of the driveway and turn off the radio Callie had turned on the moment she had sat in the car.

"Taking my blanket at night and not making me breakfast is one thing. I can live with that" I glance to her briefly, the moment I do, she glances out of the side window avoiding my look

"But making yourself coffee and not saving me any - " I shake my head "In our home that is big NO-NO! And you know it!"

She rolls her eyes once more at me "And stop with the eye rolling or I will poke them out!"

"Uuu, I am scared. Shaking" she says back knowing I was bluffing big time

"Is this really all about the yesterday's premier of the Warehouse 13 ?" I ask her wanting to get to the bottom of this

"IT IS THE LAST SEASON!" she exclaimed loudly, throwing her hands up first and then hit them to the seat, like a little kid throwing a tantrum

"And the grounding is getting to you slowly" I add to her first reason

"Killing me. I AM SO BORED!" she admits and leans her head back to the head rest

"And your period started"

"YES!" she now has tears in her eyes, she got really emotional in just 2 seconds "There, there" I pat her knee softly with my right and then joke "Only some 35 years of that"

"Can we buy chocolate after my physical therapy today? Or before?" she asks looking sadly at me "Of course. Big box, I will get your favorite."

* * *

><p>I walk in the precinct with a cheap cup of coffee I bought just right across the street from the Anchor Beach, from the small tea and coffee shop. It was horrible, but I needed a morning coffee badly.<p>

"Wow, you must be desperate" Stef smirks at me as I walk up. I sip the coffee and then ask"Why?"

"That coffee from across the school is the worst coffee in the whole city!" he points to the label on the coffee cup.

I chuckle and shrug it off "When you need caffeine shot, you need caffeine shot"

I place the cup down and sit down by my desk "How was your birthday celebration?"

"I don't think it counted as a celebration" she says tapping the pen on the file "But Lena did make me a cake. The kids at most of it." she added sadly but then looked up to me happy "But I got one slice. Which is good, cake is not good for my hips" she jokes "But, no…it was just the way I like it. Glass of red wine, evening with my family…perfect"

"Good to hear"

"Oh, and thank you again for your gift. We looked up the spa. It looks amazing. Thank you"

"You both need a break every once in a while. You may love your 5 kids, but you can love them from afar for two days" I joke back and start to write a report from yesterday.

"I would have called her, but since she doesn't have her phone, can you give a big thanks to Callie too" I looked up to her, not sure what she is talking about

"What for?" I ask back

"The photos and the letter" she says like it is something obvious

"What photos? And what letter?" this was now getting interesting. I was curious "The spa gift card was from both of us. It was her idea"

"N-No...there was an envelope in the mail box from her"

"Are you serious?" I was thinking she was playing me

"Yeah. She got me all of the photos from the day they were in the skate park. Pile of photos actually. Took us almost hour to go thought them all."

"Printed out photos that you can hold in your hand?" I ask as I lean back in the chair, holding my pen between my index fingers

"Yes. Also there was a hand written – horrible hand writing if I may add – letter that was basically a big apology letter about the night. Very sincere and emotional, and sweet. Got both of us to cry actually." I just stare back at her. I had no idea Callie got separate gift for Stef's birthday, but now that I think back, i think i know when she wrote the letter.

_Flashback_

_8 days ago_

_It was the middle of the night. I had woken up because I needed to go to bathroom. On my way back to my room I noticed that there was light coming out from under Callie's bedroom doors. It was around 3 AM there was no reason she should be awake by this time of night._

_I made my way to the room, I knocked once and then opened the doors without waiting for too long._

_The room was a mess. All the drawers from her desk were on the floor. All the content of the drawers, was now separated into three smaller piles. The light on her desk was on. Callie was stretched out flat on her stomach on the ground, with some paper in front of her. Pen in hand. The moment I took another step in, she sat up on her knees and turned the paper upside down._

_"__Callie…what are you doing?" I ask her watching her closely_

_"__Cleaning my desk" she says now moving the piece of paper to her right side, further away from me, hiding it form me "At 3 in the night?"_

_"__I felt like doing that. You asked me to clean my desk days ago" she replies back looking straight to my eyes_

_"__Are you…crying?" I ask noticing her red, puffy eyes_

_"__No" she tilts her head down and wipes her left hand over her cheek. This was clearly odd to say the least._

_"__Why are you not sleeping?" I ask placing my hands in my PJ pants pockets_

_"__Not tired" she answers quickly. I stood there debating with myself what to do or say to her. It clearly looked like she was in the middle of something when I walked in. And she was not ready to tell me what it was. _

_"__Okay" I nod back, as I had decided to let her be "Good Night" I say turning around_

_"__Night" she mumbles back before I walk out and close the doors after myself._

_End of flashback_

It was just few days after her cast was off and she could actually write, not neatly, no chance of winning in calligraphy, but she could at least hold her pen. I bet Mackenzie helped her get the pictures edited and printed out. I bet she sent the letter out for Callie too.

"Huh" I smile at myself at the sweet gesture from her "Got you to tears you say?"

"Yeah. Not going to deny it. Lena cried more thou" She smirks at the end.

"Of course she did" I say back to her playing along that little lie. I pull the top drawer open and take Callie's phone out. I look at it in my hands. Stef looks to me and the phone in my hand, but doesn't say anything.

That was basically all I wanted from her. So she would apologizes from all of her heart to them, not just a simple sorry. She needed to mean every single word she says. That she realizes how badly things could turn out. That she realizes what was at stake. I guess this letter was exactly what I was waiting for her to do.

I place the phone on the desk, so I would remember it after my shift.

* * *

><p>Right before I was going to leave for the day, Captain Roberts and a guy in a suit walks up "Amy, where you going?" she asks me as I was already ready to go, bag over my shoulder already<p>

"Um...is this a trick questions?" I ask setting the bag down

"No" She replies and looks to the gentleman next to her "This is Mr. Davis, he is here to prepare you for the trial of the domestic case you and Stef dealt with last Thursday"

"OH!" It had totally slipped my mind "Right, I forgot." I glance to the clock on the wall in the break room "But can't Stef do the preparation today and I will do it tomorrow—"

"Stef already did it, yesterday. She stayed back for hour. Now it is your time" Captain says to me. I briefly look back to Stef who was now also standing up "You stayed hour longer on your birthday?"

"It gave Lena time to make the cake" Stef jokes and starts to get ready to leave herself

"But...but I need to pick up Callie. She has physical therapy in like…25 minutes" I still needed to buy the chocolate for Callie. I hadn't planned _this _in my schedule.

"She can walk" Mr. Davis says. I stared back at the guy, wondering if I should tell the circumstance but I decide against it. He didn't need to know.

"I can take her" Stef offers kindly "You will be done by the time she is. I can say thanks to her myself. You can pick her up after."

"You would do that?" I question her kindness, which was kind of silly of me.

"Of course, no problem at all"

"That's very kind of you. Thank you" I reply after I reconsidered the offer.

Stef POV

I pull up to the school. I instantly see Callie by the side of the school. She is leaned back to the school wall, by the school parking lot. Her left leg bent and pressed to the wall.

I push the horn to get her attention to me. I was parked by the street, just outside the school territory. She looks up to the street. Callie looks straight at me, but is not moving from her spot. Then she glances around the area, probably looking if some of my own kids aren't there.

I roll down the window and call out loud enough so she could hear me "You coming or NOT!"

That not only got Callie's attention but some other people who were walking on the sidewalk. Those people just looked to me like I was crazy or something.

Callie started to move. She walked out of the school yard and walked up to my side of the car, but she didn't get in at first. She leaned down and looked thought the rolled down window to me

"Where is my mom?" she looks in car to me and then even glances to the backseat

"Busy at work. She asked me to take you to your appointment. Get in" I say and lean over the passenger side and open the doors

She swings her bag off her shoulder, gets in the car placing the bag in her lap. I don't have to remind her to use the seat belt.

As I drive out she asks "How come she is busy and you are not? Aren't you two partners?"

"She is preparing for a trial. I did my preparation yesterday. Today it is her turn. Don't worry, she will pick you up after your appointment."

"I'm not worried" she says back confident and then glances out of the side window that she rolled back up.

After some few minutes she asks warily "H-How…was your birthday?"

"It was good. I had a cake and glass of wine and we all watched a movie together. It was nice"

"What about…gifts?" she once again asks warily and quietly. I peak a look to her, she looked nervous.

"Oh, I got your gift. It was an amazing gift. It took us hour to go thought all of the pictures. All of them were great. You are an amazing photographer"

"Frankie pushed the button for most of them" she takes the credit away from herself. She was very modest.

"I think the best part was your letter" I say and glance to her briefly, she was looking back to me. Her eyes told me she was anxious about what I was going to say next. She didn't hold the eye contact for long, second later she was looking down to her bag and her left hand run over her nose bridge

"Lena loved it too" I say now concentrating back on the road "It meat very much to us. It was very sincere and sweet, hard to read because of the handwriting, but, you know, we understand why is that." I briefly look to her splint that was now on her hand instead of the cast.

"For your information, we forgave you a long time ago. And that letter alone, made you jump back on the same level of trust you were before. If not even higher " I reassure her

I stop at the red light and turn to look at her. There was a small, barely visible smile on her lips. I pat her knee quickly, before I need to continue to drive

"And that line, where you questioned us, if we ever want to see you again, whether we want anything to do with you..." She looks warily to me

"You are part of our life Callie. We want as much as possible to do with you. You are still very much welcome to our home, once the grounding ends of course. But we still want you in our lives, nothing has changed. You wiggled your way in and now you are stuck with us" I say softly to her and pat her knee one last time.

I take my hand back and drive out at the green light

"Really?" she asks me to make sure I was not bluffing or just playing her. She had pretty obvious trust issues and she has trouble believing people. She was always worried if people are not lying to her or just playing her. For that she, just like the twins, needed to thank the foster care she was in for few years.

"Really, really. You made a mistake. Okay, a big one, but you regret it. And you understand the consequences and you realize what could have happened, don't you?"

"Yes" she doesn't hesitate to answer that and in the corner of my eye I see her nod back

"And most importantly you apologized, sincerely." I say just when I pull in the parking lot of the building. "So we-" I say pointing between me and her, after I have stopped the car "-are good. Okay?"

"Okay" she says and then also nods to me.

"Good. Okay, let's go" I say unbuckling and pulling the key out of ignition

She had opened the doors already "Y-You….don't have to come"

"I am coming with" I say and get out first "That is not really up to you, kiddo"

I follow Callie inside the building. She walks straight to the elevator.

"You can't walk up few flight of stairs?" I say teasingly, getting inside the elevator with her

"I can, but I like to ride elevators. It's fun and I get to press the button" she says pressing the 4th floor button. The elevator doors closes and it starts to moves up.

"So, if I had pressed the level button for you, you would be upset with me?"

"Yes" she says seriously, not looking to me, but then the elevator stops suddenly.

We both feel as the walls around us start to shake. It feels like the whole building, the ground under the building and around it shakes too. The lights start to flicker in the elevator as it is still shaking hard, but then the lights go out completely. I hear Callie mumbling something to herself in the dark, but then luckily after a minute the lights come back up.

"Whoa…what's happening?" she asks me now hands pressed to sides of the elevator, as the elevator is still shaking, she is slightly bend in the knees to get better balance

"Earthquake!" I say as I was now standing back to the side wall too.

The shaking stops few seconds later. I look over to the panel that was at the right side, where Callie was standing. Callie looked like she has frozen for the moment with a horrified look on her face, her eyes moving fast from one wall to other, then to ground then back to walls.

"Are we going to fall!?" she asks with a shaky voice

"No, we are not." I say back, trying to calm her. I glance to her right side, where the panel was. For a moment I thought I would ask her to press the button, but she looked too scared. So I move to the other side of the elevator, to the panel and hit the big and red emergency button few times.

I had a bad feeling we were between floors. Which was not god, rescue won't be able to get to us that easy. But I was not going to tell that to Callie, who already looked scared. I completely understood her fear. Being trapped is not something anyone looks forward to.

I automatically reached for my radio on my shoulder "Demit" I say out loud as I had taken the belt and radio off. Next I reach for my phone. When I unlock it, I automatically look if I have a signal.

There was none, like very often in elevators. I wanted to ask Callie to look at hers, but then I remember she doesn't have her phone. I hold the phone up, thinking I could maybe, somewhere, someplace catch at least one bar.

"You know what I like?" Callie asks as she was now standing straight up, looking up the ceilings

"No, what do you like?" I ask back keeping the conversation going, still holding the phone up, looking to catch a signal

"Air…I like air." She says and then looks to me with even more horrified and panic filled look on her face.


	16. Trapped Part II

Amy POV

I am still crouched down under the big conference room desk, my head down, my hands placed over my head, protecting it. The earthquake felt really strong. The room was now covered in dust, I could feel it as I was breathing in the dusty air. There was still only one thought on my mind at this moment - I was just hoping the police building was steady enough that it won't just collapse under my feet. And that I won't get buried under or trapped under the rubble or debris.

The ground shaking finally stops and I crawl out from under the desk. I finally was getting a look around the room I was in. It was all dusty, almost all of the suspended ceiling in the room had fallen down, some were just handing on one side, just waiting for another shake that will take them down. All the chairs, in the conference room, were now fallen over. The big TV screen was shattered as it had fallen down from the shelf it was on. Everything on the walls and shelves had fallen down. Nothing was left standing.

I looked up to the ceiling right above me. The suspended ceiling was hanging by one side. "Crap" I breathe out and quickly step away from the ceiling that could fall down on my head.

I was so lucky I did not get hurt. I praise myself mentally for reacting so fast when the earthquake hit. I was also lucky by the location I was in.

I step over some debris carefully and when I do, I felt a breeze of wind coming in all of a sudden. I glanced to the side of the room. One of the window was just cracked up but the other widow was shattered. Only sharp shards were left in the place of the window as pieces of glass were found all around the floor.

The only doors to this room looked bad– there was a big crack just above the doors in the wall, which just made me feel even more lucky, that I was not to buried under rubble.

I was debating with myself, if opening the doors will not cause the wall to just crumble down on top of me and that resulting - me being trapped in here. In fact, now that I look around the room once more, I notice that there was a crack going all around the top of the wall, just by the ceilings. All the way from the doors to the other side of the room.

I run my tongue over my dry lips, and I get back the taste of dust. I was probably covered in it. I wipe my lips with my hand and then, carefully stepping over the debris, I head over to the doors, because, even thou it looked bad, it was my only way out of here. Unless, of course I wanted to jump out of the 3rd floor window.

I slowly reach for the door nub, my hand shaking slightly as I do. My legs bent, ready to jump back or just sprint thought the doorway, if I have to.

My fingers finally touch the door nub, it was cold to touch. I heard my heart beating fast in my chest. I sucked in a shaky breath and turned the door nub, looking at the big crack above the door frame.

The thought I had before, about hoping that this building doesn't collapse with me in it, changed. It changed to a very simple thought, that came in the form of one person .It was the only thought on my mind the moment I turned the door nub. It was Callie.

Lena POV

Frankie was sitting in my lap. Jesus and Jude had both taken place in the armchairs. Jude, being all impatient, was opening and closing one of the snaps on his wrist splint. The sound was slowly getting to me, but I was determined to keep it to myself. Jesus was just bouncing his left leg up and down and biting on his left thumb nail. I, unknowingly, had held my breath as I was waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.

I felt trapped in my own imagination. Trapped in the horrible outcomes I was now imagining, that my brain was making up. All I needed, to make this feeling go away, is to find out where everyone was. I needed everyone home safe. I needed them to be okay, unhurt. I needed them home, with me.

All i knew was that Mariana was at her dance practice in the gym, but Brandon was at his music class, practicing some new songs.

When she finally did pick up, I exhaled loudly. That sent the message out to the three other kids, that Mariana was okay.

**"****_Mom!"_** she finally had picked up the phone after what seemed like forever, but actually was some 10 rings

_"__Mari, baby…honey are you okay? Are you hurt?" _I noticed how now Jesus, even thou he knew his twin sister had picked up, held his breath waiting for some more news

**_"_****_I'm okay mom. I am not hurt." _**She doesn't hesitate to answer my question

_"__You are not hurt. Oh my gosh...i was so scared love"_ I repeat what she said out loud just to calm down Jesus and the two other kids. Frankie was holding tightly to my blouse, she was pressed against my chest

**_"_****_Don't worry, mom, I am fine. Really._**" she repeated in the phone "**_Are you and the others okay? Where are you? Is Jesus with you? What about Frankie…or Jude!"_** she now asks me back, sounding very concerned about her family

"_I am home with Jesus, Jude and Frankie. We all are okay. You were the first I called. I am calling B next-"_

**_"_****_Don't…"_**she interrupts me. I was a bit taken aback by her statement "**_He just run in the gym looking for me. He looks unharmed too...wait, I will put you on speaker"_** she says and I hear a click.

_"__B!? Honey, are you there? Are you hurt?" _

**_"_****_Hey, mom. No, I am not hurt. I am all right. What about you and the others?" _**Brandon was now the one speaking, I glanced over to the three other kids, that were home with me.

I breathe out once again in relief that my kids are all fine and not hurt in this earthquake. "_Your brothers and Frankie are with me. We are all okay. We haven't called mom yet. She is next on my call list. B, please take Mari and get home as fast as possible. Just—"_

_"__**Be careful. I know mom." **_There was a small pause and then they both spoke together.

"**_We love you" _**

_"__We all love you too. Please drive home safely." _I hang up and look around the room, to my other kids.

I was so thankful that Mike managed to fix up my old Volvo. If he hadn't, I would have to drive back to school. Brandon now often was the third driver in our family, and I have never been more thankful about that fact, than I am now.

Next thing I do, in my mind I calculate when they could be home. I should see them both home in about 12 minutes or so, If the roads are all clear and there are no crashes or trees fallen over the roads.

"They are okay?" Jude asks first, Jesus sat up a bit

"They are okay. They are not hurt." I reply and kiss Frankie's head "B is taking Mariana home. They should be here soon"

"What about mom?" Jesus asks and the same worried look was now on Jude's face.

I try her phone next, but her phone is either off or she is out of zone, her phone doesn't have a signal. It just run the same old message – _the phone you are trying to call is either off or out of_- that's where I stopped listening to the message.

"No answer?" Jesus asks as I was looking at my phone screen

I nod back looking at the phone. My head was racing with all the possible outcomes. About places where she could be, things she could be doing, like saving or helping other people, or being trapped under some rubble herself, not able to call or text us.

I stand up with Frankie in my hands now. I walk over to Jesus and say to him "Stay with Frankie please" I place Frankie in Jesus lap and then head over to Jude.

"Keep trying mom's phone…" I say to him handing him my phone and then walk to kitchen.

"Where you going mom?" Jesus asked once I was by the kitchen doors

"I will check the fuse in the garage. Maybe the power outage is just in our home. Kicked out fuse or something…I will be right back." I tell him and then go look for the flashlight.

I find the flashlight after some 2 minutes of looking at every possible place it could be. Of course I find it in the last place I looked. It was in the drawer in the cabinet just next to the back doors. But the problem was that it wasn't working. I had pressed the buttons few times, the flashlight did not light up

I had to open the back – there were batteries in, but they were probably out. So I had to head up to our bedroom and look for new batteries in our desk.

Thankfully I find a new set that matches the size needed for the flashlight. I check if the batteries work after I replace them and once I see that they do, I place the lid back on.

Mental note to myself – need to buy new sets of batteries.

Finally I can head out back to check the fuse that was located in the garage, in the far way back. So I will have to get thought the mess that was in the garage. We did clean up a little a while ago, but it was still pretty hard to move around in there.

I don't know much of electricity and all the junctions. I have been hit with electricity, thankfully not a big charge, but I can clearly say, I do not want to repeat that. There's no way I could install electricity on my own. But I sure know how to check if the fuses are out.

* * *

><p>When I get back from the garage the three kids I left at home are now waiting for me in the kitchen. All just standing by the table, marking time.<p>

"The power outage is not just us. Probably the electrify is out for whole neighborhood" I inform all of my kids. I hadn't seen any lights in our neighbors homes.

My phone, in Jude's hands, buzzes. We all glance down to it "It is grandma!" he hands me back the phone. I open the text message from my mom

**-Lena, honey, we just heard in the radio about the earthquake in SD. Is anyone hurt? Are the kids all okay? Are you all okay? Where are you? Is the house still standing? Text me back or call as soon as you can!**

I had to text her back, otherwise she will worry and fly in all worried, thinking the worse possible outcome. When I finish writing the first draft for mom, the doors to home open. We all turn to the doors. I see Brandon and Mariana walk in. They got here faster than I thought they would. Or I was just slow when I went to check on the fuse. Either way, it didn't matter. They are both home, and that is all that matters right now.

They both hurry to us and then bunch of kisses and hugs go around. At least all of my kids were now safe, with me. Where I can look out for them.

"Is the electricity out?" Mariana asks us

"Yeah" Jude reply "It has been that way for some 15 minutes approximately"

"We saw that one of the electricity pole on the way here had fallen down and the wires had…snapped" Brandon inform us "That's why the power outage in our block. The city seemed to have electricity. At least we thought so…"

I delete the text after B was done talking and started to type a new message for mom, informing her of the events.

**-We are okay. I and the kids are at home right now. No electricity, but the house is still standing, no big damage. Just few pictures, glasses and lamps fell down. We are not hurt. I think we were further away from the epicenter of the earthquake**

I send out the text

"Is that mom!?" Mariana asks walking up to me, looking to my phone

"No, it is grandma and grandpa. They heard about the earthquake in the radio and are worried" I reply looking at the phone's screen. When I look up I see 5 scared look faces looking back at me

"Where is mom?" B asks me looking around "Her car was not up front. Has she called or texted to anyone?"

"Either her phone is shut off or she is out of signal" Jesus informs B. Another flash of fear comes over his face and Mariana's too

"W-what about…dad? Is he picking up?" B asks shifting in his stand

My phone buzzes in my hands, another text from mom. I look back to B "We haven't tried him yet. Go call him" I say and start to read the next message from mom

**-At least you and the kids are okay. You can suffer without electricity for a day or too. Where is Stef? Have you heard anything from her?**

With shaky fingers I type back

**-We don't know. Neither of us has heard anything from her. Her phone is off**

Mariana's phone buzzes. We all look to her in hope it is Stef "Grandma is calling" she says and picks up the call from Sharon

"Hi grandma…" she picks up and walks to the nook room to talk to her. Meanwhile I receive another text from mom

**-Lena, honey, try not to worry okay. Stef is probably in some place with no signal. She will call or text soon. Think positive sweetheart and stay strong. We are both thinking about you all. We love you all. Everything will be okay, we believe that, you need to believe it too**

I reply quickly and place the phone in my pocket

**-Thanks mom. I will text you once I know something.**

I look up to my scared looking kids. "Grandma and grandpa send their love to you" I walk up to Frankie, who was now standing next to Jesus, holding his hand. I lean down and pick her up to my arms as she looked the most scared.

"Everything will be okay, love. Mom will be back." I kiss her cheek. Jesus walks up to both of us and runs his hand over her hair "Mom is a tough cookie. No Earthquake can stand in her way!"

Brandon walks up to us after he had talked to Mike.

"Dad is okay. He said mom left the precinct around 5. He has no idea where she is or where she went" He inform us with partly relieved look, that was because his dad was fine. But he also looked scared, that was because of not knowing where his mom was

"Brandon, keep trying to call mom. Maybe she walks in a place where there is signal. Just keep trying okay" I say to the oldest and he raises his phone once again up to his ear as he tries her number

"What about Callie?" Jude asks scarred "She doesn't have her phone" He says with a slight panic tone in his voice.

There really was no way of knowing where she is or what has happened to her. The only way to her, is thought Amy. But what are the chances that she knows too? What if they were not together when the earthquake hit? What if they were separated?

I take my phone and start to look for Amy's name in the contact list

Stef POV

I turn fully to Callie, who now was slowly starting to get more and more anxious and had a panic look in her eyes.

I have never taken Callie for someone who scares easily, especially I never thought she would be afraid of small spaces. Okay- small, locked spaces with no way out. We were trapped here, so she has a valid reason to panic. I don't blame her.

Callie's breathing had become even more rapid, the look on her face told me that she was definitely scared.

I walked over to her and grabbed both of her hands, held them in my tightly "Callie, look at me"

Her eyes were darting around, not stopping in one place. It seemed like she wasn't even hearing me.

"Calm down, honey…calm down" I said very calmly to her trying to her attention to me "I pressed the emergency button, someone will come and get us out. You have to trust me…But Callie, baby, you need to try and stay calm, can you do that?"

She kept looking around the elevator, up to the ceiling, with a desperate look on her face. Sweat beads were now visible on her forehead. She pulled her right hand out of my hand. I didn't want to hurt her broken hand, so I didn't try to grab it back.

Then with her right hand, she pulled on the collar of her sweater around the neck, in hope that would get her more air, like the sweater was slowly suffocating her. It seemed to me her mind was telling her she couldn't breather, like she wasn't getting enough air to her lungs.

"Hey…" I placed my left hand on her shoulder, and then run my hand up and down her upper arm soothing her "It's okay, Callie. There is plenty of air for us. We are going to be fine. Rescuers will come and get us out of here. "

More sweat popped on her forehead. She pulled her left hand also out of my hold and once again Callie pulled on the collar of her shirt again, but now with both hands, pulling it away from her neck. Her breathing became more rapid, more shallow, her eyes were darting around the small space, not stopping on one spot for too long. It looked like she was looking through me, not seeing me right in front of her. Callie was having a small panic attack.

The first thing that popped in my mind, regarding this situation, was her being in Juvenile Detention. Being locked in a 3 by 4 grey and cold cell, with just a bed and a toilet in. There is plenty of air there. So being arrested was clearly not the trigger.

"Okay, deep breaths" I say calmly to her and she once more pulled on her sweater. Then i knew it, it had to come off.

"Let's get this off" I react quickly and first thing I do, is reach for the straps of her bag, and take it off her shoulders, I place it in the corner. Then I grab the end of the sweater and pull it over her head. She was now left in a simple black tank top on top. I placed the sweater down on her bag, after I folded it in half. I stand up straight and look at her features.

The panic look was still there, but she did look a slightly better. It looked like getting the sweater off helped her a bit. I place my hands on her shoulder "I need you to breath with me, okay. Take a deep breathe in…"

I take a breath in to demonstrate to her. At first she was not participating along with me, her breathing was still rapid and shallow. But after I do few rounds of it on myself, she starts to copy my breathing technique.

"And out" I exhale. She exhales out following my example. We repeat the technique till she has calmed down enough. Till the panic look in her eyes is slowly disappearing

"You feel better?" I ask placing my right hand on the side of her neck, looking to her eyes. She nods few times and then to my surprise she leans forward for a hug. She presses her head to my shoulder and her hands pull on my back of the shirt.

"It's okay, Callie. We are going to be okay. We will be out of here before you know it. We just need to hold on" I run my hand softly over her back to give her some more comfort

After some minutes in the hug, she leans out of it, now looking all embarrassed and ashamed "I'm sorry. I am sorry i freaked out" she says to me and with her left hand wipes off the sweat on her forehead

"Callie you have nothing to be sorry about. Don't apologize, you don't have to. It is okay to be scared" I say back gently placing my right hand on her shoulder

"I…I don't like-" she looks around the elevator "-being locked in small…spaces"

"You don't have to explain Callie" I say as I felt as thou she was going to share something from her past. I didn't want her to feel pressured, that she has to share. But she just shook her head and continues

"The second foster family…they…whenever I did something wrong or said something wrong, they locked me in this….small space that was under the stairs. It was just two steps wide. I couldn't even stretch out in there. It was dark and dusty, and stuffy in there. It could get hard to breathe. And there was just…there was nothing in there, just wood floor and walls, that were tightly sealed. I couldn't even hear what was happening outside. They would lock it and leave me there for hours if not for the whole night" she says clearly reliving the horrible moment of her foster life in her mind

My heart ached for this girl. Even 20 years being on force I still can't believe how cruel people can get. How cruel and violent, and aggressive people can be to their own kids. And not only to their kids, to any kid. To anyone for that matter. Some parents use cruel methods to teach their kids a lesson, to punish them. It was something I will never understand, how can you hurt another human being?

"Callie, I…" I got this warm feeling in my chest, I felt tears whelming up in my eyes "I'm so sorry that happened to you, honey" I could almost feel her pain

She no longer was looking to my eyes, the moment I said her name, her head hanged down and she was looking at the elevator floor

"It's fine" she said back quietly, she was slowly and lightly shaking her head. Her left hand went to her nose and she rubbed the bridge of it. She looked up back to me, with teary eyes now.

"No, it is not fine" I say back to her holding my own tears in "That should not have happened to you. To anyone for that matter. People like them…they should be locked up or at least not being given the right to foster kids. It is not right and it certainly is not _fine_"

Callie nods back few times, biting on her side of the lower lip, her eyes sad looking back at me. Those big brown eyes hold so much emotion. She may not express her feeling so much out loud, she may not voice them, but her eyes truly are the window to her soul. To her emotions at least.

I debated with myself for a moment whether or not I should do it. I decide for it, and just go for it. I pull her in another hug.

Callie wasn't much of a hugger. The only people I have seen her hug is Amy and Jude. But she does not protest and tightly hugs me back.

After a minute in the hug, I take Callie's hand as I leaned out "Let's sit down" I say to her and ,still holding her hand, I sit down first. Callie joins me on the ground after a second.

The hot air raises, while the colder air stays lower. And the colder air always seemed more fresh, more calming. That is exactly what Callie needed

I turn to look at her "Cat or a dog?" I start a 'Would you rather?' game with her. She looks to me with a confused look at first but answers me eventually "Dog"

"Beaches or mountains?" You could play this game for hours, and that is exactly what we needed, because we were both stuck here for unknown amount of time "Beach"

"Your turn. You can't repeat a question" I squeeze her hand softly and smile to her.

"Wine or beer?" She asks after a few second of thinking, looking already more relaxed, more calm as her mind was occupied becasue she had to think of an question


	17. Trapped Part III

Amy POV

I turn the door nub slowly until I hear the sound indicating that the doors are now open. But I was in no hurry to pull the doors open. With my hand still on the door nub, I once more look up to the wall above the doors. It made a crack sound, the moment I heard the unlocking sound coming from the doors.

"Okay" I breathe out to calm my nerves before I act on it.

"Don't do anything stupid, Amy. Think about Callie" I mumble to myself before I pull the doors open. I jump back once i open them, just to be sure.

The doors swing open and the wall above it – holds. But it is making cracking sound. Now or never I guess – I take off running out of the room, my hands over my head just to protect my head if anything happens.

I run to the hall and once I am some few steps away from the doors I stop. I look back to the room. I heard the wall cracking, but then a strong wind blew in and the doors swung back to the doorway, closing itself loudly with a bang. Then came another terrifying cracking sound.

I take another shaky breathe in and then look around me. I was in the middle of the hallway. Stairs were at both ends of the of the hallway, the elevator was on my right. I knew I couldn't use it that at this moment.

On my left, from where I stood, doors opened and three detectives walked out from their break room. They had turned to walk straight to emergency exit, so they didn't see me. They had their backs turned to me.

I turned to look the other direction, where the coffee room and the old archives were. The lawyer, Mr. Davis, his names was Tom, had stepped out to answer a phone call, right before the earthquake hit. I don't think Tom would have gone to the archive, but the coffee room was an option. I needed to check the room.

The hallway, both ways, was full of debris. The suspended ceiling that was put all the way of the hallways, had done some damage all the way thought the hallway. Some metal constructions from the ceiling had fallen down along with whatever debris that was up there. There were some rubble, some pipes, some wires hanging from ceiling, the walls were cracked at some point and there were places on the side walls where the rendering was off too. Saying simply – it was a mess.

As I was carefully stepping over all of the debris, I heard coughing. It was coming somewhere in front of me

"Tom!" I call out, standing as tall as I could, trying to look for him- for a sign of him, for his leg or arm, or something.

"Help!" he coughed some more "Amy…help!" he called out once more desperately.

"Hold on! I am coming!" I called back to him and went to the place I thought was the source where the voice came from.

After I had made some 5 meters in front, watching out from the electric wires that were sparkling, hanging down from the ceiling, I saw him. Well, part of him. I saw his arm and then came his head. He was laying on the ground, trapped under the debris. His right arm stretched out, his phone shattered just next to him.

I hurry up to him and then I finally see the damage done. Part of the suspended ceiling and part of rendering from the wall and some other debris had pinned him down, they were pressing all on his right leg.

"Hold on!" I said and started to remove the stuff that was on him.

"Ugh" he was groaning in pain "My leg…hurts" he was wincing in pain.

"I will get you out of here soon" I said as I tossed part of the suspended ceiling away

The doors from the archive room opened. Pushing the debris that was in front of it away. And the next second two fellow cops and co-workers squeezed their way out of the half open doors.

It was Olivia and Leo. I assessed them, they looked unharmed. Just like me, covered in dust. They were both walking and talking and looked okay. Leo was the first one who noticed me. Then Olivia as she squeezed her way out last.

"Hey! Olivia…Leo! I need help!" I called out for them. The two cops made their way carefully over to us.

"I need some help! He is pinned down!" I say as I had stopped moving the debris off of him.

"What about you Amy?" The female officer Olivia asked me as the two of them got to us. She was a tall woman, she had short brown hair and strong jaw line. Hazel eyes.

"I'm fine. Tom needs our help! We need to remove the debris" I say back to her nodding to Tom

Leo got straight to it. Leo was a big guy, around 1,90 at least, big muscles. He was well known around the precinct for his take-down tackle skills. He had short black hair and was clean shaved man.

The more stuff we got off, the relieved Tom looked. He was holding up on his elbows to look at us work to get him out of there.

The three of us worked together and removed the biggest part off his leg. Sadly it had made a big gash on his lower right leg when it had fallen down on it. It was bleeding badly and the gash looked deep.

"Oh man…" Olivia gasped when she saw the big gash on his leg.

I quickly undid my uniform shirt and took it off. Then I pressed my shirt to his gash on his leg. The bleeding seemed to speed up once we got the last part of his leg. Maybe the debris was keeping him from not bleeding out.

"That actually doesn't hurt that bad" Tom says pressing up on his elbows acting all thought. or at least trying. Tom's perfect hair that was combed to left side before, was now a mess and his expensive suit was ruined too, it was ripped and dusty.

"Mind if I take your belt, Tom?" Leo asks him. Tom nods back "Go ahead..."

Leo then lifted up Tom's jacket to get to his belt. He unbuckled his belt and then pulled Tom's belt out of his pants, then he kneeled down to my side and wrapped it around his leg, above the big gash to slow down the bleeding.

"TOM…TOM!" Then Olivia called out as he just fell back down. She lightly slapped his cheek to get him to wake up. His eyes were closed, his breathing slowed down. He probably fainted or just lost consciousness from seeing all of the blood. Or maybe passed out from losing too much blood. Or just shock. Who knows, maybe it is good that he passed out, he won't panic at least.

"Well, the lawyer is out" Olivia says now pressing her two fingers to his neck to just check his pulse.

Lawyers around here, the precinct, are easily spotted. They are all well dressed in expensive suites, perfect hair. They all also have a briefcases with them all of the time. Also most of them have expensive watches on their wrist, just like Tom has. Also they are the most confident people I have ever met. All of them.

Leo stood up and looked both ways of the hallway "I will clear the way a bit, then we will carry him out!" Leo says and starts to clear the way of the big debris, that Tom could be caught on if we carry him.

"He is bleeding too much, I will go grab the med box from the room." Olivia says and then makes her way back in the room where she came out from. I meanwhile could do just one thing, keep pressure on his big gash.

The time went slow, at least it felt like that. I was left alone with Tom for what seemed like 20 minutes, but actually was just closer to some 4-5 minutes probably.

The shirt under my hands was soaked in blood, which clearly was a really bad sign. If we didn't get him out of here to hospital soon, he could bleed out to death. And that is not what I want, I don't want him die in my hands. I don't want him to die at all.

"Don't do this to me Tom. You are not to give up on us. Okay?" I started to talk to him. It was helping me, more than it was helping Tom, because he was out "You will just have to pull thought this. Got it? I am not about to leave you here"

Olivia got back to us and kneeled down. She opened the med box and dig thought it. Looking for something that could help us in this situations

"Too late for gloves" Olivia says to me, and tossed them away as both of my hands were covered in his blood and the dust.

As she gets the gauze out she adds "Your pocket is flashing" she says as she opens the gauze up big enough so it would cover the gash

I wanted to take my right hand away from the shirt I was pressing to his gash, but I figured that would be a bad idea. The speed ,at which he was bleeding out, was not good at all. The phone call will have to just wait. I glanced down to my pocket and saw how the phones stopped flashing.

Olivia got ready the tape and gauze "On 3" I nod back

"1…2….3" We worked quickly to keep the pressure on. She wrapped the tape around the top and bottom of the double gauze we used.

"This will be all soaked up soon" I observe as the gauze that was slowly getting soaked in the color crimson red.

"We need to move!" I say and stand up "LEO! WE NEED TO MOVE…NOW!" I call out once more. Leo run back thought the small alley he made.

"I got this" he says and me and Olivia were ready to grab one of his legs and leave his torso for Leo. Leo in matter of seconds had him over his shoulder

"That's kind of hot" Olivia mumbles as she stood up and watching how Leo carried Tom away.

"You two coming or not!" Leo called back to us and then we just run after him down the hall to emergency exit. As we had gotten to the staircase, I pulled out my phone and saw that Lena had called me 4 times already.

I don't hesitate, I just press call as I am running down the stairs.

Lena POV

Amy hadn't picked up either. We tried calling her several times. Her phone rang, she just wasn't picking up. The fact that she hadn't picked it up, made Jude even more nervous than he already was. His fear of her sister being hurt has grown significantly over the last few minutes that have passed since then.

Right now, I was on the phone with Sharon, who had previously talked with all of the kids. She reassured all of them that mom was probably okay, helping someone in trouble.

But, now that I was on the phone with her, I know that she was scared too. Maybe even more than I and the kids were. She was just holding a strong front for the kids

Who wouldn't be scared? Her daughters family, had no idea where Stef was. I could only think about how much worse she is feeling.

_ "__**Well, what about her partner. Amy!?" **_Sharon said worried "**_Have you tried calling her? She is her partner, she should know!"_**

_"__I did call her!" _I said but I was quickly interrupted by Sharon. I couldn't even finish my thought.

**"****AND!? What did she say! Are they together somewhere?"**

_"__Her phone rang but she hasn't picked up yet!"_ I heard Sharon sight on the other end of the line. I was picturing her running her hand over her face right about now. Just trying to hold it in together

_"__It hasn't been that long. Around half an hour-" _ I tried to do my best to solace her over the phone, but I don't think I was doing such a great job

Mariana run in the kitchen calling out loudly, holding my phone in front of her, in her stretched out hand "MOM! Amy is calling back!" The other kids followed her in

_"__Hold on, Sharon. Amy is calling me back, maybe she knows something. I am giving you back to Mariana"_ I hand Mariana's phone back to Mariana and she hands me my phone back. When we make the switch, I mouth to her to – "keep Grandma on line" Mariana puts the phone to her ear

_"__Grandma it's me again…hold on" _Mariana said to Sharon holding her phone back to her ear, but also listening and looking to me

_"__Amy?" _I ask picking up my phone

**_"_****_Is Stef home?" _**she asks but she sound like being in some emergency situation too. She was little out of breath, sounded like she was running

_"__N-No…no she is not. We don't know where she is. Her phone is either off or out of signal! Do you know where she could be?" _I inform her and then finally ask what I have been wanting to know for quite some time

I think Amy mumbled something to some people she was with. In the background I heard that someone yelling out something and someone else was groaning and moaning out in pain.

"**_Stef took Callie to her physical therapy. They could be there! Together. Maybe…I don't know…I am not sure" _**her voice was tensed, she herself seemed in distress of some sort. The background noses made me feel uneasy about here surrounding and the situation she was in right now

"**_I will send you a number. It is Callie's physical therapist number. Call him…ask if they got to the appointment! Text me back once you know something."_** She hanged up before I could say anything back.

"Well!?" The kids all ask me. I hold my finger up to show them to just wait. Few seconds pass of me just staring at the phone

"MOM!" Brandon ask louder and more anxious, getting my attention

"WAIT!" I said loudly barely holding together "Just….wait" then I added calmer.

My phone buzzed finally. I opened the text message and pressed on the contact information. Cooper Ellis was the name under the phone number. I press dial not wasting any seconds

"Grandma asked what is happening" Mariana says holding her phone to her ear

I raised my phone up to my ear "Amy gave me Callie's physical therapist number"

The kids looked confused at me "Amy said mom took Callie to her appointment. They could be together!" I explained to them as the phone kept ringing. Mariana repeated everything to Sharon on the phone.

There was the sound I was waiting for. Someone picked up the phone.

But it was a woman's voice "**_Hello"_** I heard a lot of talking in the background

_"__Is this Cooper Ellis phone?"_ I ask hoping Amy sent the right number

"**_Yes, this is his phone. But he is not available right now" _**the woman informed me "**_I am Lisa, the receptionist on the Welfare Physical Therapy Center he works at. Can I help you in any way?"_**

**_"_**_My name is Lena"_ I started "_I am calling to ask about the whereabouts of two people"_

**_"_****_Okay..."_**she said keeping the calm tone, even thou I heard now someone screaming in the background

_"__I was given this number by a woman named Amy Scott. She is the mother of Callie Scott. A patient of Cooper Ellis. She was supposed to have an appointment with him, right about the time that the earthquake hit. I am looking for her and my wife, who took her to the appointment today"_

_"__**I'm sorry, but could you please describe her for me. I work with so many people, and my mind is really a mess right now" **_she said back. I know what she meant, people aren't always thinking straight at emergency situation. It could be that she barely got out of the building herself, she was probably stressed, and was freaking out a little and then she probably had to calm down some patients.

_"__Callie is-"_

**_"_****_No, ma'am. The mother's name. I work the front desk and I mostly work with the parents and friends. I recognize people by their parents. I know it sounds weird, but….I see them a lot more and they talk to me a lot more and I know which kid or person comes in with which parent or friend. I know that name, I know I have talked to this Amy Scott, but right now, my mind is a real mess and I can't really picture her…could you please…just describe her, so I could help"_** She spoke really fast, trying to not waste too much time

_"__Oh…um… 41, Caucasian, average built, around 1,70, fit, athletic, thick dark brown slightly curly hair that is usually taken in a bun. Green, gentle and warm eyes, long eyelashes, oval shaped face, very trusting looking, smooth skin, small scar on her left side of jaw line, two small birthmarks by her right ear, straight thin nose. She has a catching, infectious smile and laughter." _I said and then thought of another trait of hers "_a COP!"_

The woman chuckles briefly "**_You should have started with the cop thing. Yes, I recognize her. But sadly I haven't seen either of them today. They were not here, when the earthquake hit"_**

_"__I know that Amy is not there! She is in…some other place dealing with….all this. My wife, Stef, took her to the appointment today. And my wife is not picking up. I know this is a lot to ask for, but my kids are all worried about her, could you at least tell me if her car is there. If we are at least looking at the right place for her? For both of them? Callie's mother is all worried too, but she is dealing with some emergency on her own and can't look for her right now"_

_"__**Well, what car does your wife drive. I am right outside the building, I can go have a look at the parking lot!"**_ she said and I could already hear her walking

_"__She drives a black SUV, it is a GMC." _I heard her heels hitting the pavement. And then she answers

**_"_****_Well…There is one black SUV, GMV plate number…2BAI222?"_**

"_Yes! Yes, that's her car!" _i said all excited. There was quiet on the other side and then I heard her running. The wind in the phone. I heard her call someone and then whispering.

_"__Hello?"_ I asked thinking she just forget that I was on the phone. But then I heard whisper **_"Well what did you tell her?"_** and then came another whisper, this time I was the woman's voice "**_"Nothing, I came straight to you!"_**

I heard some more movement on the other side of the line and then a man picked up

"**This is Cooper Ellis!" **a man picked up the phone, his voice was very soothingly calm yet strong.

_"__What just happened?" _I ask confused

**_"_****_Ma'am, I was told that you were looking for Callie Scott and some other woman?"_**

_"__My wife, Stef. Yes! Do you know where they are!?"_

**_"_****_Well, I can say two things – one, Callie wasn't with me or the floor when it hit. Second, Callie is not outside too. But we have two elevators that are stuck. One is between floors and other has jammed right by the first floor. There is a chance that they are trapped in elevator."_**

_"__THEN UNSTUCK THE ELEVATORS!" _I said back louder but I did not yell. I was now terrified that the elevator could fall or that they don't have enough air.

Stef POV

I was standing right at the elevator doors, looking at the small gap between the two doors. In movies, people would just easily pry the two doors open and get out. I don't think it is so simple in real life. But that doesn't mean I won't try to get them open and try to get out of here, before the rescue comes.

I dragged my finger over the space between the two doors. Without looking to Callie, I ask her the next question "Broken leg or broken hand?"

"Leg" she answers without thinking at all.

I look over my shoulder to the back wall of the elevator, where Callie was sitting against it. Her right knee bent up, her arm placed on the knee, supporting her hand with her knee. She was doing some sort of exercise for her hand. Her thumb was touching first her index, then her middle, then ring and then pinky finger and then she started it all over again. Just going around in circles. Her eyes were fixated on her right palm.

"What?" she asks me and I zone back to reality. She had noticed how I was watching her do the exercise.

"Nothing…sorry" I shake my head "Come help me with the doors" I say and hold my hand out to help her up to her feet. She places her left in my hand and I pull her up.

"What are we doing?" she asks as she stands next to me up to the doors.

"We will try to pry the doors open." I say taking a small step to the right side "You pull the doors to your side" I point to the left side of the doors "I will pull to this side"

Then I place my fingers in the small space between the two doors. I leave enough space between my hands so Callie could place her hands so our hands would be on turns. My right hand was placed the highest on the doors as Callie's right was placed the lowest on the doors.

"Okay, on 1. Ready?" I say setting my hands in the position. Callie nods back

"3" I say looking straight to her eyes, that had the spark in, that said – I want to get the hell out of here

"2" I count further and wiggle my fingers slightly to set them better in the tiny space between the doors

"WAIT!" Callie stops me calling out loudly. I stop counting and take my hands away from the small gap between the doors

"What? Is everything OK?" I ask worried

"Would you rather fall face first to water or pavement?" she asks and then smiles at me

"You stopped my excellent countdown to ask me -a would you rather -questions?" I ask her with unimpressed facial expression. Callie only nods back, hands still on the doors, grinning at me

"Water" I answer quickly and place my hands back, then start the count from 3 again

"3…2" I get to the place where I was interrupted

"1!" I say loudly and we both pull the doors open as hard as we can.

"Agghhh" Callie pulled her right hand away after just some 3 seconds. She shakes her right hand in the air with soft movement, wincing in pain. I stop pulling the doors my direction and take the step closer to Callie

"You okay?" I ask looking to her right hand. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. That was a lot of pressure to her hand, her hand that was still recovering from being broken.

"Yeah…" she breathes out thought clenched teeth, still shaking her hand in the air softly

"I don't think this was a good idea" she stopped shaking her hand in air, puts her right wrist in her left hand and softly with her thumb she rubbed her palm, massaging it

"You sure you okay?" I ask now worried that I was the reason she hurt her hand once more

"Mm-hmm" She nods her head. But I still don't like how much in pain she looks. This might have just injured her hand all again. And this time, it is my fault. Now I just felt bad.

Callie went back to the end wall and slid back down to the ground, still holding her hand in her left. I went to join her on the ground. We were both just still sitting on the ground, staring at our reflections on the elevator doors.

"Eat only hamburgers or salads for the rest of your life?" I ask her next.

"Salad" Callie replies back. Now I once more wait till she thinks of the next thing to ask.

"Can I ask you something?" she turns to me, so I turn to look back at her.

"Sure" I said and felt the first sweat dripping down my back. Callie quickly wipes her forehead with her hand and then moves her hair to the left side of her neck. It was getting more hotter in here and you could tell it just by looking at the two of us.

"Just…hypothetically speaking, if you found yourself in this same situation, let's say with 3 other people. And one would say -still hypothetically speaking-, that she or he needs to go to bathroom. What would you say to this person?" she asks me slowly and warily. She pretended that she wouldn't care how I would answer, that it would be no big deal.

I stare back at her not saying anything for some good minute, just thinking of what to say back to her. Whenever question is asked in that form, it is never ever just theoretically or hypothetically. And 99% of the time if someone says a 'friend' did something or needs something or whatever, the 'friend' is the same person that asks you that questions.

She then adds one more time, quietly looking to me with her big brown eyes "Hypothetically speaking"

"I would laugh and say that is one bad timing. That situation could turn from bad to worse in just seconds" I joke but Callie does not laugh back, she just stares at me. I clear my throat.

"Hypothetically speaking, for a guys, to pee in an empty bottle if they would have one" I say back more seriously

Callie screws her face up and adds "Eww. That's nasty" she shivers at the thought

"For girls, probably hold it in…" I offer her a small smile back and then add "But let's just hope that hypothetically, the person won't need to go to bathroom, because of how hot it would be in such small, contained space, and the person would just sweat it out. Also because the person probably wouldn't have anything to drink so…let's just go with, sweat it out instead. And hypothetically speaking, we could be rescued out before the person couldn't hold it in anymore"

Callie just nods back

"But that is all just hypothetically. Neither one of us _needs_ to go to bathroom. Right?" I say to her and watch her closely for a reaction

She tried to play it cool. She was unsuccessful. I saw right thought her. Callie chuckles back awkwardly and blushes slightly "Right" she says very unconvincing.

"Right" I nod back, now knowing that one of us definitely needs to.

**AN: Sorry if the way I describe Amy was lame. I played around with different idea's and somehow this was were I stopped. The idea came to me actually from one of my friends. She works at a reception in dentist office, and we were talking few day back and she dropped the idea on me when she said that she recognizes family first and only then the patients(i am talking about a situation when parents brings younger kids in), because like she sees the parent, she talks to him/her while the kid is having his/her tooth fixed. Anyhow, that's how i came up with the. Sorry if it sucks.**

**But anyhow, I think most of you will be happy to hear next chapter will be all Callie & Stef goodness. I am almost done writing it. If you maybe have any crazy/fun idea what they should go thought or talk about, feel free to write it down in the review or PM me. If it is not in my story already(i had like 100 of ideas what could happen), i can try and write it in. **


	18. Trapped Part IV

Stef POV

I tried to pry the doors open again, this time on my own. I was unsuccessfully. Then I once again tried all the buttons on the panel. It was no use. None were working, so I just went back to sitting next to Callie on ground, who was sitting with her legs stretched out, hands in her lap.

Once I join her, she asks me the next games question "Rich and being all alone or not rich but with big family?"

"Not rich with big family" I reply quickly as it was a no brainier for me , but the next question she asks is not about the game anymore

"Can I ask you something else?" she turns to look at me

"Is this going to be another hypothetical question?" I ask back and bent my knees and place my hands over my knees

"No" she replies back after she gave it a thought

"Then shoot" I say back smiling to her, waiting for whatever question may come

"Do you watch Warehouse 13? It is on Sci-Fi channel." She looked all excited all of a sudden

"Never heard of it" her head hangs down immediately and her shoulder slumps down too and then she sights "Oh, well…I had to try." But then she looks back to me "Did my mom told you not to tell me?"

"No. I honestly have no idea that show even exist. And I have no idea what happens there. All I watch are some crime shows and comedies. Not a fan of science fiction." I said as I assumed that Sci-Fi channel meant it was a science fiction show.

"I could tell you!" she says back once again excited "It only has 4 seasons, it started it's 5th yesterday. Do you want me to tell you about it?"

I watched her closely for a while "Maybe later."

Her shoulders once more slumps down and the sparkle in her eyes is gone once more. I felt bad that I made her sad so I add "Do you watch Law and Order?"

"Which one? Mom has a box set of one of Law and Order series. I have watched that one, not all, just few seasons. Mostly when was sick"

"Well, there is only one on air now. It is the SVU"

"No" she shakes her head back "Mom does not want me to watch that." she replies now starting to pick her finger nails.

That was wired, I know Amy watches it herself, she records it. That much I know. Why would she not allow it Callie to watch it? But I don't ask back, I let it slide for now. I didn't want to poke my nose too much.

There is a long pause where both of us just stare at the wall in front of us. I was slowly starting to get real hot in here. I felt sweat beads on my forehead. One was now hanging on the tip of my nose. I wipe the sweat away from my nose with my hand and continue to stare at the wall in front of me.

After I felt another sweat drip down on my temple, I grabbed my end of the uniform shirt and pulled it out of my pants and then unbuttoned it and took it off, tossed it at the same corner where Callie's sweater and bag was. I was now sitting in my tight, short sleeved, black t-shirt

"How long do you think we will have air in here?" She asked me as she looked up to the ceiling.

"Elevators are not airtight, so we are good. There are air vents. We don't have to worry about suffocating, Callie." I reassure her

"Are you sure, because…I don't feel any air circulation. I am thinking 4…5 hours maybe and then we will slowly start to suffocate. Our chest will feel like being ripped apart slowly and lungs will be begging for air. It would be a pain filled death" Callie was starting to ramble really fast, she was barely stopping to breathe in. She just said what was on her mind

"I think you would suffer longer. My lungs would give out first and you would watch me die a slow, agonizing death right in front of your eyes and you couldn't do anything to help me, to keep me alive longer. You would have to tell my mom, **_if_** you survived, how I died in your arms and that my last words were –I didn't get the chocolate. Also if you wouldn't survive you would know exactly what will come upon you in few seconds, because you watched me suffocate first and die in your arms. It would be like predicting your own death, when, where, how – no one wants to know that!" She took a small pause and run her tongue over her lips and then continued

"I picture you as **_that_** person. You know, the one person, that doesn't want another person to die alone. You would hold my hand, even if I had irritated and annoyed the hell out of you, and you would be the last thing I would see before I take my last breath. And you would keep telling me soothing things over and over again till my eyes close-"

"Do you watch baseball?" I interrupt her thought and ramble about suffocation. I needed to get her mind of something like that and keep her as calm as possible.

"W-what?" she stutters out

"Baseball. USA national sport? There is a bat and a small ball and players try to score points by hitting the ball far, far away"

"N-no. Well I have watched few games with mom, but…no, not really" she shakes her head

"My dad, took me to my first game. Padres played with Dodgers. That day I achieved many firsts in my life. I was 7 and that was the first time I went to Los Angeles. It was also the first trip I took with my just my dad. It was Dodgers home game. It was oddly cold at that time. It turned out it was also the first time I saw snow" I chuckle at the memory. Callie, with interest ,is looking at me, wanting me to continue the story

"I looked up to the sky and asked my dad – daddy, why is the sky so dusty?" Callie laughed a little at that

"He laughed at me at first. Not a mean laugh. But I guess, it was one of those moments in parents' lives where the kid says something so precious and sweet and yet so wrong, you can't hold the laughter in. He was retelling that story at every family gathering, every Christmas, and to his co-workers for years" I smile at the memory of my dad

I turn to look at Callie who was now smiling at me "You thought snow was dust?"

"Yeah…born and raised San Diego." I point to myself "I had no idea snow even existed. I thought that the world will end or something. And that snow was only some sort of prop in movies, you know, to mess with our minds. Hollywood tricks, just like the big explosions. My dad, he also caught the game ball that day. Gave it to me. I still have it."

"No one has ever mentioned your dad before. Mariana only mentioned Lena's dad. Is he still alive? Your dad I mean" she asks me softly

"No" I shake my head and look to my lap "He died few months back. At the start of November."

"I'm…I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry…I didn't know" Callie said and looked down herself. Probably feeling really bad that she asked.

"It's okay." I say looking down to my lap "He had heart problems for a while. He died watching a football game in his home, in his chair."

She then asks cautiously "W-were you two close?"

That was a good question? Were we? He was my dad and I loved him. But we had our differences…about me. About my sexual orientation. He was definitely not okay with me being gay. But I just couldn't understand why, because my mom was okay with who I was. Why one parent can be supportive, but the other one couldn't?

She notices my hesitation "You don't have to answer."

"W-we…we…" I stuttered badly with my words. I rubbed my fingertips over my forehead and looked to the girl sitting next to me "He was a man of God" I explain

"Oh" I see Callie mouth it, not voicing it.

"I loved him, he loved me. But me being gay was…he couldn't look pass it. My dad, he thought, it was a choice, a lifestyle that I chose - to hurt him, to embarrass him. He wasn't at my wedding. That's how close we were. He couldn't come to his own daughter's wedding because he couldn't be 100% behind it"

There was a moment of silence when we both just sat quietly, thinking to ourselves.

"Well if it makes you feel any better" she started off quietly, I glance to her "my mom wasn't at your wedding either" she says to me, then a small smile starts to show on her lips "but you two are still close"

"Your _mom"_ I put hand on her head and ruffle her hair "wasn't there, because someone decided that her appendicitis should get infected on the wedding day. That's different."

Her hand quickly travel up to her hair "Don't mess it _up_!" she says to me and playfully pushes my hand away from her hair "I combed it out this morning!"

"_This-_" I pick up some of her locks "-is combed out? You are joking, right? This is a mess, look how much tangles and knots there are!" I say jokingly as my fingers gets stuck in one of the knot

"That is called my HAIR!" she leans a bit further away from me and chuckles back at me, now twirling her hair in her hand.

Callie POV

"Can I ask you something else?" another thought popped in my mind after I had put all my hair to one side of my neck.

"Okay!" Stef turned to me holding her hand out, stopping me and then continued "Let's get one thing clear!" Now I was worried that I already reached the limit of questions allowed to ask.

"You-" she presses her right index finger to my chest gently "-do not have to ask me all the time, if you can ask me something. Because theoretically speaking, you already had asked me something before I even allowed you to ask me something. You get what I am saying?"

I got kind of confused right after she said the theoretical part. The clueless look on my face was enough for Stef to realize I was lost in her words "You don't have to ask me all the time whether or not it is okay. You can simply ask. Okay?"

I once again not back. Stef turns back to the wall, legs once again bent up, she places hands over her knees "So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Um…" I needed a second to gather my thoughts back "Well, I was wondering…like…how long…it took Jude to call you both….mom?" the further I got to the end of the sentence the quieter and slower I asked it.

"Well…" She stretched out her legs as she was thinking about it "He called Lena mama first. It was few days before the adoption"

I wanted to ask what situation it was, but Stef continued on herself. I didn't have to stutter it out

"I had just come home from work. I went up to check on the kids, the 3 oldest kids were doing homework, so I let them be. I changed and I walked down to look for Jude. I found Lena in kitchen and saw through the window ,that Jude was all alone in the backyard. Kicking his ball at the fence. And I asked Lena why he is all alone outside. Lena told me he wanted to play all alone. He had said that he didn't want anyone. But to me, he just looked sad and lonely. I was ready to walk out to the backyard to play with him, but he had grabbed his ball and walked inside the kitchen. Holding his ball in front of him. Jude walked straight up to Lena, who was cutting some carrots for the dinner at the table, pulled on her jeans softly, looked up to her. Then he just asked – mama, will you play with me?"

Stef had this big smile on her lips. I also saw tears in her eyes.

"Did she?" I ask back curious

"Of course she did. She left the dinner making for me and went out to play the ball with him. Not hesitating for a second" Stef scratches her brows with her left, I think she was trying to hold the tears in. She was avoiding my look, like I would usually do.

"What about you? When did he call you mom?"

"That was just few days after the adoption. It was around 8. Lena was having a shower and I was just in my bed, reading a magazine. There was this small knock on the doors. I automatically knew it was Jude, he has a very specific way of knocking" She laughs lightly and looks to me for a brief moment.

Then she looks back up front of her, runs her tongue over her lips and continues "He walked in the next second, holding his favorite book in his hand-"

"Hansel and Gretel?" I ask quickly

"Yeah" she looks to me, a smile all over her face. She looked surprised that I knew that

"It was his favorite, mom had to read that book to him every night. He wouldn't go to bed without mom reading it to him." I quickly explain it to Stef, who had a big smile on her face now

"So, like I said, he walked in with his book. He was holding it tightly to his chest, with both of his hands. He stood by the side of the bed, looking at me with his big brown eyes and asked me – mom, can you read it for me?"

And once again, Stef had tears in her eyes. Stef for me, always seemed like the tough one. The one who would just hold it together for her family, no matter what. The one person, that would not break down crying in front of other people.

But this just made me look to Stef in whole different light. I already knew that she loved Jude. But now I knew, just how much she cares about him. If she had tears in her eyes because of a memory…it says a lot about her. I couldn't be happier that Jude is with someone like her.

This time, she lost the thought cop act, as one single tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away with her palm. Then looked to me and asked "What about you and Amy. When did you first call her mom?"

"Um, well, I couldn't say it as fast as Jude" I said and scratched my temple with my left

_Flashback_

_2013 August 10__th_

_I was sitting on the couch in the living room. I had my warmest socks on. My sweats, I had two shirts on and Amy's big hoodie, the hood was over my head. My legs were pulled up on the couch. One of the blankets was around my legs. Other was wrapped around my shoulders. Season 2 of Law and Order was in and it was ready to play, it was just waiting Amy to come back_

_My nose was dripping, I had a cough, I had temperature and it was all because of Amy. Yesterday we went for a bike ride. Sadly, on our way back there was a huge thunder storm and we both got back, wet to bone, freezing._

_I heard her footsteps from the kitchen and called out even before I saw her enter the living room _

_"__I HATE YOU!" I called out not meaning it all. Amy carefully and slowly shuffle in the living room, her slippers on. She was carrying two hot cups of tea in her hands, watching them closely so she doesn't spill them. I could already smell the honey she has added to the tea. It smelled delicious._

_"__No, you don't!" she says back very convincing as she was almost by the couch. She was in her sweats, end of the sweats were tucked in her socks. She had her light grey SDPD sweater on _

_"__You love me" she adds confidently back and places the two cups of tea on the coffee table. She starts to sniff heavily, once she does get her hands free, and then she sneezes few times. She reaches for the thermometer on the coffee table and hands it to me_

_I whine back "I checked my temperature few minutes ago!" and sniff in few times as I felt my nose running again_

_"__It was 4 hours ago!" she says and holds it out for me "You do it. I am warm and I don't want to move my hands and get cold air in my cocoon!" I say back sounding like a little kid._

_She takes a step closer to the couch and leans to me. She places the thermometer in my ear and soon it beeps._

_"__Well?" I ask her, hoping it has dropped_

_"__Nop. Still very much sick!" she says and places it back on the table, then she reaches for the pill table in her pocket. She pops two out and hands me the water that was just by the couch "Take these!" _

_As I do, she checks her own temperature. And after that she takes two pills herself. Finally she sits down next to me and then looks around._

_"__Where did you hide my blanket?" she looks around the couch. _

_"__I don't know what you are talking about. Why do you always think I did something?"_

_"__Who else?" she says laughing lightly still looking around the room "Where did you put it?! I am cold, I need my blanket Callie!"_

_"__I don't anything about your blanket!" I said keeping my face straight. The blanket around my legs was her blanket. I had taken it once she had left for kitchen to make the tea for both of us._

_"__You little sneaky-"she saw the blanket finally and pulled on it. I was holding tightly to it "You can't hurt a sick KID!" I call out right before she lunges at me_

_But she doesn't hit or hurt me in any way. She starts to tickle me, without any mercy. I was laughing furiously as she just kept on going. She had me pinned down, I couldn't get out of her tickles. I was almost out of my breath I was laughing so hard, my face red_

_"__Stop!" I called out between my laughs "Stop…mercy…please…mercy!"_

_"__No mercy for blanket thief's!" Amy said continuing to tickle me_

_"__Stop…Mom…please" I laughed out_

_We both suddenly froze. She got off me and sat next to me. I sat up too. Now we both were staring at the TV. There was silence._

_I don't know how I felt about it. I have been referring to her as mom and thinking about her as my mom, in my own mind, for months now. I was just too scared to say it out loud. I thought by saying it I would somehow betray my birth mom._

_"__Callie you don't have to—"she started saying, breaking the awkward silence we were both in "-If you don't feel like it, you don't have to call me __**mom. **__It's okay. You don't have to call me that if you are not ready. There is no rush and I wouldn't love you any less if you would never call me mom"_

_"__No…" I reply not sure what I meant by that_

_"__No?" Amy asks back confused_

_"__I mean…I…you are, right? I mean, you are my…mom" I stutter out, looking at her, waiting for her to react to it_

_"__Yes" She replies back quietly_

_"__I have thought of you as my mom for quite some time now. I was just…I was…"_

_"__Scarred?" She asks me reading me like an open book. I nod back._

_"__Callie, I want you to know one thing" She said looking to me. She took my left hand in hers "I don't ever want to replace your mom. I know, that it is not possible. I could never do that. And I don't want to take her place, Colleen is and always be your mom. I am just—"_

_"__Your my mom too" I finish the sentence for her. She bites on her lower lip, tears are in her eyes "I love you, mom" I add quietly still little bit afraid to say it out loud. It was weird saying it out loud_

_"__I love you too, munchkin" she pulls me in a side hug and once she pulls out of the hug she takes the blanket away from me but places one side of it over her legs, the other side she places over my legs. _

_"__Now, there are ground rules" she adds seriously "I don't accept you calling me – MOTHER. That sounds mean and cold and I don't like that."_

_"A-__Are you serious?" I ask moving closer to mom's side_

_"__No…well-" she shakes her head but then she changes her answer "-Yes" she says seriously and then looks to me. But she couldn't hide her smile for log. Second later she was smiling at me, placed a kiss on my temple and puts her hand around my shoulder._

_"__Now, daughter of my, let's start the movie, shall we!"_

_"__Daughter of my…seriously?" I chuckle back_

_"__Now you kind of know how it feels to be called so **formal**. It sounds distant and cold, doesn't it?"_

_"__It kind of does" I say taking the remote that was placed under the pillow on my side of the couch_

_End of Flashback_

Stef POV

"Callie, you know there is no time limit, no competition" I reassure her "That was a cute and sweet story" I say back once Callie was done telling her story. She blushes lightly and avoids my look for a second. I place my hand on her shoulder and squeeze it softly.

"Okay" I stand up ready to try get out of here once more "Come on…" I hold my hand out to help her up

"Oh, were are we going?" she asks all fake excited taking my hand, grinning at me as there was really nowhere to go.

I pull her up. I point my finger up to the hatch "Up" I grin to her, watching how she is going to react

"You will get on my shoulders, I will hold you up, you will open the hatch, pull yourself up there, then help me pull myself up and we will use the stairs that are in the elevator shaft to get out of here"

"Oh…that's it?" she asks sarcastically "How about I make tea while I do that?"

"I wouldn't mind" I grin back and bend in my knees, holding my palms up to my shoulder, to help her get up on my shoulders

"Oh...wow, you were not joking" she says back but I don't hear her moving

"You want to get out of here or not?" I stand back up and turn to her

"I do but I also would like to be alive when I do" she says back crossing her arms on her chest

"You will be fine. I can hold you up, I work out" I say and flex my arm muscles "Check out my muscles" I encourage her to check my muscles as I keep my muscles taut. She slowly with her left reaches for my arm muscle

She makes a small head not to one side "Not bad. Big guns" she squeezes my muscle few times "What kind of workout do you do?"

"Pull ups are the best" I brag.

She takes her hand back "Really, how many can you do?"

"More than Jesus" she laughs at that "Show me yours" I nod to her arm

"I don't work out" she says shyly

"You do gym right? Come on!" I poke her upper left arm softly "You did swing that baseball at the car, right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asks confused back

"Well, that takes strength. If you really did smash the front windshield, you have some guns on you. It is not as easy as people think it is. Those windshields are tough"

"The magic in that-" she says and now pretends she has a bat in her hands. Her hands are both bent and held up, she takes a stand with her legs "-is to swing with all of your body…from your feet to your hands" she says and takes an imaginary swing with a bat.

Then she stands straight up "And for the windshield - I jumped up on the hood of the car. It would be almost impossible to do from ground level. Had to put my back into that. Took me many hits" she explains and takes another stand with pretend baseball bat in her hands.

Callie goes thought the motion of bat swinging few more time. Then mouthing to herself "Home run" as she pretends that she has hit the ball far away, holding her hand over her eyebrows, watching where the imaginary ball travels. I can't help but laugh at that.

"Okay, okay Tony Gwynn" I had to stop her imaginary home run "Who?" she asks back

"Tony Gwynn…one of the best hitters in Padres" I say back as I think it is obvious, well known facts about the Padres team

"Who?" she asks again with a clueless face

"If this is you saying that I am old…I'm going to smack you" I say in a fake threatening way

Callie grins back at me "I assume, he is no longer playing then?" she asks back

"Yes. He was big in 1987, long before you came around" I say back and then take the stand under the hatch, holding my palms up like I did before

"Come on…climb on" I get ready, bending a more in my knees. She places her left hand in my palm and after few second she is sitting on my shoulders. The hardest part was to stand up with her on my shoulder

"You okay?" she asks me once I was standing straight up with her sitting on my shoulders. I felt the pressure building up from holding another person on my shoulders. My back will most definitely regret this a day later

"Yeah" I get out "Try to get the hatch open"

I say but she quickly says "Walk a bit to left" I take a small step to my left

"Good?" I check back with her

"Yeah" she answers as I hear her rattle the hatch

After a moment she asks me again "You sure you okay? It kind of feels like you are getting weak in your knees there..." she snickers to herself as she continues rattle the lock on the hatch

"I'm good. Just hurry up. I thought you would be bit lighter" I admit. The rattling sound stops and I believe she did just now cross her arms on her chest

"Are you saying I am **_FAT_**?" she snapped back with a very emotional strain in her voice. It almost sounded like her voice cracked up at the end.

What did I just do?


	19. Trapped Part V

**AN: sorry for the wait. I am now swamped at University - deadlines, homework, projects and seminars that i need to attend. I didn't want to leave you hanging for too long, so here is the next chapter.**

Amy POV

I had just sent the contact info to Lena and I was now little behind Leo and Olivia, standing in the break room, by the doors that lead to stairs. I had to stop to send the message to Lena.

The first floor was almost empty, it had significantly less damage, because the first floor didn't have any suspended ceilings. The phones were ringing in the break room, non-stop. I saw only 2 cops still inside, not counting myself. I bet other cops were out on the street, helping people. I was taken out of my thoughts by aloud cursing from Olivia

"THIS FUCKING SHIT…GOD DAMMIT! FUCK!" I hear Olivia yell from the parking lot, because Leo and Tom were now just in the doorway that lead out of the building. I glanced to them and then I hear Olivia once more time

"STUPID ASS EARTHQUAKE!" she cursed even louder. I looked to Leo, who was now just supporting Tom as he stood on his healthy leg on his own.

"Amy, get your keys! Olivia's car is damaged!" Leo called back at me

I put the phone in my pocket and run to my desk. Grab my bag and then run out as fast as I can. Leo and Tom were now in the middle of the parking lot, waiting for me to come, but Olivia was aggressively gesturing her middle finger to the big tree, from which a big branch had fallen down and damaged her car's windshield.

I run pass them and to my car. Luckily it was parked on other side, further away from the trees. It was unharmed. I drive out and wait for all of them to pile in my car.

Tom climbed in the back together with Olivia. He then stretched out his right leg over to Olivia's lap who was putting some more pressure on the gash. Leo run to the front, and before he could close the doors I burned the rubber and speeded out to the street.

* * *

><p>As we were halfway to the hospital Olivia informed us "Tom passed out again. And he is starting to look too pale!"<p>

I was driving over the speed limit as it was, I was speeding pass many other cars and avoiding the stuff that was now on the street by making sharp turns all the way. It was just left, right, more right, back left. It was very jerky ride, with lot of acceleration and breaking and gear switching. I used the horn many times and Leo next to me was holding on to the door handle tightly, moving along with every movement with the car.

Some 5 minutes later I finally pulled to the hospital and Leo jumped out even before it had come to full stop. I was right by the emergency doors, where ambulances drive up to hospital. Leo pulled Tom out and carried him in.

I couldn't just leave the car there, so I drove the car few meters up front, so I wouldn't be in way of any other vehicles that needs to drives up. Then I run in too, I needed to follow through this.

When I ran inside, I saw that the emergency waiting room was full with people, with smaller and bigger injuries. I am not saying they were all hurt in the earthquake, but just that the room was full with people. Nurses were aiding for the people with smaller cuts while the doctors were rushing to people with bigger injuries.

Tom was now laid down on a gurney and I saw that a doctor undid the tape that we had wrapped around his leg, which held the gauze in place. The doctor looked at the gash for a second, Olivia told him something and then the doctor called out

"I NEED A ROOM, ASAP! AND PAGE DR. PETERSON!"

Leo and Olivia stepped back as a nurse run up, and the two medical professionals wheeled him thought the doors.

Olivia turned back to look at me. Neither her nor Leo were married, neither of them had children. But both of them knew I did.

"GO!" I hesitated for a second but then Olivia waved me away one more time and called out to me "GO, GET OUT OF HERE!" I turned on my heel quickly and sprinted back out of the hospital. When I got in the car, I felt my phone buzz, indicating I got a text message

I quickly unlocked the phone. It was a text from Lena. I held my breath for some good news

**-Cooper thinks they could be both stuck in elevator. They did not arrive for the appointment. Stef's car is in the parking lot.**

I tossed the phone to the passenger seat and turned the key in the ignition. The smooth start of driving the car was out, I once again speeded out, burning some more rubber off the tires

Callie POV

Silence.

Stef hasn't said anything back for some good 5 seconds at least.

"Well!? Am I – FAT?" I ask getting more emotional as I say the word –fat.

"No. Of course not, honey! You are not fat! That is not what I meant!" Stef tried to redeem herself as I was still sitting on her shoulders, my arms crossed on my chest.

I was looking down to her. But all I saw was her tip of the nose. Any other day I wouldn't care about the comment she made, but today was different. Today those words hurt, badly.

I really wanted to see her face, her eyes, to see if she is just saying that so I would leave her alone. The eyes never lie. By looking at people's eyes you can always tell if they are telling the truth or just trying to get their asses out of something of a bad situation.

"What **_did_** you mean then?" I ask her back without any hesitation

"Callie, I just meant…I thought...I…I did **_not_** meant that!" Stef was badly stuttering words out, not really making any sense

"I asked you if you were having trouble holding me up. You said you were fine, but you thought I was going to be lighter. Which means, I was heavier than you thought I would be. Hence, me being fat! You said it! Don't deny it now!" I was really upset with her

"Don't put words in my mouth, Callie. I never said that you were fat! I never used that word!" Stef argues back

"Get me down" I say firmly, just wanting to get far away from her as I can.

In this moment, that meant, me not sitting on her shoulders. I wanted to be in one corner while she was in other corner of the elevator cab.

"But what about the hatch. It is our way out—"

"All you care about is getting out of here. Further away from me! From the fat kid!" my emotions got the best of me. My voice cracked at the end. Tears whelm up in my eyes. I sounded like such a drama queen. I hated it, but I couldn't help myself.

Stef sighted and then bent in her knees, crouching down, so I could get down from her shoulders.

Once I do, I walk as far away from her as possible. She stays under the hatch, but I walk to the other side of the cab. Trying my hardest to keep my emotions in place.

"What has gotten into you?" She asks me softly as I cross my arms on my chest and turn my back to her. I showed her just how I angry I was with my stand.

"What has gotten into you!? You said I was fat!" I ask back in a harsher tone as I turned back to face her. But the emotions were getting the best of me. I didn't want to act this way. This wasn't me. Not the real me.

"Callie" she put her hands to her chest and spoke gently and calmly "I never…ever have said that you are fat! I don't think you are fat! You are perfectly healthy, fit, normal young woman! Don't do this to yourself, Callie. Please…I…I didn't mean that you are fat, because you are not!"

"Yeah, well, how heavy do you think I am!?" I ask the question to which I don't really want to know the answer to. No one ever does. I bite my lip to keep my tears from falling down. Just waiting for her to say a number

She took a small step back, not taking my eyes off of me. Her mouth opens slightly for a second, but she says nothing. She closes her mouth and just looks back at me.

"I am not answering that!" she states back, after few more seconds of thinking, slowly shaking her head back at me

"Why not!?" I asked her in harsh tone of voice

"Because you are acting like not yourself" she counted it off on her finger, starting with her thumb, then she moved on to her left index finger

"Woman, never ever want to know how much she weight in other people's mind. Not from **_men_**, but also not from any other woman! We do not want to know that!"

"Third" she continued, her right index finger pressing against her left hands middle finger "Whatever number I would say you would somehow, someway interpret as an insult and take it to your heart. I would be once again the bad guy in your eyes"

"Fourth" she has gotten to her ring finger "I will repeat again – because you are not fat!" she shifted in her stand and leaned closer to me, but still keeping her distance

"Last but not least, you are acting like Mariana, me, Lena and all of the other woman on this plant called Earth do, when we are on her period! And I am not going to mess with that! I know better not to mess with that! Honey, we all feel like that at least once in our lifetime. So _**no**_,I will not answer that question to you, because you-" she pointed to me "-are clearly on your period and very, very moody and emotional right now. And in reality, you don't want me to answer it! You are just testing me"

There was again silence after she finished her argument.

"But you said you thought I would weigh less. That means you thought I was too heavy" I said quietly back, not convinced anymore that she did mean to say that I was fat.

Stef came up to me and placed her hands on my cheeks, grabbing my face tightly in her grip, but not hurting me in any way, she was squashing my face softly "You are beautiful Callie. You. Are. Not. Fat!" she says very slowly and convincing, looking deep in my eyes

"But I feel like it" I said quietly back. My face was all mashed up between her hands.

"The feeling will pass. It always does, trust me. You are not fat, love. Trust me when I say that. I am sorry about what I said, I never meant to hurt your feelings in any way. I am truly, deeply sorry about what I said" she said very slowly and gently, so the message would get to me.

Stef then waits for me to say something back or react back somehow. I believed her when she said she didn't mean to hurt my feelings, so I slowly, with her hands still on my cheeks, nod back.

That made Stef smile back at me and then she placed a soft kiss on my forehead. After that she let go of my face and walked back standing right under the elevator hatch

"Now come on. We have a job to do!" she said and pointed up to the hatch. I quickly run my left hand over my cheek, wiping away the one single tear that had dropped down my cheek once she had stepped away from me. I suck in a breath and shake it off.

I walk back over to her back "I think it is stuck" I say as I place my hands in her palms, for support, as I try to get back on her shoulders. My voice still held evidence that I was previously emotional.

After I finally get back on her shoulders, she says back to me "Then un-stuck it. I trust you can do that"

"_Un-stuck it!_ You say it like it is that easy? If I had a screwdriver or a knife, or something-" I say and rest my arms for a short moment. It is hard to keep your arms above your head for a long period of time "-it would be so much easier. Like breaking an entry"

"Have you ever done that?" she asks as she shifts slightly under me. She tightens the grip on my legs

"No. But I assume it wouldn't be that hard" I say reaching up to the hatch once more time

"Who designed this stupid thing? It is not moving!" I said now getting upset and frustrated, and irritated by this stupid hatch, as it is not giving in and opening

"Are you trying to open it the right direction?" she ask as I hit the hatch with my left fist

"I have been trying to open it all directions. Maybe it is just a fluke, like the false pockets on many of the female clothing" I said and glanced down to her briefly but continue to pry it open

"Keep trying-" Stef starts but she is stopped in half sentence when the hatch, that I just now managed to open, falls open downwards, right to my face.

It hits my left side of the face when it came down, because I had reacted and turned my head to one side fast enough. But I still think it made a scratch on my face, if not a small cut

"You opened it?" Stef asks all excited once she heard the hatch opening.

"Yes..." I say and reach with my right to my cheek bone, where it now hurt a bit. When I looked back to my hand, I saw some blood on it. It wasn't much, but I am pretty it is bleeding just a little bit.

Stef, of course, wanted to look up and see, I could tell by how impatient she got under me.

"Now what?" I ask her as I look up the hatch to the elevator shaft

"Now, I will help you up" Stef says quickly back, she sounded very eager.

I reach up to the roof, I don't think I would be able to pull myself up, but with Stef helping me, giving me a boost up, in a minute or so I had actually made it to the roof of the elevator.

I peak back down to the elevator. Stef walks to the elevator panel and presses a button.

"What are you doing?" I ask looking down to her.

"I made sure the elevator won't move once we are on the roof of it. It can happen. I pressed the stop button, now, if by a miracle, it fixes itself, it won't squash us or takes us down with it" That was really smart of her. So glad she knows so much things…about stuff.

"Don't forget-" And once I start to say it, Stef tosses up my sweater, her shirt and my bag. I catch it all and stuff the clothes in my bag so we wouldn't have so much to carry.

"Okay, you will have to help me up too" Stef said no looking up to me from inside of the elevator

"Yeah…um…I don't think I will be able to pull you up" I said as I knew I wasn't that strong

"Don't tell me you are **that** person!" she says back and puts hands on her hips "That leaves the other person, who helped someone, behind just to save your own ass!"

"I am not going to leave you! I just have my doubts about this one. I will still try" I said back placing the bag next to me. Then I lean down the hatch, legs stretch out as far as possible, so she doesn't just pull me down with her

"Please try and not break my right hand again. I am already imagining the pain and I don't want to feel that" I said as I stretched both of them down the hatch.

"Then don't give me your right" she says and starts to do little jumps, warming up I assume. I pull my right back up and press it at the side of the roof. It will give me some more strength to hold her up with my left.

"Okay"Stef looked like she was born ready to do something like this. She looked so concentrated, like sprinters do before the 100 m sprint.

I just hope that she doesn't pull my left arm out of my socket or just simply pulls me back down to the elevator. Both of those things would hurt like hell.

Stef walked back to the far end of the cab. I had no idea how she is going to make this kind of a jump. And then she just went for it.

She run, if you can call making 3 big and fast steps running to the side where the hatch is. I didn't see what exactly she did, but I think I felt it. It was some kind of parkour or ninja move or something like that. I believe she jumped against the side wall, like jumping against it to get more height up. And then I felt and saw her grab a hold of my hand. She pulled me down hard, but I didn't fall back in the cab, she just gave me quite the pull down.

Her left hand just for a brief moment was around my forearm, she didn't even go for my palm. And with her right she had reached up to the side of the open hatch. She then let go of my left hand and her other hand was now on the hatch side too. This all happened like in second. It was so fast.

I quickly reacted, jumped up as she was now just hanging on with her fingertips, hanging down, kicking with her legs to help her pull herself up. I grabbed a hold of her left arm and standing up, I was trying my hardest to pull her up. There were a lot of groans and moans as she was trying to pull herself up and I was trying to pull her up.

She got high enough so she could rest her elbow on the roof and then it looked like she got it. A moment later she had one of her knees up and the next moment all of her was up on the roof with me. She was breathing heavily, but she was standing and now looking back inside the elevator.

"I will be honest…" she breathed out and leaned down, resting her hands on her knees. She leaned straight back up and pointed down "I didn't think I would make it"

"That makes two of us" I joke back and we both share a good laugh

"I will tell this story at every Holliday, every birthday…every Christmas…." She said smirking back still getting her breath back. But then she walked up to me and looked to my cheek

"Let me see" she says and softly with her right she takes ahold of my chin and turns it gently to one side so she would have a better look of my 'injury'. She softly pressed around my cheek bone

"Doesn't seem like it fractured your cheekbone. It is just a small cut. I will pay for cosmetic surgery if you want or need one later" she said back with a small smile as she stepped away from me

"I will remember that" I said smiling and reached down for my bag

Stef stopped me by grabbing my bag first

"I got this" she said and tossed the bag over her shoulders.

Then we both looked up to the elevator doors that lead to the floor "I don't think those are open"

"We don't need them open" she says with a smirk that says that she has something else in mind "We are going to the roof" she says and points up the shaft

I titled my head up more and looked to where I saw the roof. It looked like there were only 2 floors between us and the roof hatch.

"I would just like to say" I look back to Stef "the part where I said, I want to be alive when I get out, still applies"

"You can stay here. I will crawl up to the top of shaft and check the hatch that leads to roof. I will check on the doors on my way too. I will give you call out if I have a way out. If not, I will get back down and we will just have to wait it out back in the elevator" Stef said and walked over to the ladder that leads up

But I have my worries. I don't want anything bad to happen. And this seems just like a place where something bad could happen.

"Maybe…we could just wait it out in the elevator" I said worried as I am actually scared about her life. Stef stopped climbing the ladder and looked back at me

"Callie" she jumped down the 4 steps she had made and walked up to me "I will be fine. It is just a ladder" she said trying to calm me down.

"But you could like lose your grip or footing…or fall if you check on the doors or…or the roof hatch…and the ladder doesn't look new. It doesn't look safe...and all the wires…and…that is a long fall down."

Stef's features softened a lot, she had tilted her head lightly to one side, her eyes on me. She had this loving look in her eyes.

"And I kind of like you. I don't want you dead" I bit my lip once I said it.

At first, I had considered all of the Adams Foster simply as Jude's family. For the last few weeks, if not months, I kind of considered them also as my friends. I had grown closer to them and I liked spending time with them. I felt comfortable around them and safe. And more importantly I, as weirdly as it sounds in my head, trusted all of them. It is not just mom that I trust now. It's all of them too. I haven't had this many people in my life for years.

I don't want to lose that.

"Oh, honey" Stef said in the sweetest and softest voice I have ever heard her talk in. She pulled me in a tight hug

"I kind of like you too" she whispered back in my ear "I consider you my family Callie"

"Really?" I ask back leaning out

"Well, you eat so much in our home I kind of have to" She of course went with a joke "I am basically buying food for 8 people now. Very often, we now have leftovers, because Lena always makes dinner for 8 people. In case you stop by after school."

Stef then softly with her thumb wipes away the one stray tear that had fallen down my cheek "If you don't want to, honey, I won't climb up"

"Please don't…" I say quietly, almost afraid to voice it. Afraid that she will just ignore my plead for her not to risk it

"Then I won't" She says back and pulls me back in a hug "I won't"

Then to both of our surprise, we hear a noise. Once we look up we see that the elevator doors that were the closest to us, the 3rd floor doors start to open. Someone was prying them open from the other side.

Amy POV

I had just driven out to the main street when in front of me I saw something on the side of the street. I can't believe I almost forgot it.

I stop the car quickly next to the small shop. After I grabbed few dollars from my wallet, I jump out of the car and run to the small store.

When I pushed the doors open, the small bell rings, like in many shops, so the cashiers would know when a customer walks in. The next thing I see is that all the shelves were fallen over, milk, beer and other drinks was on the floor, flooding the place. All the food on shelves were on floor too.

When I stepped another foot inside the store, I heard a guy, probably the owner, calling out to me "We are CLOSED!"

I looked around and then saw him as he stood up from crouching behind one of the shelves. He had two Coca cola bottles in his hands. He looks to me and places the two bottles on the counter, next to where the cash register was.

"I need chocolate!" I said looking at him as I was holding the money up in the air


	20. Trapped Part VI

Lena POV

I got off phone with Cooper Ellis just 5 minutes ago. He didn't give me the good news I hoped for, but at least now I know where they both are. The fact that they were both trapped, worries me in whole different way, than the not knowing at all. Now I was torn, by the two choices that were in front of me.

I wanted to go to the place where Stef and Callie were stuck. But I also thought that it was safer for my kids here, at home. I wanted to be at two places at the same time.

I knew, that if I go to the Therapy Center, there wasn't anything we could do to help. The rescue is probably working on it and I wouldn't be even allowed inside the building.

I hated the decision I was put in front. If only someone could help me decide. What I wanted was Stef's thoughts, advice. We usually decide these kind of things together.

"Mom?" Brandon walked up to me as I was standing by the dinner room window, looking out to the street. Looking at how some of our neighbors were checking their houses, to see whether there is or isn't damage done to their homes from the nearby trees or the earthquake itself.

"Yes?" I turn to look at back at the oldest of my sons

"We can't just sit here and do nothing while mom and Callie are trapped in there" he says to me, gesturing back to the living room where the others were sitting, with scared look on their faces.

"There is nothing we can do there, B. We wouldn't be even allowed inside. We would just be standing there, just as helpless as we are now" I say thinking rationally about it

"It would still be better than us sitting here!" He argues back "It is mom we are talking about! And Jude is a mess! He doesn't know anything about his sister other than – she is trapped!"

"There is nothing we can do there!" I repeat it to him, hoping he would understand it. But deep down, I was hoping that he would convince me that all of us should drive there

"Mom, we are **_miserable_** here. Look at them!" he says and turns sideways and gestures to the 4 other kids. "All we want…is to be close by. Imagine how mom would feel, when they get them out and she has no one there to hug her or kiss her. Or just say that everything is going to be okay. What if she thinks that something has happened to all of us?" he says back with a lot of emotion in his voice

I had nothing to say back to him, so I just stood silently looking at him.

"Amy is probably there already. And if she isn't, she is probably on her way! Mom we have to go! Mom would have already be there if it was you who was stuck there" Brandon continues to persuade me

I glance pass Brandon one more time to look at Jude, who was sitting at the armchair that was closer to the doors. His hand had gone up to his face, to his cheek. His hand movement suggested that he wiped away a tear

"Mom…we need to go! We need to be there, so we could see her as soon as possible. Please" He already had convinced me with his last argument

"You drive with Mariana. I will drive with the others." I said and a small smile appears on his lips as I walk pass him

Amy POV

The guy is standing right where he stood up from behind the shelf, just staring at me. At my hands to be more exact

"I know you said you are close and the shop…" I look around the damage done "is damaged, but I am willing to pay double. I just need a box of chocolate. I am sure you have at least one box—"

He shook his head, still with quite shocked look on his face. His hand slowly raised and he pointed to me "A-are you hurt? I h-have a med…box…someplace" he then looked around trying to remember where the first aid box is placed

I say confused back "I'm not hurt" I lower my hand finally down, looking at him, of how scared he know looked.

He then hurried behind the counter and crouched down, after a second he stood up and placed a first aid box down on the counter. I make my way up to the counter, stepping over everything that was on the ground.

"What are you talking about?" I ask back cautiously

"Your hands" he says digging through the box and then holds up a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a gauze

I quickly glance down to my hands. I can't believe I hadn't noticed myself. It was like my brain decided to ignored the fact that my hands were covered in blood. My eyes were deceiving me. I guess I was so concentrated on other things, on Tom, on getting to hospital, on Callie, that my brain decided to ignored this. It know it was Tom blood, from when I kept the pressure on his wound

"I'm not…it's not my" I say quickly back looking up to him "I helped this one guy, he was bleeding badly. I kept the pressure on his wound. I am not hurt. It is not my blood"

He let out a relieved sight and the he mumbles "I am not too good with blood and I get…." he breathed out a breath as he placed the stuff back in the box "I sometimes get sick" he closed the box

"How about the chocolate?" I ask him

He looked at the store "What kind you want? I think the ones in back, who are still in boxes could be better than the ones in here"

"Do you have anything with hazel-nuts?" I ask back

"Yeah, I do. I will go get some. Why don't you head in the back and wash up?" he says and glances to my hands once more

"Good idea. Thank you. I appreciate your help" I say as he waves me to follow him to the back

"Whoever you are buying the chocolate for, must be important…" He says as he points to the bathroom and then heads to the storage room down the hall

Stef POV

We both looked up to the elevator doors that lead to the 3rd floor. Someone was prying them open. When the doors were opened up enough, a man peaked down at me and Callie. Both of us saw the surprised looked on his face once he did, I guess, he wasn't expecting anyone to be on top of the elevator

"Mrs. Ellis!" Callie called out as she recognized him. My best guess is that he is her physical therapist.

"Callie? How-" He stuttered out, still surprised "Are you…um…Stef? Are either of you hurt" he asked, he had to think for a second before he said my name. But I was just surprised how he knew my name.

"We are not hurt. And yes, I am her! Can you hold the doors open till we climb up?" I called up to him

"Yeah, I think so! Just hurry! I don't think I can hold them open for too long" He said as he now turned his back to the one of the doors and with his hands he was pressing against the others, keeping the doors open

I usher Callie to go first "Okay, you go first. Just be careful and don't look down"

"I'm not afraid of height" Callie smiles back and walks to the ladder that lead up the shaft.

"Good. Remember, be careful. I will be right behind you" I said as she places her hand on the ladder and then starts to climb up.

I don't know how good her grip on her right hand was, so I just stood under the ladder and watched her climb up slowly. Just in case if she slips or she loses her grip with right, I could maybe catch her. Or at least soften the fall for her.

When Callie had climbed halfway up, she places her right foot on a step, but once she had pressed against it to climb up, the step that she pressed up against broke, causing Callie to kick out her right leg.

"CALLIE!" I called out afraid of the worst, my heart that moment, felt like it did a flip inside my chest. I raised my hands up, afraid that she is going to fall, but thankfully she doesn't.

"I'm okay!" she said as she held herself up. She finds another step with her right foot and for a moment she doesn't move. She repeats as she calls out, this time I think it was to just calm herself down, not me "I'm okay…I'm fine"

I breathe out a shaky breathe as she continues to climb up. Once she continued the climb, it was much slower, and it seemed that Callie was holding more tightly with her hands.

Soon she was up to the floor level and very carefully she moved from the ladder, that went right pass the doors, to the floor. The man, that was holding the doors open, held tightly with his right hand on her shirt as she made the move from ladder to the safe zone. That was all he could do, as he also needed to hold the doors open for her to get to the floor.

Once she was in safe zone, the man called down "Your turn!"

I started the climb, holding to every step tightly just in case the footing under me breaks too. Luckily it doesn't and I am to the same level as the doors in just few seconds. Same as Callie I carefully get to the safe zone.

I crawl to the floor and once I do the man asks "Is there anyone else down there?"

"No" I say as I stand up and brush off some dust off my pants "Only us"

With that he jumps out of the doorway and the elevator doors shut close. I walk up to Callie who was standing by the wall in the hallway.

"You okay? You scared me quite a bit, kiddo" I said rubbing softly her upper arm

"Wasn't intentional. I scared myself too" she admits and that is when I pull her in a hug. But she wiggles her way out quickly after few seconds

"I need to go to bathroom!" she says and with quick move she takes her bag off my shoulders and runs down the hall.

I look back to the man that was standing just by the elevator doors.

"Thank you…you came just at the right time" I say and hold my hand out

"Of course. Glad I could be of help" he shakes my hand back "I'm Cooper Ellis. Callie's physical therapist" he then introduces himself to me

"Stef Adams Foster" I shake his hand one last time and then let go

Cooper Ellis was a man I think around my age. Either late 30 or early 40. He was an average height, I would say around 1,85m. He was very fit. He has brow, straight, short length hair, that was a just a bit longer on the top of his head. He had a stubble. He was dressed in white and blue Nike running shoes. Black socks over to his ankles. Red, freely shorts with pockets and a black Nike T-shirt. When I had shaken his hand, I noticed a scar on his right hand, that went from around his thumb to little over his wrist. He had almost crystal blue eyes. He looked like he had been running a lot, he was a bit sweaty. Maybe it was just from holding the doors open for us.

"The rescue is on its way, we were told they have many other emergencies and they will be here as soon as one of the teams is free" He informs me and then nods to the other elevator

"The other elevator is stuck too. I opened the outer doors, but I couldn't open the inside elevator doors. They were jammed completely…no idea what's wrong with them" he said and looked over to his shoulder where the emergency exit was "We should probably get out of the building ASAP"

"I will…wait for Callie" I point with my right thumb over my shoulder

"Oh, yeah, yeah...sure. I wasn't saying we should just leave her. I just thought as soon as possible when she comes back" he quickly adds back.

There was an awkward silence, but I decided to put a stop to it "Um, how did you know my name?"

"Oh, this woman called Lila...or something on L…" he said trying to remember her name

"Lena" I help him out

"Yes! Lena…said that she and Amy were looking for both of you. That you haven't picked up and no one knows where you and Callie are" He rocks back on forth on his feet. There was once again awkward silence

"Did Lena by any chance said anything about where is Amy?" I ask worried about her. I knew when I left she was still in precinct, with the lawyer.

"Well, if I remember correctly, Lisa, the receptionist Lena talked with first, said that she was in some sort of….emergency. Dealing with something else?" he didn't seem sure of that information himself.

I lean a little closer to her "Do me a favor, if Callie asks, don't tell her that. You don't seem certain of that information and I don't want her to worry when there could be no reason to worry her"

"Sure. I won't." He nods back. He looked like that kind of man to keep his word.

There was a small moment of silence once again. It seemed more like 5 minutes has passed and she was still not back. It probably wasn't that long, but that's how it felt.

"Where is that kid!?" I turn to look over my shoulder. I was ready to go look for her. But thankfully that is when Callie was finally coming back. She tossed her bag over one of her shoulder

"Pick up the pace, kid" Cooper clapped his hands and turned to walk to the staircase. Callie run up to me and then we both made our way out of the building, with Callie going in front of me.

When we run out to the lobby, to first floor we saw some fireman walking in. That is when Copper called out to them "The second elevator" he said and pointed to it

"What about the other elevator" One of the fireman walked up to us as the 3 other rescuers headed straight to the elevators

Cooper looked to us "They got themselves out. Only the second one has people in. Two kids in there. Betty and Marshal…brother and sister. I talked to them like 10 minutes ago. They said they were not hurt, but they sounded very scared"

"Okay, we got this from here. Evacuate the building" the fireman said just when the other fireman had walked up to the elevator doors.

We made our way out. Cooper walks up to what looked like his co-worker, who was also dressed in sportswear. There is a big crowd of people standing there. I heard a voice calling me, I knew the voice too well

"Mommy!" Frankie was running towards me. When she was up to me I scooped her up to my hands and hugged her tightly.

"Hi, my princess" I kissed her cheek. In the corner of my eye I saw how Callie smiled at that

"I was scared mommy! You were gone a long time. Too long. The earth shook, mommy. It was scary. Mama told me to hide under the kitchen table" Frankie hugged me and pressed her head to my neck

"Mommy is here. I am okay sweetheart. I know that earth shaking is scary, but you are safe now. Mama did the right thing by hiding under the table with you. You are safe baby. You don't have to be scared anymore" I run my hand softly over her back, soothing her.

Then the rest of the family walked up to us. Lena went to hug Callie first as I was occupied with the 4 other kids hugging me. Jude's hug was the quickest and then went over to Callie and he wrapped his hands around tightly, squeezing her.

Still holding Frankie up in my arms, I finally got a kiss and hug from Lena. Once in the hug I whispered to her "Where is Amy?"

"She texted that she was on her way 5 minutes ago" Lena whispers back and then both, me and Lena, get a big hug from Frankie.

"Has anyone heard from my mom?" Callie finally asked when she had ended hugging the other kids. Jude stayed very close to her side,Mariana was close to her other side

"I spoke to her, Callie" Lena turned to Callie and reassured her "She texted me not too long ago. Your mom said that she is on her way to here."

"She isn't hurt, is she?" Callie asked back, her voice tone was very concerned

"I don't think so. She sounded okay to me when I spoke to her some 25 minutes ago. She should be here soon, try not to worry okay?" Lena said back to her calmly and placed her hand on her shoulder to comfort her

"Can I call her?" Callie asked back to Lena, looking at her with her big brown puppy eyes "I know I am still like very much grounded and all that, but I just need to hear her voice. I need to hear that she is okay on my own."

"Of course honey" Lena said back taking her phone out and handing it to Callie. She quickly looked up the number and dialed her.

A second later we hear a phone ringing not far from us. Amy had a very specific ring tone to her phone. It was a song from Bernhoft and the song was called -Cmon talk.

As soon as we heard the song in the distance, we all turn to look where the sound was coming from. Amy was standing on the other side of the parking lot, with her phone out

She still picked up as she was looking back at us – at Callie.

"_You are late. You missed our grand exit/escape from the building_" Callie says in the phone with a smirk looking over to the other side of parking lot where Amy was standing

We don't hear the other part of the conversation, but Callie, after a 3 seconds of pause, asks back "_What kind of errand?"_

All we see is that Amy speaks back, then she raises her hand up. She is holding what looks like some sort of box in her hand. It could be a chocolate box, but I was not sure. Callie was having a big smile on her lips. She hung up the phone and then run towards Amy.

They both embraces in a hug as soon as Callie is up to Amy. That is when Lena said, watching as the two woman hug "She has my phone"

"I think you will get it back, love" I said and we started walking towards them. Frankie was still in my hands. When we got up to them, they both finally ended the hug with Amy placing a kiss to Callie's forehead

"You good?" I ask Amy as I see that she looked exhausted and had some dust and blood on her clothes

"Yeah…all good. Not a scratch on me" She says back and looks back to Callie

"What happened to you?" Amy asks her as noticed the small cut on her cheekbone

"It's nothing, mom" Callie said back "I'm good. Really" Callie hands Lena's phone back

"I saw the rescue drive pass me. Didn't they just got here?" Amy asks and puts her left hand around Callie's shoulder, with her left she was holding chocolate box.

"Yeah…just some 3 minutes ago" Jesus answers that "Mom and Callie got out right after they walked in the building"

"How did you two got out…exactly?" Amy asks looking between me and Callie. We share a look and a smile.

"How about first we get out of here." Lena speaks up first looking around all of us "Then both of you can share your escape story and Amy you could tell us what happened to you."

"What happened to me was the longest hour of my entire life" Amy said back and pulled Callie a bit closer to her side "How about we head to our place? I could use a cup of coffee or tea and some sandwich. It's a bit closer than your place and—"

"DIBS ON HOT SHOWER FIRST!" Callie calls out interrupting Amy speaking.

"There goes my hot shower" She sights and looks to me "Well…shall we?"

"Better than our place. We don't have electricity for now" Brandon commented

"Yeah, one of the electric pole is down and the wires were all hanging" Jesus adds

"I am not guaranteeing that our place has electricity" Amy chips in, but no one seems to care about that right now. There is a 50/50 chance of that.

"Let's go" Lena says and takes Frankie from my arms, because she has the car seat "Stef you need to call your mom, she was worried sick, probably has few new grey hair"

"I will" I nod back "Once we get to Amy's place"

I bet really soon my phone will buzz with the many texts she has sent me

"Anyone driving with me or am I going to be the lone wolf?" I ask as Amy and Callie turned to walk to Amy's car, but all of my kids walked after Lena, I saw that Brandon was holding his set of car keys

"I will drive with you, mom" Jude said as he walked back to me with a small skip in his walk

"I knew there was a reason you are my favorite" I said tussling his hair "Don't tell the others" I whisper to him

"Don't worry. I won't. They still don't know that I am mama's favorite too" He said with a big smile on his face, his eyes shining back at me.


	21. The date night Part I

Amy POV

May 13th

"—No…no, no. NO!" I kept repeating over and over again as I was slowly shaking my head back at Hernandez.

"How many no's was it? 11?" He asks raising an eyebrow at me, he had a small one sided smile on his lips "Amy it is just-" Hernandez continued

"NO!" I stood my ground "I am not doing blind dates. I am not blind date material!"

"It is not really blind date, because you kind of know the guy" he reasons back

"Know the guy?" I shook my head and took my bag off from my shoulder and now held the bag in my hands in front of me "No, I don't know him. All I know is that you and him were on the academy together and that he is now working in SWAT. I have never met him in person."

"You are both the same age, both on the force, he's single, you're single too"

"That instantly makes us a match made in heaven? Besides, I am not single" I reason back to him

"Yes, you are" he says back sternly yet with a soft tone, knowing it was still sensitive subject for me "You are a single mother. You have been for last 2 years. I know, it doesn't make you a perfect match, but you have something in common you can both talk about. I hate to be the one who says it, but Amy, you need to start to move on"

I swallow back a lump in my throat. I hated to admit it, but deep down I knew that he was right.

"Lloyd is a good guy. You know I would never set you up with a douche bag or a jerk. He is a hard working guy, respectful, he has a good sense of humor, he is kind and a great cook" he counts off his good traits, basically trying to sell this blind date for me

"I can't" I say back, but I don't sound too convincing, I glance to ground to avoid his look

"You can. One date. One! His treat! Tell me one good reason that you can't and I will leave you alone" he says and waits for me to answer. But I don't answer, I remain silent.

"For the last two years, Callie has been in the center of your life, you have put her needs in front of your own needs ever since Aaron died. Amy, you need this. One date, nothing has to come out of it."

I stood there frozen in front of Hernandez, trying to think of one good reason I can't do this. But nothing pops in my mind. I have been putting the dating off, but I guess I have finally come to the place where I can't avoid it anymore. Deep down I do want to have a night out. I just never imagined I would start this off with a blind date.

I want to feel the way I did when I was with Aaron. I want to have a date night. I want someone to hold me at nights before I fall asleep and I want someone I could wake up next to every morning. I want the feeling of being loved back. I miss that. Callie is amazing and I love her a lot, but she is a 16 year old kid. I want that person to be in a form of a 40 something male, who could also give me the benefits.

* * *

><p>I was sitting at kitchen table with Callie, eating dinner. My left elbow pressed on the kitchen table, fist pressed against my cheek. With my right, with the fork in my hand, I was pushing the green beans around my plate. I was in my own little world. Basically just trying to get the courage to talk to Callie about this date thing. Ever since I agreed to this blind date thing after my shift, I can't stop thinking about. My mind is just playing out all kinds of ways how this date could turn out. The good and the bad.<p>

I snap out of my thoughts when Callie waves her hand in front of my face and calls out to me "Earth to mom?"

My head snapped up and I looked up to her. Callie tilts her head one side, puts her hands down on the table, on both sides of the plate and asks me "Did you hear what I said?"

"Sorry" I shake my head back "No, honey, I didn't. I'm sorry" I apologize sincerely "What was it that you said?"

"Not important" she said watching me closely "What is with you today? You have been weird ever since you got home today. Everything ok?"

"No...I mean yes, I am a fine" I try to reassure her

But Callie's fear didn't let go so easily "You are not sick, aren't you? You have to tell me if you are!"

"I'm not sick" I reach for her left hand on the table and give her a little squeeze

"Then what is it? You know this trust thing goes both ways, right?" she moved her left hand so now she was holding my hand in her palm "You have been pushing those beans around for the last 10 minutes. What is it, mom?" she sounded so concerned about me

I give her a warm smile back "I want to talk to you about something"

"Am I in trouble?" she asks instantly

"That right there, needs to stop being the first thing that pops in your mind when I say that we need to talk" I still feel saddened that she feels that way

"Sorry, old habits die hard I guess" She smiles back at me "Are you giving me the rights to drive the car back? It has been 2 months already"

"No, not about the car. You are still forbidden to drive the car" I got that part out of the way

"I wanted to talk you about..." I start of slowly "I wanted to know how you would feel about me going on a date?"

"You have a date!?" she sounded way too happy about that "With who?"

"Okay, so I assume you are okay with me going on a date" I say carefully, watching out for any small response from her that would say otherwise

"I am more than okay with that mom. You need a date night. You need at least few hours away from me" she chuckles "You have been putting my needs and me in front of your own for the last 2 years. You need to start thinking about yourself too. I am so excited for you mom!"

I was so glad she was okay with that "It is this Friday"

"That is in 3 days!" she exclaimed out loud surprised by the fact that it was that soon

"I know. I am already having a small anxiety attack" I admit to her and then let out a small, awkward chuckle "Anyhow, it is kind of a blind date" I add warily

"Kind of? How can a date be kind of a blind date? Either it is or it isn't" she says and I see confusion in her face

"Well, I kind of know the guy. He is one of Hernandez friend. He has told me a lot about him, but I haven't actually met him in person so…" I explain to her

Callie nods back to that "Do you know what he does for a living?"

"He is a cop. Actually, he works in SWAT now. For the last year if I am correct"

"Ooo…another cop. He is probably all muscular and hot if he is in SWAT" she has this naughty smile on her lips as she says that

I take back my hand back slowly "Okay, you _s_hould _not_ be this excited about a 40 something old male"

"You are right" she says with a disgust look on her face, but then it quickly once again turns back to excitement "Do you know where he is taking you?"

"Not taking me anywhere. We have agreed, through Hernandez, that we both will drive ourselves. With that said, I will not be home this Friday evening, probably for few hours. So you will have the house to yourself, but no parties allowed!"

"Where are you going to have this bind date?"

Callie did have a lot of questions. It felt like she has been preparing for this moment. Like she has already written the questions down. I never would have imagined that Callie would be my number 1 fan on this one. In a way I was really happy and glad that she was okay with me dating. It made this whole thing just a little bit easier for me.

"Some restaurant called – C-level lounge" I say and finally pick up my fork and continue to eat

Callie reached for the phone that she had put on the far side of the table once we had started to eat dinner

"Hey, you know the rules!" I say reaching for her phone. She evades my hand and keeps clicking on it

"Hey! Do you want me to take the phone away for another month?" I ask in a slight threatening tone

"I am looking up this C-level…restaurant thing" she replies back not taking her eyes of the screen in front of her

How come I haven't done that myself? I am the one going on this date, yet my kid is the one to actually think and look up this place. What if it is like really fancy place? Then I will need a new dress. Shopping is clearly not my thing.

"4 and a half stars. Not bad" Callie reads out a moment later

"That's good, right?" I ask not knowing about all the stars and restaurants too much. I don't really care about stuff like that, because I am not that kind of person who goes out to fancy restaurants often. I have been to few fancy restaurants with Aaron, to celebrate our wedding anniversaries, but that was way back.

"The best you can get is 5" she comments and keeps scrolling down

"Hmm, then it is probably really fancy place, right?" I ask back curious

"It says here that the cuisines is seafood. It is good for romance" she moves her eyebrows up and down once she says that last part

She continues to read the reviews "Best if you have a seat at the window. Amazing look on the sunset and a superb view on the downtown of San Diego. Excellent serving, amazing food. I actually don't see one bad review, mom."

"Where is this place exactly?" I ask curious, I have never heard of this place before

"Harbor island 880" Callie says and then adds "And it does say here, that this is pretty fancy place. So that is a yes to new dress" she has a small grin on her face

"Ugh…I hate shopping" I say and put piece of cut of pork chop in my mouth, chewing sadly

Callie finally puts the phone away "I am bad at fashion. You are bad at fashion. We both hate shopping. We have no idea what is hot this season" she replies back

"What are you getting at?" I ask still chewing after she counts off how much we both are unlike any other woman who likes shopping and spending money on clothes

"Maybe we should call in for backup" she places her elbows on the table, crossing her arms

"And with back up you mean…what exactly?" I raise an eyebrow at her

"You know exactly what I mean" she says with a mischief look in her eyes

"No…no" I say once I realize what she was talking about. I put the fork and knife down

"Mom, you have 2 days to find a dress. We both know that we would need more time than that if we want to do shopping on our own. She can help. She knows fashion inside out! She lives for fashion" she takes a small pause as she reaches for the glass of milk and takes a small sip

"Fun fact- did you know that she was the costume designer for the Christmas school play this year? Also I heard there was something between her and the lead role. Incident surrounding panties in locker and kitties on school paper..." she continued once she places the glass back down

"Callie…" I said warning her

"You need her. No need to deny it now. You have no other choice, mom" Callie convinced me

"Ugh…fine" I give in "But I am not spending more than 200$ on this thing" once I say that, Callie just starts to laugh at me

"Oh, mom" she shakes her head at me "You better take all of your credit cards with you"

Mariana POV

I was lying on my bed, reading my English class book that we need to read for next class, when my phone rang.

It was pretty late – 9:52 PM, I was surprised that someone was calling me this late. I reached for my phone on the nightstand quickly, so the ringtone wouldn't wake up sleeping Frankie.

The caller ID read – Callie. I certainly would not have guessed that.

"_Hey_" I pick up "_What's up?_" I ask her quickly before she can say anything back

**_"_****_Hey, sorry for calling you this late. I hope I didn't wake you…"_** she says worried that she woke me up

"_No, I am awake. Doing my reading for school_" I reply back, reassuring her that she didn't wake me up

**_"_****_Good! Um…listen, we kind of need your help. We have a….fashion emergency"_** Callie explains to me

_"__Okay, it is getting interesting. I am all ears…"_ I said with a smile on my lips, sitting up on the bed, eager to find out what it is that they need my help with


	22. The date night Part II

Lena POV

I was in my bed with Stef. While I was reading my book, Stef was browsing a magazine, reading the articles she found interesting. Two pages in the 11th chapter in my book, we both heard that one of our kids was heading downstairs.

Stef turned the next page, eyes still on the article, and said recognizing her footsteps "Mariana"

I put a finger in my book and closed it for a moment. I listened carefully, wondering why she would head downstairs at this time of day. She was walking around a lot, from one room to another

A moment later she hurried back up, walked back to her room, and then again headed downstairs. I turn to Stef who didn't seem worried about her

"What is she doing?" I ask Stef, even thou I know she knows as little as I do

Stef shrug back as she was reading the article "Who knows why she does half the stuff she does. She is Miss Thing for a reason, love"

"You are not worried?" I ask her back and just then there was a knock on the doors. We both instantly looked over to the doors. I called out "Come in!"

The doors swung open and Mariana walked in, looking way too active for this time of day "What's up, baby?" I ask watching her closely

She had walked in 5 steps when she called out "There it is!"

She hurried up to Stef's side of the bed and grabbed the magazine out of Stef's hand, before Stef could react

"I was looking for it!" Mariana commented as she was already on her way out of the room

"Night!" She called back and hurried out of our room, closing the doors behind her

I slowly look to Stef, to see her reaction. She was still sitting with her hands up like she would be holding the magazine in her hands. Her mouth was open a little, in shock. Stef slowly looked to me with a perplexed facial expression

I let out a small laugh and leaned back to the headboard and opened back my book back up "I told you not to take her magazine without telling her"

"I paid for it!" Stef reason back, but the facial expression did not change "I am allowed to read it, aren't I?" Her hands finally fell down to her lap

"I guess not" I smirked at her and got comfortable

Stef reached for her glasses and placed them on the nightstand "I am going to get it back!"

"Aha…sure" I mumbled back as Stef tossed the blanket aside and got up. She walked out of the room with so much confident, with that fire in her eyes.

* * *

><p>After 5 minutes she returned empty handed and her walk was less confident, she was now shuffling her feet. She fell in the bed next to me, face to pillow and whined back "I didn't get it back"<p>

I once again close the book with the bookmark now in and pat Stef's back "There, there honey. Maybe you can get home sooner tomorrow and read it while she is still in school" I say with a smirk on my lips. I was enjoying this too much.

She turned on her back and stared up the ceiling "Apparently Amy has a date, and Callie asked her if she can come with them dress shopping"

"A date?" I was taken by surprise

"Mm-hmm" she nods back

"With who?" I was now intrigued by this

"She didn't know" Stef said back and wiggled her way back under the blanket. Then she reached to turn off the light on her nightstand

Stef then leaned to get a kiss goodnight, but stopped just inch away from my lips "Oh and she is going to be home late tomorrow. Definitely after curfew. Night!"

She put a quick kiss on my lips and fell back to the bed, back turned to me, pulling the blanket over her head. I was left stunned for a moment. I reached to pull down the blanket from her face.

"Did you allow it or did you just give in?" I ask her firmly

"Gave in" She mumbled and turned to face the pillow "Love you, night!" she replied quickly, trying to avoid this

"Stef! You can't just give in like that! It is a school night. She can't be out till 10! She has homework" Stef moved and pushed up on her elbows and was now looking to me

"What do you except? I couldn't even get the magazine back. Besides, she is going to be with Amy, who is an adult, if I may remind you. So she will be fine!"

"She is half-adult! Just like you are! A pretend adult! Young adult at the best…" I reason back with a small smile on my lips

"Still better than no adult" Stef grinned back and reached for my book. Took it out of my hands and tossed it to her side nightstand "Now, stop worrying and cuddle with me!"

I reached for the light, to turn it off and then moved down to bed to be the little spoon

"I can't believe Amy has a date" I said after few minutes of just lying there, cuddling with Stef "Wasn't her anniversary sometime around this time?"

"No" Stef said placing a small kiss on my back of the shoulder "It was in January"

"In January?" I was so sure it was sometime around this time. I can't believe I was so wrong. I have never mixed up dates so much. I was good with remembering important dates. I remember birthdays and wedding anniversaries, date when the twins and Jude got to us, the date when they first called us moms. I am good with details. How could I be so wrong with this?

"In the 19" Stef said in the dark in a soft voice "You gave Callie the first detention that day"

Oh no! – was all that I was thinking at that moment. I wiggle out of her arms and turn back on the light and sit up

Stef was pushing up on her left elbow looking at me surprised "What is it honey?" Stef asks me gently

"No!" I was desperately trying to convince myself that Stef is wrong "It was in May! It was in May, I remember how she told—"

"Her birthday is in May 29th. The anniversary is in January 19th!" Stef told me without any doubt in her voice

"No, I remember specifically—" I still tried to argue back

"Honey, trust me. I know, I attended their funeral. It was in January 24th!"

"Oh no, no, no! No wonder she hated me! She thought I was a heartless" I fell back in the bed, my palms covering my face as I was trying to come in terms with this. I felt awful, truly awful.

That means, Callie was probably trying to help Amy the best way she could to help her mom get thought the day, but I gave her a detention for that. I have never felt worse than I do right now.

Amy POV

May 14th

I got in the squad car together with Stef. I took the seat behind the wheel as Stef took the seat next to me. Once we both had buckled up, I drove out to the main street. But once I did, Stef spoke up

"A blind date?" She asks l with the smirk on her lips

"How do you know about that?" I ask forgetting the fact that Callie called Mariana last night

"Mariana" Stef says simply back

"I should have known" I nod back "Yes, I have a blind date. Is something wrong with a blind date?" I answer her

"No, no" she shakes her head, but the smile never leaves her face "I just…" she scratched her brows "I never pictured you as a blind date kind of person" I stop the car at the first junction, at the red light

"Is that a bad thing? I never pictured myself as blind date person too, but is that a bad thing?" I ask her confused, looking at her

"No, it is not a bad thing. It just means that…I can't picture you going on a blind date. That's exactly what it means" Stef was having trouble explaining what she meant by that

Stef takes a small pause and then adds "I just have to ask – why didn't you ask me to set you up on a blind date?"

"I didn't ask Hernandez to set me up, okay?" I clarify quickly "He just came up to me yesterday and told me he had set me up on a blind date. I didn't ask him to do that. I didn't want a blind date to begin with, okay?" I reply as I drive out when the light turns to green

Stef shifts slightly in her seat and then says back "It is hard picturing you with someone else but Aaron. You were in this committed, loving relationship for over 20 years. I know, I barely knew him, I met him like 4 times, but you two looked so in love and happy. You had a family together and it is just, it is kind of hard picturing you on a date with someone else, but him"

"You saying I shouldn't go on this date?" I ask after a small pause, now considering to cancel it

"No, no, not at all. I think you need to go. I think it will be good for you. Get back out there. I understand that-okay, I don't understand, how hard it is to get back to dating after… but maybe that's why this blind date thing will be perfect. It will just help you get over the nervousness and all what comes with from starting to date again." Stef was gesturing a lot with her hands as she spoke

"You think there will be a next date with the blind date guy?" I ask kind of scared of that happening

"That is up to you and only you. But if you ask me, I wouldn't put too much hope in this blind date guy" she says after a moment of thinking about it

"Have you ever done a blind date thing?" I ask curious and peak a quick look her direction

"No. I jumped from Mike straight to Lena without any weird dates" Stef said smiling

"Is it weird that I am..." I couldn't find the right word to describe how I was feeling about it. It was all these feeling mixed together.

"Scared?" Stef offered

"No, not really scared…I can't really explain it. Okay, yes, I am a little bit scared, I am nervous and anxious and concerned, but part of me, I think, is excited too. Part of me is looking forward what this date could bring and honestly, I just want this first date after Aaron to be over. I feel like I have been dragging it along with me. And I won't get rid of this feeling that I have, not until I actually go out for first time." I tried to explain it the best way I could

"Deep down I know, Aaron would want me to be happy, to find someone, but I also have this feeling, that if I do go on this date, it will be like cheating, in some strange way. Like I have betrayed him or something…I don't know, it is really confusing"

I have been having these mixed feeling from the moment Hernandez told me that he had set me up on a blind date. I was kind of glad he gave me the little push I need. The push I couldn't give myself.

"Well…" Stef started as she rested her right hand on the door, just by the side window "That part, up until you started talking about the cheating part, sounded a lot like what I was feeling, when I was going on first date with Lena. The transaction from Mike to Lena…it was really confusing at me at first, and scary, but still exciting. Add sexually confused to what you are feeling. But in the end it turned out to be exactly what I needed." Stef shared with me

"I am not the person to talk about the second part" Stef said and was now looking at me, as I saw It in the corner of my eye as my eyes were on the road "But, I would want Lena to be happy too, if something happened to me. I wouldn't want her alone and sad—"

"How could she be alone- she has 5 kids!" I chip in quickly with a smile

Stef chuckles back but then adds seriously "You know what I meant" I nod back as I got the real meaning of it

"Of course I would never want for something to happen to me, my goal is to grow old with her, but if something did happen to me, I would want her to find someone who would love her, take care of her. In no way, that would be considered cheating."

"For some reason I keep thinking back to Callie too. I need to set up a good example for her, you know. I can't just go around sleeping with guys, having one night stands, different guy every night. She has had her share of unstable family life for most part when she was in foster care. I don't want to put her thought that again" I say back and then take a small pause

"When I was her age, I looked up to my parents, to their committed, loving relationship. They both respected one another so much. I knew I wanted a relationship like my parents have. And I had that relationship - with Aaron. But now, I need to start from scratch. It scares the hell out of me, because I have Callie to think about. I am doubting myself, whether or not I could find a guy like that. Someone who is okay with my past and with me having a kid. Callie needs to like him, if she doesn't…there is no way the relationship could ever work"

I was glad I could finally get it off my chest, what I was keeping to myself. I could never shared this with Callie, I was thankful for a friend like Stef who I could talk about things like this, adult things.

Stef replies gently "I have no doubt that you will find a guy like that. There are good guys still out there. You just have to believe that yourself" I nod back to that and concentrate on the road.

**AN: Good news for you, not so good for me. So i will probably will be updating pretty frequently for the next couple of days. Why you ask? Because today I **ruptured a** tendon (i hope i translated that correctly) in my right leg. I am basically on bed rest, because my leg f# #$ hurts. Plus I am high on pain meds (slightly) at this moment. Also i am bored. That's what i get for playing basketball :( Anyway, hope you still like it. I know this chapter was kind of boring, but i hope you will stay with me...**


	23. The date night Part III

**AN: sorry for bothering you with an AN note, but I just wanted to respond to one of the "Guest" comments. As you may know, English is not my native language, I know I have made some typos in the chapters, but I do try my best to proofread it. So, if you do see me writing some words wrong over and over again or using a phrase wrong or any other grammatical mistakes, please tell me. I would like to improve my writing in English and that would most definitely help me.**

Amy POV

I pull up to the mall where Callie and Mariana are suppose to meet me. The parking lot is full of cars and people are coming and going. I reach for my bag and get my wallet out. I did listen to what Callie said, I took all my credit cards with me.

I get out and head to the mall to look for the two girls. I don't see them anywhere by the entrance, so I get my phone out and start to call Callie. She picks up after few rings and from the sound in the background I can already tell she was inside the mall

_"__I just walked up to the mall. I am at the A entrance. Where are you two?" _I ask stepping inside the mall

"**_We are both inside already. We are a shop call…pss Mariana! What is the shop called we are in?!-"_** there was a small moment of silence and then Callie answer "**_Mosaic"_**

_"__You do realize I have no idea where the shop is located, don't you?"_ I ask her as I walk up to the widow of a YISK store and examine the pillows that were put out to see

**_"_****_Now that you said that. Yes…I do realize that. Okay, um, well where are you exactly?"_**

**_"_**_Inside by the A entrance of the mall. At a YISK store"_ I say as I walk to the other side of the window where some slippers were put out _"Do you need slippers by any chance?"_

**_"_****_No, I don't! Stay there. I will come get you. Don't move a muscle! And don't buy me any slippers"_** I looked over to the other side of the hall once she said that

"_Got it. Not moving." _I hang up and put the phone in pocket

As I wait for Callie, I walk over to the other side of the hallway. There was one clothing shop right next to where I stood. I walked up to the window and looked at the mannequin.

One of the mannequin was wearing, what I thought, was a simple yet elegant dress. I was actually considering going in and maybe trying it on. It can never hurt to try stuff on, you can never know how it looks on you, until you try it on.

Then came a voice from my side "What are you doing mom?" Callie was already here. That means the shop was really close.

"I was…" I turn to her and then point back to the mannequin "Doesn't this dress seem nice? I think I should—"

"No, forget that dress" Callie said and grabbed me by my elbow and pulled me away

"Don't you think I should try it on at least?" I ask her as I was being dragged away from that shop by her

"That dress is way too short for you mom. Too much skin" She said and finally let go of my elbow as I was now willingly walking after her. She sounded like my mother, when I was buying my prom dress.

"Hey, I used to have dress just like that…length wise" I argue back as we make a turn in the hallway to the left

"Thank god for past tense" she chuckles back and I frown my eyebrows at that "Hey, I rocked that dress! I looked smoking hot in it!"

"Mom, you are way better than that dress. That dress…is not for you" She said and turned in a shop and I followed her in.

* * *

><p>I was walking after Mariana and Callie who were taking the lead on this one. Both of them were walking faster than me and I was slowly falling behind. My feet were hurting for no good reason, my hands were tired from carrying the bags around. I was hungry, I was exhausted from the long day and I was sick and tired of changing in and out of clothes. I had tried on some 20 dresses already, but none of them were, as Mariana put it – good enough for me.<p>

We already were in like 10 shops and I already had two new, black, high heel shoes and a formal, black pencil skirt and a blouse that goes with it. But that apparently wasn't what I needed for the date.

"Oh, this is the right place!" Mariana said and turned into some shop. I stopped at the entrance and looked inside. This place was full of dresses, all kids of dresses. Long, short, knee length, gowns, dresses with flower patters, laced dresses, tight fitting etc. I will probably be here till the mall closes. And that was in about 2 hours.

I walked in and looked around for the two girls. Callie already had 3 different kind of dresses in her hands, Mariana just now handed her another one.

I walked closer to them and I heard Marina say as she was holding another dress "Oh, this is nice. Definitely need to try on this one!" She handed the dress to Callie.

Callie walked over to me "Take these…go try them on!" we exchanged the thing we were holding. I took the dresses and Callie took the shopping bags from me.

"Start with the black one, with the laces!" Mariana called as she yet again had 2 dresses in her hands. She worked fast.

"Callie, please remind her, that I want to get home. Preferably today" I whisper to Callie

Mariana had walked up to us and shoved now the three dresses new dresses to me "Then go start trying them on, Amy! You are the one wasting daylight! Chop, chop!" She said and then gave me a small push to the dressing rooms

* * *

><p>I was standing in the dressing room, wearing a knee length, dark blue dress, that was black on the sides. It was covering my shoulders just slightly. It was tight fitting to my body. It looked simple, yet it was fancy and elegant at the same time. And it was very comfortable and I felt good in it.<p>

I run my hands over my side to my hips, checking how the dress fits me. I turned my side to the mirror to, not going to lie, to look at my ass, how good it looked in this dress. I could actually say – this dress compliments my ass, not only that, it complimented my whole body. This dress was that good.

The dressing room doors opened and two heads peaked in

"Oh! This is perfect!" Mariana called out first and opened the doors wider to the dressing room. Callie leaned inand zipped the dress up fully. Now it fitted me even better.

"It looks so good on you, mom" Callie said now looking at my ass too

"You think?" I ask and give them a full 360 turn

"This is a keeper for sure!" Mariana said, her eyes glowing of joy

"Try with the black shoes!" Callie said and I once more put on the new, black high heel shoes on

"Not going to lie" Mariana whisper to Callie as I was putting the shoes back on again "Her ass looks so good in that dress. And holy hell, she is in top shape"

"I heard that!" I said to both of them and stood up with the heels on. Great, now I looked even hotter. I guess my self-esteem was not something to worry about.

"Hot damn" Callie said looking at me "That is a YES for sure!"

I looked at the right side of the dressing room. 2 dresses were hanging there already, that we all agreed that I needed to buy.

One was a black, lace cocktail dress, knee length, covering my shoulder nicely. With a nice neck line, that didn't give away too much, but also gave a good tease. Other was also tight fitting, also knee length dress, but it was in much more lighter color, it was a red dress. Apparently, that is what I look the best in - knee length, tight fit because of my fit body.

"This is going to cost me. Say goodbye to college Callie" I said as neither of these dresses were cheap. But as Mariana put it, it is better to buy few expensive dresses that fit you good, than many cheep that doesn't.

"The hell with college. We are getting this dress. Hurry up, the cashier said they are closing in 10!" Callie smirked and then helped me unzip the dress and then grabbed the dresses that I am not going to buy and left me to change on my own.

Mariana said to her on the other side of the doors as I was wiggling my way out of the dress "We need to go and buy some accessories!"

"Were there any in this store?" Callie asked her back

"I think I saw some by the cash register...at that end wall" Mariana said and I heard heel pair walking away

"Mom, we are going to be at the accessories!" Callie informed me and then I heard how she hurried away too

"Yeah, okay!" I call back as I hang the dress back up and get dressed back in my clothes. I gather all my stuff and then get the dresses. With the 3 dresses, we picked out, I head over to cash register

Mariana and Callie had chosen few necklaces and bracelets for me. The cash register lady smiles at me as I walk up and place all the dresses on the counter

"What's the occasion?" she asks me as she takes the dresses and scans the prices

"Um…first date…kind of" I said as Callie walked up with the stuff the two of them got for me. She placed all of the accessories on the counter and then she and Mariana went to just browse some more dresses, while they waited for me to pay.

"I haven't been on a date for over 20 years" I comment some more as she was now folding one of the dress neatly to place in a bag

"The fashion changes a lot in 20 years" the cashier smiles at me as she scans the next item

"That it does. That's why the big shopping spree" I say and get my wallet out

The price just kept climbing and climbing. I couldn't look at the number on the screen so I just kept my head down. I handed her my credit card, when she was done scanning. Weirdly enough I did it willingly.

"I think…" she said and I heard her press few buttons on the cash register "I could give you a small discount"

"Oh…Thank you. That's really kind of you" I said and then she took my card, I punched in the code, got my card back, the check and grabbed all of my bags

"Have a nice day—evening and thank you for shopping with us" The woman said smiling

"Thank you. Have a nice evening too" I said politely back and get the new bags

"Callie! Mariana! Come one you two!" I called at them as I was walking out. The two girls run up to me and then Mariana continued

"We didn't buy you a new purse. We could go purse searching tomorrow"

"No, I have a black purse—"Mariana looked like she was about to say something, but I just kept going "it is a good purse and it looks still new and it will go along with all of the dresses. I don't need a purse, Mariana"

"What about everyday—" Mariana started to say, but I interrupt her

"No. I have purses" I said back putting a stop to the conversation softly "You helped me out already. Thank you for that. I mean it. I don't think I would have bought one dress if I had gone alone. So thank you to both of you. But still, the shopping spree is over. And I will most likely call you Mariana, when Callie will needs her first date black cocktail dress" I said and looked between the two girls

Callie blushed once I mentioned her future first date, but Mariana already looked like she was waiting for the call. She had that spark in her eyes. Callie was right, Mariana was the go to person.


	24. The date night Part IV

Callie POV

May 16th

I was watching some old Sponge Bob cartoon in the living room, my feet were to the coffee table. A big bottle of Coca-Cola just next to the couch, hand reach away. Mom was upstairs getting ready for her blind date. She got home little after 5 and she then instantly started getting ready for the blind date, starting with a shower of course.

I had just reached for the bottle of Cola bottle on the ground, when a call came from the upstairs "Callie!"

"Yeah!?" I yell back up, loud enough so she would hear me. I open the Cola bottle quickly and take a quick sip

"Please come up!" came another yell from upstairs just second after I called her back. I put the Cola bottle on the coffee table and with quick step, I make my way upstairs, to the master bedroom

I peaked in mom's room and saw how mom was putting earrings in "Please zip me up" she said and then turned back to face the mirror

I walked in and with one quick hand move I zipped the dress up. The new black, high heels were placed out by the bed, the black purse was on the desk, next to her phone, keys, documents, some dollar bills and her credit card

Mom then turned sideways to see how she looks

That's when I notice she still has the wedding ring on "Mom, is it a good idea to go on a blind date with your wedding ring on?"

She extended her arm and looked to the ring. It was obvious she didn't want to take it off. I have never seen her take it off, now that I think about it. She doesn't say anything back, she just looks at the ring on her finger

"What necklace are you going to wear?" I ask trying to find a solution to the problem. Her right hand went to her neckline

"I didn't think I needed a necklace…" she says to me and then glances to the mirror, checking out the neckline of the dress

I walk to the small jewelry box she has and dig thought the box, looking for a necklace that could fit

"What are you looking for?" she asks me as she walks to bed and sits down

"This" I say and take out a very simple, silver necklace. It was a 24" long necklace, one that would go with her dress and it would be perfect for what I had in my mind. The necklace end, because of the length of it, would be hidden under the dress.

"Give me your ring" I say walking up to her as she was now putting on her heels

Mom looks at her wedding rings, she hesitates for a moment, but eventually she takes it off her finger and gives it to me. I put the ring on the necklace and then crawl on the bed behind mom and put it around her neck

"There…now you still have it with you" I say and moms hand goes up to the ring on the necklace instantly

"Thanks, honey" mom says getting a little emotional about it. I lean in and place a kiss on her cheek

"I will be downstairs" I say and jump down the bed and make my way back down to living room

Some 5 minutes later I heard the heels hitting the wooded floor, but I only looked up when mom spoke up

"Well?" she asked me as she now stood in the doorway

She was wearing the dark blue dress, along with the black high heels. Mom had some light make up on. She had the silver necklaces on and her earrings, which now were hidden under the hair that she has left as it is every day, freely falling over her shoulders. Her small black purse in her left hand.

"How do I look?" she asked giving me a full 360 turn

"You look perfect" I said as was looking at her. She really did look beautiful. Very worried and nervous, but still absolutely gorgeous.

"You think?" she asks and pulls slightly on the lower part of the dress

"I know" I say back confidently. I couldn't keep the big smile of my face.

"You have your phone?" she asks stepping in the room closer to me

"Yes!" I say and lift it up, it was just next to me on the couch

"The reservation is set to 7 PM, I think I could be away for some 2-3 hours…I am not sure. Don't quote me on that later. I will see how the date goes"

It turns out she had some dollar bills in her hand and she takes a step closer and hands it to me "Order something. Pica, Chinese…whatever, okay?

I take the money and place it under the phone "Okay"

Mom watches me for a moment, but then takes her phone out and check the time

"I need to get going or I will be late. I will text you once I am heading back home" Mom said and placed the phone back in her purse. "Love you" she said and placed a kiss on my cheek

"Love you too. Have fun" I say back and watch her walk away. When she is at the doors, I call out stopping her "Mom!?"

She peeked back to the living room "Please be careful" I said worried

The same thing that happened to my mom, could happen to her - leave for a date night but never come back. It is a fear of my I guess. No one thinks they could crash the car or that someone could crash into them. It is the same with cancer, people tend to think that you are immune or something. But the truth is, horrible things can happen to all of us. Either you are good or bad person. No one is safe.

I will never make the same mistake I made 6 years ago. I learned my lesson. It was a harsh and cruel lesson, but that's life.

"I always am, honey" she said softly and blew me a kiss. "Wish me luck" she called back before she closed the doors behind

"Good luck! Bye!" I call after her and then turn to watch her walk to the car, through the living room window. She waves at me once she was by the car, unlocking it. I wave back at her and then she gets in and I watch her drive out a minute later

Amy POV

I drive up to the place – C-level Lounge. I have never ever been to this place before, I didn't even know this place existed. The restaurant looked full – it was Friday evening after all. I guess I shouldn't have expected anything else. There were so many people in there. I think I even saw few people waiting to get a table. There was a valet, so this place defiantly was fancy.

The valet had walked up to the car, he opens the doors for me and I step outside. I get the ticket and get the key to the valet, he then quickly drives away.

I walk to the sidewalk and for a moment I just stand outside the place, looking at it.

I was just on time. I had calculated the time to get here perfectly with the traffic and everything. It was just a minute over 7. And the minute over is because I was standing in front of the building, not moving.

Horrible thoughts were flying around in my head. What if he has already left? Or worse, what if he is never going to show up? What if I will be stood up? What are the chances of him actually waiting for me?

I take a calming breath in, my heart was beating fast, and my knees were shaking a bit. I was very nervous. My palms were starting to get sweaty. I hope I won't start to sweat like a pig.

"It is just one date" I say to myself, to keep myself calm. Finally after a minute of just standing outside, I slowly make my way in the restaurant.

I walk up to the man behind the small desk "Good evening and welcome to C-level Lounge. Do you have a reservation?" he asks me kindly

"Um...yes" I get out nervous "I am having dinner with Lloyd Keller" he checked the book in front of him

"Yes, he is already waiting for you. Please follow me" The waitress says and I follow him inside the big hall

The place looked even better inside. It had this calm and romantic music quietly playing in the background. The place was decorated very nicely. I kept looking around, wondering to what table he will take me. We were walking to the far end of the room. There was a bar at the side of the room, few people were sitting at it, sipping some cocktails, talking.

This places seemed oddly calm and quiet for how many people were in here. Everyone was dressed smart, almost all woman were wearing dresses. Guys were wearing suit.

The waitress slowed down at a table for two at the end of the room, by the big window that overlooked the downtown of San Diego. A man stood up when I was up to the table. Once he was standing up, he buttoned his suit button and smiled at me shyly.

The waitress places two menus on the table "I will come back shortly to take your orders" he says

"Thank you" both me and my blind date say at the same time. The waitress just gives us a small nod and a smile and then walks away.

Now I was left standing at the table with my date. My palms sweat some more.

Lloyd was average height man, Caucasian guy. He had wide shoulders and he most definitely was fit. Buff. He had black, short hair and he was clean shaved. He had cologne that was kind of sweet, but didn't make me feel sick. Thankfully he hadn't overused it. He had a strong jaw line and I think he had blue eyes. I couldn't really tell in this lighting. His light color suit thou didn't really fit him well. The pants looked an inch too short, but sleeves of jacket inch too long. The jacket around his shoulders looked too tight, but around waist too loose.

"Hi, you look beautiful" He says awkwardly first and smiled at me. Add to his description a nice smile.

"Thank you" I say and look down to my dress, then back up to him "You look handsome as well" I reply back in the same awkward manner

He then walks around the table "Let me-" he pulls the chair back a bit for me to sit down

"Thank you" I somehow have a feeling this date is going to be filled with awkward silences and weird talks and lots of nice gestures from both of us

He then walks around the table, back to where he sat before. He sits down as I place my purse in my lap

"So…I hope you are Amy Scott" he says and chuckles awkwardly "Otherwise this will be more awkward that it already is" he laughs softly

"Yes, I am. And I agree about the awkwardness. Reminds me of my prom actually" I smile at him

"Oh, I…ordered us a red wine. I hope it is okay with you. Do you drink wine?" he asks as he rubs his palms together, sign of nervousness

"Um, yes, I do. Thank you. I hope not a bottle, I still need to get back home"

He once again smiles "Not a bottle. Just a glass. I need to get back home after the dinner too"

"This is-" I look around the room "- a nice place. Have you even been here before?"

"Twice. Once when this place first opened. Which was some years ago and then, if I remember correctly, 2 years back"

"Well, you sure know how to pick a place. I have never been here before, but I already like it here" I reply still taking in how great this place looked. It had a nice atmosphere. Like Callie read, romantic atmosphere.

"We should probably chose our meals, the waitress said he would come back soon" he says handing me one of the menus

"Yes, please. I am starving. I haven't eaten anything since lunch at 12" I say as I open the menu

"I got a little snack before I got here. The dishes aren't too big." He whispers at me as he leans over the table

When he leans back, he adds "Well, for a guy like me they are pretty small actually. I have never understood the dishes when they bring you food that you can eat in like two small bites" he jokes once more

"So, um…how do you know Hernandez?" He asks me as we both look at the menu, trying to decide what to order

"I met him once I transferred to the precinct. It was my first day. He gave me bandages for my paper cut" I said as I looked up from the menu

"Desk duty…oh, I remember those days" he chips in

If he is going to brag about him being in SWAT more than 5 times while we are on this date, I will dump his ass right then and there.

"They weren't like skin color bandages" I continue the story "He had like, the bandages with the cartoon characters. For kids. I think there was a Bugs Bunny on and the Tasmanian devil. That's how I found out he had 2 little girls"

"Tough cop with kid bandages on her fingers. Too bad I missed that view. Not going to lie, I would probably have shared a laugh or two about the kids bandages too." he said after he laughed lightly

"Oh, the burglar that I arrest like 2 hours later that day was laughing about it too" I quickly chip in before we both again concentrate back on the menu

So far so good - I think to myself as I smile back at him - let's see what the rest of the evening will bring

**AN:How do you think the date will go? Will Amy hit it off with him or will they crash and burn?**

**P.S. You will have to be patient for some Callie & Stef(it is coming). Good news, there will be some Callie & Lena and Callie & Jude in the next chapter. Hope that helps with the wait :)**


	25. The date night Part V

Lena POV

I had just read the bed time story for Frankie and now she was sound asleep and tucked in. After I leave girls room, I peak a look in Jude and Jesus room. Jude was sitting on his bed, tapping his pen at a book.

"Hey, baby" I walk in the room

"Hey" he says casually back and writes down something in his notebook

"What are you working on?" I walk up to his bed

"Biology. I have a test next Monday, I am just making notes" he says and then drags his index finger over some line in his book

I rub his shoulder, looking down to his notes "Studying before time?" I tease him softly because this happens rare

"I want to spend more time with Callie over the weakened. So I figured I would start sooner with this…" he says back, sounding excited for what the weekend will bring

"It is Friday night" I run my hand over to his other shoulder

He looks up to me with a confused look on his face "Are you saying I shouldn't study?"

"No" I quickly reply "I was just wondering, maybe you want to take a ride?"

"To?" he asks back curious

"Callie's place, just for hour or so" I don't have to tell him twice. He tosses the pen to his book, slams it shut and jumps off the bed

I just wanted to talk with Callie face to face for a moment. It didn't want to have this talk at school, so I figured, what better way than head over for quick visit. Jude will definitely be on board.

"I'm ready!" He informs me, standing tall in front of me with a big smile on his lips

I can't hold the laughter in "Go get your shoes on" I say and head to my bedroom to get the documents, while Jude runs down the stairs

* * *

><p>It is safe to say Callie is surprised to see us at her doorstep at 8 in the evening. Callie was in her sweats, simple black t-shirt. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail and she was holding a bowl of cereal in her hands, chewing loudly, looking at us<p>

"Can we come in?" I ask her and once she nods back, Jude steps inside first and wraps his hands around his sister, hugging her. Callie was now holding the bowl up with her left hand, hugging him back with her right

I close the doors behind myself. Jude finally let's go of Callie and then he takes the bowl out of her hands and takes a spoonful. Chewing loudly, he started to move to the living room

"I do hope that was not your supper" I say and stay put in the hall. Callie stays with me

"No" she replies quickly "I ordered pica"

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" I ask shooting a quick glance to Jude inside the living room

"Mm-hmm" Callie hums back and we walk over to kitchen

"I wanted to talk you about something that happened a while back" I say as she leans at the kitchen table

"About what?" she asks curious and presses her hands on the table

"Okay…" I say and stand in front of her, three steps away "You remember when I gave you the detention?"

"First time Mena Lena?" she chuckles "Of course"

"Callie, why didn't you tell me?" I ask her in a soft tone

She takes her hands away from the table and puts them in her sweat pocket "Tell you what?"

"That it was the anniversary of Aaron and Markus death?" I watch for her reaction.

Her gaze instantly shoots down, the smile on her lips disappears, her head hangs down, and she leans off the table, now standing straight up in front of me. It takes a moment, but she does look up to me. She shrugs first then answers

"I guess…I figured it wouldn't matter. That you wouldn't care for my stupid excuses…" she pulls her left hand out of her pocket as she speaks and scratches behind her ear, when she is done speaking, she places her hand back in the pocket

"Callie, that wasn't a stupid reason! It was no were close to being a stupid. You could have told me. If I had known I—"

"You what? Suddenly would have felt sorry for me…for my mom? I didn't need your pity…We don't need it" she says back in a bit harsher tone

My shoulders slump down immediately after she says that "Not pity…never pity, Callie" I said as my voice cracked up a little at the end "You two found a way in our lives and I care a _lot_ about people who are in my life. You two matter to me. You could have told me..."

Callie stood there silently for a moment. She pulled her left hand out of her pocket and runs it over her nose

"Look, it's fine. It's okay…it was a long time ago. It is fine!" she said back to me casually, trying to end the conversation

"You say it like it not a big deal"

"Because it isn't" she replies quickly avoiding my look

"Then look me in the eye and tell me that wasn't the reason you acted so distant towards me for the next few weeks! Because I didn't know the importance of the date!" I took a step closer to her

Silence

Callie shifted in her stand. She turned her head sideways, glancing somewhere at the sink area. Her left hand once again went up to her nose and rubbed it

"It was, wasn't it?" I ask her back bluntly

Her head now dips down, she runs her left hand over her brows as she closes her eyes and then barely above whisper she replies "Maybe…"

After that, she looks up to me, directly to my eyes. She looked guilty all of a sudden.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I ask her desperate to know why

"I'm not like you!" she barked at me "I'm not this -" she was now gesturing with both of her hands "- open person, who share stuff so easily, like you can! It is not who I am!"

"I never said you have to be like me! I am not perfect! And I am not saying you have to share your deepest and darkest secrets with me, but if you have any concerns, any worries, anything that you want me to know, you can come to me, Callie! I will always listen to you. We can talk about!" I reason back with her keeping my voice calm and soft yet stern

"I barely knew you!" Callie continued to argue back "And in my mind I came in your life and messed it up, turned it upside down and ruined it!"

"That is not true!" I state instantly after she says that "You did not ruin anything nor did you messed it up! You did turn it upside down, but you did that in the best possible way there is, okay? I can't imagine my life..._our_ life, Jude's life without you and your mom in it! You are part of it and I couldn't be happier about it!"

Callie took a small step back and her right hand went to behind her neck to rub it "Stef said something similar to me before we got trapped in that elevator" she said shyly

"Because it is true!" I said back and watch her slowly nod her head back

* * *

><p>After the talk, we head back to living room and join Jude. I took the seat at the other side, while Callie sat right in the middle of the couch<p>

"So who is Amy on date with? Do you know his name?" Jude asks, the cereal bowl now stood empty on the coffee table

"Lloyd…something" Callie replies casually

"Lloyd?" Jude snorted out "That sounds like an old person name!"

"No it does not!" I say back to him

"Callie you are on my side right?" Jude asks his sister with a smile "It is totally an old person name!"

Callie shrugs back, looking between the two of until she decides "I will go with Lena this time. It's a normal name. I used to go to same class with a Lloyd"

"Traitor" Jude said and then Callie slowly turned to look at him with a mischief look in her eyes. I knew something is about to happen, I just wasn't sure what

Callie all of a sudden lunges at Jude. She grabbed his head with her left. She held him tightly and close to her. Then she started to rub her knuckles on his head. He laughs out instantly. Few seconds later he tries to wiggle his way out of her hold-unsuccessfully.

"S-Stop…" He now tries to get out, there was still laughter evident in his voice

"Hey, hey, hey…I want him unharmed!" I point out to Callie, tapping softly on her leg

"Fine" Callie lets go of his head. Jude's hair now was a mess. His face was flushed, but he looked so happy

"My head is on fire!" He comments as he reaches for his head "It burns!" He says but the smile never leaves his face "Mom tell her!" he looks to me for help

"No hurting your brother!" I point out to Callie, but not in a mean scolding way, more in a playful way

"I wasn't hurting him" Callie reasons back with a small smile on her lips

"It is my duty" She place her hand on her chest "as the older sister to give him a noogie time by time. To teach him not to mess with the older siblings" She says it articulately

I look between the two siblings. Jude was now pointing his tongue out to Callie as he thought he was safe from her now.I look back to Callie who was just waiting for me to give the verdict

"I have an older brother. He gave me noogies too" I say the reason, why I came to this decision "It is part of growing up as the youngest child. It is just something we all, have to go thought"

And then I announce it "Permission to give him noogies - granted!"

"Yes!" She call out and lunge at Jude again, to continue to give him another noogie

"Nooo! Mom I trusted you!" Jude calls out once Callie continued with the noogie, laughter filling the room.

Amy POV

The date was going pretty good so far. There were no awkward silences when neither of us said anything. I found him quite charming actually. And he was a funny guy, just like Hernandez had told me.

"I didn't know about that technique" I said after he was done telling me a recipe how he makes ribs

"Not many people do. Well, not many people have the time to do it. 3 hours is a long time. But I guarantee the end result is amazing" He says and then sips a little of his wine

Just then the deserts was delivered. We both went to classical – strawberry soup. You can never go wrong with that. We both picked up our spoons and tasted it.

"Mmmm" was both of our first reaction "This-" he pointed to the small bowl in front of him "-is worth every penny"

"Agreed" I say and take another spoonful of it

About 40 minutes ago a family had walked in, with small children. They looked around 4 or 5 years old. Twins, by the look. They were seated at the corner of the room. I for one, did not take this as a place for to come with small children. It was too formal, way too uptight place for small children.

And of course, like with all small kids – you can never know how they are going to act. How loud they are going to be? Will they like their food? Will they be polite? There are so many things that can go wrong…

And it did.

One of the kids had started crying some 5 minutes ago, but the other was now throwing a tantrum. The quiet and calm place, lost its charm that moment. The parents of course were trying their best to calm them down, they kept apologizing to the people who were looking at them

"Can't they just leave" Lloyd grumble under his nose while he was looking at the family. He had this _not so nice look_ in his eyes. The crying and screaming had obviously gotten to him

"They are kids…" I said casually as I know the struggle

"This is not a place for small children. Why would they take their kids with?" he said looking back at me

"Maybe the babysitter got sick. It is hard to find a babysitter on a Friday evening. Hell, it is hard to find a good babysitter at all" I said remembering the struggle

He said after he swallowed another spoon full of strawberry soup "Kids these days are _horrible_! They no longer listen to their parents. I blame the new technology era" he emphasized the word - horrible. I think I jinxed my own date not 5 minutes ago!

"Don't you think _horrible_ is way too harsh?" I ask back, because I was taken aback by his harsh words

"Hell no!" he leaned back in his chair "I have arrested so many teenagers who are breaking the law, using drugs, drinking, smoking, making graffiti, stealing, damaging property, fighting, some are in gangs…the list goes on and on." He suddenly seemed like different man

Now I started to get a little uncomfortable

"Come on, they are kids. You were a kid too. Didn't you get in any trouble when you were younger? Teen years?" I ask him completely sure that he had a rebel phase too

"No. I was the captain of my football team. I didn't drink, I didn't smoke, I didn't do drugs and I certainly did not break the law" he sounded very confident of that "I will be honest with you, I don't want kids and I don't like them that much either"

I shift in my chair and place the spoon down once he said that

"A-are you saying—" I start to ask quietly, but he continued

"Back in my day, when I was patrolling, at least half of the calls I worked on, were about kids. And they were the one's making trouble. I felt for the parents, you could tell they are good parents, but their kids were totally out of control. Disobeying, causing trouble for no good reason. Kids nowadays are disrespectful. I don't want that..."

"They make mistakes. That's why they have parents, to teach them right from wrong. To set them on the right tracks. Of course they will make mistakes…we all do"

"Most of the kids were foster kids actually. Those kids are even worse. They act all tough. Hate on the system, on us - cops. They think cops are the bad guys…"

"We are talking about foster kids, Lloyd. Kids who have lost their parents, who have been left by their parents, who were taken away from families because of neglect, who have struggled thought the horrible homes in the foster care. Do you know how many of those homes are abusive, how many ignore and neglect them? How many foster parents do it just for the money? All the kids need is a little bit of love" I argue back, I had strong opinions about this topic

"They are lost cause…no one can help them. Most of them end up in jail or dead" he didn't say it with anger or hate, he said it very casually. It was obvious who wouldn't change his mind about kids.

This date just went from pretty amazing to worse in just a matter for few minutes. This was a deal breaker for me. I picked up the napkin and clean off my mouth.

"Do you know that I have a kid, Lloyd?" I ask with a sad tone in my voice once I place the napkin on the table.I hated to do this, but I just can't be with a guy who doesn't want kids nor who has that stand about foster kids.

The look in his eyes told me he didn't. I could tell by the look in his eyes, he knew what was coming.

"She was in foster care. I adopted her. And the way you talked about them…I don't think I want that around my kid" the last part was hard to say out, but I had to say it

"Amy…I didn't say I hated kids! Not all-" he tried his best to fix it

"No, you just said that kids are horrible, you don't want kids and foster kids are a lost cause" I only repeated what he told me, in a hurt voice

"I didn't mean that! I'm sorry!" he tried to apologize

"No…no you did mean that" I kept my voice calm "I am kind of glad you told me actually" His head dipped a little, but he also looked confused why I said I was glad

"It would be worse if we hadn't had this talk. So thank you for being honest with me. I appreciate it" I reached over the table to his left hand and gave his hand a little squeeze

"But I am a kid's person. I love my kid to death. And I am sorry, but I don't want you around my daughter. You are a good man. I have no doubt in my mind that you will find someone who doesn't want nor have kids"

He gave me a small, sad smile back and barely noticeable head nod

"I'm sorry. I hope you understand" I say sincerely

"I do" he said and I believe he does understand. He shifted his hand so now he was holding my hand "I had a wonderful time with you Amy" he said sincerely

"Me too" I say back looking at how he was holding my hand. He softly traced his thumb over my top of palm "But I have to go" I said sadly

"I understand" he says nodding and let's go of my hand. I open my purse, wanting to at least cover the half

"No…no! You don't have to. I said it will be on, it is on me. It is the least that I can do" he stopped me as he reached over the table and placed his hand over the purse, so I couldn't open it

"Are you sure? I hate to-" he quickly interrupted me

"I am sure" he nodded back

"Okay" I said after a moment when I studied his face "Thank you for tonight, Lloyd" I say and stand up

I give him a one last small smile back and then make my way out of the hall to lobby. Once I reach it, I head over to the bathroom to just have a minute to myself.

I walk up the sinks and place my purse by my right. I press my hands at the counter and lower my head. I shake my head at how the date had turned really was a nice man and I really did enjoy the date, up until the kids talk. He knew how to keep the conversation going. Too bad he had this stand about kids and foster kids.

I place my hands under the automated tap and let the water flow over them. As I watch the water flow over my palms, I know, I made the right choice, but I am still sadden about it.

I take my hands away from the water stream and shake off the water. I grab a paper towel and dry them as I look at myself in the mirror above the sinks.

* * *

><p>I walk to the front entrance and peak a look outside to where the valet was. He was standing there waiting for his car. He was on his phone, probably calling one of his friends, maybe even Hernandez to inform him how it went.<p>

I walk to the sofa in the lobby and sit down. I will just wait till he is gone and then head for my car. Once I see him walk to his car, I stand up and head outside myself.

I hand the valet the ticket and wait on the sidewalk till my car gets here. Once I am standing there, I hear footsteps coming up. It was a man, by the sound of the shoes - no heels. The person stands about two steps away from me, to my left. I don't look at him, not until he says my name

"Amy?" came a familiar voice


	26. The date night Part VI

**AN: A big thank you to all of you guys, you have got me to my first 100 reviews. Credit goes to you! I never thought that would happen. I was so happy once it did. You are the best, thank you all :) **

Amy POV

"Amy?" the person next to me said my name

The voice sounded familiar, but in the second, up until I looked to him, I couldn't place him by his voice. Once I turn to look at the person, I am surprised who I find standing there.

"Ellis?" surprise was evident in my voice

He was dressed in a dark blue suit, white shirt, dark brown leather shoes, he had a watch on his right wrist. Red tie to go with his suit. The suit was well-tailored for him.

"Please, it is Cooper and wow…" he replies and then we just stand for few seconds, taking in each others tilts this head to one side, his mouth slightly open as he looks at me up and down, from my hair to my toes

"You certainly clean up nicely Officer" He says teasingly at first, but then he adds "I mean, you look really beautiful" he comments

"You thought I only wear my uniform, didn't you?" I ask back uncrossing my arms from my chest to hold the bag with my both hands in front of me

"I only have seen you in your uniform…I'm sorry, I am starting" He says and quickly looks down to his shoes. Then he looks up and , just like I had a minute ago, looks to the road that leads up to this place

"I didn't know that you own a suit. I have only seen you in gym ware with sport shoes" I tease him back softly taking in his formal outfit, glancing at his shoes at the end. He looked back to me with a small smile on his lips

He kicks his right leg out a bit and looks at his own shoes as he pulls up his pant leg slightly "This is my most expensive and best pair" He says and then lowers his foot back down to ground

"How come you haven't said anything about my super expensive tie?" he asks and takes his left hand out his pants pocket. He then starts straightening his tie with both of his hands

"Super expensive?" I raise my eyebrow at him

"My sister made me buy it. She said it will go with the suit. It does, but you wouldn't believe how much I overpaid for it" he chuckles and places his hands back in his pants pockets

He turns back to me and takes one step closer to me "This was honestly the last place I thought I could see you"

"I can say the same thing back" I say back and look to my left from where the car should be driven out

"What brings you here to C-level lounge?" he asks and he gestures back to the building behind us with his right hand

"I had a blind date" I say and look down to my heels. My feet has started to hurt. I wanted to get back home and take them off as fast as possible

"You?" I look back to him. I was curious what he was doing here, dressed so…formal

"My thing is not important" He brushes it off quickly and takes a small step closer to me. Now we were standing side by side

"I would like to turn back to the part where you said - you had a blind date?" he seemed very interested in the subject…or me. Or was I just seeing things that weren't there. He now had a small smile on his lips, almost this naughty, mischief smile

"Yes, Ha- ha. Have a good laugh" I say pretending to laugh at myself.

Somehow at this moment it wasn't funny for me. Not yet at least. I was still upset with how the date turned out

"Forgive me" Cooper takes a small step back "I didn't mean to…I am not laughing. I was just…curious. Sometime my curiosity gets me in trouble" he says back

He looked down to his shoes guilty "I was under the assumption that you were…married" he said the last part very cautiously "You know, to Callie's father"

"Not married. Used to be, not anymore" I say and reach for the necklace around my neck and pull it out from where it hid under the dress. I show him the ring.

"I assume" he says very carefully, pointing to the ring "...right now, I only have one thought why you would carry a ring around your neck. Sadly it is not a happy thought…" he says cautiously with sadder look I his eyes

"He died 2 years ago" I answer and put the ring back behind the dress

"I am sorry to hear that. It must have been really hard on you…the whole family" he says back sincerely and sensitive

"This" I gesture back to the restaurant "Was my first date since he died. And it didn't turn out the way I wanted to. He was very charming and sweet and well mannered, but it turned out we had our…differences. It never could have worked out"

"May I ask what these differences were about? If you don't want to, you don't have to answer" he says warily

"No, no. It's fine. I…well, he didn't like…kids" I slowly get it out "Nor does he want kids. And I-"

"And you have Callie" He finishes the thought for me. I just keep nodding my head, looking down the road

I gestured back to the building again and then take my right hand to my forehead and rub it "It was my own fault. I should have never agreed to come to this blind date. I got my expectations too high. I let myself down" I turn the blame back around to myself

"Well, at least he told you right away. He didn't drag you along hiding that. It would be worse if you had been dating for months and you would want for him to meet Callie and then he would drop the bomb" He replies and then leans a bit closer and then adds more sincerely "And it isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for that, Amy. It is no one's fault. People are different, that's just how it is"

He was right. This wasn't my fault. It wasn't his either. We were just two different people, we had different things that we want in life and ours just didn't cross.

My car was finally driven out and the valet gives me the keys. I hand him back a 10$ for his trouble and head around to the driver's seat.

Cooper holds his hand up, waving goodbye "It was nice seeing you, Amy" He smiles at me

"Likewise" I reply with a smile back and get in the car

Once I drive out, I realize I didn't get the answer to my question. What was he doing there? For a moment I considered driving back to just ask him, but I talk myself down from that.

* * *

><p>I had just turned out to the main street when I heard a thud sound coming from my car and the car suddenly pulled to one side. I pull aside of road and let out a frustrated sight.<p>

"You have got to be kidding!" I lean down to the wheel and rest my head at the wheel. I don't move for few seconds I just sit like that for few seconds, taking in all that has happened tonight

I unbuckle the belt and set out to have a look at the tire. The driver's side back wheel was flat. I walk up to it and crouch down. Great, now I will have to change a tire on the side of the road. This dress is not supposed to be for changing tiers.

I walk back in the front and hit the emergency lights on and then walk to the trunk. I also place the car in gear and pull the hand brake.

When I get to the trunk, only one thought was in my mind - I bet 100$ that I will either rip the dress or just mess it so badly with the oil or something that I can't wash it out, ruining the dress completely.

Just when I reach for the tier, I hear another car pull up. The headlights shine on me. I turn to look at this car, that parked just few meters behind me, my left hand over my brows, shielding my eyes from the bright headlights. For all I know this could be someone who want to hurt me. I need to be alert.

The lights turn off. The doors open. I don't see anything in the dark, the cars driving by doesn't give me enough light to see who it was. When the person is at the hood of his car, the same familiar voice speaks to me

"You need any help?" Cooper asks as he walks over to my car

My shoulders slump down, as for a moment I got real tensed up not knowing who was in the car. I let out a relieved sight.

"I can change a tier myself, you know" I reply back as he walks up to me. I didn't want him to think I am not capable of changing a tier, because I totally was

"So, no help? I can just…leave" he teases me softly, looking and pointing back to his own car

"No, help would be…much appreciated" I say back. It was hard to admit that I actually needed help. Like I said, changing a tier in a dress on the side of the road is not something I want to do.

"It was hard for you to say it, wasn't it?" he smiles at me when he says that

"Yes. Please don't make me say it again" I say back and step away from the trunk. He takes off his jacket and holds it out for me

"It is getting coldish..." he says and waits till I run my hands through the sleeves. "Or you can just wait in the car" he teases me once I hesitate

"Fine" I give in and get his jacket on

He then reaches in the trunk and get the spare tier out and the tools needed "Let's get this tire changed then" he offers me a smile and walks to the side of the car to get to it.

I stand at the back of the car, by the trunk, and watch him get his hands dirty "You never told me what you were doing there?"

He had lifted the car up and now was opening the screws "It was supposed to be my 3 month anniversary dinner with my girlfriend…now ex-girlfriend" he said looking up to me

"Oh…you broke up?" I ask curious

He continues with his story after he nods back "We had just sat down at the table and then she just blurred it out. She said she met someone else…so here I am!" he explains, but I hear no sad tone in his voice. I guess he was not in love with this girl

"Ouch…sorry" I say sincerely

"Well, that's what I get for trying to organize a night out…because that is what she was always telling me, she wanted to go to a fancy place, have a night out" he places the screws one by one on the ground "I honestly don't know how I even got to 3 months with her. She was the most uncaring person I have met. She didn't care about me or about our relationship at all"

"Sound like you won't miss her?"

He lets out a laugh "No…not one bit. I will just head home, open a beer and cry over how much I paid for the reservation. That place is expensive!"

"So I heard" I say as he takes off the empty tire and places it at the side of the car "I'm sorry that happened to you"

He places the spare tier on "I'm sorry your blind date ended badly"

"Wanna hear something funny?" I ask him and wait till he nods back "I bought 3 dresses just for this night" I say looking down to the one I was wearing tonight

"3? Wow!" he smirks as he starts to screw the screws back on

"Hey, don't laugh. Last time I bought a dress for myself was in 07' or was it 08?" Somehow the two years mixed together in my mind and I was not sure which one is which

"Well, even adults need to spoil themselves from time to time" Cooper says as he lowers the car back on the ground and then tightens the screws one last time by kicking the tool with his feet, to make sure they don't come lose.

Once he is done he places the tier and the tools back in the trunk and then rubs his hands together, trying to get them clean

"I think I have wet wipes in the car…wait a sec" I say to him and close the trunk. I walk to the passenger side and from the doors, the small department in the doors, and I get the wet wipes.

I walk back to the end of the car and hand him one of the wipes "Now I know why my dad always stuck close to my mom, she had wet wipes too" he joked as he cleaned his hand

"Your dad was a smart man" I smile back as i take a wet wipe out too and help him clean off his hands

"Still is" he says back

After his hands were clean and I have handed him his jacket back, he spoke up "Listen, I know, we both haven't had the best dates and evenings, but what do you say we drive to the down town, I know a place"

"A place?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him, watching him closely. It was the cop in me that found the statement a little bit off

"Fine a bar" he explains further "they serve the best chips. And there is a karaoke and pool table. We could have our own date…and we would both make sure it doesn't suck"

I let out a small laugh once he mentioned the karaoke

"What?" he asks back tilting his head one side, watching me with a small smile on his lips

"I'm a terrible singer" I admit to him

"Excellent. Karaoke knows no other type!" he said after he clapped his hands. Cooper looked really excited about this. But I still had my worries

"I…um…" I hesitate with answer, mostly because I know Callie is sitting home alone, waiting for me to come back

"The night has just began. I am sure Callie can enjoy the house to herself for few more hours" He takes a small pause and then adds "This dress deserves to have a full night out. You deserve a good first night out. Come on…just for few hours"

"I can call Callie..." he said reaching in the inside pocket of his jacket for his phone

"...and ask for her permission, but I am pretty sure she will say yes" He says clicking on his phone already. He still had her phone number from when she was his patient at the Physical Therapy center

The fact that he even acknowledges Callie, that she exists in my life, was a big turn on for me.

His suit was a big turn on, too actually. For me, nothing is more hotter than a man in a well-tailored suit. And his suit looked amazing on him. The right length, it fitted good on him.

I actually felt attracted to him ever since he stood next to me while we waited for our cars. Okay, that's a lie. I felt attracted to him ever since I first saw him when I took Callie to her first appointment. It was the way he presented himself.

He was confident, but he wasn't cocky or arrogant. His posture, how confident his walk was. He smiles very often and I do believe a smile is the best accessory anyone could have. He does his work with passion and ardor, he enjoys what he does for a living. Anyone and everyone could see that. He was also a caring, kind and gentle, the way he was with his patients. But he also was brave and strong when needed, that fact that he helped Callie and Stef get out of the elevator prove that.

In a way, I think he has the qualities that every woman could be looking for in a man. It wasn't just his looks, it was all of his qualities and personality that has me so attracted to him.

"I'm calling…" he says and holds the phone up to his ear "…it's ringing!" he says rocking softly back and forth on his feet

"Yes! Let's go" I say wanting to do something spontaneous for a change. He ends the call quickly once I say that

"Thank God you said that…I think she picked up" he said looking scared to his phone "I have no idea what I would have said. Now she probably thinks I butt dialed her! Do you think she will call back?" he looked horrified to me

I shake my head back at him "She won't"

I can't believe I agreed to go with him to this bar. I surprised myself when I said that I will go with him "I will go, but I do need to text Callie first to let her now…just in case you are a serial killer or a kidnapper so she can track you down later, when she grows up to be a cop, to extract a revenge on you" I say seriously to him but at the end I smile at him. The last part was half joke, half true.

"That is really smart of you" He points out "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Officer" he says smiling as I head to the front of the car to call Callie

3 hours later

My back hits the wall. Coopers left hand was on my cheek, his right was pressed to the wall just next to my head. He kicked the door shut with his leg.

My hands were over his shoulder. With my left I was still holding on to my purse, my right has found a way to the back of his head, to his hair. I was running my fingers thought his hair as i kept kissing him.

He had deepened the kiss once the doors shut close. Both of his hands now travel to my back and he unzips my dress. I am out the dress in few seconds.

Once it falls down, I drop the purse down in the lobby too and kick off my high heels. After that, his hands travel to my ass, then down to my legs. He scoops me up just when I kiss his neck.

Cooper then carries me down the dark hallway to his bedroom. Seconds later he places me on his bed and stands up straight. I sit up briefly to reach for his belt once he has taken off his jacket. I pull him down to the bed, on top of me and continue to kiss him.

**AN2: There was a reason I introduced the character of Cooper few chapters back. I couldn't pass the opportunity that Amy could be with someone who Callie knows. **


	27. The date night (Love scene)

_**AN**:This chapter is rated **M** **for mature**, so anyone, who does feel comfortable reading it or simply doesn't want to read _the sex scene _(leaving that to your own imagination), you all can just skip this and read "The morning after" chapter. No damage done skipping this one, you won't miss anything too important. I do not plan on making another sex scene so I won't switch the story for **M **category. You have been warned - this chapter **contains** sexual content._

Amy POV

It was dark in the room. The only light came from the street light outside and the cars that drove pass the building. The only furniture that I know of, in this room, is the bed that I was laying on right now.

One of his knee presses on the bed between my legs, his hand pressed up against the bed next to me head. I sucked Cooper's bottom lip in my mouth while my hands are going thought his hair. I hated that I was nearly naked, but Cooper was still dressed fully. I wanted him naked, I craved for more skin to skin. I wanted to feel my hand on his naked body, I wanted for our naked bodies to meet.

Cooper moves my hair away and starts to place kisses on my neck. I move my hands away from his hair and pull his shirt out of his pants. I run my hands under the shirt, feeling his body underneath it.

I reach for his belt trying to get it open as he starts to kiss my collarbone. I couldn't get the belt open fast enough, I grew impatient with myself for few second. Once I got it open pulled it out of his pants and tossed it somewhere aside.

He leans up and I sit on my knees. While he takes his pants off I start to unbutton his shirt. There were too many buttons on it, my fingers were trembling, I was having trouble opening them. Before he jumps out of his pants, he breathed out as he felt my frustration with the buttons "Just fucking rip it open!"

I don't hesitate, I pull on his shirt hard and the buttons fly around the room, unraveling his fit body under the shirt. He quickly pulls his hands out of the shirt and it falls down just next to his pants on the ground.

Copper kneels back on the bed. My heart was pounding inside my chests, I was excited. He leaned closer to me and started to kiss my neck again. I let out a small moan once he sucked on my neck. I hope he doesn't leave a hickey. I throw my head back enjoying it, feeling his lips on my body, his hand roaming all over my body.

Coopers hands travel to my back, to my purple lace bra. He opens it in matter of few seconds and tosses my bra away. He starts to kiss my collarbone and then moves lower. One of his hands take a hold of my breast and squeezes it softly. My breast fit perfectly in his palm. Cooper's mouth then move to my nipple and he starts to suck on it gently.

I lean my head back and close my eyes as I gasp out in pleasure. My breathing hitches. I dig my nails in his muscular upper arms to hold myself together. I was already wet, I was more than ready for him. I wanted him inside me, I craved for his body. I run my hand down to his briefs to feel his manhood. First just on the outside of his briefs, but then I run my hand inside his briefs. Cooper was already hard even before I started to stroke him up and down.

He wraps his hand around my back and we lean down on the bed together. Cooper's hands then pull on my tights. I lift up my hips up so he could get them off. He plants kisses down my leg as he pulls the tights off. Once the tights are off, Cooper kissed my inner thighs, before he does the same with purple lace panties.

"You are so fucking wet..." he teased me as he pulled off the already wet panties. That left me completely naked on his bed sheets. He leans over to the nightstand and opens the top drawer. He takes out a lube and puts it on two of his fingers. He tossed the bottle back to the surface and turns back to me. At first he just teases me by running his fingers up and down my slit and around my clit. But after a short moment he started to use his tongue. I moan out in pleasure when he sucks on my clit. He pushed in two fingers and started to work it.

"Oh…God yes, fuck yes! Aghh" My vision was fading to black as he kept on going, my hips were raising up from the bed, he kept me down on the bed with one of his hands.

"You liked that?" he asks leaning away from me, while I still was feeling the high. Cooper sounded smug, I didn't see his face as I still had my eyes shut. I couldn't get anything out so I nodded my head back, my body was still drowning and pulsing in pleasure. This was what I missed the most. The amazing, breathtaking sensation that I felt right now. The slight trembling in my whole body.

While I get my breath back, laying completely naked on his sheets, Cooper sits up and pulls a drawer open and takes out a condom. He gets out of his briefs quickly and gets the condom on carefully. Cooper reached once more for the lube. After he covered the outside of the condom in lube, he tossed the bottle away and I spread my legs once he turns to lay back in the bed.

Cooper lays on top of me, between my legs. I grab his face in my hands gently, pulling him down to my face so I could see his eyes. Once he pushed inside me, I let out a small gasp.

"You good?" he asks stopping the movement after I gasped

"Yes…don't fucking stop" I whispered out and kissed him passionately, it was a messy kiss, but it was filled with lust and it was a tender kiss. He started off slow, then slowly started picking up the pace, pounding faster and harder as time went on. Sweat beads appeared on both of our bodies.

"Oh fuck, yes…don't stop…" I cried out in pleasure

It felt weird for me at first, because for most of my life I have had sex with one person. Aaron and I had found out what we both liked the most and what not so much. We used to know each other inside out.

But with Cooper, everything is new, fresh. Cooper didn't know that my soft spot was just behind my ear, that by kissing me there I would just melt in his hands. He didn't know that I actually liked being on top. Cooper wasn't bad, he was just different, different good. I knew when I kissed him in the bar, that the sex wouldn't be anything like with Aaron. And I don't want Cooper to be anything like Aaron.

Our hips moved together. I dig my nails in his back as it was starting to become more intense. Sweat was covering both of our bodies, both of our breathings were heard loud and clear. I heard his heart beating inside his chest just like I heard my. Blood was pumping faster inside my veins, to the lower part of my body. Moans, groans and gasps were filling the room. The bed was banging at the wall from our movement. I pushed with one hand on the head board so I wouldn't bang my head at it. I felt sorry for his neighbor's right about now.

"Ouch! Hair…my hair!" he had accidentally pulled on my hair once he had moved his hand to position himself better. He quickly moved his hand back and places it elsewhere "Sorry" he mumbled quickly not stopping his hip movement for one second

I roll us around. Cooper was now on his back, I was on top of him, taking the charge finally. My breasts were bouncing from the movement. My hands were placed on his chest while his hands were on my hips. After a while, both of his hand move up and he squeezed my breasts.

"God, you are so beautiful" he breathed out as he ran his hands up and down my abdomen and then rested them back on my breasts, playing with my hard nipples.

Cooper sits up, one hand resting around my back other now resting on my ass, he bends his knees slightly. Our hips were grinding together. I feel his hot breath on my skin as he has buried his face in my neck, kissing my neck and shoulder, holding on to my tightly. My hands travel to his back, I run them up and down his fit body. Both our skins were sweaty and sticky, you could smell both of our scents in the air. The air smelled like sex and sweat.

I was taken by surprise when he suddenly called out "Cramp! Cramp in my foot!" He pulled his face in pain grimace. I got off him to the side of the bed "Which one!?" I ask worried. Cooper automatically reached for his right leg "Right…the right one!"

His right foot finger were pulled up, I could clearly see that. I massaged his foot for a moment, while he just laid back, resting for few second. He groaned out in pain few times, when I pressed harder on the sole off his foot. But eventually his foot relaxed and the cramp went away

"Better?" I ask as I felt the muscles and tenders relax and ease up in his foot

"Yes! Wow, you have good hands..." he smirked at me while he rubbed his own foot for seconds. Cooper then just grabs me and pulls me down to bed, before I could do anything else

"Where were we?" he asked as he laid on top of me. I wrap my legs around him, pulling him closer. He pushed inside me again. We pick up were we left off. He was setting a fast rhythm

"If I remember correctly, I was on top" I got out between the kisses I leave on his neck

"I like to be on top too. We might have a problem here" He teased back as he kissed me back on my lips, our tongues danced around for a moment

I pull back from the kiss "How about we compromise?" I ask and we roll on our sides. I bend my upper leg and place it over his hip. His hand rest on my hip. We continue to kiss each other as our hips move together.

His hand travels down to my clit and he rubs it softly. It doesn't take long till I start to feel the sensation again. Cooper rolls us over again, him on top. My hands grip the sheet as my body pulses. Cooper finished inside me groaning out loud in pressure.

"Are you close?" he asks as he pulls out slowly

"Very" I breathe out as I reached for my clit myself, rubbing it

Coopers hand travels down to clit. I take my hand away and place it beside me, gripping the sheet. Cooper moves lower and starts to suck on my clit, he pushed two fingers inside me, finding my G-spot. My body tenses up the next moment, my breath gets stuck somewhere in my throat, my hands grip the sheet tighter, my hips move up from the bed and my back arches. No sound comes out as my head was pushed back in the pillow. My body was having contraction around his fingers inside me. That is when I let out a long, loud moan, feeling the orgasm in my whole body. It came in shockwaves, my body was shivering. Cooper pulls his fingers out and grins at me. He helps me come down from my high as he runs his hands gently all over my body, placing kisses all over me.

"Don't you look happy" he says happily as he sits up as I just roll around the sheets still with a huge smile all over my face

"Fancy a cuddle?" I ask as I get under the sheet after the orgasm passed

"I will be right back" he says walking out of the room, I watch him leave

Cooper returns shortly and joins me under the sheets. I press my head to his shoulder as he wraps his hand around me. He lays it softly on my back.

"You can't even imagine how much I missed that" I whispered out and turned my head up so I could see his face

"I can definitely show you again just how much you missed sex"

"I will take you up on that offer" I say back and place a kiss on his lips, then move my head back to his shoulder "but not today. I am tired" I admit to him

"So glad you said that. I am not 20 anymore…I need a nap" he chuckled softly and pulled the blanket up just a little bit, covering both of our naked bodies from the coldish air that was in the room.


	28. The morning after

Amy POV

I was laying naked under the sheet, cuddled up to also naked Cooper. My head was resting on his shoulder and I was dragging my left index finger over his chest down to his abs. His prefect looking abs. Listening to his heart beat softly inside his chest. Coopers left hand was around me, laying softly on my back

"What are you thinking about?" he asks quietly in the dark

"Did you mean it when you said-" Cooper interrupts my trail of thought by quickly answering me

"Yes, I meant it. I am not looking for a one night stand either" he confirms it once again

"That's good because I kind of liked you from the moment I met you" I said honestly

"I kind of had my eye on you two. I didn't want to act on it because I was in a relationship and I was under the assumption that you were married. But now that I know that you aren't married, that you are single and I am single..." He took a small pause "How do you feel about trying it out…You and me?"

"I would like that" I hum back as I agree, he kisses my temple. I place another kiss on his lips and then sit up "But-"

"I know. We will take it slow" He read my mind "No need to rush into things"

"Also-" I wanted to say something, but he once again said it for me

"Yes, I know. You tell Callie. Not me. You need some time to figure it all out. I am totally okay with that. Take your time. I am not planning on going anywhere" He says back reassuring me

We lay in silence for a moment till I remember that I need to get home. That it was the middle of the night and Callie is still waiting home for me, worrying about me. I had already spent some 50 minutes just cuddling with him.

"I need to go home" I say getting up from the bed "Callie is probably worried sick"

"You texted her before we came here" he says leaning at the head board trying to reassure me

"That was almost like 2 hours ago!" I say walking around the dark room. I was walking around the room looking for my underwear, I think Cooper tossed it somewhere to the right side of the bed. Cooper turns on a lamp that was on his side of the nightstand just when I have found my panties.

I stand up and look around the room once I have gotten them on "Wow…nicely decorated. I love the wallpaper" I said looking at the furniture and softly green wallpaper

"Thanks, it cost me a fortune" he says still sitting in the bed, looking around the room himself

"Have you seen my bra?" I ask walking around the room half naked

"Here" he says lifting it up from the ground by the bed. He tosses it to me and then gets ready to get up himself

He wraps the sheet around his waist while I try to get back in my tights. I was amazed that he hadn't ripped them. As I was dressing, I looked to his white shirt, to the few buttons that I saw on the carpet. I look over my shoulder to him

"I will pay you for the shirt"

"No way" he says chuckling as he was picking up his own clothes "I told you to rip it and you did. The only way you will pay me back is in another round of sex" He smirks at me as he dust off his pants and jacket and then places them on the bed

I walk to the lobby and get in my dress. Cooper walks behind me and zips my dress up, without me even asking for it. He kissed the back of my neck once he did that. I got in my high heels and he handed me my purse.

"When can I see you again?" He asks as I turn to face him "Is tomorrow…I mean…today too soon? We could go for a late lunch and then go for a walk in the park? Just talk" he offers

"It's a date" I reply without hesitation. It was weird, I kind of already missed him. I haven't left yet, but I missed him. I lean for one last kiss before I head out.

"I will text you the address and time" He says as he unlocks the doors for me "Be careful…Officer" he says smiling at me

* * *

><p>It was little over 2 AM when I finally pulled up to the house. There were no light on, but I did see thought the living room window that the TV was on. Callie probably fell asleep by the TV during a commercial break while waiting up for me. Even thou I specifically told her she didn't have to wait up, when I texted her few hours before.<p>

I get my purse, lock the car and head to the house. In the dark I try to find the key hole on the doors and unlock the doors. In some minute or so I succeed and first thing I do when I get inside the house - I take off the heels.

Then as quietly as I can, I lock up the doors, place the purse on the small table and then head inside the living room, to see if Callie was indeed sleeping there. Some movie was playing on the TV. I tip to up to the couch first. Callie had curled up on the couch, facing the backrest of the couch. Her phone was clanged in her hand.

I carefully reach for the phone and take it out of her hand. She stirs a little, but doesn't wake up. I take the blanket that was by her feet, behind the pillow and place it over Callie. Finally I place a soft kiss on her forehead and then tip toe to turn off the TV.

After that I head up to my room. For a moment I struggle with the zipper, but once I get it open I wiggle my way out of the dress as fast as I can, get out of the tights, take off the accessories and go to bathroom to clean off the make-up that I had put on and go grab a quick shower. After that I get in my PJ and fall in my bed. I pull the blanket over to my shoulders and fall asleep with a smile on my lips.

Callie POV

The moment I woke up, for a short period of time, I was confused about my surroundings. I haven't slept on the couch for a long time. Once I realize that I had fallen asleep while waiting up for mom to return – I jolt up.

The first thing I do is look outside the window to the street to see if the car in there. I couldn't help, but to feel the horrible feeling. It was my deepest fear - people leaving me and never coming back. My mom left with my father for a date night and never came back. I was afraid the same thing could happen to Amy.

Once my eyes traveled to the driveway, I saw the car. That fact that I saw the car calmed me down significantly. My phone was placed on the coffee table, there was a blanket over me and the TV was off. Mom was definitely home.

I toss the blanket aside and sit up. I stretch out and rub the sleep out of my eyes. Walking out to the hall I notice that mom has dropped her shoes right by the doors. I chuckle at that, she will probably complain about how much her feet hurt. I notice that her purse was on the small table by the doors too.

I quickly make my way up the stairs. Because I still had socks on, I didn't run to the bedroom doors, I slide to them. I stop at the open doors and peek in. The bed had been slept in, the blanket was a mess, but I saw no sign of mom in there.

I look out down the hall to the bathroom. Those doors are open too. I tip to over to the bathroom doors and push the doors open slowly "Mom?" I ask and slowly peek my head in, just in case if she was in there.

The room was empty too. I looked back down the hall to Markus room. I stand in the hall looking at the closed doors. She wouldn't go in there. I look over to my room and go check it out. She wasn't there either. I make my way back down the stairs, in much slower pace and call out once I am on the last steps "Mom?"

"In here!" Mom called back from the kitchen, that should have been the first place to look for her

She was sitting by the table, humming to herself, newspaper in her hand, coffee by her right, empty plate, waiting for food to be placed on, by her left hand

"Morning honey" she greets me cheerfully with a big smile on her lips

"Morning" I greet her back as I walk to the table. She places the newspaper down and walks to the stove where there was freshly made pancakes. They were still hot.

"Pour yourself a cup. I just made a fresh pot" she nods to the coffee pot. I quickly get myself the morning cup of coffee.

I sit down by the table, opposite mom, three pancakes were already on my plate, opened jam jar stood in the middle of the table. Mom placed two pancakes on her plate and pushed the jam jar closer to me

"Feast on" she says with a smile and sips her coffee. I place two big spoonful of jam on my pancakes and push the jar back.

"When did you get back?" I ask as I had obviously missed her arrival

"Little over 2. You were sound asleep. I didn't want to wake you" she explains as she cuts her pancakes

"How did the date go?" I ask curious and place piece of pancake in my mouth, starting to chew on it

"It was good…at first. Lloyd was a sweet man, well mannered" mom explained. She had this sad tone in her voice "But then he said something and it turned out we want different things in life…it would have never worked out between me and Lloyd"

"So where were you till 2 in the night?" I ask carefully thinking she might have met someone else, there was no other explanation

"I run into someone after the date. He had also had a bad evening. We got to talking while we waited for our cars to be driven over" she replies after a moment. I watched her carefully as she spoke. She looked happy, her eyes were shining back as well.

"Who was it?" I ask curiously about this mystery man

Mom looked down, avoiding my look "I need a little bit more time on that" she said and looked up "I don't want to worry you, I want to get to know him better before I tell you who he is. I want to make sure that something serious could come out of it, that it is not just a fling. Once I will know that we are getting serious I will tell you. Are…would you be okay with that?" she looked to me, waiting for me to answer

"I'm okay with that" I say after a while

I would probably wait a while too to tell mom that I have someone special in my life. I had expected her to say something like that. She just tries to protect me every way she can. She doesn't like drama and I know she doesn't want me in the middle of it.

"But don't take too long. I want to know the mystery man that makes my mom so happy" Mom chuckled and blushed when I said that

As I was looking at her I noticed something on the side of her neck. At first I thought it was some grime, but the longer I looked to her neck the more I was sure that it was not some dirt. It was a hickey. I laughed to myself, mom looked up once I did. She was confused about what I was laughing about.

"What's so funny?" she asks clueless, wanting to join in on the fun

"You um..." I point to her neck "You have something…right here" I show to my neck where she needs to look on hers

Her hand goes up to her neck and she tries to wipe it off "Did I got it?" she asks and looks to her fingers

"No, it's not something that you can get off. You will have to wait till it…fades" I said keeping the laughter to myself

"What are you talking about?" she asks confused, raising eyebrow at me and once again trying to get it off, rubbing her fingers over the hickey

"You have a hickey, mom" I said and I no longer could keep the laughter to myself. Mom blushed badly, she looked so embarrassed. And then it hit me. The smile, the look in her eyes, the humming, the cheerfulness - I connected the dots. I place the fork and knife down on the plate and look right to her eyes.

"You had sex, didn't you!?" Moms eyes grew big for a second, she looked surprised that I said that

She looked down and admitted it "I did. But I am sure you do not want to talk to me about my sex life just like you do not want to me to talk about yours" she stuffed a big piece of pancake in her mouth after she said that

I screwed up my face once it hit me that she was right. I wanted to know as little as possible.

"My sex life has stopped completely, so you can talk all you want about it" I said back quickly, thinking that will put end to the talk

"Not stopped, it technically hasn't started yet. What you and Liam had, that was not sex. That was rape. You weren't ready, you didn't agree. You were 14, Liam was 19. He forced himself on you, he took advantage of you. And you need to understand, that it was not sex. It stopped being sex the moment you said -No- and he didn't listen to you" she said very serious yet gentle

I hide my face in my hands as she started to talk about my experience "Can we go back to laughing about you having a hickey on your neck, please?" I ask still hiding behind my hands

"Callie, it is important that you understand-" she didn't back down till I show her that I understand

"I know!" I take my hands away from my embarrassed looking face, I looked back at her "I said no, he forced himself on me. It was not sex. He raped me." I said seriously, mom only nodded back.

She watched me carefully for few seconds. Once she knew that I was okay after that short talk, she continued "Now, what did you do while I was gone? What pica did you order?" she asked with her mouth full

"Jude and Lena stopped by..." I said picking up my tableware and keep on telling her about how my evening went


	29. Truth be told Part I

Callie POV

May 28th

After my classes I headed over to the mall, to the small shop where I had ordered mom's birthday gift. I ordered two dark brown, solid leather bracelets that have a small silver plate on. The plate could be engraved, so I order one with my name on, the other one with mom's name.

I know it kind of turned out to be a gift for myself too, but I wasn't thinking about it like that when I ordered it. I wanted something that mom can have on even when she works, something that reminds her of me when she looks at it.

I was standing by the cash register, waiting for the lady to come back with my order. I was tapping my finger at the glass window under my palm and looking at the different kind of necklaces that were put out there on display.

The lady finally came back with two leather bracelets in her hands. I couldn't wait till I give mom this gift. I couldn't be happier. The woman placed them on counter for me to check out.

"Everything looks good?" she asks to make sure if I like it

I picked both of them up and examined then. Names were engraved correctly, the plate looked like it was holding on tightly, the snap looked OK and so did the leather.

"Yes, everything looks good" I smile to her and place the bracelets back so I could get the money

"That will be 114 dollars" she says back

"WHAT!?" I exclaim out loud "The bracelets cost 30$ each. How much are you ripping off for the engraving?" I call out shocked by the price. I didn't have that much money with me. I figured I would get out with 87 bucks (I calculated that in my mind)

"A professional engraved it!" the woman reasoned back

"That is total crap! If you had let me I could have engraved it myself! You are ripping me off! You are saying the engraving costs 54 bucks?!"

"This is not some kids' accessories store" she said back in a tone that meant she doesn't care, she just wants her money "You can't get stuff for 99 cents in here. If you can't pay, come back when you can. I will be holding the bracelets, just don't forget to take the check with you!" she said taking the bracelets

"But…I need them. The birthday is tomorrow! I need those bracelets today!" I pleaded back when she was walking to the back room

"Sorry" she said not meaning it. The lady was not giving in, I bet she doesn't have kids. If she did, she would have at least dropped the price for some 10 dollars.

Great – I think sarcastically in my mind as I shove the money back in my bag. I will have to take the money I have put away for Jude. We have planned to do so much this summer.

Mom gives me more than plenty of pocket money and lunch money. But somehow, I haven't been able to save it up like I used to, like I was able to, when I lived at other foster homes. But I wasn't complaining, I better spend time and money with Jude, the Adams Foster clan or Mackenzie, than have bunch of money stored away for rainy days. I knew mom would take care of me, she has made that crystal clear.

* * *

><p>I drag my feet heading out of the shop. My head down, hands in pockets. I let out a frustrated sight and start to move to the exit. When I was almost by the exit, I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned around, I saw Stef standing behind me.<p>

"Hey, Callie. You ignoring me now?" she asks with a small smile on her lips, like always. She has a shopping bag by her feet, probably got an grocery list from Lena.

I looked back to her confused "You just walked right past me" she pointed over her shoulder "I even called your name. Loudly, but you just kept on walking"

"Sorry" I said not really in the mood for small talk

"Hey, what's wrong?" Stef instantly picks up the tone and the smile on her face is replaced by a worry look

"Nothing…" I said back trying to brush it off. Not that it works.

"Maybe I can help. What's the matter?" she said and places her hand on my shoulder, gives it a soft squeeze. I gave in quickly because I was really upset and just wanted to vent.

"I wanted to buy this gift for mom. And now they just told me it costs 114 dollars. I don't have that much! I thought I would get if for 87$ tops, but they are ripping me off!" I gesture back to the store I just came out

"114 dollars? What are you buying her? Gold ring?"

"No!" I said back still upset "I ordered two bracelets. They were 30$ each. I have that much. But then I ordered to have them engrave - my and moms name in them, on the plates. For that they are asking 54 dollars! It is not like our names are that long - only 9 letters"

"How much you need?" she said while she was reaching in her pocket

"You don't have to. I will find a way…" I said not wanting for her to spend her money on me

"You already have a way. How much?" she insisted

"I have 90…so 24" I said very hesitantly. I hated this. I hated taking money for her.

Stef without a problem, without any hesitation, takes out three 10 dollar bills and hands them to me "Here you go"

I couldn't really force myself to lift my hand up and take it. This felt wrong, she has a family of 7. She shouldn't give money to me.

"I can't" I say back and take a little step away, shaking my head

"Don't be silly" she reached for my hand herself and put the money in my hand "Now, go and get that present. Did you walk here?" I nod back to that totally out of place question

"Okay, I will drive you home. You go buy the present, I have to run in the pharmacy real quick. You meet me outside the mall, by this exit" she says nodding to the exit 20 meters from us

"I will pay you back" I say to her

"Not necessary" she said picking up her grocery bag "Now, go and meet me outside in 5" she ushers me and then took off in the direction to the pharmacy. I watch her walk away and then glance down at the 30 dollars in my hand. I sight for letting her do this.

* * *

><p>"Back already" the woman said as she watched me step inside the store. I only nod back and then hand her the money needed<p>

"How did you get it so fast?" she doesn't take the money, just watches me, probably thinking I stole it or something

"I just did" I said and placed my hands in my pants pocket

"You…just did?" she said now watching me cautiously

"Yes. A friend helped. Can I please have my bracelets now?" I said more persistent. The woman watches me for few more seconds and then walks to the back to get my bracelets

"Would you want me to wrap them up too?" she offers me as she takes the money and puts it in cash register

"Okay" I say thinking that I won't have to buy box and wrapping paper

"That will be 10 more-"

"OH hell no!" I said grabbing the bracelets out of her hand and taking the change "You are ripping people off! Consider this my first and last time I shop here!" I said my last word and stormed out of the store

* * *

><p>I wait for Stef outside the mall, like she said. She comes out in some few minutes with two shopping bags in her hands.<p>

"Ready?" she asks me as she stopped briefly. I nod back and I follow her back to her car.

"Can I see?" she asks after she puts the bags in the back and sits behind the wheel. I hand the bracelets over to Stef..

"These are beautiful" she said as she examined them

"You think?" I ask and lean close to her seat to look at them one more time

"Your mom will certainly love this" she said and handed back them. Stef starts the car and drives out, while I place the bracelets in my bag.

"I will pay you back the rest soon. I promise. I will get the money as fast as I can" I said meaning it as I was holding the 6 dollars in my hand for her to take back. I can't live with the feeling that I own her 30 dollars. It wasn't that much, but it just wasn't sitting with me right.

"And I will not accept it" Stef said back seriously as she turned out to the main street, not even looking at the money that I wanted to give her back

Stef POV

Callie had been pretty quiet the whole ride. She was sitting quietly, hands in lap, eyes and head down. I pull up to their house, turn off the engine and turn to the girl who sits next to me. There was obviously something that was bothering her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask her softy and reach for her left hand. Callie keeps biting on her lower lips, not looking to me.

"Callie…" I coo softly and with my other hand reach for her hair that has fallen in front of her face. I gently tuck the hair behind her ear so I could see her face and her eyes again.

"Callie you can talk to me. What's on your mind, honey?" I asked trying to help "Is it about your mom?"

She finally looks up to me and asks "Has my mom said anything to you about the _Mystery man_ she has been seeing?"

_Flashback – May 19, Monday_

_I walked in the precinct to my desk and found Amy already sitting at hers. She seemed in a good mood. What I noticed first was that she was humming. The melody seemed familiar. The name of the song was on my tip of the tongue. Amy looked happy. Don't get me wrong, she has been happy before, but this was different happy. She had this glow in her eyes. She seemed extra cheerful._

_We don't hesitate much, we get the keys to the squad car and head out to start our patrol. Once we get in the car, Amy places the key in the ignition to start the car, but I quickly pull the key out and hold it tightly in my fist.  
><em>

_"__Heeey…what are you doing?" she calls back as she turns to me and reaches for the key. I pull my hand back so she wouldn't get the it_

_"__You had sex, didn't you?" It was pretty obvious to me. Her face instantly changed. Shock was one of the things that was visible in her face, other was that she was trying too hard to play it cool. It just looked too forced_

_"__No I didn't" she said unconvincingly, she was looking all over the place, not looking to my eyes was what gave it away_

_"__You were humming!" I point out to her. Amy hasn't hummed in over 2 years, that was way back when we first started working together.  
><em>

_"__What?…No I wasn't!" she was still very unconvincing. _

_Amy then tried to once again get the key back "Stef, come on, we have a job to do" she whines after she doesn't succeed_

_"__All you have to do is tell me the truth" I said once more. She leans back to her seat, drums her fingers at the steering wheel, looks away from me and then looks back at me nervously "Yes…okay. I had sex" _

_"__I KNEW IT!" I almost jumped out of the seat. Once I calmed down I handed back the keys "I never thought you would hit it off with the blind date guy!" I say still not believing it. But the way she looked away and cleared her throat awkwardly told me it wasn't the blind date guy. It was just too obvious for me to miss it._

_"__It was someone else! WHO!?" I ask when she started the car_

_"__Can we…not talk about it" she tried to avoid the talk and pulled her seat belt over_

_"__Oh, we are talking about it! Sooner or later! I would suggest sooner, then I will leave you alone" it was true. I will just leave her alone once I know the truth.  
><em>

_"__Fine!" She gave in when I got my seat belt over_

_"__Well, who was he?" I ask back. She mumbled something back, I didn't understand what_

_"__Oh, come on, you have to tell me. I thought we were friends Amy" I play the friend card_

_"__It was Cooper okay!" she blurred it out and started to drive _

_"__Cooper?" I ask thinking if I know a guy named Cooper. Then it hits me "Cooper Ellis?" Amy nodded back. I was in shock, my mouth dropped and eyes grew big "Callie's former physical therapist Cooper?!" She nods back confirming it._

_Amy briefly glanced to me "I haven't told Callie yet. You cannot tell her. I just need more time to figure things out. I don't want to worry her or…make it weird. I don't even know if something will come of it! I haven't figured out how to tell her yet. We need more time…little bit of time. You understand right?"_

_"__I do" I say back remembering the time when I just started dating Lena "I won't tell her, I promise" I say back knowing it was a serious talk she will have to have with Callie_

_"__Good…" Amy sighted in relief_

_"__How was the sex?" I ask after a moment. She looked to me, she had this look in her eyes. All she did at first was just smirk back at me, one sided smile. I think she was drowning in her memories of that night, and it seemed the memories were pretty amazing._

_"__Dazzling!" she said once she found the right word to describe it. The joy was written all over her face. She fucking enjoyed the sex.  
><em>

_End of flashback_

"Well…" I dragged as I tucked some more hair out of her face "Amy only told me how the blind date went and how she met the _mystery man_ as you call him, but she hasn't told me who he is" I replied in a soft tone of voice never taking my eyes off her. I hated to lie to her, but I had to. I promised Amy I wouldn't tell her. It is not my place to tell Callie. This is a talk Amy and Callie need to have alone, privately.

"She is not telling me anything. And I hate it. It drives me crazy! Why can't she just tell me his name" Callie says back frustrated

"So you could Google him?" I asks with a small smirk on my lips "Maybe" She admitted it after a moment

"I am pretty sure your mom has already run a background check on him, Cal" I reply letting out a small laugh

"No, seriously! I don't understand what is she so afraid of? Does she think I am going to flip out or something?" She said in bit harsher tone

"Callie, you have to understand that this dating thing…it is not easy for your mom. It is scary to get back out there" I said keeping my voice very calm and soft

"I know that" She said desperate "What I don't get is why she can't tell me about this guy? She hasn't told me one single thing about him. Not one! She keeps telling me to give her time. And I have been trying to give her time, but in the last…11 days, she has been on this date with this guy for like 7 times already. It is obvious that she likes him! A lot!"

Callie POV

Stef doesn't answer immediately like she did before. She sits quietly for few second and I can see how she is thinking about what to say back to me.

"Did you know, that I waited for almost 4 months till I introduced Lena to Brandon?" she finally asked me. I stayed quiet. I just shook my head back at her

"In a way, her situation is similar to what I went thought. Not the part about where we used to have husbands, but the part that both of us have kids. Dating when you have kids...is much more diffrent" she takes a small pause

"I had Brandon at that time, but your mom has you. And as a parent your kid _always _comes first" she emphasized the word "And your mom, is not just dating this guy for her own selfish reasons" That is when I quickly chip in

"She already had sex with him. She has a hickey on her neck!" by the look, Stef didn't know about the hickey. She chuckled briefly and let out a small laugh, but soon continued where I interrupted her

"Your mom has you in the equation. Her priority is you, she thinks about _you first_" she softly pressing her index finger to my chest

"She needs to understand if the guy, first of all, is a good guy. She is trying to find out whether or not _you _will like him. If the guy is okay with her even having a kid. If he is okay with her having this previous life, this history. If he could ever become violent or aggressive and hurt you or her. If he would could be a good influence for you. If he understands that _you _are the most important person in her life, period. If he is ready for a serious relationship. If she could ever see a future with him. If he isn't going to disappear in month or two...the list goes on and on Callie" She explains to me

I was starting to get it, I think. At least partly understanding what mom is thinking and what is going through her mind.

Stef runs her tongue over her lips and then continued "So she may need time. But she isn't doing this to hurt, she is doing it _for you_. She needs to get to know this guy first, before she could ever even _consider_ bringing him into your life"

I didn't say anything back. I sat quietly in the seat just looking at Stef. I could never imagine this was so hard for mom. That there are so many things she is worried about.

"You have lived in some bad foster homes, unstable homes. And Amy would never want you to live in a house like that ever again. That is her biggest concern. She wants to provide you with a good, loving, caring, drama and fight free, _stable_ home."

"I didn't even think of that" I said quietly back

"Of course you didn't. You are not a parent. It is not your job to think about things like that. It is her responsibly, she is responsible not only about herself, but about you too. You need to be patient. Just give your mom some time. She will come to you, I have no doubt about that. She will introduce you to this guy, when she believes the time is right. When she will trust this guy enough, she will come to you"

"Okay" I say slowly nodding back

"Okay" Stef smiles back at me "You should probably get inside and do your homework. Don't you have a test tomorrow in math?" My eyes grew big, I had no idea how she knew about the test

"Oh, don't look so surprised. I do have a kid who is your age with who you have math class together" she smirks at me

"Brandon...I should have known that" I sight and chuckle. For a moment I thought she read my mind or something

"Yes Brandon. Plus I personally know the VP too" she joked and then patted my knee softly "Now get lost kiddo" She said playfully

I finally unbuckled "Thanks for the money and the talk…and the ride"

"Of course" Stef said back with a big smile on her lips as I reached for the door handle "Always here if you need me, kiddo"

"I will get you the money—" I said as I opened the doors, but I was interrupted

"No, no you won't. I am not accepting any money from you" she said without a doubt in her voice

"Thanks again" I said stepping out of the car

"Always! Have a nice evening, Cal" she waves at me

"You too" I call back as I close the doors behind me

Stef only starts the car when I am inside the house. She only drives away when I close the doors behind me, when she knows I am safe. And I thought only mom was was doing that...guess I was wrong.


	30. Truth be told Part II

Callie POV

May 29th

On the day on moms birthday, I got home little after 5. I had to stop at the bakery and buy the special birthday muffins that basically are regular muffins.

The story behind it is very simple. First year living here I wasn't aware of Amy's birthday. I only realized it, when she was receiving many calls and text that evening. Once I realized that it was her birthday, I went to kitchen, thinking that I would bake the cake, but we didn't have all the ingredients. But we did have muffins. I had found old birthday candles in one of the drawers. I worked with what I had and it worked out perfectly, to my surprise.

Mom wasn't home when I arrived, so I just put away the muffins and decided to watch some TV till mom comes homes. She arrives home little over 6. When I look out of the window, I see how mom walks to the back of the car and takes out two grocery bags. I quickly hurry to the door and open them for her, letting her in.

"Oh, Hey! I thought you would be home later" she said happily as she stepped inside. Mom wasn't waiting for me to answer, she just walked down the lobby to the kitchen.

I get my shoes on and hurry out to help with the rest. I grab the last two bags and lock up the car. Mom by the time is up to me and she takes one of the bags from me.

"How was school?" she asks when we walk inside together

"Normal" Mom gave me look, she hated that answer. It gave her no new information on my life what so ever "Boring. Nothing happened" I added walking inside kitchen

We lift the bag on the table and then mom looks around "Did you get the flowers?"

"Um…there were flowers?" I ask her back while I was peaking inside one of the bags, where I saw some apples inside

"Can you go fetch them…front seat. There should be a small box too" she says starting to pack everything out

I return shortly with 13 red roses and a small box. I grab a vase and put the flowers inside

"Is this from your _Mystery man_?" I ask when I am arranging the flowers

"It is" she replied without hesitation while she put something in the freezer. I sat down at the table, just waiting till she is done.

"Thanks for helping me" she says sarcastically when she places two packs of rice in the cupboard

"You're welcome" I grin back "It looks to me you have everything under control" mom just shakes her head back at me, but doesn't ask me to help her

"So um…did he like, came over to your work or did you went to meet him someplace? What did he get you?" I ask glancing again to the roses and the gift on the counter

"I don't know what he got me, I haven't opened it yet. We met up in the city. He hasn't been to my work. Nor he has been here" She reached back in the shopping bag, took out two carton of milk and then pushed then to me changing the subject "You know where these go, right?"

"Maybe" I smirk back taking the milk and walking to the fridge

* * *

><p>When I see that mom is arranging out the last shopping bag, run out of the kitchen and head to my room to get the gift. When I get back down, I stand right behind mom, holding the gift in my hand. Mom was putting some spices in a shelf. She turns around and we are now just few inches from each other.<p>

"Ever heard about a thing called - private space?" She smirks back, looking right back at me

"I have!" but then with my eyes, tell her to look down to my hands

Mom looks down to my hands and a big smile appears on her face when she sees the wrapped up gift

"Happy 41st birthday! You are one year closer to being a middle age woman!" I call out cheerfully. Mom lets out a small laugh. I place a quick kiss on her cheek and wrap my free hand around her "Happy birthday mom" I say quieter once we are hugging

"Thanks, baby! You didn't have to get my anything, you know that, right?" she says hugging me back

"I know" I say still in hug "I wanted to!" I lean out of the hug and wait till mom takes the gift

"What is it?" Mom looks at the small wrapped up gift in her hands, I take a small step back to give her some space

"Open it and see!" I said barely unable to contain my excitement. Mom walks over to the kitchen table and sits down. I sit down at the opposite side and watch how she with excitement opens it up. She does it very carefully, not ripping the wrapping paper or the ribbon.

When she gets to the small box, she looks up to me with a big smile on her lips "Open it!" I nudge her

She slowly reaches for the box lid and takes it off. Her mouth opens slightly when she sees what is inside. Her right hand places the lid on the table while with her left she already reached for the bracelets.

"Callie…" she breathed out, eyes on the gift

"You like it?" I ask leaning over the table, pressing on my elbows

It looked like it left mom speechless. She hasn't touched the bracelet yet. Her left hand just lingers over them, she was enjoying the gift only with her eyes for now.

"How much did this cost you!?" she looks up to me, concerned that I overspent. I did, but she didn't need to know that.

"Not much" I lie and point to the bracelet "Try it on! Yours is the one with my name on"

"How much?" mom didn't let go of the subject

"It is not important, mom! I had some help" I said back tapping my fingers on the table

"Help? From who?" she asked still not looking at the bracelets

"Stef. Now please…try it on, I want to see how it looks around your wrist"

"I'm going to whoop your ass if you spent more than 50 on this" she said reaching for her bracelet finally

"Then your right hand will be sore after a massive ass whooping" I joked back taking my bracelet

"Callie!" mom groaned back not liking how much I spent on the gift

"Shut up and try it on! You are ruining the gift trying on part!" I reply back not missing a beat. Mom sights back, shaking her head back at me and then puts the bracelet around her left wrist.

"Well…?" I ask extending my left arm so I could look at it from distance. Mom ran her finger over the engraved name on the plate

"This is beautiful" she said with an emotional strain in her voice, tears in her eyes

"I wanted something that you don't have take off when you go to work. That you could have on 24/7 and that reminds you of me. I have the same one, just with your name on" I explained the reason behind the gift

"It is perfect. I love it" she looked up to me and then I saw the tears in her eyes, she was trying to hold them back, but once I smiled at her, one tear rolled down her cheek

I got up from the seat and walked around the table and hugged her once more. It was a long, tight hug, mom was still sitting. This hug is one of the rare hugs that mom needed more than I did.

Amy POV

We both were getting ready for the birthday movie. We went with the movie Caching Fire. Neither of us have seen it, but the word around the web is that it was good.

I was in the kitchen, while Callie was setting up the movie. The popcorn was popping in the microwave. I had sent Cooper a photo of the gift Callie got me. He hadn't replied me yet. I walk over to the roses and his gift to me. I smell the roses first, before I reach for the small box and open the gift. There was a note inside

_I wasn't sure what to get you, so I kind of went with the boring gift card. I hope you like boring gifts  
><em>

I look down at the card. It was a gift card for 50$. I glance down at the card and read the last part

_P.S. I hope Victoria secret has something that you like and I can enjoy later on too ;) Hopefully in color purple, I loved that color on you  
><em>

"Mom! Are you coming or not!?" Callie called from the living room. She scared me a bit so I just shoved the card and gift back in the box. I let out a frustrated chuckled to myself as to how jumpy I was. That was only because I hadn't told Callie who I was seeing. Right then the microwave beeped, telling me the popcorn was ready.

"Coming!" I call back to Callie and quickly text Cooper thanking for the gift he got me

I get the popcorn in the bowl and head over to living room. Callie is already sitting in the couch or should I say, she is slump down on the couch. Her feet up the coffee table, the glass of Cola on her chest, she was using the straw to suck in the beverage, pillow behind her back

"Well finally" she said reaching for the remote and hit play

I join her down on the couch, I sit in the same manner as her. I place the popcorn bowl between us, the sound system was up and running, room was dark for more effect. This is the best way to celebrate birthdays, at home with people I love, comfortable slouched down on couch.

* * *

><p>The movie ends. I turn on the light back. Callie pours herself some more Cola and comments on the movie "I think I liked the book better" she sucked in the beverage thought the straw loudly<p>

She leans back in the couch when I place the empty bowl popcorn on the table. I sit back in the couch at the other end. Right then my phone buzzed in my pocket

**-I am glad you liked my gift. Callie's gift looks amazing. That kid really loves you, no doubt about it. I'm kind of bummed I couldn't see the look on your face when you opened the gifts…maybe next year ;)**

I read the text over and over again, I smiled at myself as I looked at the last part of it. I was also kind of bummed out that Cooper wasn't here with us, eating our birthday muffins with us, watching movie, eating popcorn and drinking ice cold Coca cola.

Things with Cooper have been going amazing, I never thought they could be going this good actually. He amazes me every time, I find out something new about him every time we talk. He is so easy to talk to, he isn't shy about his personal life. There is never a dull moment with him. I like spending time with him and I miss him when we don't see each other for longer period of time. I think I was falling hard for him.

"It's him, isn't it?" Callie asks nodding to my phone. I look up to her confused as to how she knew that"You smile when you read his texts. I don't know what he writes in them, but your whole face lights up"

"Yeah" I drag slowly back. I look down to my phone and reread the last part of the message "You know what?" I place the phone down on the couch and sit up straighter

Callie looks curious to me "You have a right to know, you are old enough to know. I think I should have told you the morning after. I hate keeping this from you…I hate that he knows you, but you don't know who I am seeing almost every other day"

Callie sits quietly, gripping the glass tightly in her hand, looking at me. But then it hits her.

"Wait, you said…he knows me? Are you saying I have met him?" she sits up straighter, places the glass on the coffee table and turns to me

"You do, you know him pretty good actually. You have met him more than once" I reply back not taking my eyes off her. I could see the wheels turning in Callie's head as she tries to figure it out on her own. I was sitting back to the end of the couch, leaning at the arm holder, legs crossed under me.

"It is Cooper" I tell her right then and there, because I don't want to torture her or make her guess. I hold my breath waiting for her response. It felt good to finally tell her. Callie's face instantly changed.

"Ellis?" she asks back "My physical therapist…Cooper Ellis?" Callie looks shocked, surprised, confused and in a way a bit grossed out by the thought too

"Yes" I confirm it. She just stares back at me. Brows frowned, her mouth slightly parted. I can't really tell if this went good or bad. She looks utterly confused and uncertain about the news.

"Say something…" I say after a minute of silence from her

She shifts on the couch "Yeah, um…I- uh…I need some time" she says standing up

"Callie…" I say gently trying to reach for her hand when she walks pass me. She pulls her hand away, not allowing me to grab it and walks away, not looking back at me. I hear her walk upstairs and close her bedroom doors behind her. I sight and fall back to the couch.


	31. Truth be told Part III

Amy POV

After some 5 minutes of sitting alone in the living room with my thought, I finally reach for the phone to text back Cooper

**-I told Callie. I told her it was you who I was seeing**

I don't have to wait long for reply, my phone buzzes almost instantly

**-How did she take the news? **

I get up, gather all the dishes and head over to kitchen to place them in the sink. Once I have done that, I reply back

**-I'm not sure. I couldn't really tell. She was surprised for sure. Confused. Didn't yell or get mad…she just, she looked really confused. Said she needed time, went to her room. Give me 30 minutes, I will call you**

I wash all the dishes, clean up the big mess in living room. I lock up and before I head upstairs I turn off all the lights downstairs. I stop at the hallway once I am up the stairs and look at Callie's bedroom doors. I hear her pacing in the room. Part of me just wanted to barge in and talk with her. But the other part, the more rational part of me, told me to just give her the time she needs and patiently wait till she comes to me. I let out a long breath that I was holding in, and walk to my room.

Once I get to my room I change to my PJ and go through the night routine before I crawl back to bed. I fall back in the bed and press the pillow over my head, I lay like that for a moment. After a while, I move the pillow down to my chest, I hold it tightly with one hand to my chest and with other I reach for my phone and call Cooper

_"__Hey"_ I say quietly once he picks up

**_"_****_Hey…I was thinking, I know I'm not a pro about kids, because I don't have kids, but it sounded to me like it went okay. I mean, it sounded like she just needs time to figure it out. To think about it…That's not a bad thing, right?"_** he says carefully

_"__No, it's not." _I sight "_I just want her to be okay with this…eventually" _I take a small pause and with my free hand rub my forehead "_I didn't want to hide it from her anymore. It was hard to tell her I was going out, but not tell her it was you. I wanted her to know."_

**_"_****_We will just see what happens next and take it from there"_** He replies softly **_"I am glad you told her. It is like you said, it didn't seem right hiding it from her…"_**

The doors to my room suddenly opened and I sit up, lowering my phone to the bed at once. Callie walks to the middle of the room, takes a stand. I was wrong, she does look a little bit angry, no doubt she was upset, confusion hasn't left her face.

"Why him!? There are so many guys out there, why did it have to be someone I _knew_!?" she demanded an answer, throwing her arms up. I knew by the look, she wouldn't leave without an answer

"It just happened" that was my first answer and it was horrible one, Callie knew that, I knew that

"Just happened!?" She threw her arms up again, that answer got her pissed off "I am not a fucking baby, mom! I know that things don't just happen! There is a _reason_ behind everything that happens" she pointed with her right index finger to ground

"I'm sorry!" I reply quickly back "I shouldn't have said that. But the truth is Callie, I didn't plan this. I didn't think me and him would ever happen and I don't think he saw this coming either" I shift in the bed and now sit on my knees "We were at the same place, at the same time. The dates, we both were on, turned out bad for both of us. We got to talking and we…we hit it off. It is not often that you hit it off so good with another person. And we did. We both agreed we would at least try and see how things work out. I am not dating him to embarrass or hurt you in any way…that was not my intention, and if I did…I am truly sorry, Callie"

"So what…" she said after a moment and once again rise her hands up "…you like him now?" her voice was softer, but it still holds some anger

"Yes, I like him. I wouldn't have told you otherwise, if I didn't, if I didn't think he was a good guy. I hated that I was hiding it from you, we both did, actually. And I am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't want to worry you..."

"So, 2 weeks you like him. In two more you love him. In a month you move in and you leave me behind, run away with him-" I stop her mumble by quickly interrupting her

"Yes, I won't deny we started off fast, we jumped into this head first, but we have agreed to keep things slow, we are in no rush. We won't rush into anything and we certainly aren't thinking about moving in or getting married or anything like that. We have just started dating, we are still getting to know each other, what we like, what we don't like. And trust me, there won't be any moving in anytime soon. And most certainly, I will never leave you behind, you know that!" I kept my voice very calm and I tried to convince her the best way I could

"What is so great about him?" she asks not missing a beat still sounding quite upset

"Well…for starters, I love the fact that he acknowledges that you exist" Callie crosses her arms and waits for me to continue, her body is tense, she is watching me like a hawk "He knows that you are the most important person in my life, period, and he is okay with that. He is a good listener. He is really easy to talk to, and we could talk for hours about anything and everything. Cooper was really sympathetic, understanding and sensitive when I told him about Aaron and Markus. He makes me smile. Every time we meet, he asks me how my day was…he is gentle and caring, and kind" I say back to her not taking my eyes of the girl in front of me

I remember back to the time after my blind date "He knows how to change a tier" I chuckle to myself when I say that, but then continue with the seriousness I had before "He gives me his jacket if it is cold. Cooper is a horrible singer, just like me. He lets me win at a pool, even thou he is way better than me. Cooper is also a great dancer…I don't mean club dancing, but actual dancing" I smile at the memory of us dancing in the bar

"He is understanding about the fact that I need to take things slow and not rush into anything. He texts me every night saying goodnight…and I miss him, I know we haven't been together that long, but I miss him if I don't see him. The fact that it has been only 2 weeks and I feel so strongly about him, was and still is surprising to me too. So you are not alone in being surprised, Callie."

"Do you love him?" She asked warily, uncrossing her arms. Her posture softens a lot after I explained to her what I liked about him. Callie was now sucking on her bottom lip, browns frown together, her brown eyes watching me carefully

"I can't answer you that. It is too soon. But if you are asking me whether I could love him, sometime in the _far_ future, I think I could. But if you are asking me if I could love him more than you, the answer will _always_ be no"

Callie shifted from one side to other. There is a moment of silence when we both just look to one another

"I am not-" I stop the silence, shifting closer to the end of bed and gesture with my hands a lot "-asking you to be okay with this, I don't expect you to be. I know it will take time. I am not asking you to like him instantly. I know this wasn't what you expected, I know you are surprised and shocked, confused and it probably feels weird and strange because you know him."

The emotional strain was heard in my voice, I was talking with tears in my eyes. I swallow back a lump in throat, not taking my eyes off her.

"I want you to know, that I am happy with him. I thought I could never be happy with someone else after Aaron, but I am. He makes me happy. Just like you have for the last 2 years, just like you still do. You two make me so darn happy, Callie. All I am asking from you - is that you give him a chance, Callie"

I had forgotten that Cooper was still on the line, that he probably heard every word we said, but I don't look down to the phone on the pillow. I keep my eyes on Callie.

She looks down to her feet "You gave me a second chance, so I should give him one, right?" she says barely above whisper, picking her fingers "It's weird that I know him, it is hard picturing you with him. I never saw him anything else than my therapist. I was used to seeing you single, I guess...I freaked out. Once you told me it made everything so real..." she looks up to me and quietly adds "...but I will be fine."

"You don't have to be okay. Don't say that just because of me, Callie! You can tell me how you really feel. You don't have to pretend with me. It is okay to be mad and angry and upset. And it is okay to be angry with me, I'm okay with that…"I say gently back

"No" she said louder and more confident "I will be fine. I may need a little bit more time to actually get used to that idea, but I'm okay. I liked him, he seemed nice" she shrugs back "You shouldn't worry what I feel, it is your life. You deserve a good life, you deserve someone to love you…if you are happy, I will be happy for you…"

I smile back at her. I leave the phone on the pillow and get up from the bed to walk over to Callie

I placed my hands on her upper arms "I will always worry about you, your feelings matter to me. And it is not just my life this relationship affects, it is your life too. So of course I will be concerned as to what you are feeling. Your feelings matter! You matter!" I state firmly at the end and then tilt my head to one side, waiting for the nod back. Once she nods back I continue.

"I know that you are scared that if this relationship progresses I could forget you or love you less or whatever silly thought you have in your head of me distancing from you" the facial expression on her face told me I was right, that that was why she was upset. I place my right hand on the side of her neck and look straight to her eyes "I will say this again and again, I will tell you this every day if I have to Callie - you are the most important person in my life. I would do anything for you and you can't even imagine how much I love you" Callie didn't reply, she just stood in front of me, looking right to my eyes, biting on her lower lip, worry written all over her face

"I promise you that him being in my life, in your life, in our life – it won't ever change how I feel about you, how much I love you and how much I care about you, how much you mean to me. I never break a promise, you know that. You have to trust me on this one" I place my palms on her cheeks, squeezing her cheeks softly

"Callie, if you think…that you are lucky that you found me, you can't imagine how lucky I feel because I have you in my life. I feel so blessed that I have you in my life…that we both crossed path, because I don't know what I would have done without you. My life would be empty without you in it. I would be stupid to mess it up - what you and me have" few tears roll down my cheek while I spoke to her

I see in Callie's face that she was fighting hard to not cry in front of me. But once I end my little speech, a single tear rolls down her cheek she whispers back "I love you too, mom"

I pull her in a hug and we stay in it for quite some time, a minute at least.

"Am I going to actually see him anytime soon?" Callie asks pulling out of the hug and she wipes her hand over her cheek

"Do you want to? I mean, I wasn't planning on inviting him here anytime soon, but if you want to…" I say as I run my thumb softly over her cheek to get the tear that she didn't get

"I think I want the awkward phase to be over it" she replied after a moment "I kind of have few questions for him…"

"You do?" I ask surprised, she nods back, but I know she won't tell me what they are

"I could invite him over this Saturday? Does that sound good to you? Or is that too soon?"

"No, Saturday is good…" she answers, but then adds very shyly "But like…not for whole day. I don't think I am ready him hanging out here for too long just yet"

"Just for dinner? For hour?" I ask to make sure, Callie nods back

"We can arrange that. If that is what _you _really _want_?" I ask to just be sure "You don't have to do this, if you don't want to" I remind her

"No, I want to…Saturday sounds good" she replied and then I pull her in for another quick hug and place a kiss to her temple

"Goodnight" she pulled out of the hug, kissed me back on my cheek and walked away. I wish her good night just before she reached the hallway and closed the bedroom doors behind her.

Once Callie heads back to her room, I rush over to my phone. Cooper was still on line, I heard TV running in background

_"__Coop?"_ I ask wondering if he was still listening in

"**_So, you could possibly love me sometime in the future?" _** He said back, I could hear the big, silly smirk on his face, he was enjoying this

"_Shut up" _I say playfully back "_How much did you hear?"_

**_"_****_Almost everything. Okay, well...Not too much at the end...you two were too far away. Do you really think I would miss out on that talk? That was pure gold for my ears" _**I laugh back softly

**_"_**_That was a private conversation, Coop" _I smile in the phone as I lay back in the bed, I cuddle the pillow to my chest again

**_"_****_Then you should have ended the call. I think deep down you wanted me to hear all that" _**he never stopped sounding smug **_"I didn't hear the end well thou. What was the verdict on me?"_**

_"__In the end…positive" I_ say back rolling on my side and pulling the pillow closer to me "_But she does want you to come over this Saturday" _

**_"_****_Oh...Really?"_** he sounded very surprised and not ready for it

_"__Yes, really. Callie told me she has…few questions for you" _I tried to scare him a bit

He once again sounded smug "**_Please, I can handle one teenager"_** laughed back "_Don't get too cocky Coop. One wrong word and…kaput – you will be her worst enemy for life"_

_"__**Kaput sounds bad, like bad-bad" **_He said after a moment sounding more worried. I think i did scare him "**_So, um, what time? Oh and I do need your address..."_**

_"__I will send you the info tomorrow"_ I say rolling back on my back, pillow on my chest

"**_Did she leave? Are you alone?" _**he had a mischief, naughty tone in his voice

"_Yes, I'm alone. Why?"_ I drag slowly looking at the closed doors

**_"_****_What are you wearing?"_** I push the pillow aside and look down to my oldest pair of PJ pants and my old, simple, black t-shirt that had toothpaste stain on my chest

"_If I tell you the truth, you won't be turned on, not one bit" _I reply and he laughs back


	32. Truth be told Part IV

Callie POV

I was sitting in the kitchen, playing with a rubber band. Mom was constantly checking on the chicken, waiting for the timer to buzz, indicating for her to take it out. She had just taken the rice off and put it in the bowl. The table was made, tablecloth was on. Tableware and glasses were all set, napkins folded.

This was a huge deal. I saw how nervous mom was. She couldn't even sit down and breathe for few seconds. Mom was like me the day I went to see Jude for the first time after 6 years. She has changed like 3 times already, she is constantly checking her phone every few seconds. Every time she heard a car drive by the house, she got all anxious and run to living room to see if Cooper has arrived.

There was another car noise. Mom turned around on her heel and looked to me "Did it stop? By our house? Was that by our house?" she said fast, I shrug back

Mom took off to hallway and few seconds later she called out "It's him! It's Cooper. He is here!" the nervousness was evident in her voice

I stood up and walked in the kitchen so I could see the front door. Mom was pacing in the hallway, shaking her hands in air, I could hear her do breathing exercise from here.

The doorbell rang and she froze for a second. She shook her hands one last time, then wiped them by her pants. Exhaled loudly, waited another second and then reached for the door handle to open the doors.

I straightened my posture and tilted my head slightly to once side, once the doors were opened. He was dressed casually – jeans, light blue sweater with grey shirt under. Cooper had flowers and chocolate in his hands.

"Hi, come in…" mom invited him in stepping aside. The timer by the stove beeped when he took the first step in.

Once mom closed the doors behind, Cooper handed her the flowers and leaned down to give her a small peck on her lips. Mom looked so happy for this simple gesture. She smelled the roses and looked up to him. They shared a quick, quiet chat that I didn't hear and then mom turned to me and waved me over to the lobby.

I fire the rubber band to the sink area before I walk over to them. This was beyond awkward, weird, strange...you name it. It was weird seeing mom with him. Seeing Cooper here, in our house. I was used to him always being in this sporty clothes. It was strange seeing them kiss, seeing mom kiss someone else after Aaron.

"Callie, you remember Cooper" she says when I stop 2 steps from them

"Hi, Callie" he raises his hand up "Nice to see you again" he said kindly with a smile on his lips

I contort mouth to one side looking at him. I don't say anything back for now, mostly because I didn't know what to say. I wasn't really sure what I should say, what am I expected to say in situations like this.

"Callie!" mom whispers back to me and nods towards him

"Yeah…um, nice to see you again too" I reply back just because mom gave a me a look. The tone in my voice was pretty cold, almost indifferent. Mom instantly relaxed once I spoke, but I did see how she picked up on my tone of voice.

I turn to mom "The chicken is ready. The timer beeped few seconds ago" I inform her and she instantly leaves us both standing there. Alone. With each other.

"Oh, um…I got you chocolate. Amy said it is your favorite" he handed me the box

"Thanks…" I said taking it slowly, looking at it

"It's a…you have a nice home" he says peaking a look inside living room. I replied with silence.

"How are you doing? How's your hand?" he asks nodding to my right arm. I take the chocolate in my left and raise my right hand up, looking at it I pull it in fist, then quickly release the fist

"It's good" I reply pretty dryly lowing my hand down "I'm good"

"Good" Cooper nods back "How's school?"

"Normal" I reply in the same dry manner

"So, um…you playing again?" I raise my eyebrow at him, I didn't know that he knew that I played guitar

"Guitar. Your mom said you used to play" he explains

"Uh, yeah-"I was interrupted when a call came from kitchen "Callie! Can you get me a vase for the roses, please? "

"Sure" I mumble back to myself and look up Cooper "You can probably head to kitchen" I nod to the end of hallway. He nods back before I walk to living room to get the vase.

I place the chocolate on the coffee table and walk to the cupboard to get the vase. It was a nice gesture of him to get flowers to mom and chocolate to me. I get a vase and slowly make my way over to the kitchen. I walk slower once I hear them talking, I stop just before I enter

"Amy, it's okay, trust me. We both pretty much figured that this will be a slow process" Cooper was trying to reassure mom

"She isn't usually this quiet or cold. She has these walls around her, but once you get pass them, she is the most amazing, loving and caring kid, who would do anything for people she loves" mom says back trying to explain me

"I believe that eventually we both will be okay. I will just have to be patient" he replied softly and I took the last two steps in the kitchen, to peak around the corner. They were now hugging. Once mom pulled out of the hug she placed a small kiss on his lips and turned back to the stove, where the chicken was now taken out. Cooper left hand was laying softly on her lower back.

"Need any help?" he asked her, both of them were standing back turned to me

"I hope this is good" I announce myself loudly and pretend like I just walked in. Both of them look over their shoulders to me. Cooper takes his hand away from moms back quickly

"That should do the trick" Mom said and carried the chicken over to the table while I filled the vase with water. I placed the flowers in the vase and then carried the vase over to the kitchen table, placed it at the end of table, at the window side.

"Dinner is served" Mom said nervously and gestured for us to take a seat

Mom sits at the end of the table, Cooper sits at one side, I take the seat opposite him. There was a short moment where neither one of us did anything, we just sat, looking around to one another.

Cooper broke the silence "You aren't religious, are you?" he asks looking kind of scared to hear the answer

"No, no…not religious" Mom said back and handed the bowl of rice to me "It is getting cold, let's eat" She said handing Cooper the chicken. The bowls of food went around and when we all had food on our plates mom tried to start a conversation

"Callie did you know that Cooper grew up in—" I raise my hand shushing mom, I looked straight to Cooper

"What are your intentions?" I ask him seriously, never have I been this serious in my entire life

I have heard this line in so many movies, usually the father figure asks that, but I think I need to ask him the same thing too. Who knows how long will it take mom till she introduce Cooper to her parents.

Cooper is taken aback by the question and glances over to Amy for some advice or help.

"Hey! Eyes on me, Romeo!" I snap my finger in the air and point to my eyes. His head snaps to me

"Callie…" Mom tries to stop me

"This is between me and him" I tell mom firmly and look back to Cooper. She backs off and doesn't add anything, just glances to Cooper

"Well...I…um…uh…" He stuttered back "Uh, for now—"

"For now?" I question his choice of words

"I mean…um" he shifted in his seat, sat straighter up, cleared his throat. Sweat bead appeared on his forehead

"What I wanted to say was that, I like your mom. A lot. Because we have both agreed not to rush into anything, we are taking things slow and getting to know each other better. I can't say that I have pictured us in a far future, but I have thought about where I would want this relationship to be in 3 or 6 months..." He takes a small pause, not taking his eyes of me

"I still would like to be with Amy, I would want to be in a steady relationship with your mom. Also I would like to build a relationship with you too. I have no intention of hurting your mom…or you and I am not that kind of man that would just up and leave at the sign of first small argument or if things get more complicated."

To me, it seemed like a pretty decent answer, taking in the fact that they have been together for a very short time. It was obvious that both of them felt strongly about one another. I saw mom smile at Cooper, I think she was happy with the answer too.

"Have you ever been married?" I ask and eat some rice waiting for his answer

"Never been married. I was close one time, but I didn't went thought with it" he said and took piece of his chicken while I come up with the next question

"Why not? What happened?" I ask and scoop up some salad, I was keeping the questions short and my voice stern and serious. I needed to get the message thought, that I am not someone to be joked around

"Well, we were both 18 and we were in love since 10th grade, if I remember correctly. We were ready to fly to Las Vegas to get married before we start university, but both of our parents talked sense into us. We stayed together for few more months after, but broke it up because we both went to different universities…in different states. Long distance relationships rarely work. It didn't for us. We grew apart…and I am glad we didn't rush into marriage. I believe it would then have been set to fail" I explained back

"Are you still in contact with this woman?" I ask worried that she may come back in the picture

"No. I haven't heard from her in like 15 years. I have no idea where she is" he took a small pause and then added "I don't love her, I am not hung up on her, if that is what you are worried about. It was a very, very long time ago. I am over her, have been for a long time."

"How old are you exactly?"

"I will turn 42 this October" I nod back chewing

"What about kids? Do you have kids?" I waited till he finishes drinking

Once he places the glass back down Cooper answer "Don't have kids. At least I haven't been told that I have kids…" he chuckles awkwardly

"Why not? Don't you like kids? Kids are cool" I say and I hold the smirk to myself. Mom chuckles at that.

"I haven't found the right person yet. I like kids, it is like you said, kids are cool and they are fun to be around. Always ready to take on the word" he smiles back at me

"Does your family know about Amy?" I ask next and continue to eat

"I um…my mother actually visited me few days back. Actually it was on Amy's birthday. And I did tell her that I was seeing someone and that this someone had a kid. And that I take this relationship very serious" He looked to Amy and gave her a small, warm smile, but then looked back to me "I do believe she has told my father. I am not sure about my extended family"

"Callie, how about we slow down with the questions a bit and let him eat…" Mom suggests before I could ask the next questions

"Just one more…" I replay back to mom reaching for my glass of milk. I lift the glass up, but before I sip it, I ask Cooper "What do you think about Amy being a cop?

"Um…what I think about cops or about guns and violence and all that comes with the job?" he asks to clarify the question

"Both"

"I have nothing against cops. They are doing a hard job and I respect them. And no - I am not dating your mom so she could take care of my parking tickets" he glanced to mom and winked at her. Mom chucked back softly.

"I am neither against nor for guns. I have held a gun in my hand. When I was about your age, my grandfather taught me how to hold and shoot a hunting rifle. But I wouldn't say I liked it. I don't think every civilian should have one. Trained people, who know how to use it properly, and don't overuse them - I have nothing against that. I guess I am a neural." He said looking between me and mom. He ran his tongue over his lips and continued

"About the violence, the less the better. I'm more of a talk it out or walk away guy. I don't like confrontation, but I will say this, if my life will be in danger, I will defend myself. The same goes if someone is about to hurt people I care about" I have no doubt he can throw few good punches, he looks pretty fit

"I guess, I feel this way, because, just shorty after I started working as physical therapist, I had to work with a guy, who had been in a coma. The guy needed to learn to walk again, he had lost most of his muscle mass. It was a hard, long process. He had been in a bar fight with few other drunk dudes and got really hurt...So to conclude, the less violence the better."

"Okay" Mom spoke up "How about we talk about something else, something more on a happier note, hmm?" she looks between me and Cooper, hoping I would leave Cooper alone for few minutes

Cooper takes the lead and speaks up "Um, so...Amy told me you are adopted. I-" I don't let him finish and just call out, surprising both him and mom

"What!" I place the fork down to plate loudly, my mouth drops and I turn with fake shock look on my face towards mom "I am adopted!?"

I had to hold my laughter inside when I saw how horrified Cooper looked. His mouth dropped, eyes grew big, pure shock and panic set in.

"When were you going to tell me!" I ask mom louder, faking a whimpering lip and I even got tears in my eyes. This was too much fun, for me. Cooper thinks he just ruined a family or something…

Cooper tries to save what he can "Oh my God…I thought…" he gestured to mom and then to me, he was stuttering badly, he didn't know what to say, to whom to apologize more "I thought you knew…you don't? Oh my God…I am so, so …sorry! Being adopted is nothing bad…Shit...I am so sorry Amy!" the panic he was in started to grow

"Where you ever going to tell me!? I can't believe you haven't told me! I had to find out from _him_?" I push back in my chair and gesture to Cooper

"Callie…I'm…"he shook his head back, he started to use inappropriate language "Fuck…Amy, I thought you have told her!?"Cooper tried to reason back, panic in his eyes, he looked so guilty "Fuck!" he blurred out and then he realized that he just cursed twice in front of a minor "Crap…I did not meant to say that either…Is crap a bad word too? Fuck" the last curse word he just mouthed

Mom was just too stunned about what was happening in front of her, she was left speechless. I bet the few seconds that have passed have been the worst for Cooper, most confusing to mom, but to me, this could be the best prank I have ever played out.

"Amy I'm—" Cooper still tried to apologize, but that was when mom just started to laugh out loud, I finally let out a loud laugh too. Cooper looks perplexed by what was happening in front of him.

"I'm sorry" Mom got out between laughs "Your face" her hand went up to cover her mouth, trying to silence the laughter

"Wait…what is happening?!" Cooper asks utterly confused, looking between me and Amy. A tear from the laughter fell down my cheek, now there was no sound to my laughed, I was just trying to catch a breath, my stomach was hurting from how hard I was laughing.

Mom slowly started to stop the laughter, her hand was over her stomach too "Oh…gosh" she breathed out, she was flushed from the laughing, as was I

"That was a prank?" Cooper said sounding little bit offended "You pranked me!? I thought I just ruined your life!" He said the last part to me "I can't believe this" he said leaning back in the chair, pushing his hands at the table, he was shaking his head at me

"Sorry, sorry…" Mom reached over the table for his hand "But she got you good…You should have seen your face, Coop" mom was still laughing

Cooper looked offended at first, but the longer he was looking at how mom was laughing, the more he started to relax and in the end even he started to slowly laugh.

"I will get you back" Cooper said playfully to me

"Bring it on" I get out between laughs

"I told you she was younger, Coop" mom said running her thumb softly over his palm "I didn't say she was a baby and didn't remember being adopted"

"I knew I had forget to ask something when you told me that" he mumbles back and looks to me once again "You won't see it coming kid…oh, but I will get you back. It may take days, weeks, maybe even months…but I will get you" I just grin back at him

Mom leans over the table, Cooper leans towards her and they share a small kiss on their lips. I wrinkle up my nose when they do that and look away "Ew…could you not. Please…I am eating here…"

They both let out a small laugh and end the kiss quickly, both leaning back to their chairs.

"Can we get back to dinner please?" Mom asks both of us. I glance to her plate, which is almost empty, my is half empty, but Cooper's has barely touched his food. I look up to mom

"Fine…but this is nowhere near to being over" I say letting him know there are many more questions coming. I dig in my food and glance up to see how Cooper reaches over the table for moms hands. Mom squeezes his hand softly, basically telling him he did good on the first day.

* * *

><p>We enjoy the dinner and Cooper leaves shortly after he helps us clean up everything. I had a feeling I will be seeing him at him more often. I don't think I would mind that, actually.<p>

While mom walks him out, I wait for her sitting on the stairs. She walks in and closes the doors behind. She looks happily to me and walks to the bottom of the stairs, places one hand on the banister and tilts her head up to look at me

"Well…?" she waits for my input, she looked anxious, tensed and worried to hear my thoughts

I shrug back "You two look cute together" I say and press my chin to palms, my elbows were pressing to my knees, "I'm not saying I am totally okay with this, but he earned a small plus point to his side"

"He is nice, isn't he?" Mom says and takes one step up

"He…" I lean back and scratch behind my ear

"What?" Mom senses my hesitation

"He seems too good to be true" I tell her honestly

"Callie-" Moms starts softly, but I cut her off "I know, I said the same thing about you and you really were that good. But you know I don't trust people as easily as you do, I have my trust issues"

"But he didn't set off any warning bells, did he?" I shake my head back at her "Then that's a start" she adds in much happier tone

"Yeah, a start" I agree and moms smiles warmly to me

"Wanna go play Novus?" she asks when I stood up, getting ready to head up to my room

"You ready to lose again?" I ask her with a small smirk

"Oh, please…I let you win" she said back once I started to walk back down

"Lets clear things out - 1:4 is not letting me win. It is you loosing hard" I say walking back down the stairs

"5 games. Looser makes breakfast tomorrow…in bed" Mom suggests and holds her hand out for me to shake on it. I don't hesitate to shake her hand on it "Deal!"

**AN: I read all of your ideas, I may need time to incorporate them in the story, but don't worry, they are all coming. With that said - Callie hearing them having sex is coming...very soon! Also, I just want to make things clear - Cooper is never going to cheat on Amy(I just like Amy and Coop too much to do that), but don't worry, Callie will have some worries about him, she will have some trouble liking him. **

** I know the Adams Fosters haven't been in here too much for the last chapters, but I am planing a "thing" that will contain all of them, it will probably be after I finish the next two small stories that I have planned in my mind. Actually **( just to tease you :D )** there is a second huge story that I have in my mind for weeks now, that I am slowly planing out too, that most certainly includes Adams Fosters clan in HUGE way  
><strong>

****Thanks for still reading and sticking with me. And thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites. You are the best :)****


	33. Hear no evil Part I

**AN: Quick reply to the guest (I hope you read this far) - that is a typo that I have made. _Pica -_in my language means pizza in English. They are pronounced the same, so that is probably the reason why my brain overlooked the typo. **

Callie POV

June 20th

On the last day of school I got home little after 7. Mackenzie and I went to the Anchor Beach boy's volleyball playoff game. Our school team won, which put them in the next round, to the finals.

When I walked up to the house, I saw that Coopers dark red Nissan Qashqai was parked just by the house. He has been coming over more often. Last week was the first time he spent the night here. They made breakfast together the next morning. Besides that, he has spent the night just one more time, this Monday. I saw thought the living room window that they were watching TV.

When I closed the doors behind me I heard the volume of the TV lower and mom's voice calling me "How was the last day of school?"I kick off the shoes and place them neatly with the other shoes.

Mom was cuddled up to Coopers left side on the couch, his hand was wrapped around her "Hey, Callie" Cooper greets me casually when I enter the room. I greet him back kindly and then I slump down on the other side of the couch, once mom pulls her legs closer

"Pretty boring if you ask me" I say tossing my bag down by the end of the couch on the ground "I don't understand why they insist on dragging the school year so long. The last week of classes are so boring. They don't teach anything new, they just do recaps and then whatever the teacher wants…some stupid games usually. Or they just let us go to break faster"

"Well, you won't say that next year. Then you will still be preparing for the exams and stressing over how your teacher hasn't taught you something…" Mom replied and stretched one of her legs over to my lap

"How was the game?" Cooper asks leaning out from behind moms cover

"Good. Fun. At least that was interesting. Our school team won. The final game is next week on Monday."

"How did Jesus do?" Mom asks back dividing her attention between me and what was on TV

"He made some nice hits, few blocks...dig few ball out. He is pretty good, more than good actually."

"I do sometimes wonder how he could do both -wrestling and volleyball…" mom just wondered out loud

"Which one was Jesus again?" Cooper asked perplexed

"The middle son" Mom explained

"The one with the twin sister" I added

"Ah, the twin, got it" He said confirming that he understands what we are talking about. Cooper hasn't actually met them, he hasn't been introduced to them, so it is pretty normal for him to be confused about all the names

"Yeah" I nod back and look up to the TV. I didn't recognize the show they were watching "What is that?" I ask nodding to the screen

"Oh, just some Australian cooking show" Mom replied back, eyes on the screen

"Since when do you watch cooking shows?"

"My bad!" Cooper raises his left arm up "I like them, your mom is just keeping me company"

"He actually is a really great cook" Mom said glancing to me

"Ugh…what isn't he good at?" I still thought he was too perfect to be true. And now this – great cook. I mean, come on. Getting real tiered of this. I needed to find a flaw!

"Show off!" I mumble to myself and lift moms leg up "I'm going to my room. Can I use your laptop to Skype with Jude?" I ask mom grabbing my bag that I had dropped

"Sure" she replies without hesitation before I head up

* * *

><p>That night started out like any other night. We had a nice dinner, which Cooper made. Around 11 I got ready for bed, had a quick shower, brushed my teeth, got in my PJ, called out good night to mom and Cooper and headed to my room, closing the doors behind. The last I saw mom and Cooper, they were cuddling on the living room couch and were watching news together. Discussing all that was on, all the topics.<p>

It was few hours later, when I was woken up by a noise. I guess you could say I am a light sleeper. I sat up in my bed, my room was dark. Window to my room was open and soft wind was blowing in the room, moving the curtain slightly.

I sat, not moving, listening to the noises around me. For few seconds I didn't hear the noise that woke me. But then just when I laid back down I heard it again. I jolted up in the bed and listened closer.

The wind stopped blowing for a second and then I heard it again – a soft, distant moaning sound. I tossed the blanket aside and tip toe over to the window, thinking maybe the sound came from outside. Or maybe I just didn't want to believe the fact that it could be coming from inside the house. You could say I was in denial. I pull the curtain in front of the closes window and crawl back in the bed.

I place my head down on the pillow and lay on my back. A moment passes when I was thinking, that was the last I heard of the moans. But then just when I pulled the blanket more to my chin, I heard the moan again. This time I it was louder.

My eyes flew open and I stared up to the ceiling "Please no...no" I mumble to myself realizing what that sound was. I was hoping and praying I won't hear that sound again.

But then I heard it again, it sounded more intense now "Oh my god – no…no, no" that was the moment I realized it was my moms voice and it was coming from my moms bedroom…where she and Cooper were sleeping…or no longer sleeping.

I pulled my blanket over my head, now I was in like a cocoon. It wasn't helping. I still hear the moans. They were getting more louder, longer, the time between them was shorter as time went on.

I toss the blanket off my face and turned to my side. One ear pressed to my pillow, silencing the sound, other ear I covered with my hand. Pressing hard on my ear, hoping that will hush the sound. Another loud moan filled the house, but this time it didn't stop there. Addition to the moaning I also heard groaning from Cooper, bed creaking sound.

I felt so freaking uncomfortable, so embarrassed, so….disgusted. I grabbed the blanket with my right hand and pressed it over my right ear, silencing the sound even more. But even then, I still could hear it, much quieter, but still, the sound was there.

"Please stop, please stop, please stop…" I kept mumbling to myself as I kept hearing the moan "Oh God, why me...why?"

The moaning kept echoing in the house for some another excruciating, horrifying, extremely long 15 minutes. And when I thought I heard the last of it, I heard a groaning and moaning in much lower voice. The fact that I know what they are doing makes it so, so, so much worse.

I won't be able to look them in the eye in the morning. I don't know if they realize that they were loud? Maybe they think they were quiet? They probably thought I was asleep and didn't hear a thing? I was sure that all the doors were closed, mom always sleeps with doors closed, just like I do. And there is Markus room between ours. They probably had no idea that I heard every single moan and groan and bed creaking. At least they weren't doing it intentionally, I think…

I am not sure if I want to tell mom that I heard her. On one hand she could then at least think about me hearing and trying to keep it down. On other hand – super awkward, uncomfortable, embarrassing talk, that I do not wish to have...ever!

I could of course, pretend nothing ever happened, but then that would be uncomfortable only for me. For who knows how long time. And she may continue making sounds like that every time Cooper stays over.

I had no idea what was going to do. I have heard foster parents having sex before, but somehow, someway this was the worst of all the other times. I guess I could blame the fact that I actually love Amy, I didn't any other foster parent. Amy was my mom, I see her as one, not only that, but she is my friend. That was what made all of this even worse.

That memory was now engraved in my mind...

* * *

><p>I was tossing and turning around in my bed, because I just couldn't fall back asleep. Around 9 AM, I hear mom and Cooper walking around. They were talking about shower and breakfast and their plans for today.<p>

I think mom went to grab a shower, but Cooper went down to make breakfast. That is when the house quieted down again. I turned on my back and look up the ceiling, remembering (unintentionally) about what happened few hours ago. I really didn't want to face them. And I haven't figured out my approach –ignore or confront.

I reach for my phone and check the time – 9:21 AM. I have never really been a long sleeper. I don't sleep till noon, I usually get up around 9-10 on weekends. Just then I hear bathroom doors opening and mom footsteps down the stairs.

* * *

><p>I was now on my right side, one hand under my head, I was staring at the doors. Listening to the house. 5 minutes ago I smelled fresh coffee and bacon from downstairs. I knew, mom would probably wake me up soon, so we could all have breakfast together. And never have I been so right.<p>

I hear mom's footsteps coming up the stairs and to my bedroom doors. There is a knock and then mom calls in "Callie, honey, we made breakfast. We would love for you to join us…"

"Give me 5!" I call back

"We made fresh coffee" she said before I heard her walk back down

_There was now no way out of this. I will have to face them...  
><em>

I change out of my PJ to my sweats and walk out of my room. I stop at the stairs and just stare down the steps. I hear them both talking in the kitchen. I was torn – part of me wanted to just slip in my shoes and run, the other part was really hungry. My stomach growled loudly so I kept walking down towards the kitchen. The food, what they both have made, smelled really good.

"Morning Callie" Cooper greeted me cheerfully. I mumble it back, I doubt he heard me.

I only saw a glimpse of them, because I quickly looked down to floor once I entered. I sat in my usually spot, head down. There were scrambled eggs, bacon on my plate in front of me. Cup of coffee, like mom said, waiting for me.

"Any plans for today?" mom asks casually reaching for her cup of coffee. I shake my head back, chewing the food, looking down at the scrambled eggs and bacon. I had a feeling they had no idea that i heard them. No clue what so ever.

"Are you going to Jude or is he coming over?" I shrug back even thou I had told Jude I would come over to his place

"Callie, is everything okay?" Mom picked up on my attitude. I nod back trying my best to avoid the conversation.

"Then why haven't you even looked up to me? Does something hurt? Are you feeling sick?" she asks concerned, she reached over the table for my hand

I pulled my hand away and softly ran my left hand fingers over my forehead. Then I took my hand to my ear and covered it gently, because in my mind, I heard the moans and groans from the last night. I just couldn't get them out of my mind. It was killing me, from inside out.

"Does your ear hurt?" Mom asks noticing the hand was covering my ear. I couldn't keep doing this. I need to tell them. I won't be able to avoid her for days.

"Yeah…yeah, I um…a bit" I said and briefly glanced up to them

"How bad does it hurt? Is it buzzing or-" she asks concerned, even on Coopers face flashed concern, he was chewing slowly, eyes on me. I look back down, away from their looks. I pushed the scrambled eggs around the plate.

"Yeah…um, no, it is actually more like-" I couldn't find the right word to describe it, Cooper interrupted me

"Ringing? Does it like...pulses?" he gestures to his ear "If it is pulsing, you could have middle ear infection"

"No, no ringing or pulsing" I quickly cleared that off so mom wouldn't jump to the _hospital_-_sick-train_ "I um…well, I actually keep hearing these moans and groans and gasps..." I say and look up to both of them, getting my courage back all of a sudden

Mom froze once I said that, Cooper stopped chewing. Now they both just stared at me – horrified about what they have done, about what I just told them. Guilt and embarrassment was written all over their faces. They both knew instantly that it was about last night. There was no doubt about that.

"And this…bed creaking sound. It just keeps bugging me" I continue to both of their horror. They were both stunned by my words

"Oh my god" Mom mumbles as she leans back in the chair

"Yeah, that too. I heard that a lot too…a lot" moms face drops once I say that "Along with other things like - right there, don't st—"

Mom hushed me quickly, not wanting to hear the other things. She had gestured with her right hand and then she placed it right hand over her mouth. She turned bright red, Cooper hasn't moved or said one thing. Mom's hand moves up to her eyes, shielding them, she keeps mumbling to herself, slowly shaking her head.

She looked horrified, embarrassed, guilty, ashamed, uncomfortable. I couldn't say I felt any better. I was also slightly disgusted and grossed out by the fact that my mom was having sex. It was safe to say this was more awkward and weirder than the sex talk she gave me last year.

Well, at least now, by both of their reaction, I can tell - both of them thought I didn't hear them. So it wasn't like they did it intentionally. It was a very weak reassurance, but it meant that mom probably will think twice before they have sex at night. Or they will at least trying to keep it down, for my sake.

She buried her face in both of her hands. Cooper was still not moving. His eyes were big, they were fixated on the kitchen table right in front of him, his mouth was still full with the food. His free hand was pulled in a fist, his right hand was squeezing the fork in his hand. His knuckles had turned white, he has gotten pale and sweaty. He looked mortified.

In a way I blamed Cooper more than mom. Yeah, mom was the one making most of the sound, but it was because of him. If it wasn't for Cooper, all would be good and I would have had a good night sleep. Of course, any sexual active adult would say that sex is a natural thing and it good and healthy that parents are sexually active.

But right now, I didn't care about all that stuff. I didn't care that it was natural. Right now I only care about how awkward and uncomfortable they made me feel.

Mom lowered her hands a bit and spoke up, her voice shaky "Callie I…" she opened and closed her mouth few times, she was speechless

A moment passes till she can stutter something out "I…we…we thought…that you were asleep…I didn't think…I thought you were sleeping"

"Yeah, well I woke up" I reply back with a hint of attitude "How about you two plan your sex life when I am not here…or at least warn me beforehand so I could leave. So I could move to the garage for the night or head over to Jude's…or go over to Mackenzie for sleepover. Or maybe you two should at least try to keep it low…"

"I'm so, so sorry…" mom mumbled still bright red cheeks "That will...never, ever happen again. I'm am so sorry Callie. I promise you" She was very apologetic about it. She obviously felt bad about it and she never thought that it would happen.

"Yeah, well the damage is done" I say pushing the plate away and grab an apple from the bowl on the window sill

"I will just go" I say and biting in the apple as I was walking away

"You know we didn't mean it!" Mom said when she walked in my room, when I was getting a sweater from the closet

"Yeah, I know. But that didn't make it any more easier for me to hear!" I say back pulling the sweater over my head "What I don't understand is how you could possibly thought that I wouldn't hear _that?_! You were pretty freaking loud!" I said hurt

Mom's face dropped "We thought you were asleep. I'm truly sorry you had to hear us. That will never happen again"

I let out a chuckle "Year, right…like you will never have sex again" I knew there was no chance of that happening. Mom also knew that was true, she let out a small chuckle, but then continued "I think Cooper is the most traumatized from this. I don't think he can get it—"

"No!" I hush her at once, I placed my index finger over her lips "Don't say it. Just…don't!" I shake my head at her "I don't want to hear you say it…not now, not ever"

"Sorry" she mumbled back when I took my hand back. We stand there silently. I have to say, I have never seen mom looking as guilty as she looks right now

Mom contort her mouth to one side and asked barely above whisper "Can you forgive me?"

"I can forgive, but you have scarred me for life" I reply back "I think your ultimate goal as a mother has been achieved"

She looked down guilty, biting her lip "Well, if it makes you feel a better...when I was your age I walked in on my parents having sex. I actually saw them doing it…"

I blinked back at her at first, but after a moment I let out a small chuckle "It helps…a little"

"The sex talk I received after was even more embarrassing. But we already had that so…but if you want…" she pointed her finger between us

"No!" I reply quickly, way too fast actually, I almost yelled at her "All good here!"

"Good…good!" Mom replied just as fast and uncomfortable, we both just stood there, nodding back to one another

"You want a hug?" Mom asks slowly and awkwardly

"Nop! No!" I almost shout back "Too soon for any contact! In fact I hope you understand that I will be trying to avoid you any way possible for at least the next two days" I take a step back giving her a clear message

"Yeah..." she showed me a thumbs up "Already figured that one out"

"I am going to Jude's. I will be home...late" I answer quickly, not missing a beat

"Yeah, okay…" Mom said back in sadder tone

"Can I have my license back and take the car?" I ask turning back to her once I reached the stairs. There wouldn't be a better time to ask for my license back. It has been 2 months, and with how much guilt she felt, I knew this would work.

"Yes, you can!" she said and quickly walked to her room, gave me my license back finally, the car keys and registration

"Bye" I grab the stuff from her hands and with a quick step walk down

"Just drive safely" Mom calls after before I close the doors behind "Always" I call back closing the doors shut.


	34. Speaking about the evil Part II

**AN: So for this chapter you can thank the guest named CatieBell, who gave the idea (I don't know why I hadn't thought of it myself). **

**As for the guest who asked about - where are the Fosters? All I can say is - I know and I am sorry about that. The Amy dating chapters turned out longer than I had initially planned. Probably because I didn't want the storyline to feel rushed and I wanted to do the storyline justice, represent it well. The Adams Fosters did indeed kind of get left out in the result. But, like I said 2 chapters ago, they will come back and will be in every chapter, starting from this chapter. So fear no more, the Adams Foster clan is back!**

**Thank you all for the feedback, it has been amazing :)**

Callie POV

I arrive at the Adams Foster house in 20 minutes. All three cars were parked close to the house. I park the car next to Brandon's car on the street and happily, jiggling the car keys in my hand, I head over to the house and ring the bell.

Like always, I don't have to wait long. This time Brandon is the one that opens the doors and lets me in.

"You are pretty early" he says stepping aside

"Yeah, I know, sorry, I kind of had a wired morning" I replied with a smile on my lips as I stepped inside

"We are all still eating breakfast…" He says and that is when I notice that he has a half of a sandwich in his hand

"That hasn't stopped me from coming over before, has it?" I place my shoes neatly next to the others and follow Brandon to the kitchen

There was shortage of two people – Stef and Lena. Everyone else was camped somewhere in the kitchen area. All dressed in casual home clothes. Mariana and Jesus were occupying the nook area while the others were sat around the table. I greet all of them when I walk in.

Jude was stuffing his face with what looked like similar sandwich to what Brandon has…had, he stuffed the last piece in his mouth and now was having trouble chewing it.

I walk up to Jude and ruffle his hair "Morning sleepy head"

I saw the way he looked, he had the face that said he has just woken up. He mumbled something back, I am not sure exactly what, but I think it was something about his warm bed.

"Slow down there" Brandon said watching Frankie, who was eating cereal "That spoons is 5 times too big for you" he reaches over to Frankie and takes the big, soup soon, away from her. He then got up, went to the drawer and got her a smaller spoon and then sat back down to his spot.

I place a quick kiss to Jude's temple and walk over to the nook to the twins. Jesus was laid out in one end of the sofa on his back, he was holding his phone up, clicking on it. It was only matter of time before his phone slips his hands and hits his face. Mariana was sitting with her back at the back rest, also clicking her phone. I slump down at the couch next to Mariana.

"Wow…you look tiered" Mariana observed and just then, like I predicted, Jesus phone slipped his hand and it hit him right in the face "Son of a...ouch!" he rubbed his nose and sat up mumbling "Stupid phone"

We both give out a small laugh about Jesus, but then I reply to Mariana "Thanks, just what I wanted to hear"

"What kept you up?" Jesus asked and scooted closer to where we were sitting "Was it a boy?" he teased me

"You don't wanna know" I said back when Frankie, B and Jude join us at the nook. Frankie squeezes in between Jesus and B, she looked happy between her two big brothers. Jude took a seat next to me.

"Well, you know, I personally always want to know" Mariana said grinning at me "and I have no doubt that others do too, they just won't admit it"

"I don't" Brandon said and pulled out his phone from his pocket and started to scroll thought it, but the fact that he was still sitting with us, proved he did care

Frankie looked up to him "I wanna play that game, B! The bird game! Please, please, please, pretty please!"

"Okay" Brandon said and put the Angry bird game on for Frankie. All of her attention was now on Brandon's phone. She was trying to beat the first level by the looks of it.

"There are no secrets, remember, we promised each other" Jude said and flashed his big brown puppy dog eyes at me "I tell you everything…" he added in a sadder tone, playing with my emotions

"I really do think, that neither of you want to know" I said and ruffled his hair some more then pulled him to my right side

"Oh, just spill it" Jesus said tapping his hands at his knees "We all know, we won't talk about anything else, not until we discuss your news!"

I looked around me, Mariana and Jude were all ears, Brandon was concentrating on how Frankie was playing Angry birds on his phone, Jesus just looked impatient.

"I heard mom and Cooper doing it last night…" I decided to tell them

Brandon looks up, his face screwed up "We should have listened to you, I did not want to know that"

"Doing what?" Jude asks confused. Frankie looked like she didn't even hear me.

"Ew…gross" the twins said at the same time

"Doing what!?" Jude asked louder, looking to his older siblings and me

"Funny business" Jesus said back

"Ohhh…" He dragged, it was clear to me that he did know, understood what we were talking about

"Have you guys…heard…your moms having sex?" I ask looking mostly to Mariana

"I have a room next to them…" Brandon said back first "What do you think?" He then added looking very uncomfortable "I think they also do it in shower…"

"I have heard them few times…well, actually more than few" Mariana said back partly uncomfortable "Don't look at them" she nodded to Jesus and Jude "Jesus sleeps with his headphones on most of the time and Jude can sleep though apocalypse"

"I sleep _now_ with headphones on, there is a reason for it. I didn't at first. I have heard stuff too" Jesus adds to Marianas saying "Not that I wanted to admit it. I try to forget and pretend it never happened. Otherwise, I think I would have to move out, I could not look them in the eye."

"Have you…never told them? That you hear them?" I ask carefully looking to the three oldest "Confronted them about it?"

Brandon just laughed out "Hell no! I do not wish to have that talk. It was awkward enough when I once walked in on them when I was 7. Mom was on top of Lena…doing…stuff" you could see on his face, he was reliving it in his mind "That was the first time I got a small part of the sex talk from them"

Mariana just shook her head back "That would be one terribly uncomfortable, embarrassing talk…I don't think I could go thought it. I assume Lena would just say it is all natural and normal, that every adult does it. That they are adults and they too have needs" she looked grossed out just by the thought of the talk "I don't want to have that talk"

"So you just let them...be?" I ask warily looking around them

"Well, for most part, I think they do try not to do it while we are home" Mariana said and glanced to her brothers who all nodded "We have only heard them at night, when they think we are all asleep. I think they are trying be quiet, but you know, sometime it just…happens"

"I have headphones…" Brandon said and briefly glanced to me "That's when I use my rock songs, that's their only purpose" he said ad took a deep breath in, looking slightly miserable at that fact

"I just press my pillow over my head. That helps…a little" Mariana said staring at some spot on the carpet by the sofa

Jude then added "It is not like they have screamed thought the house" All the oldest siblings looked to him "What? I have woken up in the middle of the night too. I have heard them…once or twice"

"What is totally unfair is that" Jesus suddenly chipped in "they can have sex at home, but we can't! Like, where the hell do you want us to do it then! In the car?" he sounded hurt

"They probably don't want you to have sex…_at all_!" I replied back to him

"Well, they are not dumb. They know we have sex or will at some point, that's why they keep condoms in the bathroom. They know teenagers have sex, I bet they would prefer if we don't. They don't want to make this house a place where people would have sex in all of the rooms, all the time, _while_ other people are home" Brandon said back sounding mature and smart. And then added just for Jesus "Oh, and Jesus, trust me - don't do it car. Not a good idea…"

"Seriously? You will pay for my therapy if you continue on…" Mariana gave him a disgusted look that basically told him, that she did not want to know that he has had sex in a car

I just added "Too much information, dude…too much"

Suddenly Mariana called out "OH!"

We all turned to her "What?" we all asked in unison

"Remember when moms did it in car!?" She looked slightly amused by the fact

"Ew, no! Why would you tell me that! We have to drive in those cars!" Jesus groaned back, shaking his head

"When…did they do it car?" I ask, my curiosity getting the best of me

"After the poetry slam!" Jude said fast, it looked like he remember that particular event too

"My friend Garret participated in this poetry reading thing-" Mariana started

"You participated too, remember?" Brandon chuckled back at her

"You also punched a hole in your nose, as mom put it" Jesus added laughing, Mariana playfully punched him in his shoulder and continued

"Anyway…like I said, we went to the poetry reading thing and when we got back, we all went inside the house. But moms for some reason stayed back. Some 20 minutes had passed and they still weren't in, so I and Jude went to look for them…" That's when her face changed, she looked slightly disgusted "And we stepped outside, to the porch and we saw the car rocking slightly and…we saw a glimpse of them thought the front window…both of them were in the back…together" once Mariana was done with the story, she shivered

"Ewww…" I drag and screw up my face "What did you two do?" I look down to Jude who was very quiet about it

"We ran inside and pretended we saw nothing!" Mariana said and Jude nodded his head back furiously. Mariana then continued "And agreed to never speak of it. Which we now are doing right now…"

"I think, one time I ruined their _private time_" Jesus said and looked around to all of us. No other kid seem to know this. All eyes were on Jesus.

"Lexi was still here. It was after our first time, we didn't use" He cleared his throat and continued "condom…so I went to this pharmacy and asked a lady to buy the morning after pill. Turned out mom was in the pharmacy and when the lady gave me the pill, mom came out and saw. When we got home, mama was home…only in a robe, clearly only waiting for mom to come home…it was the middle of the day and mom had bought some sensual massage oil or something…" he looked uncomfortable even talking about it

Brandon pressed his face in his hand "I did not want to know that!"

There was silence in the room until Mariana spoke up "Anyway…what did you do?"

"I umm…" I dragged my finger over the table "I told them at the breakfast table. Told them to plan their sex life when I was not there…or to warm me at least, so I could leave"

"You told Cooper too?" Jude asked surprised

"Yeah…he was there. He froze, looked like he was about to pass out or something. I told them, they seemed horrified…embarrassed, incredibly guilty"

"Poor guy" Brandon dragged slowly

"Poor guy?" I ask back surprised "No, no, no! He is not _poor_ anything. I had to listen to them having sex for like 20 minutes, how they moaned and groaned and how the bed creaked. Cooper, is the reason why it happened! He _did_ things that made mom do certain…other things…" I got quieter and slower at the end, because of the bad, horrifying memories

"How did Amy react?" Jesus asks back

"Ashamed…super uncomfortable, slightly in a panic mode, she didn't know what to do, how to react" I count it off "They both obviously didn't think I had hear them. And knowing that this wasn't the last time when he stays over, I just couldn't go on like that. I had to tell them"

"That took some guts" Jesus said back sounding impressed

"This was not the first time I have heard people having sex. When I was in foster care, I used to hear my foster parents pretty often. Usually it sounded much more…I guess, rougher. It was hard to hear, but hearing mom…that somehow trumped all the other times"

"It's because she is your mom!" Jude said to me and Brandon added "No one wants to hear their parents doing it" He took a small pause and then quickly added "Or siblings!" They all nodded back and then Brandon continued

"That is the one thing, no kid ever wants to know about. I think we just like to pretend that our parents don't do it. You know, they do it once to conceive…us" He said very awkwardly "And then that's it. They don't do it again. One time thing…and even the one time thing is too much for us to handle."

"I think it is because you actually love her" Mariana said "When we were in foster homes, we heard our foster parents have sex too"

"But neither made us feel more uncomfortable than when we first heard Stef and Lena having sex. Because we see them as family. The other foster parents didn't come even close to being our family. We didn't care about them, but we do care about moms" Jesus added to his twin sister

"So, you are definitely not alone in this one" Mariana put her hand around my shoulder

"I guess, the only reassurance that I got, was from their faces when I told them. They both looked horrified and that's how I knew they really did think I was sleeping and wouldn't hear them. They didn't do it intentionally"

"Do what intentionally?" I heard Lena's voice from the kitchen. She had just walked in, surprising all of us.

"Um…Nothing!" I reply back quickly once I was looking to her

"Oh, hey,Cal! You are here early" Stef said walking in after Lena "When did you get here?" she walked straight to the fridge and got out a can of soda

"Um…10 minutes ago?" it came out more like a question

"Are you asking to telling?" Stef squinted at me, lowering the soda can down

"…Telling?" it once again sounded like a question, but this time I corrected myself "Telling...I was telling" Stef chuckles and sips her soda. Lena was by the island table going thought her purse

"So what are your plans for today?" Lena asked digging thought her purse

We all answered together, I didn't even hear what Jude said and he was sitting next to me. I only know what I reply "Maybe going bowling"

Stef once again laughed "Well, know we know where ALL of you are going to be. Thanks for clearing that up" the sarcasm was evident in her voice

Frankie suddenly spoke up, surprising all of us "Mommy?" she was looking straight up to Stef "Hmm?" Stef walked closer to the nook area, looking to the youngest one

"What is sex!?" Frankie asked very casually, but that is when we all finally realized we talked in front of a 4 year old about sex. Could we be any more dumber?

There was dead silence in the room for few seconds. Stef and Lena shared a look and then they both looked to all of us, looking for the guilty one.

I looked around to all of the Adams Foster kids. I have never felt as guilty as I do now. I was the one who started to talk about this. I think I heard Jesus swallow loudly and Jude's heartbeats increasing. Brandon's eyes were big, he was just waiting what was going to happen next. Mariana had grabbed a hold of my sweater and was holding on to it. Blood suddenly pumped thought my veins faster as I looked back at the only two adults in the room.

"Where did you hear the word, sweetie?" Lena asked from the island table softly

"Callie said it first, then Brandon-" Stef shot me a look and that's when I decided to just bolt, I did not want to have another sex talk or lecture or whatever could come of this

"My Car! Now!"I called out and the next thing I knew, was that I was running after Brandon thought the diner room, Mariana was on my six

I grabbed my shoes in my hand and just run out to car, unlocking it from distance. I tossed the shoes in first, then got in myself. Brandon jumped in the back, but Mariana up front.

"Where is Jesus and Jude!?" I call out in panic as I try to find the ignition with the key

"JUST DRIVE!" Brandon yelled from back, panic in his voice "We will get them later!" Next second I turned the key, put in gear and spinning the wheels drove away.

"Drive to the back alley!" Mariana pointed in the street once I was driving around the block. I turned in the back alley and we found both of them running, barefoot. They both piled in the back.

"That was a close call!" Jesus said looking back

"Too close!" Jude said little bit out of breath "I have no shoes! I am barefoot!"

"It's summer! Don't stress about that" Brandon said calming him down

"So…" I glance to Mariana as I drove out to street "Bowling? Anyone?" I peak a look in the rear view mirror to the boys

"Sounds good to me" Jesus said and the other ones nodded

"Yeah…I'm not risking on going back and getting another sex talk from moms" Brandon said back

"We should have not discussed that in front of Frankie!" Mariana said looking to me and then back to the boys

"She's 4…almost 5. She was about to have one sooner or later!" Brandon reassure us

"Now she has one sooner, because of us" Jude added sadly "I feel bad for her"

"She will be fine…Lena is there" Brandon said "So she is all good!"

I looked back to him in the rear view mirror "What are you saying?" I ask him back

"I'm saying, it is easier to talk to them when Lena is present. Stef and also Mike tend to make it super awkward instead of just awkward!"

"Yeah, Lena always calms down mom. She has always been more open up about…all of the stuff" Jesus agreed with Brandon

"Plus, mom overreacts sometimes, so it is always good to have mama there, who just keeps her grounded. Lena takes everything very calmly" Mariana added

After a minute of silence I speak up "What a good day!" I say sarcastically

"What do you mean?" Jude asks from back

"Well, I can't go back home, because mom is there and I kind of want to avoid her for the next 2 days. Also, Cooper is probably still there, frozen in the spot I last saw him. And now we can't even show our faces to your home, because we have no clue what talk we would get from Stef and Lena and how much we would suffer from them…basically, I have no place to go"

"That kind of makes you a runaway" Jude chuckles from the back

"That makes _us_ runaways too, we run away with you. We are your companions" Mariana added happily

"I can always go to Mike" Brandon said casually from the back, reminding us that he has 3 parents

"Does he have a hidden room where he could hide 4 more people?" Jesus asked jokingly

"We could hide one in the closet" He was thinking out loud "One of you could live in his car. But that's about it"

"Dibs on closet!" Mariana called out

"Damn!" Jesus groaned "Fine, I will take the car"

"I guess that leaves, you and me bud" I look to Jude in the rear view mirror "We will run off and live to together in a small house by the lake in the woods, in Canada! We will live off the land. How does that sound?"

"Awesome!" Jude called back excited. Mariana reached for the radio and turned it on. Jesus immediately called out once the song started playing "Runaway!"

"What!?" we all asked confused at the same time

"Song! It is called Runaway…by Linking Park! Come one! No one?" he sounded frustrated and then just started to sing along the lyrics at the top of his lungs as I kept on driving down the road.


	35. The evil Part III

Callie POV

It was already dark, it was getting close to being 10PM. The curfew is close. We have successfully used all of our time today by doing completely nothing. Which basically was my plan. And I won't deny, it was a perfect start to summer.

We were driving back to the Adams Foster house, we were on their street already, when I suddenly realized something.

"Hey, why are you slowing down?" Jude asked when we were few houses away from their home

"That's where she will be" I say mostly to myself realizing that she will wait for me there. That's what she wants - for me to come to her. If I drive up to their home, it would be like me walking into a trap, on my own.

I know I am in trouble with both of them. I'm also sure, that I am in more trouble with Stef than Lena. That look she gave me and the way how I just run. Thinking about it now, I know it was the worst things I could have possibly done. Which meant that I can't show my face in the house or near the house. Not today at least.

"Who?" Mariana asked from the passenger seat because she heard me mumble to myself

"What do you mean who!?" I stop the car 4 houses away from their and look to her and then back to the boys "Stef of course! She is probably sitting on the porch, just waiting till I show my face there! No, I am not doing that!"

I tap my index finger at my temple and nodding my head at them I continue "I am smarter than that. I am smarter than her!"

"Highly doubt that" Brandon said back without a doubt in his voice "Mom can tell when we are up to something. One time, I wanted to sneak out to see Talia. My plan was to get to the roof from my room, then jump down to backyard…mom was already waiting for me when I jumped down"

"But I am not you! I don't live with her. We think - differently. She doesn't know me!" I turn back to the front and watch the street in front of me "This is as far as I can take you. You will need to travel the rest of the way by yourself!"

"Seriously? You won't drive us? We can see our house" Jesus leaned forward and gestured down the street "it is right there!"

"You are all old enough, you can walk 200 meters by yourself"

"Are you really that scared of Stef?" Jude asked

I let out a fake laugh "Scared? I'm not scared" I reply back to him "Why would I be scared? It is just Stef…" I laughed some more until Mariana spoke the truth "You are terrified of what is she is going to do because you ran"

"Yes…yes I am. Very much so" I admit it and then turned to face them all "Okay, get lost. If I stay parked here too long, some neighbor could give her a sign or something…" I said glancing out to the other houses on the street, looking for anything suspicious

"Wow, you are really paranoid" Jude said giving me an awkward hug from the backseat

* * *

><p>After the quick goodbyes, they all leave the car and together start to march their way back to the house. I sit there for few seconds just to see if they reached the house safely.<p>

When I see them turn to the house I am scared to death by car back doors opening . I jump at the sound "Holly…shit!" and turn to see who just sat in the car

I turn to look at this unknown person who know sits in the backseat. The person sits in the back and stares at me in the dark. I don't see the persons face, but I only have to wait a second till I realize who it is

"We meet again" Stef said in a low voice

"How did you-" I ask looking to the figure in the backseat

"Oh, please…you are more predictable than Brandon" She leaned forward and I saw part of her face in the dark. I could see few of her features.

"Where you sitting in the shrubs or hiding behind a tree, waiting for me?" I ask looking out to the street, searching for a place where Stef could have hid

"Don't be silly. I was at our neighbors house-" she pointed to the house behind us "-Mrs. Baker drinking tea waiting till you get back" Stef chuckles

"But I didn't even know that I would park here, how could you?!" I question her words

She leaned back in the backseat, I could feel her eyes on me "Simple…I am a mother. I knew you wouldn't dare to show up to the house. But you also wouldn't drop my kids too far from home"

"But you are not my mother! You barely know me" I reason back

"You are at my house almost every weekend, at least 3 days on weekdays from 5-8. You eat my food, you talk to my kids and my wife. We were trapped together in an elevator…I know you better than you know yourself, kid" she said keeping the sneaky, mysterious voice

"Could you stop talking in this creepy voice…it is freaking me out!" I said seriously watching her in the dark. She drops the creepy low voice and continues

"Anyhow, you are a kid. And I know kids. It is pretty easy figuring out what you are going to do because I have 5 rascals on my own. The story would probably be different if I had one kid. But now…eh…this is nothing new to me" she shrugged in the middle

"So…" I drag tapping my fingers at the passenger seat "What are you going to do with me?"

"The way I see it, you have two options" she doesn't hesitate to answer my question

"Go on" I said letting her continue

"First, you come with me willingly"

"Aha" I nod understanding

"Second, you try to run, again. Which of course will make this whole thing a little bit interesting for both of us and a much more exciting story to be retold later"

"I see. Okay…" I say thinking which one I will take "Would my life would be spared if I go with you willingly?"

"Not really" she said sounding smug "You are pretty much going to suffer both ways"

"Do I have time to think about my choices?" I ask back, I needed to know what the situation I was dealing with was

"I give you 5 seconds" I think she thought of that just now, in that exact moment

"That's not a lot of time …" I say and glance down to the handbrake"Okay, well then I guess I have made my choice" I say when I look back to her. Meanwhile I was slowly lowering my hand to the seat belt, so I could quickly open it and just run for it

"Is that your choice?" she asks nodding to my hand, clearly seeing my hand movement

"YES!" I call and just go for it. With my left I quickly open the seat belt, I quickly turn, open the doors. I hear Stef opening the doors too. And then my life depended only on how fast I could run.

Lena POV

I wait for the 4 kids in the hallway. When they walk inside, I guide them all to the living room and sit them down on the couch.

"What is going to happen to us?" Jude asks me in a scared voice already knowing they made two bad decisions today

"Nothing…I just wanted to talk to you guys. About what happened this morning" I said sitting down at the chair, facing them

"Something doesn't feel right" Mariana said looking around the room "Something is not…right"

"What doesn't feel right?" I ask confused looking at my oldest daughter

"I'm not sure…" She said uncertain, still glancing around the room

"Can I ask you guys, why you thought talking about sex in front of a 4 year old was a good idea?" I look to all of them

"We know it was stupid!" Jesus said "I think we just kind of forgot that she was there"

"Yeah, she was really quiet" Brandon added "And it just felt like the 5 of us where there"

"We didn't do it on purpose" Jude chipped in "We are sorry"

"Why did you all just ran? You know how much me and mom don't like when you walk away…and running is no better" I said looking at them

"We know, it was stupid. Callie just called out to run and we all just reacted to it. We didn't really wanted to talk about..._it_" Brandon said for all of them

Mariana then gasped, grabbing all of our attention "What?" Jesus asks her

"MOM!" she says out loudly

"What about mom, honey?" I ask softly

"She is not here! That means…" she turns to look out the window "She is out there!" The surprise in all of the boys faces was too funny. All 4 kids were now turned around to look out the living room window to the dark.

"You don't have to worry about mom" I tried to reassure them

"It's NOT mom we are worried about! "Mariana said voicing all of their thoughts. They sat in complete silence for at least 2 minutes just watching the street until…

"There!" Jude pointed to the driveway. They all concentrated on the one spot "Oh, no! Mom has Callie!" Mariana mumbled

The doors to the house open and first thing we hear is Callie's voice "Ouch, ouch…ouch…ouch" she kept on mumbling. I stand up and rub my hands to my jeans

They both walk in the doorway. Stef has Callie's ear between her right index and thumb. Callie is leaned down a little bit.

"Oh, hey Lena! Lovely day, huh?" She greets me cheerfully even thou she was in Stef's claws

"She chose the second option!" Stef says to me and lets go of Callie's ear. Callie instantly rubs her ear " You almost pulled my ear off"

"I always could have used my handcuffs" She crossed her arms and turned to the girl, challenging her

"I'm not even that fond of my right ear to be honest..." I was surprised that I didn't hear any hint of sarcasm in her voice

"Don't hurt her!" Jude pleaded all of a sudden worried about his sister

"Honey, no one is hurting anyone. Callie is going to be fine, mom just wants to talk to her, that's it"

"How did she catch you?" Jesus asked Callie "And what was the second option?"

"Running" Stef answered to Jesus and then Callie added

"Oh, I…um…I ran into a mail box because of the dark" Suddenly the room exploded in laughter

"Yeah…" Callie said after the laughter quieted down and nodded to Stef "Stef was rolling on the ground in laughter for some good 2 minutes at least"

"Okay, you four…up!" I shoo my kids up so we could have a quick chat with Callie alone

Callie is finally sat in the middle of the couch. Her hands are pressed between her knees and she was watching, only with her eyes how Stef was pacing in the room.

* * *

><p>Callie POV<p>

Lena was sat in the chair facing the couch. Stef was still pacing around, giving me looks, but she hasn't said anything. Not yet at least.

"Technically…" I started off, stopping the silence "You have no power over me. I am not your kid and you can't ground me or punish me in any way!"

Stef let out a laughter and stopped pacing in the room. She stopped on the other side of the coffee table, staring down at me, hands now pressed to her hips. I swallow back a lump in my throat and continue.

"You should just let me go…or at least hand me back to my mother! I didn't do nothing wrong!"

"You didn't do nothing wrong?" Stef leaned lower, hands still on her hips. I kind of felt like it she didn't want me to answer that, so I just bit my lip and kept quiet

"Let me tell you _two_ things" She leaned back, now again standing straight "that you did wrong, missy" She walked around the coffee table and now stood right in front of me

"First, you talked about sex in front of a 4 year old without even thinking about her, it was inappropriate to say the least"

"Yes, I am aware, but-"

"Don't interrupt me!" Stef said firmly, but there was no anger in her voice. If anything it sounded soft. Stef leaned down to my eye level. She spoke very slowly in a bit hushed voice "...and you ran!"

It sounded like Stef was more hurt with the second thing.

I was kind of afraid to blink and breathe. So I just held my breath and didn't blink, not until Stef stood back up straight. I glanced to Lena to see if maybe she could somehow help me, but by the looks, that wasn't going to happen. I bet she was upset with me too. They didn't look mad or angry just disappointed.

I look back to Stef, who now had hands crossed on her chest. I stuttered at first, I had kind of lost my voice "I…just...I'm…Are…" I clear my throat and try to start over speaking slowly "Are you more mad about the first one…or the second one?" I tilt my head slightly to one side looking to Stef

"What do you think?" Stef asked back not taking her eyes of me. In my mind I still thought it was the running thing, but I went with apologizing about the sex talk first.

"Okay" I look down for a second and then back up to her "I know, it was really stupid of me. I should have never discussed it at all. Frankie seemed like she didn't even hear me at all, she was occupied with the game-"

"Are you blaming Frankie on this?" Stef interrupted me

"NO, God no…No!" I call back "No, it was my fault!" I place hand on my chest "I know it, I started to talk about it, it is only my fault. But it is not like we talked about any details. I just said the word to refer to the…deed. No male or female…things were named…and it is not like discussed the…process" I said very awkwardly and carefully not to say the wrong thing.

"You mean words like – penis or vagina? Or ejaculated..." Lena said from the chair, it sounded like she had no problem saying the words

Once she did I quickly covered my eye with my hands, hiding "Yes" I mumble in my hands. I think I was in the color of bright red, right about now.

"What exactly were you all talking about?" Stef asked once I took my hands down

"Nothing" I say very quietly not wanting to tell them we discussed _them_

"You have about 5 seconds to tell me the truth or I will make you watch all the sex ED videos that we have in our laptop" Stef nodded to the laptop that was on the coffee table. I was wondering why it was out here, it did seem weird to me "And we will comment on everything!" She threatened me

"Fine, fine!" I call out and looked between the two women. I can't believe I gave up so easily, but watching sex ed videos…with _them_. That was not something I would want to do after the morning and I night I already have had.

I sigh and then mumble, not wanting to say it out loud.

"What was that? I did not hear a word you said. And you have 3 seconds left" Stef said now placing her hands on her hips again

I focused on the floor in front of me and just told them "I heard Amy and Cooper having sex last night. And I asked them if they have heard you two doing it."

What now? Do I look up to them? I don't want to look up to them. Why aren't they saying anything? Why is the room so quiet?

Very slowly I lift my head up to look at the two woman. They were looking to one another. Mouthing something to each other. Lena gestured with her hand to me and also gave Stef a head nod my direction.

My eyes travel to Stef who now has turned back to me. She know looked uncomfortable, it was like she didn't know what to do with her arms, cross them on her chest, press them to her hips or just let them by her side.

"Have they?" Stef asked curiously, awkwardly and very quietly. Stef crossed her arms on her chest, but then quickly took her right hand up to her mouth. I was taken aback by the question, I glance to Lena who looked like also was interested in hearing the answer.

"…Yes" I say very slowly

This time Lena spoke up "Why haven't they told us?"

"Because it is a very awkward conversation to have. Kind of like the one we are having right now and they do not wish to suffer thought it. Like I have to now."

"Have all of them heard us?" Stef asked now slightly horrified

"Pretty much. Mariana and Jude saw you two do it in the back of the car after some poetry slam, all of them have heard you at night. That's why Brandon and Jesus sleep with headphones on. I don't know about Frankie, but everyone else has woken up to you two moaning in the night"

Stef looked embarrassed as hell, Lena not so much. But she did have the face that said – I want to talk to all of them.

Just to their horror I added "Way to go with spicing up sex life with sensual massage oil" now I was having some fun instead. Even thou still super awkward, the tables have now turned and I just couldn't let the opportunity pass.

"Also, I am pretty sure, neither of them will want to drive in the back of your SUV " Now Stef covered her eyes with her hands, shaking her head lightly. Lena shifted in the chair not taking her eyes off Stef.

Lena was the first one to speak up "I think we need to go talk with our kids"

I somehow managed to divert the conversation off of me to the Adams Foster clan. Sure, they will not be happy about it after, because they will all get to talk about sex. But right now, I couldn't care less what they have to talk about. The spotlight was off of me and I got off easily. I could start jumping up and down in joy, but I managed to contain my excitement and kept my face straight.

"I suggest you don't say words like natural, normal and we, as adults also have our needs" I said jokingly when Lena stood up, she shot me a look

Lena looked to Stef "Stef, honey…come on" she nodded to the stairs

Stef walked to the doorway, but then turned around "Oh, I signed you up to run the marathon in the September!" she just left me with that and followed Lena up

"WHAT!?" I jump off from the couch and hurry after Stef to the hallways. She was walking upstairs "You what!? WHY? Wh-W—Why!"

She stopped in the middle of the stairs "You like to run, so you will run" she said and continued to walk up and then added

"I don't like when people walk away in the middle of conversation. And you ran. Not only from me, but also from the consequences. Only cowards do that. And i know you are not a coward Callie. This will teach you good" She said and next second she was out of my sight

"I am not running a MARATHON!" I call after her, convinced I will get out of this

"You will or I will make you watch the sex ED videos with me!" Stef calls back almost instantly

"FINE!" I call up giving up easily

"Good!" Stef calls back down as I walk to the front doors and pull them open harshly. I step out and close the doors behind me.

"A marathon?!" I was talking to myself "Is she freaking crazy? I can't run that! That's like 42 km too long…" I kept on talking to myself as I was walking to the car. I shrugged once I was at the car and opened the doors "Still better than watching sex ED videos. I got off easy" I chuckle to myself and get in the car.


	36. The evil Part IV

Stef POV

I hear the front doors close when I reach for Lena's hand to stop her from just walking into Brandon's room "Wait, wait, wait…" I said pulling her back to me

"What is it, love?" Lena asks turning to face me, she places her hand softly on my upper arm

"Are you just going to walk in and start talking about it…just like that?" I questions her easy approach to all of this

"Well, I was going to ask him to go wait for us in our bedroom, till we get the other kids" Lena looked over her shoulder to our room

"Our bedroom? Really, Lena?" I ask screwing up my face "They will be horrified enough just by the talk. Do you really want to scar them more and have this talk in our room?" I tilt my head to one side looking at my wife "The place where they know we are _having_ sex?"

Lena thought about it for few seconds and agreed "You are right"

"Of course I am" I said with a smug look on my face

Lena couldn't keep the smile off her face "Living room couch probably would be better. More neutral place" I added and Lena nodded back

The bathroom doors opened and Mariana walked out, dressed in PJ already, hair up in a messy bun.

"Neutral place for what?" She asked walking up to us. Lena and I looked to one another. We had one of those silent talks, when we talk communicating only with our eyes and reading each other minds

"Could you go wait for us and your brothers in the living room, please" Lena said looking back to our oldest daughter

Mariana suddenly tensed up, she crossed her arms on her chest "Why?" she asked slowly, she was looking one second to me, the next to Lena, then back at me

"We just want to talk to you guys about something" I tell her casually

"Is Callie still here?" She directed the question to me

"No, she left a minute ago"

"That was fast" Mariana looked between us "We kind of thought it would be a longer interrogation"

"It wasn't an integration, we just talked with her, Mari" Lena said softly and placed hand on her shoulder and run it down to her upper arm "Now, please, go wait downstairs till we get your brothers"

"Alright…" Mariana mumbled and squeezed thought us to get to the stairs

* * *

><p>We left Frankie out of this talk. She was way too young and she was sleeping soundly. The 4 oldest were sitting on the couch. They were sat in height. Starting with Jude on the far left side on the couch, he was sitting neatly, straight back. Next to him was Mariana, who had her legs pulled up to the couch, hands wrapped around her legs. Jesus was sitting next to Mariana, he was slump down, feet up to the coffee table. And finally on the right side of the couch- Brandon, who was leaned down, elbows pressing to his knees, watching us closely.<p>

Lena sat down in the same chair she sat when talking to Callie, but I pulled the other chair closer to Lena and turned it facing the couch, where the kids were.

"Is this still about this morning?" Jude asked us quietly

"No, it's not bud" I said offering him a warm smile. He smiled back and relaxed a bit. Oh, poor kid, he doesn't even know what he is in for. He won't even see it coming, none of them will.

"So..." Lena said and reached for my knee, touched it softy "Your mom and I wanted to talk to you about something" Lena glanced up to me for a second and then looked back to the kids "It is about something that got to our attention only today"

Brandon shifted and leaned back the couch, he got the seriousness of this conversation instantly

"It is something that Callie informed us about" I added and we instantly saw how they all tensed up. They all looked to one another, wondering what this was about, they all had worried looks.

"Callie told us what you were all talking about this morning and that you guys…" Lena said softly taking her hand back and leaned down to the right side of the chair, pressing with her right to the arm holder "…have all heard us having sex"

"Oh, NO! No, no, no!" Jesus jumped up "I'm not talking about this!" He said shaking his head and walking out of the room

I called after him "You can always join Callie in running the marathon. She will probably be thrilled that she will have company" he stopped in his feet, back still turned to us. I added "You know we don't like when you guys walk away when we are talking to you!"

"You signed her up for the marathon?" Mariana asked surprised, Jesus turned back to us

"You're bluffing!" He crossed his arms on his chest, looking straight back at me "Mom wouldn't allow you to do that! Right mom?" He looked to Lena for support. The silence and the look she gave him was enough for Jesus to understand that this time, Lena is not going to protect him.

I reached for the laptop that was still on the coffee table and open it. Made few clicks opening the signing up sheet.

"Why did you sign her up for marathon?" Jude asked warily looking to me

"She likes to run, she will run. You can call and ask her if you want, if you think I am bluffing" I say simply and click in the first field "Name…" I say writing down Jesus name "Jesus. Surname: Adams Foster"

"Mom!" Jesus said walking back in the room "What are you doing? Mom?"

"Age...15" I type in the next field

"Date of birth" I continue to fill the fields on the sheet form"1998-"

"Okay, okay, okay! Just stop! I am sitting down! Geez…" He slumped back down in the couch "You play dirty, mom" he added crossing his arms on his chest upset about the turn of the events

"If anyone would better just join Callie in the marathon say it now and you are free to go to bed"

The kids all sat in silence, not letting out one single sound. I close the laptop and wink at Lena "Told you it would work"

"So she rat on us?" Brandon asked us sounding frustrated "She promised she wouldn't tell and she rat us out the first chance she got"

"Callie did not rat anyone out!" Lena said firmly protecting Callie

"Hell yeah she did!" Jesus added upset "She said she wouldn't! But here we are!" he glanced around the couch

"I don't think she did it intentionally" Mariana added looking to her two brothers "Callie is a thought cookie. She wouldn't _just_…rat us out"

That's when Mariana looked back to us, more to me, gave me an evil eye "Mom probably threatened her with something. What did you do to her, mom?"

"Me?" I ask confused and looked to Lena for support "Why do you all always assume it is me?"

"Who else?" Jude added like it was obvious. Brandon then added "Mama doesn't play dirty, like you do. You always use illegal techniques. Like we witnessed seconds ago- threatening to sign Jesus up to a marathon if he leaves"

"Yeah!" They all agreed in unison looking upset with me

Lena glanced to me and now added "Told you it would come back to bite you in _your_ _ass_" she said with a smirk on her lips

"But!" Lena turned back to them "We are not here to put mom on trail. We can do that another day" she said and smirked to me, then glanced back to the kids "We are here because we wanted to talk you about the topic I mentioned earlier!"

"We don't want to talk about it!" Jesus mumbled back

"We really don't. Not now, not ever" Mariana added to her twin

"Well, you have to!" I said sternly back not giving them a choice

"What is there to talk about…you do the nasty-nasty, we hear it, that's it!" Brandon concluded it all in few words

"Why haven't you told us, that you have heard us at night?" Lena asks taking control of the conversation

"Because it is super awkward! That's why!" Mariana said quickly trying to get out of this whole situation as fast as possible

"It is embarrassing, uncomfortable, weird, awkward..." Brandon counted off "You can add every synonym that there is"

"It is not a talk we want to have" Jesus said shifting in the couch "Ever! It is hard enough to see you smooch with each other all the time, snuggle, give weird hugs…and the looks you give each other makes us feel like you have totally forgotten that you have 5 kids sitting at the same kitchen table, witnessing all of it!"

"Jude?" I look to the youngest who hadn't said anything

He tilted his head up and looked to us "I wouldn't even know how to start the conversations" he said shyly

I looked back to Jesus "What do you mean when you said - we give weird hugs?" I ask raising eyebrow at him

"You know…" He said like it was obvious. It wasn't, not to us at least.

"I don't" I said back straightening my back

"Don't make me say it" Jesus said in a very typical annoyed teenage voice

"Please do" I stared back at him

"The hugs where you like…don't hug like normal people, but you…you know…squeeze each other butts, then hold on to each others butts and then kiss" he couldn't get any more awkward, his cheeks were bright red color

"Butt hugs" Brandon added with screwed up face

"Butt hugs?" I laugh, glancing to Lena I notice she chuckles too

"Well, sorry, but your mom's butt is very…" Lena looked to me and then down to my butt, checking me out and then adds with a small giggle"…round and perfect" All the kids instantly screw up their faces "Ewww"

"I'm a butt person…what can I say" I add smirking at Lena.

"So…" Jesus dragged "Let me get his straight" he said sitting up more. He cleared his throat and started "You are both lesbians…"

"Obviously" I chipped in, Lena playfully slapped my upper arm, telling me to to shut up and listen

"You both have breasts and other female organs that I will not name, but the thing you like the most about each other is each others…butts?" The way he said it, it just made me laugh

"What's so weird about that?" Lena asks him back, also slightly amused

"You both have…breasts!" he said and gestured to us "Am I the only one in the house who likes breasts?" he looked to his siblings desperate. The two kids on his left side said and did nothing. Jude just looked super uncomfortable about this whole conversation. Brandon slowly raised his hand.

"Thank god I'm not the only one" Jesus sighted relieved when he saw Brandon's raised up hand. Jesus fell back in the couch. I glanced to Lena with a big smile on my face. This talk has totally gone off tracks. Lena chuckled and tried to direct the conversation back to the one why we all have gathered here.

"Can we please…return to the topic on our hands" Lena said softly and looked around the room to all of the faces. I nodded back and Lena continued

"Picking up where we left off" Lena cleared her throat and leaned forward, pressing her elbows to her knees

"We want you to be able to come to us no matter what" Lena said her voice full of emotions "It shouldn't matter if it is about school, your friends, girl/boy trouble, your health or if you have any kind of concerns, worries, if you are scared, sad. Even if you think we could be angry, you can tell us. There shouldn't be anything that you can't tell us. _This_" Lena pointed to the ground looking around to all of the kids"…shouldn't be any different. Even if it is, like you all said, embarrassing and uncomfortable…we want you to come to us. We can talk about it, no matter what. We are always here for you, whatever you need…and we felt saddened, when we had to find this out from Callie, not from one of you" She took a small pause, looking between them "We could have addressed the issue sooner if either one of you had told you. We are here for you...always."

They all slowly nodded back to what Lena said.

"We are sorry" I added gently "That you had to hear us. We didn't think you had heard us, because neither of you had said anything. We do try and keep it down. We don't have sex when you are all awake and in the house, walking around. We don't do it, when we know you can hear us."

"So why did you do it in the car?" Jude speaks up "You knew we were all awake, home, we could walk out looking for you two any minute"

I wouldn't know how to answer, luckily Lena answered this "We know it wasn't the best choice we have made and all I can say now is that we are sorry you and Mariana had to see us. We didn't think you would come looking for us and…" she took a small pause looking at the kids "Well, you are all old enough to know, that as adults, we have needs too. Just like you sometimes want time alone time, the same way, me and mom want to have a private time once in a while too. And what we want, it is nothing bad. It is natural and sex is a good thing if you do it for the right reasons with the right person and if you want it. We love each other very much and sex is, one of the ways how we can show it to each other"

I look to Lena briefly and smile to her. I reach for her hand and take it "We are in a loving relationship for over 11 years. We love each other, we care about each other and we treat each other with utmost respect."

All of their disgusted looks was exactly what I had pictured before this talk. I would never picture any other response to the talk we are having. They all had screwed up faces, neither of them really looked us in the eye for more than a second and when they did, they quickly lowered their looks back to their laps or hands. The color of bright red never left their cheeks. This was just perfect.

"What we are trying to say…" Lena said briefly glancing to me, with a loving look in her eyes "is that…as much as you may hate it, we are not sorry for having sex, but we are sorry that you have heard us. We are sorry that we have made you feel uncomfortable in your own home and we will try and keep it down so you wouldn't hear us"

We sat in silence, waiting for maybe one of them to speak up and add something about the topic. But neither of them did.

Lena took in a deep breath "Okay" she exhaled and looked to me. I gave a slight nod and she glanced back to the kids "You can all scatter"

All of them jumped up and bolted out of the room, not looking back, leaving nothing, but a trail of colder wind behind.

"That went better than I expected" I say standing up on my own, I held my hand out for Lena and pulled her up

"I'm still sad that neither of them told us. That we had to find out from Callie" Lena said as she followed me out holding my hand

"Do you think they will come to us?" Lena asks as we walk up the stairs

I answered honestly "I don't see neither of them doing that. They are all too shy and uncomfortable talking about it." I look over my shoulder to Lena "Callie is own only hope" I say laughing lightly

* * *

><p>In less than 5 minutes, Lena is already in bed and I intend to join her very soon. I turn off the big ceiling light and now the only light came from Lena's nightstand. I didn't bother going around to my side. I got on Lena's side, one knee pressed between her legs. With my arms pressing up from the bed<p>

"Babe" Lena said grinning up to me "They are certainly not asleep now"

"Can't I just kiss my wife?" I ask and lean down kissing her passionately. Her hands travel to my back, she runs them up and down my back. Some seconds in the kiss, she moves one of her hand to my hair. I deepened the kiss even more as I run one of my hand under Lena's shirt to feel her skin.

_Knock, knock_

I quickly roll off Lena, knowing the type of knock on the doors so well. Lena sits up as well.

"Come on in, sweetie" she said tossing the blanket aside, knowing two little feet are going to run up to her any second now

The doors creek and slowly open. Frankie hurries inside straight to Lena's hands "I had a bad dream, mama" Frankie said when she was in Lena's hands

"You wanna sleep with me and mommy tonight?" Lena asks already turned back to the bed to set her down. Frankie nods furiously back.

I pat to the middle of the bed "We saved you a spot" Lena puts Frankie down and she crawls to the middle of the bed. Once they are both settled in, Lena pulls blanket over both of them

"Was it a scary dream?" I ask gently running my fingers over her forehead and then softly poke her tip of the nose

"There was a monster…he was really big and scary-" she said in one long breathe. Lena turned off the light and then we both snuggle Frankie between us as she keeps telling her story

Callie POV

When I enter the house, I hear the TV running in living room. Cooper's car was not there, so I knew mom was alone and waiting up for me.

"Hey" she said lowering the TV volume

"Hey" I reply walking inside

Somehow, at the moment, I didn't care, or maybe I just didn't want to remember, that I had told her I will be avoiding her for the next two days. I wanted to see her loving look in her eyes, her warm smile. All I wanted was few minutes alone with my mom.

I slump down on the couch next to her. She notices it too, so she asks with a chuckle "What happened to you avoiding me because of this morning and last night?"

I shrug back and scoot aside, further away from her, and lay down on my side, placing my head in her lap "I had a weird day"

"Is that so?" Mom asks when she starts to stroke my hair softly "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Stuff" I said looking at the TV screen

"How detailed" mom laughs back

I turn on my back, my head still in her lap "Stef signed me up for a marathon in September" Mom let out a laugh

"She what? Why?" she looked amused at the fact

"I did something…or rather said something and then did something" I said time by time glancing to mom's face then back to ceiling

"So" mom dragged at first "she had a good reason to do it? Is that what you are saying?" When I looked back to her she raised her eyebrows at me, lips formed a small smile

"I guess" I said thinking back to the morning

"What did you do?"

"I would rather not talk about it" I say turning back to my side

"You know that Stef will tell me on Monday, right?" she asks not taking her eyes off me

"Yes, I am aware. You can give me a lecture on Monday. I already had one today from Stef and Lena. I don't know if I can handle another awkward talk. 2 is the limit."

I had a feeling that she nodded back, I didn't see, but that was what I got from the silent answer. Few seconds passed till she spoke up "You should start practicing then…"

"I don't want to" I whine back

"Well, you can't train for a marathon in 2 weeks, it takes months" She placed her hand on my shoulder and then offers "Tell you what, let's run together"

"You would train with me?" I ask turning back to my back so I could see mom

"Hell yeah…I want to see you suffer the first few weeks" she said with a big silly smile on her face

"How nice of you" I said and smile back to her

"We could run in the mornings, before I head to work on weekdays" she suggests "But on weekends at evenings"

"I'm not running at 6 AM!" I can't say I like the idea of getting up that early just to run

"More like 5:30, because we would need to do stretches before and after and I would still need to get a shower after and eat breakfast"

"Why not after work?"

"I'm tired after work…I chase bad guys every day" mom reasons back. Technically I do understand how she could be exhausted after work

"You came home with 4 paper cuts on Thursday. I doubt it was from chasing a bad guys. Bad guys don't attack with paper" I joke back

"You can always train alone. But just so you know, it is always easier with a partner. You will need to keep up with my pace, it will be harder, but it will bring better results. Besides, I have some amazing motivation speeches…"

"Are you trying to sell yourself to me, so I would pick you as my training partner?" I asked sitting up

"Maybe" Mom shrugs back watching me "Did it work?"

"Yeah, you could probably drag me back home if I pass out somewhere too" I say patting her knee and stand up

"We will start tomorrow" Mom said cheerfully as I walked out of the room

"Prepare yourself for a lot of swearing and me blaming you for all of this!" I called back when I turned the corner to head to stairs "Oh! Don't forget about the whining!"

**AN: So, these last 4 chapters were totally unplanned. They were all your requests and I have to say, I absolutely loved writing them. So, thank you for the amazing story ideas! Your feedback has been the greatest thing ever! I am glad you enjoyed these chapters :)  
><strong>

**Just a notification, next chapter probably won't be up till after Christmas. With that said, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and happy Holiday!  
><strong>


	37. Training Day 1-6

Amy POV

**Day 1 - June 21****st **

I was waiting for Callie outside by the front doors. Someway, somehow she found a way to drag the getting ready part for over half an hour. This was the first training day, and I can honestly say, she hasn't been feeling it, in fact, she has been trying to avoid it ever since the morning. She kept coming up with horrible excuses and she even tried to fake a temperature. Classic move, but still didn't work.

When I hear her walking down the stairs I peak inside the house and call her "Hurry up, slow poke! I have been waiting for you for over 20 minutes!"

"I'm coming, aren't I?" she replies walking out of the house as she was making her hair into a braid. Callie was wearing her running shoes, red football shorts and one of my old, dark blue SDPD issued t-shirt.

"I hope you won't disgrace the shirt" I say pulling on the shirt soft and then move to lock up the house

When I lock the doors, Callie reties her shoes "I need to find a way to make Stef suffer too. I can't believe you have done nothing to protect me from this" she says sounding hurt at the last part

I chuckle at first "Why should I?" I ask back putting the key in the sport jackets pocket and zip it up

"Why? Because you are my mother! That's should be a reason enough. She just signed me up, without even thinking twice about it" Callie said standing up straight

"And we-" I poke her softly to her chest "-already know, she had every right to do it! It was all justified. You have known them long enough to know that Stef doesn't like when someone walks away from conversation" I said stepping down the front steps to reach the path

I set the watch for 24 minutes. Callie had peaked over my shoulder when I did that "24 minutes! Are you insane!? I can barely run 5 at gym class!"

"We won't run the whole time. Have some faith in me, Cal!" I said and pat her on the back "4 minutes run, 2 minute walk and so on. Now come on!" I said and started to jog in a pretty slow pace

"I can't believe I am doing this" Callie mumbled behind me and started to jog after me "Where are we running?" she asked when we have gotten to neighbor's house

"I don't know yet. Probably just around the block few times, so we wouldn't be too far from home"

"I hate running in circles" Callie commented when she was running next to me. I don't reply and just for few minutes we run in silence.

* * *

><p>Callie started to breathe heavily soon.<p>

"You aren't breathing right" I said and glanced to her. Her mouth was slightly open, cheeks flushed, shoulders tensed up

"Okay, first" I said as we kept on running slowly "Relax your shoulders…you are way too tensed up! Second, inhale in a constant rate. Like, every second step or third"

"I think…I want...the walk now" she said breathing heavily

While still keeping the pace up, I look to my watch on my wrist "We have run exactly 3 minutes and 25 seconds. How did you get B in gym exactly?"

"It's very…volleyball oriented"

**Day 3 – June 23****rd**

"Callie" I was standing by her bed side, arms crossed on my chest. The room is all bright. The big light in her room is turned on. I softly poke the heap of blanket, where I know Callie is under.

"Callie!" I say louder and now shake the figure under the blanket

"Go away!" I receive back a mumble from under the blanket

"Get up!" I said sternly

"No" her answer in typical teenager way

"I give you 5 seconds to get up, get dressed, march your ass down the stairs and start running!" I said slowly, trying to keep my composure, not to lose it

"That is physically impossible" she said still from under the blanket

"Get. Out. Of. The. Freaking. Bed!" I said very slowly, losing my patience

"I don't want to" she replied simply. With quick movement, I lean down, grab the blanket and pull it away roughly, with one hard pull.

"HEY! What the—" she called out surprised and then covered her chest with her hands and said in hurt tone "What if I was naked!" she was fully dressed

"You aren't! Get up, put your shoes on and let's go!" I toss the blanket down to ground

"But what if I was? That would be so inappropriate! Invading my privacy!"

"I'm a woman, you are a woman, I have boobs, you have boobs, I have-"

Her hand flew up, gesturing me to stop "FINE! I'm up…just please don't continue that. You don't have to get rude!" Callie said grumpily. There was stiffness and pain in her movement. She slowly, stiffly walked over to her armchair in the room, where the yesterday's sport ware was put out to dry. Callie grabbed the shorts, the sport bra and the t-shirt.

"Rude? That was not rude!" I said frustrated watching her walk over to closet to get clean socks "You know what was rude - you not getting up for 15 minutes! I have to go to job Callie and you are intentionally stalling!"

"I'm up, aren't I?" she asked wanting to head to bathroom to change. I hold my arm out to stop her

"No. You are not going to a room where you can lock yourself in! Get dressed here…" I point down to ground

"I need to use the toilet! Do you want me to publicly humiliate myself by peeing myself in public!"

I watch her carefully for a moment. I knew I couldn't forbid her from using toilet. I grit my teeth and raise up my arm that had the watch on "You have exactly 3 minutes 30 seconds, if you are not out after that time, I will kick the doors in and you will never have privacy ever again"

"You will not kick in your own bathroom doors, that is—"

"3 minutes 26 seconds" I count off watching the time tick

"Ooo-kay!"Callie said in hurry and run off to bathroom

**Day 5 – June 25****th**

"Do not sit down!" I pointed out to her and held my hand out to pull her up from the ground

Callie was breathing heavily after the run, we were about 2 minute walk away from our home. She had dropped to her knees and then turned to sit down on the grass

"I…can't…stand…any…more" she said out of breath, she was sitting on grass, legs bent, hands pressed on the grass little bit behind her back

"Up!" I said once again. Callie sits up more and placed her hand in my hand. She doesn't really do anything to stand up. I literally have to pull her up. I pull her up and for a moment she hangs on to me, then finally she leans off me.

"Walk. Remember about the breathing we talked the first day" I said and we both slowly started to walk

"You said so many things on the first day" she said and then coughed for few seconds. I think it was the cool morning air that made her do that

"How do you feel today?" I ask as we keep on walking home

"Better than yesterday" she said still out of breathe

"Was it easier?" I ask putting my hand on her shoulder

"Yea, I guess a little bit easier" she admitted "How long till I can run like you? I mean, you are hardly out of breathe…"

"Give it few weeks. Nothing happens overnight"

"Weeks?" sounded like her whole confidence shattered at that moment

"I will be honest, Callie, it will probably be weeks. You are not in the best physical condition" Callie interrupted me quickly

"Wow…talking about kicking a person who is on ground" she said miserably

"You didn't let me finish" I said pulling her to my side and smirked down to her "I was going to say that you have a good potential. I know when you start something, you will finish it to the end, no matter how many obstacles are in your way. Right now, things may seem rough and hard, but trust me, it will get easier. All you need to do, is to believe it yourself, that you can do it and not give up. I believe in you, Callie. I believe you can do this" I said and kissed her temple

Lena POV

**Day 6 - June 26****th**

I get Frankie out of the car seat and once her feet touch the ground, she runs inside the house. I grab the two grocery bags and follow Frankie.

We left early in the morning, Frankie and I both had dentist appointments and then I took Frankie to have her yearly medical check up. Then we headed to Stef's work and we had lunch together, we brought take out. After that we headed over to the mall for shopping and like always we spent quite some time in the kids department, looking at different kind of toys. It was now little over 3.

"Jude! We are home!" I announce myself when I step inside the house, Jude was the only one left home. Stef was at work, Brandon was with Talia, Jesus at skate park, Mariana with her dance team.

I heard TV running in living room and had assumed it was Jude and Callie, but Jude hurried down the stairs to meet me, he was alone.

"Where's Callie?" I ask knowing she was coming over today

"Sleeping" he said and nodded to the living room. I set the bags down and walk to the doorway, to stand next to Jude.

Frankie was in the room, sitting on the carpet, eyes on the TV. It was almost time for her favorite cartoon. She was watching with excitement what was on the TV.

"Frankie, love…too close" I said worried about her eyes. Frankie got up and crawled up to the armchair, sitting now with legs crossed under her, eyes on the screen. My eyes then went to the couch, where Callie was.

Callie was sleeping there, hands, legs spread out, face down. Right hand and leg were both touching the ground. She was drooling a bit and snoring out every once in a while. It seemed like the TV didn't even bother her.

"She came here around 10" Jude said looking up to me and explains "We sat down for like a minute, I ran to bathroom, when I got back, she had fallen asleep"

"She has been sleeping from 10?" I ask placing hand on his upper back, he nodded back and then asked out of nowhere "Did you get the corn flakes?"

"In the bag" I said looking back to the shopping bags. Jude took one last look to Callie, sighted and then walked to the bag and then to kitchen

I walked in the room and up to the couch where she was sleeping. I crouch down to the couch and for few seconds just watch her slightly squished up face at the pillow. She looked so cute while sleeping, the slight, little snore once in a while just made it even cuter. I couldn't help, but smile at her.

I place my palm on her forehead and coo very softly "Callie, honey"

She stirred very softly after some minute of me just softly stroking her hair, she wrinkled her nose and her hand flew up to her face and rubbed her nose. She didn't lower her hand down, her right hand index finger was now wrapped around her tip of the nose, almost looked like she was about to suck her thumb.

"Callie, baby" I coo gently once more as I keep softly stroking her hair. This time she let out a hum "Hmm…"

"Callie, time to wake up. We wouldn't want you to sleep through the whole day, would we?" it was easier to wake up Jude to be honest, so either Callie is heavy sleeper, which I highly doubt, or she was extremely exhausted

"5 more minutes mom" she replied in a mix of mumble and hum, not realizing I wasn't her mother and that she wasn't home

I let out a small laugh and caress her cheek "Love?" Callie's eyes slowly flutter open

She blinks them open few times till she finally keeps them open. She looks straight right back at me for a moment and then suddenly she jolts up, realizing where she was and what she said. With her left she wiped off the drool that was by her lips, on her chin.

"I didn't mean…I thought…sorry" she looked down embarrassed that she called me mom

"Stef would just eat it up" I said chuckling, placing my hand on her knee for a second and then standing up. Once I stood up I noticed the change in her facial expression. Her left hand goes to her lower back and rubs it.

"Please don't tell her" she pleaded and then winced in pain

"Secret is safe with me. Does your back hurt?" I ask looking to her hand movement

"What doesn't hurt?" she asks me back and then I see first-hand with how much trouble she stands up. Her movement is very stiff, her body looked tensed up and it seemed like every movement she made – hurt.

"What time is it?" she asks now both hands are on her lower back, she was stretching her back, making small leans back and to the sides

"Almost 3:30" The first second she seemed like she didn't quiet realized what I had said. But then after a moment "Wait…what? You said 3:30?"

"Yes" I said confirming it. I didn't have to look at watch. In the background Frankie's cartoon just started, the theme song was on. It starts at precisely 3:30.

"Damn it! Where's Jude?" she asked and I could tell how upset she was with herself, for simply falling asleep

"Kitchen!" Jude called out, sounded like he was talking with full mouth

Callie started walking. The first steps she made were very stiff and slow. It seemed like she can't even lift her leg up or press up with her feet, or place any weight on her feet. She was wincing in pain from every step she made.

I kissed Frankie's head and headed back to hallway to get the shopping bags. I walked in the kitchen and placed the bags on the kitchen table before Callie even managed to sit down next to Jude, who had a bowl of cereal in front of him. She was apologizing on the way

"Jude, I'm really sorry. I thought I would just close my eyes for a second…"

"You don't have to apologize, Cal" Jude said back, by his tone of voice, I could tell he was meaning it. I started packing out the groceries, while they talked.

"Mom wakes me up at 5:30" she repeated it slower "5:30!"

"Why don't you run at evenings?" he asked back

"Because mom is exhausted after work and I need a trainer. Otherwise I would just walk the 35 minutes"

"You run for 35 minutes already?" I ask surprised as I place the milk in fridge

"No, not all the 35 minutes. Right now, I have moved up to - 5 minute run, 2 minute walk and so on…"

"That must be hard" Jude said feeling her pain

"It feels like torture! I am out of breathe after the first round and then I still need to do 4 more!"

"No wonder you are exhausted" I chipped in

"Exhausted doesn't even cover it! I am beyond exhaustion..." she sighted and rubbed the back of her neck "Every muscle in my body hurts. Even my hands…and I don't do exercises for my hands! I have a blister forming on both of my feet. I am constantly thirsty. I can drink a bottle of water right after the run in one sitting, never taking lips of the bottle of neck"

"That is really—"

"I wasn't even done!" Callie interrupted me and continued "You know what the worst part is?"

"What?" we asked in unison

"My appetite is just…off charts. I don't want and can't eat anything for like 5 hours after, but after 5, I am so hungry I am eating like Jesus" We both laughed at that

Jude's phone in pocket buzzed. He pulled his phone out and with full mouth said "Connor" he said jumping off the stool and heading out to porch to talk to him

"You seem really dedicated to this" I said folding one of the shopping bags

"I wouldn't even get out of bed if it wasn't for mom" Callie said dragging her finger over the table in a wavy line "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course" I said clearing out the second shopping bag

"Can you please be honest with me?" she asked slowly tilting her head up to look at me. I stopped with the groceries and looked back at her "Always"

"Do you think I can do it? Run the marathon I mean…" it sounded to me that she was questioning herself, if she can do this

"I believe you can do everything you set your eye on, love." I say walking back to the other side of the table. I dig in the bag taking out groceries as I kept talking with her "I see you as very determined young woman, Callie. You don't strike me as a person who gives up at the first sign of trouble, you don't seem like the person who would ever give up. Yes, there may be some rough patches on the way, your will question yourself along the way, but in the end…you get through it. You are a fighter, no obstacle will stop you. So, of course I think you can do it. I have no doubt about it."

She blushed and glanced down back to the table. I leaned down on the table, forearms pressed on the table.

"Callie, all of us want to see you finish that line. We will have the biggest signs and we will be the cheering the loudest for you" I said confident and reached for her hand to give it a soft squeeze

"Even Stef?" she questions me

"Especially Stef. Callie-" I took a pause, thinking of a way to explain it to her "Stef wants you to prove her wrong. She won't ever tell you while you are training, she will tease you about it every chance she gets, but trust me when I say, she will be the most happiest and proudest person, after Amy of course, once you finish that line. Trust me Callie, Stef is your biggest fan"

Callie's doesn't take her eyes off me when she replies after a moment "I do"

I smile warmly back at her, pat her hand softly and lean forward towards her to place a kiss on her forehead. It still amazes me how much she has changed our lives. How much Callie is now part of our lives. I still remember how we had our _troubles_ at first, but we have both overcome them. Hearing and knowing that someone trust you, especially a kid, is one of the best feelings in the world. We both have come a far way to get to this point.

I am grateful that I had been given the chance to get to know her and to call her my family. But then all of a sudden she looked guilty. Guilt was written all over her face. I lean back and stand straight up, hands pressed at the edge of the table

"What did you do?" I knew by the look in her eyes, that she has done something

"Nothing" she replied not missing a beat

"Callie?" I coax

"Okay, I may have done something…" she warily looked up to me

I repeat in the same manner "Callie?"

"I may or may not have signed…Stef up to a thing" she said very slowly, carefully watching for my reactions

"A thing? What thing?" I coax further and cross my arms on my chest

"The annual San Diego Police Triathlon" she was biting her lower lip, her big brown eyes were looking up to me warily, waiting for me to say something

But all I did for a minute was just stare at her, without blinking, my mouth was parted slightly, I had uncrossed my arms and now they were, like before just pressed to the table

"A triathlon?" I ask to make sure I heard her right, Callie only nodded her head back

"Why?" I managed to get out

"I needed to get back to her for signing me up to a marathon" she took her hands to her lap

"So you signed her up to a triathlon!?" I exclaim out loud shocked

"It is a sprint distance! It's the easiest…" she gestured with her hands and then nervously scratched behind her ear

"How?" I question her further

"Yesterday mom called and said she forgot house keys at home, so before I headed over to Jude's, I took the keys and walked to the station to get them to her. Before I left, I saw this poster in the hall. I asked Officer Kate about it and I just…I signed her up. Like I said, it is not even that bad…it's a charity event for San Diego Police" And then after a small pause she adds "She will get medal after the race"

I slowly shake my head at her "I don't know how you will tell her the news" I continued with the groceries

"Could you…maybe?" she asks shyly, picking her finger nails nervously

I stop in my feet, holding the bag of apples I just took out - I let out a laugh and shake my head back at her "Callie, I truly love you, but no!"

Her shoulders slump down immediately and her facial expression changes from hopeful to doomed in matter of second. Her stomach growled loudly the next moment, I turn back to her

"You want me to make something?" Callie nodded hesitantly and smiled shyly to me

**AN: I have read all of your ideas and I am working on all of them. But like always, I am asking you to be patience, it can take some time. I hope you enjoyed this and are still with me. Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
